A Forbidden Love
by Kou Usagi
Summary: ~*Seiya and Usagi Fan Fic*~ Usagi and Mamoru broke up and Usagi is feeling awful about Chibiusa. The Starlights return and a new enemy! Also has TaikiAmi and YatenMinako romance. *Chapter 18 is Up*
1. Feelings Shared

A Forbidden Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, if you wanna know who its Naoko Takeuchi! Give Takeuchi-san a round of applause for making such a cool anime!  
  
Chapter One: Feelings Shared  
  
17 year old Usagi Tsukino was dreaming only to be awakened by the swipe of a cats claws.  
  
Usagi: LUUNA! Don't do that I'm up! You act as if today is a school day!  
  
Luna: *Rolls her eyes* Well no duh Usagi! Maybe that's because it IS a school day!!  
  
Usagi: Oh please Luna it's Saturday- wait oh my God! It's Wednesday! Oh my God I'm going to be late, I'm out Luna!  
  
In a rush Usagi runs through the house getting ready for school. Downstairs the Tsukino's were heard a loud crash and a child's wailing.  
  
Kenji Tsukino: When will that girl grow up?!  
  
Shingo: Dad! You still believe that she will?! I stopped believing when she was in fifth grade!  
  
Usagi runs downstairs and out the door. The Tsukino family sighs and all go back to what they were doing.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
(School)  
  
Teacher: Okay class today I have an important annoucement-Usagi your late again! Detention same time same place.  
  
Usagi had tried to sneak in quietly and take her place at her desk while the teacher's head was to the blackboard, Usagi sighed and nodded then banged her head against the desk.  
  
Teacher: Usagi I assure you that if you don't first crack your skull your sure enough break the desk!   
  
Usagi: *blushing from embarrsment* Hai, gomen nasai!  
  
Teacher: Like I was saying Friday you will have a test tomorrow on Chapter 15, I strongly urge that you study for this, it is worth 30 points! *Glances at Usagi* So STUDY and STUDY HARD!  
  
The bell rang and all the students left for their next class. Usagi was walking with Minako and Makoto complaining about school.  
  
Usagi: It's not fair! I can't have a detention today, I need to talk to Mamoru-chan today, and I mean TODAY!  
  
Minako: *Looking curious* About what Usagi-chan?  
  
Usagi: *sighing* well, I er........I um.......how should I word this? Okay okay! I'm just going to say it are you ready?! I wanna break-up with Mamoru!  
  
Makoto: *staring at Usagi* Demo...........why? I mean he's your future husband and he was your prince in your past life.  
  
Minako: You know Usagi you guys really haven't spent a lot of time together! I mean when we all first met you didn't know of your destiny, Then after that he didn't have his memory so he didn't really remember you. And when Chibi-usa appeared he broke up with you for your safety. And then just last year when went to America! Something is always getting in the way of you two!  
  
Makoto: *nods* You know that's true Minako! Demo my question still stands.  
  
Usagi: Well you know, when he 'came back' from America it was like he was a different person, it didn't feel the same, I think Mamoru agrees with me too....*tosses the ring Mamoru gave her in the air and catches it.* The only reason I've been staying with him is because I love Chibi-usa way to much! Demo........now I just can't take it anymore, I've been fighting my heart, demo...I'm just going to give in and tell him how I feel today after school....*sighs*  
  
Makoto: *looks at Usagi with caring eyes* Well hey Usagi, do what your heart tells you is right, don't feel imprisoned by your destiny, for now destiny can wait...*smiles* I bet you you'll be happier with having to be able to pick anyone you want to be with, you have been following destiny to long, it's time for Usagi Tsukino to take charge of her life!   
  
Usagi: Arigatou Makoto, I will!   
  
Minako: Makoto your right at some parts but I think that you know, maybe.......*starts whispering in Makoto's ear*  
  
Makoto: *laughs* Love Goddess at work!   
  
Usagi: *stands there looking confused* What?  
  
Makoto: Minako want's to play her favorite game with you Usagi-chan, I don't think she'll let you breathe until her little 'game' is completed.  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Not that game, Minako!  
  
Minako: *takes a pencil and pretends that it's a microphone* That's right Usagi Tsukino! You have been choosen as a contestent in my lil game I like to call 'MATCH MAKER!' That's right Usagi Tsukino, all you have to do is tell me what you like and a guy and I the Love Goddess herself will set you up on a blind date with a man I pick that fits your description of your 'Perfect' boyfriend!  
  
Usagi and Makoto: *sweatdrop*  
  
Minako: Well Usagi, what do you want in a man?  
  
Usagi: Well Minako, I think I want a man like.......*says in a low voice* Seiya Kou.  
  
Makoto and Minako: *stop walking and stare at Usagi*  
  
Usagi: *fidgets with her suitcase as she looks up at the two girls*  
  
The three girls walk to their class in silence and all gather around Ami.  
  
Ami: Hey you guys, why are you all so quiet? *looks concerned* Minna?  
  
Minako: *whispers in Ami's ear all what happened*  
  
Ami: *runs and hugs Usagi* Usagi! You love Seiya, I never knew that!  
  
Usagi: *blush* Neither did I.....  
  
Ami: Nani?  
  
Usagi: Just a second ago when you asked me that question Minako, the first person that came to my mind was Seiya, it was like...........a reflex! Demo now I see that I think of Seiya as something more than a friend..........*Blush*  
  
Minako: Aw isn't that sweet!  
  
The bell rings and everyone takes their seat at an empty desk ready for their History teacher to arrive.  
  
Usagi: Hm.....Reylin-sensai hasn't shown up yet!  
  
Student: Maybe she's ditching class!  
  
Student 2: Maybe she's out on a date?!  
  
???: No students Reylin-san has just gone home sick, during her first class she felt dizzy and was nearly about to pass out when one of her students ran down to the nurse's office and explained what happened, lucky for her the student came just in time.   
  
Class: Principal!  
  
Principal: Being short notice we sadly enough don't have a subsitute for you all....*was interuppted by cheering of the class* AHEM! Yes well for this period you will be able to have free time, if any of you don't behave like a young adult you will have detention for a whole month understood!  
  
Minna: Hai!  
  
As the principal walks out Makoto, Ami, and Minako all run to Usagi's desk.  
  
Usagi: *moans* Why'd I tell you guys?! You'll NEVER leave me alone now will you?  
  
Three girls: Never!  
  
Ami: So Usagi you truly don't love Mamoru anymore?  
  
Usagi: *looks down* I don't. He doesn't either Ami-chan, I called him last night and I heard a girl in the backround laughing, I asked him who that was and he hung up right away! *tears roll down her face*  
  
Minako: *hugging Usagi* Usagi-chan why are yo crying? It's okay you'll be better off without him, you'll see.  
  
Usagi: *wipes away her tears* That's not it Minako, I really don't care about Mamoru now, but I still do care about Chibi-usa..............  
  
All of the girls were silent. It was true. If Usagi and Mamoru didn't love each other and marry then the future princess of Crystal Tokyo would be nothing. Usagi then burst out into tears and lay her head on her desk wishing that everything wouldn't be so difficult. Usagi after a couple minutes of crying sits up and wipes away her tears. She forces a smile at Ami and Minako.  
  
Usagi: You know, I really do wish Three Lights were back, not for my sake but I would like to see another episode of with Minako and Ami. How would you guys take that?  
  
Minako and Ami: *Blush*  
  
Ami: Usagi you know perfectly well Taiki-san and I are only good friends!  
  
Usagi: VERY VERY VERY good friends *smiles then turns from the blushing Ami to Minako* What about you? What's your story?  
  
Minako: Well I......um.....*fidgets with a pencil* I er.......well what do you want me to say?!  
  
Makoto: That you love him.  
  
Usagi: I also want you to confess that you have five posters of him plattered on your wall, on your computer that the desktop is a picture of Yaten and also that you have a picture of him on your ceiling so that he's the last thing you see before you fall to sleep and the first when you wake up!  
  
Minako, Makoto, and Ami: *sweatdrop*  
  
Minako: Usagi.........how do you.....k...k..know that?  
  
Makoto and Ami: You mean that TRUE!?!?!  
  
Usagi: *smiles* I have my sources!  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
(Afternoon)  
  
Usgai: *looks at her throbbing hand* Ow! My hands are killing me! Why did I have to do so much work during my detention? I don't even think I can pick up a chopstick.........or maybe I can.........*sits down on a bench and sighs* Usagi you gotta get up, you gotta go and find Mamoru.  
*stands up and walks in the direction Mamoru's house is.* Usagi if you want to be there by today run, the sooner you get there the sooner it'll be over with! *Usagi begins running in within minutes she's there.  
  
Usagi looks at the apartment building as if it was a haunted house. She was breathing hard from all the running she had down and finally decided to walk in. She walks up to his door and hesitates. Inside she hears a man and woman laughing and a T.V. She stared at the door with determination and lifts her hand to knock.  
  
Usagi: Maybe I can come tomorrow........*is about to leave when something inside of her told her to do it now, without thinking she knocks on the door three times.*  
  
Mamoru: Hold on a second please.  
  
Usagi: *feels jumpy and scared*  
  
Mamoru: *opens door* Usagi??!!??!??!!??!!  
  
Usagi: *coldly looks at him* Mamoru...  
  
A girl with short brown hair and green eyes walks up to the door with a movie case in her hands.  
  
Girl: Mamoru I paused the mov- *notices Usagi* hello.  
  
Usagi: Hello, Mamoru I needed to talk to you but you already covered what I was about to tell you!   
  
Mamoru: *turns to girl* Um Niborsa, I'll be with you in a second, I just need to clear somethings up with a......friend.  
  
Niborsa: Okay Mamo-chan. *kisses Mamoru on the cheek and goes back in*  
  
Mamoru: *closes door* Usako....  
  
Usagi: To YOU I'm Usagi!  
  
Mamoru: Okay, Usagi......  
  
Usgai: *interuppets* Save it Mamoru! Okay I came here to tell you that I wanna break up, but it looks like you already did! I know that we have only been datting for Chibi-usa's sake but for my heart I had to do it. Mamoru you and Niborsa have a lovely life together and I will to. *takes off the ring Mamoru gave her* Here you go....give it to her.........  
  
Mamoru: Usagi I'm sorry! Demo I knew that we wouldn't last so I decided to start over......demo I'm sorry I broke your heart Usagi, I didn't mean to hurt you.  
  
Usagi: *tears swell up as she hugs Mamoru* Mamoru-chan I'm sorry I yelled at you! Gomen nasai! I didn't plan on losing contol like that!  
  
Mamoru: *gives Usagi a squeeze* Friends?  
  
Usagi: *pulls away* Iie..............Best friends.  
  
Usagi went home feeling lighter than a feather now that that was off of her chest. She now had the choice of who she dates and why. It didn't have to be of destiny anymore! She ran to her room smiling and looked at the stars. They seemed to be happy for her for they were glowing brighter than Usagi had ever seen in her life. All she needed now was the man she loved most to be with her and her life would be complete. Usagi fell asleep smiling to herself, she, Usagi Tsukino now had total control over her life.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that's Chapter One of my lil story! Hope you liked it so far! This is my second atempt to write even though I love to! Demo also my first atempt on writing a Seiya and Usagi Fan Fic! I'm a Mamoru fan and a Seiya fan. I don't hate Mamoru but I think Seiya and Usagi are cuter! So there will be no(more hehe) Mamoru bashing in this story, at least I don't think! And forgive me I'm only 12 and I just got out of school so if I misspell some things don't hurt me! Okay and last of all flames or comments are welcome at AnimeHiyoko@aol.com Sayonara!  
~Kou Usagi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Stars are Shining brighter

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Two: The Stars Are Shining Brighter  
  
Disclaimer: I so totally don't own Sailor Moon and I never will!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A Dark World)  
  
???: The time has come Magica....tomorrow I trust that you will come to me with human energy! STRONG human energy!  
  
Magica: Yes My Queen *Bows her head* I have searched for a strong energy wave and it seems that this planet Earth has very good energy for the taking.  
  
???: Good, now leave me in peace *crooked smile* Now I shall own all of the galaxies, this time nothing will stop me. I will take revenge for my mothers death. I will defeat anyone who tries to stand in my way. I will be sure to kill all of who are from the Moon Kingdom! *insane laughter*  
  
Magica: *in the halls of the palace* My God that woman is insane, and her laughter makes her sound like she's on crack! *shakes her head slowly and heads for her room*  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
(Planet Kinmok)  
  
Seiya: It's been a year, it's surprising that I've lasted that long without her.......  
  
Yaten: Seiya get over her!   
  
Seiya: *looks mad* Only until you get over Minako!  
  
Yaten: What are you talking about? I never liked Minako!  
  
Seiya: Then explain why every time at dinner your always bringing her up and reminding us of times when Minako did something?!  
  
Yaten: *blush* I well......I was trying to make the princess laugh!  
  
???: Even though I knew the truth!  
  
Yaten and Seiya: PRINCESS!   
  
Princess Kakyuu: You boys aren't happy I know it, I can't bare to keep you unhappy. And you mister *looks at Yaten* you need to learn how to express your feelings or you or Taiki won't get your girls. You should hang around Seiya more.  
  
Yaten: *looks at Seiya* Him?! You want me to start hanging around him?! Wait you actually want me to start acting like him?! You have got to be kidding Princess!  
  
Seiya: *Glares at Yaten*  
  
Princess: Okay boys save your fighting this is important. You guys aren't happy, I talked to Taiki as well. He isn't himself, none of you are. I don't want to become the cause of your unhappiness so.........I will let you go back to the one's you love.   
  
Taiki appears behind the Princess and hugs her.  
  
Taiki: Thank you Princess, you are truly an angel.  
  
Princess: *Gives Taiki a kiss on the cheek* I want you boys to visit me though or I'll be the lonely one *laughs*  
  
Boys: Hai!  
  
The boys walk away to get ready to leave. Taiki noticed that Seiya was staring at him.  
  
Taiki: Seiya what are you staring at?  
  
Seiya: You! I can't believe you like Ami! Well I knew it but are you really going to tell Ami-chan that you do?  
  
Taiki: *blushes* Um....well.....well are we going to go or what?!  
  
Seiya: *laughs* I thought so!  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
(Tsukino Residence)  
  
If you didn't know Usagi well you would of guessed the girl was in a coma! It was about six in the morning (an hour before the time normal High Schoolers would get up for school) Usagi was dreaming, or was it a vision? All she knew was that it felt familiar!  
  
~Dream~  
  
Usagi found herself in the middle of a patch of flowers. It looked like she was in a garden. The garden was in back of a beautiful palace that stood six feet away from her. Usagi looked around frantically trying to figure out just where she was.  
  
Usagi: Where am I? Oh my God! This place looks like the-  
  
Two figures merged from the palace. One was a woman and the other a man. It was dark so she couldn't see who it was. In the backround Usagi could see the earth hanging over them. It was dark so Usagi couldn't make out who the two were. The two kissed and began talking in a low voice.  
  
Woman: I don't know what my mother is trying to do, why can't she see that I love you, not him.  
  
Man: *kisses the woman's foreheard* I can understand what she's doing. She wants you to take the throne with a prince, it's only tradition.  
  
Woman: Well it's time for this tradition to end...then maybe we won't have to see each other in secret. Then maybe we will be able to wed.  
  
The man and woman kiss again as the scene gets foggy. Usagi looks around for the two people she saw a second ago.   
  
~End Of Dream~  
  
Usagi woke up sweating and afraid. What was it that she just witnessed. Two people in love that weren't suspose to be...it reminded her of the story of Serenity and Endymion. Usagi tried to remember what she dreamed, two lovers not to be, A tradition that a princess most wed a prince, and a mother who was playing match maker for her daughter. Wait but it wasn't like the story of Serenity and Endymion, Endymion was a prince, the two she saw weren't like that, it seemed the woman was a princess and the man wasn't. Usagi sat up and tried to relive her dream.  
  
Usagi: It felt so familiar like...I already lived it, but how? And that place! I'm positive that it was the Moon Kingdom, I can barely remember it but I'm sure that it was.   
  
Luna: Oh my God your up!  
  
Usagi: What's the matter Luna? *looks at her alarm clock which says 7:54* um...yeah, so what I actually woke up early but that's not important.........*begins explaining her dream to Luna* and I'm POSITIVE that it was the Moon Kingdom! It was really weird!  
  
Luna: *starts to freak out a little* Yeah...uh.......well that was a strange dream but it has no meaning, after all, it was a dream...right?  
  
Usagi: Yeah but sometimes dreams send messages in them-or maybe it wasn't a dream! Maybe it was a vision! Yeah a vision of two people of the moon in love?! I wonder who they were, they woman was a princess....  
  
Luna: *yelling* USAGI I THINK THAT MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET READY FOR SCHOOL NOW AND STOP DAY DREAMING ABOUT IMPOSSIBLE THINGS! Really now, a man and woman forbidden to see each other- absurd! *nervous laugh*  
  
Usagi: Demo Luna, it happened to Mamoru and me.....  
  
Luna: *calming down* Okay enough about your silly dream, say how are you and Mamoru doing?  
  
Usagi: *laughing nervously* Well uh.......er.....we broke up yesterday!  
  
Luna: *turning pale* You what?  
  
Usagi: Hai! We broke up, we found out that we really don't love each other.  
  
Luna: This sounds all to familiar!  
  
Usagi: *looks puzzled* huh?  
  
Luna: Oh, Never mind never mind now you just go and get ready for school!  
  
Usagi quickly got ready and headed downstairs. Shingo whistled and Ikuko almost dropped a plate of pancakes she was carrying to the table and Kenji just stared at her.  
  
Ikuko: Usagi do you know what time it is?  
  
Usagi: Yeah mom it's 8:10, whats the matter?   
  
Kenji: *looks at her suspicously* Do you have an early date planned with someone today?  
  
Minna: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Usagi: er....no  
  
Shingo: Mama, I think Usagi is sick, let her stay home from school.  
  
Usagi: I'm peachy! Why is everyone going crazy just because I woke up early?  
  
Shingo: Cuz your Usagi Tsukino, human klutz, sleep in late girl!  
  
Usagi: *glares at Shingo* Well I'm out!  
  
Kenji: *Stands up* I'll walk you to the corner hun.  
  
Usagi: Why?  
  
Kenji: Because I would like to. (actually he just wants to make sure Usagi doesn't have a date planned! LoL) *opens door and looks around*  
  
Usagi: *sweatdrop* Dad, I don't have a date planned with anyone, I swear, I'm single now anyway.  
  
Kenji: You and that College kid broke up eh?  
  
Usagi: *nods*  
  
Kenji: Oh well Usagi, he was to old for you anyway, and I want you to stay single for a while do you hear me?!  
  
Usagi was looking at the ground as she nodded. If Usagi had been watching where she was going she would of avoided knocking someone down.  
  
Usagi; UMPH! Oh gomen nasai, I wasn't watching where I was going. *rubbing her head and sitting on the ground.*  
  
???: Oh that's okay Odango, I wasn't looking either. *stands up and offers Usagi a helping hand*  
  
Usagi: *looks up and takes the hand* SEIYA! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing back here! *hugs Seiya*  
  
Seiya: Well we arrived here yesterday....  
  
Kenji: Didn't have a date planned huh? Single huh?   
  
Usagi: *blush* No dad I don't have a date planned, this is my friend I haven't seen in a long time.  
  
Kenji: *studies Seiya* He's too old for you!  
  
Seiya and Usagi: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Usagi: First of all dad Seiya is my age and second WE'RE NOT ON A DATE!  
  
Seiya: *sweatdrop* I'm a lil confused now  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Seiya this is my dad Tsukino Kenji, dad this is my FRIEND Kou Seiya.  
  
Kenji: Hello Seiya *offers hand* Kou huh? Three Lights I'm guessing. Kou......lemme see Kou Usagi.....Usagi Kou....  
  
Usagi and Seiya: *double sweatdrop*  
  
Usagi: Dad you can go home now....I'm sure I can make it to school.  
  
Seiya: *shakes Kenji's hand* Nice to meet you Tsukino-san.  
  
Kenji: *looks at his daughter and walks back home*  
  
Usagi: *hugs Seiya again* I'm so glad you guys are back, it's been a whole year! Where are the others?  
  
Seiya: *hugs Usagi* I've missed you too Odango. Our Princess let us come back for 'personal' reasons! To tell you the truth I have no idea where Taiki and Yaten went, I think some girls may of found em! *laughs*  
  
Usagi blushed. Her heart started to beat faster the closer she got to Seiya, she couldn't control it. She tried not to let her feelings show but it was obvious in a way. Every time Seiya looked at her she blushed and when he touched her she got jumpy. Seiya noticed this and got a little confused. She didn't act like that last year. Usagi felt different around him. She felt warm inside and like all her troubles would go away. Halfway to the school Seiya remembered something and stopped.  
  
Seiya: Usagi can I ask you a question?  
  
Usagi: *stops walking* Sure Seiya-kun, what is it?  
  
Seiya: Well back then with your dad....he said you were single? What happened between you and Mamoru?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Well we don't love each other anymore....so we decided to break up. I noticed it when he 'came back' from America, we don't have that special connection anymore I guess...but the hard part was Chibi-usa.....  
  
Seiya: Who?  
  
Usagi: Chibi-usa is our daughter from the future, Sailor Chibi Moon as a matter of fact. We knew that if we broke up and didn't get married then Chibi-usa wouldn't exist! *tears come to her eyes* So we made a sacrifice....I'm really sorry Chibi-usa! Gomen nasai!  
  
Seiya: *hugs Usagi* shh...it's okay Odango...please don't cry...........*teasing* Have any boys on your mind that you wanna date now?  
  
Usagi: *wipes away her tears* I...I actually to Seiya-chan...but I don't think he would want to date me....  
  
Seiya: *A little sad that she already had a new crush* Who wouldn't want you Odango? *hugs her*  
  
Usagi: I fear that I'm not good enough for him...*looks up into Seiya's eyes*  
  
Seiya began to lean in on Usagi and Usagi closed her eyes. They finally kissed! After fighting with their hearts they finally decided on something they actually wanted. Usagi was kissing Seiya back and threw her arms around his neck. Seiya was shocked and so was Usagi. They both were to scared that the moment would end and wouldn't let go. Then they both had a vision in their minds.....It was the same place Usagi saw when she was dreaming but this time they saw the inside of the palace. A woman was sitting on a bed looking a little sad. The same man and woman Usagi had seen appeared before her hand in hand. They grabbed a chair and sat down in it. The woman on the bed spoke softly.  
  
Woman on Bed: I'm sorry dears, I have so stupid thinking I could control your hearts when I was wro-  
  
The woman was cut off by a big boom that seemed to be coming from outside! The man jumped from his chair and took out a sword.  
  
Man: My queen, the time has come, I must fight....*He looked at the woman next to him with sad eyes* I will return, then we will finish our conversation.  
  
Woman: *crying* Please don't go....please, I don't want you to die!  
  
Man: *Kisses her on the forehead* Who said I was going to die? *runs out of the room*  
  
Woman: Mother......*looks at the queen on the bed who slowly nods* I don't want him to die! *runs after the man yelling something*  
  
~End Of Vision~  
  
Usagi and Seiya broke the kiss and the image disappeared. Usagi looked a little scared and so did Seiya.   
  
Seiya: *looking at Usagi* Did you see.....  
  
Usagi: *nods* I had a dream like that ths morning too...  
  
They both stared at each other for a little while then Usagi hugged him. Seiya looked down at the girl who had just kissed him.  
  
Seiya: Usagi...who was the guy you were talking about a minute ago?  
  
Usagi: *gives him a kiss on the cheek* You.......  
  
Usagi smiled and Seiya opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance. There was a loud comotion going on around the corner. Taiki and Yaten came running as though they were victims in the movie 'Scream' (I don't own the Scream Trilogy so don't sue!)  
  
Seiya: Yaten, Taiki...whats the matter?  
  
Yaten: It's my worst nightmare.....Three Lights fans.... a million girls, we've been running about five miles!   
  
Taiki: And you fed them to us!  
  
Seiya: *hand behind his back* Oh I did did I? I could of sworn you guys were right behind me.  
  
Yaten: AHHH!!!! *starts running* Here they come, I'm outta here man!  
  
Taiki grabs Yaten and hides behind a bush with Seiya. Usagi stood infront of the bush watching a pack of girls screaming run down the street. Then someone in the pack caught her eye. Usagi grabbed the girl and stared at her.  
  
Usagi: Minako-chan, what on Earth are you doing with a bunch of Three Light huntress'?   
  
Minako: Hey I'm looking for Yaten!  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Well here you go Minako, you got your prize! *takes her behind the bush where the boys were hiding*  
  
Usagi laughed when she saw Minako blush beause Yaten probably heard everything she had said to Usagi. Seiya and Taiki also joined in the laughter seeing that both of them were blushing a bright red. Yaten looked at Minako and smiled.   
  
Yaten: Okay so you found me.......now what are you going to do to me?  
  
Minako: *Blush*  
  
Yaten: I know what I'm gonna do to you....*leans in on Minako*  
  
Minako began freaking out. Yaten had feelings for her, wow! Minako closed her eyes and they kissed. Minako couldn't help but smile.  
  
Usagi: Aw isn't that sweet!  
  
Taiki: Oh wow, Yaten has feelings...NEWS FLASH!  
  
Seiya: Okay Lovebirds your gonna make us late for school if you don't hurry up.  
  
The two broke the kiss and blushed. Usagi ran up to Minako smiling and laughing.  
  
Usagi: I can now blackmail you! Mwahaha  
  
Minako: *confused* How?  
  
Usagi: Did you forget I know what's in your room?!  
  
Minako: I can just take them down!  
  
Seiya: *nudges Usagi* What does she have in her room?  
  
Usagi: *smiles at Minako and whispers to Seiya and Taiki about the pictures and posters that Minako had in her room.*  
  
Taiki and Seiya: *laughing*  
  
Minako: *blush* Usagi I can also blackmail you too! *grins*  
  
Usagi: And how could you?  
  
Minako: *whispering in Usagi's ear: I can tell Seiya how you feel about him!*  
  
Usagi: *grins* That's what you think, I really don't care!  
  
Minako: I can you know....  
  
Usagi: No you can't!  
  
Minako: Watch me! Hey minna listen Usagi has now realized a few days ago that she loves Seiya more than everything! *was yelling this!*  
  
Usagi: *Stops walking and bangs her head on a shop window* Baka Minako-chan, that was to loud. I bet you my dad could even hear that! And if he does I'll be grounded for sure! Oh my God he works on the corner! I bet he DID hear that! *Runs to Seiya* Hide me!  
  
Taiki and Yaten were speechless about Usagi's feelings.  
  
Taiki: A match made for the stars......  
  
Minako: Did ya know that Seiya-kun?  
  
Seiya: Hai! *low voice* And I return her feelings.  
  
Usagi: *Stares at Seiya* Nani....  
  
Seiya: *gives Usagi a kiss*  
  
Usagi returned his kiss as the three before them started making kissing sounds.  
  
Yaten: *looks at his watch* Okay now you're the ones that are going to make us late! It's 8:27 and school starts at 8:30!   
  
Usagi and Seiya both broke away and break into a dash!  
  
Usagi: I don't want another detention!  
  
Seiya: I don't want a detention on my first day!  
  
The four of them made it a minute before the bell.  
  
Usagi: I'm actually on time!  
  
When Three Lights entered the room all the girls went started screaming for them! Yaten shoke his head while Seiya smiled at them. Taiki was reading a book which Yaten quickly snatched.  
  
When the bell rang everyone found their seats and waited for the professor. Makoto ran in a second before the last ring!  
  
Usagi: You got Lucky Makoto-chan!  
  
Makoto: Yeah I know, at lunch explain to me what happened with you and Mamoru! *turns around and yells* YATEN SEIYA TAIKI! *hugs them all and gives them each a kiss on the cheek. A few girls turned green with envy wishing that Three Lights would let them do that*  
  
Teacher: Kino-san, please be seated!  
  
Makoto: *Blushes* Hai!  
  
Teacher: *looks at Usagi* Oh my stars! Usagi is that really you? *a few students laugh, including Seiya and Yaten*  
  
Usagi: *Blush* Hai! Yeah, I know I'm on time demo this may be the last so you all remember this day as the day I, Usagi Tsukino came to school on time!  
  
Minna: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yaten: Yeah Usagi but you almost had us late!  
  
Usagi: *sticks out tonuge* Oi! You almost had us late too ya know!  
  
Yaten: *moves a lock of hair away from his face* Yeah I know!  
  
Minna: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Teacher: Okay so anyway we have four new students...three of them are here....Kou Taiki, Kou Seiya, and Kou Yaten...right? *Three Lights nod* Okay and our other student doesn't appear to be he also will be joining our class, Mune Invie (In-vee). *A boy with long navy blue hair done in a pony blue hair comes in silently* Oh so he is here... * Invie gives him a note for his tardiness and stands next to Three Lights.* Okay now that we have that taken care of please be seated.  
  
Three Lights and Invie take the seats they had last year and tried to ignore the girls who were talking about them.  
  
Girl: Isn't Seiya so cute! I bet you I can get a date with him.  
  
Girl 2: Who would want to go on a date with you? Anyway I think Yaten is so way cuter!  
  
Girl 3: As long as you guys aren't talking about MY Taiki I'm fine with you all!  
  
Three Lights: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seiya: Oi Odango!  
  
Usagi: *Turns around and smiles at him* Yeah?!  
  
Seiya: At Lunch meet me by that Oak Tree okay?  
  
Usagi: *Looks at him puzzled* Okay, but can I ask....  
  
Teacher: Kou-san, Tsukino-san, flirt at lunch not during my class! Understood?  
  
Usagi and Seiya: *Blushing* Hai...  
  
Teacher: Arigatou! *Turns back to board*  
  
Seiya got up to sharpen his pencil and at the same time placed a peice of folded paper on her desk and winked at her. Usagi grabbed it and read it under her desk:  
  
Meet me there before I'm flocked by a bunch of girls, I found a present for you.  
Love Ya,  
Kou Seiya  
  
Usagi noddedd to Seiya who was looking at her by the sharpner and Seiya smiled. He came back to his seat with the pencil in his hands looking like he was the happiest man alive. Usagi smiled a warm smile at him then the room went black. Usagi found herself back on the Moon Kingdom in front of the palace. Everything was a disaster. There were bodies everywhere. The girl and the boy she saw before were there, but only one was alive. The girl was sobbing on the man's chest, crying harder and harder. She hugged the body and rocked back and fourth. Then something approached them both, it drew a sword and.................. Usagi heard the woman's scream of pain and then silence......  
  
Teacher: TSUKINO USAGI!  
  
Usagi: *jumps up from her desk breathing hard* Hai!?  
  
Teacher: Good your up.....KOU SEIYA!  
  
Usagi: *Turns around to see Seiya asleep at his desk*  
  
Seiya: *Snaps up from his desk* Hai!?  
  
Teacher: Thank you for returning to this world, you both were in a coma! Are my lessons really that boring? You may be seated.  
  
Usagi: *Sits down and puts her hands on her head*  
  
Teacher: Usagi, Seiya, are you alright?  
  
Usagi and Seiya: Iie....  
  
Teacher: Both of you go down to the nurse, get checked up on.  
  
Usagi and Seiya: Hai. *slowly get up and start to leave*  
  
Outside of the classroom Usagi stared at Seiya.   
  
Usagi: You too?  
  
Seiya: *nods* This is too weird.  
  
Usagi: I just want to know what this is about! Let's just take a walk Sei-chan, when we get back we'll just tell the teacher that the nurse said we need more rest, which she'd probably say.  
  
Seiya and Usagi walked through the halls for a few minutes then Usagi started crying.  
  
Seiya: *hugs Usagi* Whats the matter Odango?  
  
Usagi: That story is to sad! But in some ways remind me of something....it sounds to familiar to me!  
  
Seiya: Me to...like I actually lived it...*Looks at Usagi* Hey Usagi, what made you love me anyway?  
  
Usagi: When I realized that I had lost you.......but what about you?  
  
Seiya: *takes Usagi in his arms* Ever since I met you Odango. *kisses Usagi*  
  
Once Seiya kissed her Usagi knew that she didn't want to let go. She deepend the kiss and in a way felt as if she had known him all her life. Tears filled her eyes because she knew she was finally happy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay that was Chapter 2! Whew! That was very long! I think it took me an hour to write! Okay I need to go and write the third chapter. Sayonara!  
  
Flames, Comments: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com   
  
~Kou Usagi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Enemy

AForbidden Love  
  
Chapter Three: The Enemy  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own and never will, okay?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Lunch time and Usagi was waiting by the tree Seiya told her to meet him at. She sat on the ground and tried to remember the visions she had been having. She knew that it was someone from the moon, maybe it was a mission, reunite the two lovers. Usagi knew that she had to tell Luna about it for answers but Luna didn't seem to want to talk about it this morning. Usagi heard someone call her name and looked around.   
  
????: Hehe, Usagi! Up here Odango!  
  
Usagi: *Looks up at a branch on the tree she was underneath* Seiya! What are you doing up there?!  
  
Seiya: Relaxing, and also hiding from my fans.  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Demo you don't want to hide from this fan do you?  
  
Seiya: *Laughs and climbs down* Iie I guess not. *kisses her forehead*  
  
Usagi: Hey Seiya I think I figured out the visions!   
  
Seiya: Really, what do you think it is?  
  
Usagi: I think that it means there's going to be a new video game about reuniting these two lovers and defeating the person who killed them!  
  
Seiya: *Sweatdrop* Seriously?  
  
Usagi: Seriously!  
  
Seiya: *Laughs* what's up with you and video games?  
  
Usagi: *smiling* I like em!  
  
Seiya: *laughing* I can tell!  
  
Usagi: Seiya what did you want me here for?  
  
Seiya: Oh yeah, I bought this for you this morning! It reminded me of you for some strange reason...I wonder why.! *gives Usagi a Sailor Moon plush doll*  
  
Usagi: *Takes the doll and laughs* Of course it reminded you of me! It IS me! Arigatou! It's cute! *looks up* Oh my God! I don't believe it!  
  
Seiya: What?  
  
Usagi: It's Taiki and Ami!  
  
Taiki and Ami were sitting on the ground about ten feet away from them talking and laughing. Taiki then gave Ami a kiss on the cheek then the lips!  
  
Seiya: Wha!  
  
Usagi: *drags Seiya over by Taiki and Ami*  
  
Seiya: *Looks at the 'occupied' Taiki and Ami* I now pronounce you Man and Wife!  
  
Ami and Taiki look up and freak out.  
  
Ami: Usagi what are you doing here?  
  
Usagi:What does it look like? I'm attending your wedding! *pretends to cry* I'm always a bridesmaid but never a bride hehe!  
  
Seiya: Maybe one day you will *smiles at Usagi*  
  
Usagi: *Blush*  
  
Taiki: You guys aren't going to leave us alone now are you?  
  
Usagi and Seiya: Nope!  
  
Usagi: Okay now that we got that settled I need to go find Makoto, I promised her I would tell her about the break-up! BAI! *runs to the roof of the school.  
  
Ami: *gets up and chases after Usagi* matte! I wanna hear about it to!   
  
Seiya: Oi! Me too Odango, wait up! *runs after the girls*  
  
Taiki: I guess I'll come along for the fun of it. *sighs and chases after them*  
  
Makoto was on the roof eating lunch and talking to the new kid Invie.  
  
Makoto: You'll like it here, it's a very intresting school! I think that's because we have Three Lights and Usagi. *Laughs*  
  
Invie: Is Usagi the one who fell asleep in class today?  
  
Makoto: Yeah but she usually isn't like that, yeah sure she can be a little clumsey but I have never known for her to fall asleep in class! I think Seiya needs to stop hanging around her, he's getting her habits, I'm surprised he fell asleep.  
  
Usagi: I heard every single word you just said Makoto!  
  
Makoto:*gasp* Usagi! Nice to see that you made it. I was just telling Invie about our school.  
  
Usagi: I heard Makoto!  
  
Seiya: Hey I don't plan on falling asleep in class anymore.  
  
Usagi: Yeah me neither! At least I don't think so. Unless those horriable visions, dreams what ever they are keep coming to me. *holds her head*  
  
Seiya: Hopefully they are!  
  
Makoto, Taiki, and Ami: Explain!  
  
Seiya and Usagi: Later!  
  
Just then two people came running in on them, one of them knocked over Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Ow! Watch where your going would ya!  
  
???: Gomen Usagi  
  
Makoto: Minako, Yaten?! What were you running from?  
  
Minako: *helps Usagi up* I'm sorry that I knocked you over, but there are so many jealous Yaten fans *holds head*  
  
Ami: What do you mean?  
  
Yaten: Uh! A bunch of girls started a riot. They saw me with Minako and went crazy!   
  
Usagi: Haha! Your poor fans are probably heartbroken that you have a girlfriend.   
  
Makoto: *spits out her soda* Minako and Yaten are dating?!  
  
Usagi: Oh yeah! And I just know found out that Ami and Taiki are an item too!  
  
Ami and Taiki: *Blush*  
  
Yaten: Oh yeah Makoto! Usagi and Seiya are dating too!  
  
Usagi: Yeah so what?! *Hugs Seiya*  
  
Invie: *stands up* Ohayo! I'm Mune Invie!  
  
Taiki: Hi, I'm Kou Taiki  
  
Ami: Hello, I'm Mizuno Ami!  
  
Usagi: Hiya, I'm Tsukino, nice to meet you!  
  
Seiya: Oh Hi, Im Kou Seiya!  
  
Minako: Hey, I'm Aino Minako!  
  
Yaten: Hey, how ya doing, I'm Kou Yaten!  
  
Makoto: Okay Usagi now you have to tell me what happened that day you guys broke up!  
  
Usagi: Yeah sure see it when I got there-hey! *laughs* Rei-chan doesn't know I broke up with Mamoru! I have to talk to her today. *makes a mental note to visit Rei's temple*  
  
Minako: Yeah sure do that later but now SPILL!  
  
Usagi: Alright, alright! *tells them what happen even about her losing control and yelling at Mamoru.* Okay so thats what happened, I told you detail for detail.  
  
Invie looked confused since he had no idea what was going on, and who Mamoru was. Makoto soon explained to him that Mamoru was her ex-boyfriend and that they were breaking up.  
  
Minako: So it's done, poor Chibi-usa.....I wonder what Neo Queen Serenity is thinking*  
  
Makoto: *looking at Invie* Now THAT I can't explain! *nervous giggle*  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
(Hikawa Temple- 4:50)  
  
Rei was sweeping the steps slowly. She had seen a vision in the fire last night of Usagi (Sailor Moon) fighting a young woman that looked to strong for her, she saw Sailor Moon struggling to breathe, her about to collaspe and everyone wanting to help her but were trapped and losing their power. Then she saw a stone sword come down on Sailor Moon and everything went black. Rei was worried, there was a new enemy already, she knew that everyone hoped that it was peaceful, but it looked like they were wrong.   
  
Usagi: Rei! Rei! I have some important news for you!  
  
Rei: *sees Usagi running up the steps* Hi Usagi, what is it?  
  
Usagi: Well first of all our best friends are back! Introducing Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki Kou!  
  
The three boys came up the steps with Minako and Ami.   
  
Rei: AH! Taiki, Seiya, Yaten!!! Oh my God I'm so glad to see you guys! *Kisses each of them on the cheek* What are you doing back?!  
  
Three Lights: Just visiting!  
  
Usagi: I have to talk to you, it seems like your gonna be the last person to know, it has something to do with.....*gulps* Chibi-usa.  
  
Rei: Okay but wait....where's Makoto?  
  
Minako: Oh we have a new student and she agreed to show him around town.  
  
Ami: Usagi we'll let you tell Rei alone, we'll go in and make some snacks, AND try to study!  
  
Usagi: Okay *groans* We have to study!  
  
Minako: Unless you wanna be grounded when you recieve a low grade on your next test!  
  
Usagi: Actually Minako I'll be dead! If you don't remember this morning's incident, I saw my dad looking ticked off when we all were running out the corner of my eye! *glares at Minako*  
  
Minako: Gomen Usagi!  
  
Ami and Rei looked at them confused. The Three Lights gave them a look that told them to forget it.   
  
Everyone went inside while Usagi explained the Mamoru and Usagi break up outside to her.  
  
Rei: But Usagi, your daughter.....  
  
Usagi: Won't exist I know! But I had to make a scrifice to be happy didn't I, even though I regret it now. Although I know that I can never love Mamoru anymore.  
  
Rei: So now your looking for a new boyfriend huh?  
  
Usagi: Well no not exactly....Me and Seiya are going out now...  
  
Rei: Nani?! Really!? Since when!?  
  
Usagi: Since I guess this morning! *nervous giggling*  
  
Rei: *hugs Usagi* I'm just happy that your happy!   
  
Usagi: Thank you Rei-chan, your a good friend...Can I talk to you?  
  
Rei: Sure Usagi *sits on a step*  
  
Usagi: Well I'm getting really freaked out.....me and Seiya have been having the same vision and I don't know what they mean!  
  
Rei: What do you see in them?  
  
Usagi: Well theres this princess who is in love with a man who she is not allowed to love.  
  
Rei: Serenity and Endymion....  
  
Usagi: Thats what I thought to but theres more....It seems that they have to see each other in secret because tradition says that A princess must marry a prince and the princess's mother was playing match maker with the princess and a prince she didn't love. Then it seemed like the Queen had something important to tell them both and then they were attacked, the man went to fight and the princess ran after him afraid that he would die. Then I guess the creature that attacked kill all of the soldiers and then killed the poor princess who was holding the young man's dead body.....and the strange part is tht I'm positive that it was the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Rei: Wow! Thats a sad love story though.......Usagi this could mean something...something important.  
  
Usagi: I know but what?  
  
Rei: *shakes her head* I don't know....but we'll figure this out, know lets go in and study.  
  
Usagi reluctantly agreed. They were about to walk in when they heard a woman scream.  
  
Usagi: Sailor Senshi?  
  
Rei: Sailor Senshi!  
  
Moon Eternal.....  
  
Mars Crystal Power...  
  
MAKE-UP!  
  
They both ran in the direction of the scream and saw shadow like creatures entering and exiting bodies as they all collasped. When the creatures exited a body Sailor Moon noticed that the person's color drained from them.   
  
Sailor moon: Nasty!  
  
Sailor Mars: Mars Flame Sniper!  
  
The attack seemed to do nothing to the creatures, just make it stop for a second then continue on entering bodies.   
  
Sailor Moon: Hey ghosty! Back off of those innocent people! I don't know what your doing but I don't like it! So in the name of the moon I order you to go back from where you came and stay there!  
  
The creatures just stare at her as if she was talking in a different language.   
  
???: Hey why have you stopped? I order you to go back to stealing their energy *notices the girl in senshi fukus* and who are you? You do know that it's not Halloween right?  
  
Sailor Mars: We are the Sailor Senshi, reincartnated to protect Earth from evil beings like yourself!  
  
???: Oh that's nice, I hope you had fun playing super hero but your time has been limited! I Magica will be the one who is the cause of the Sailor Senshi downfall!   
  
Sailor Moon: Oh you wish! We have never lost a battle and we don't plan on it!   
  
Magica: Oh that's to bad, because it is in my schedule! Before I let my Shadows destroy let me just say.....no one can beat the Dark Queen or her generals! So don't say I didn't warn ya! *disappears*  
  
Shadows: *looks at Mars and Sailor Moon and lunges towards them*  
  
Star Sensative Inferno!  
  
Mercury Aqua Rhaspody!  
  
Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars turned around and saw the StarLights and also the Inner Senshi there to help. The attacks they did killed one of the three shadows.  
  
Sailor Moon: Minna!  
  
Star Serious Laser!  
  
Star Gentle Uterus!  
  
One more went down. Everyone turned to Sailor Moon who nodded.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!  
  
The last shadow creature went down. Sailor Mars told them all about the strange girl who called herself Magica and her talking about the Dark Kingdom.  
  
Sailor Moon: *pouts* I thought we defeated all of the evil people! I thought I could retire! *wailing*  
  
Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon you baka! Evil never rests, I thought you knew that!  
  
Sailor Mercury: Okay you two stop! Lets detransform so we can go back to studying!  
  
~Detransform~  
  
Usagi: Study?!  
  
Rei: Yes study Usagi, you know the thing you do when you want to get a good test grade!  
  
Seiya: Come on Odango, you do want a good test grade don't you?  
  
Usagi: *nods* Yeah I guess....  
  
They all walk in the temple but Rei stayed back, thinking about the enemy and Usagi's visions, could they all link together in a way?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay there ya go, Chapter 3, I'm sorry if I'm boring you people so I'll try and make the next chapter more exciting. Sayonara!  
  
Comments, Flames: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
~Kou Usagi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chibiusa's Big Surprise

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Four: Chibiusa's Big Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! I don't own Sailor Moon! So don't sue, I'm to young to be sued!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Saturday and Usagi was going on a date with Seiya that afternoon. They were going to a carnival, but also with Minako&Yaten, Taiki&Ami, and Makoto was bringing Invie with her. All that week Usagi had been teasing her about having special feelings for Invie but all she could do was blush. They invited Rei to come along but she said she had to much work to do at the temple. When Usagi told Luna were she was going this afternoon Luna just plainly freaked out.  
  
Luna: WHAT?! Your going out with Seiya? There back?!  
  
Usagi: Luna.......you've been kinda hyper lately....I think you better lay off of the Catnip!  
  
Luna: *freaking out* Usagi answer my question!  
  
Usagi: Okay Okay....Yes, and Yes! Happy, oh and Minako is going out with Yaten and Ami and Taiki are going out as well.  
  
Luna: *to herself* I wonder what the queen is going to say.....  
  
Usagi: Okay Luna, I have to go and have breakfast, I'm suspose to meet them there in 20 minutes! Lay off the catnip Luna! I'll be back later, Bai!  
  
Luna: Bye Usagi.........  
************************************************************************************  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
Ikuko: Oh hi Usagi, I made pancakes.  
  
Usagi: Yummy! By the way, did dad come home...er...sorta of mad?  
  
Ikuko: Um....not that I know of.....why  
  
Usagi: *relieved that her dad didn't hear Minako* Oh nothing...*looks at her watch* Uh Oh! I think I better get going if I plan on making it on time!  
  
Ikuko: Oh...and where are you going?  
  
Usagi: *while stuffing her face* I'm going to the carnival with my friends, and when you see dad tell him that I think I can walk to school on my own and that I don't need him to walk me to the corner.  
  
Ikuko: *smiling* Okay dear you have fun!  
  
Usagi runs out of the house heading towards the carnival she sees Mamoru and his new girlfriend heading where Usagi was heading. Usagi's heart was beating fast, she didn't know how to act around him now, even though he and Usagi DID agree to be friends. Mamoru stops and spots Usagi.  
  
Mamoru: Oh hi Usagi-chan, where are you going, me and Niborsa are heading for the carnival.  
  
Usagi: *forces a smile* Hi Mamoru, I'm going to the carnival to meet up with Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Makoto's friend.  
  
Mamoru: *thinks for a minute* Oh so there back eh?  
  
Niborsa: *pulls on Mamoru's arm* Come on Mamo-chan, I wanna get there quickly! I LOVE carnivals!  
  
Mamoru: *laughs* Okay Okay, Well I gotta go Usagi, I'll see you there!  
  
Usagi: *nods and walks forward absentmindidly*  
************************************************************************************  
  
(Carnival)  
  
Usagi: Now where did they tell em to meet them?  
  
???: Usagi-chan! Over here!  
  
Usagi turns around and spies Ami waving frantically at here. Usagi smiles and runs to Ami.  
  
Usagi: Hi Ami-chan, where is everyone else? *looks around*  
  
Ami: They went to buy some cotton candy, I told them I'd stay here for you.  
  
Usagi: *frowning* Am I late?  
  
Ami: *smiles at Usagi* Nope Usagi, your on time for once!  
  
Usagi: Whew! Well guess who I ran into on my way here?  
  
???: Who Usagi?  
  
Usagi turned around to see Seiya and the others walking up with big sticks of Cotton Candy on them. Usagi felt a little nervous, she didn't know if she tell Seiya, would he think that she still loved Mamoru if she talked about him? Ami saw this look on her face and could tell that she really didn't want to tell.  
  
Ami: Lemme guess, your dad, what did he say?  
  
Usagi: *catching on* uh..yeah, right! My dad told me I'm not grounded after all, isn't that great?!  
  
The three in front of them looked a little confused but didn't say anything.  
  
Usagi: *whispering to Ami* Arigatou Ami-chan.  
  
Ami: It was nothing, but tell me who it was later, okay?  
  
Usagi: *nods yes slowly then eyes the Ferris Wheel* Oh! I LOVE Ferris Wheels, they're so romantic! *drags Seiya to the Ferris Wheel line*  
  
Taiki: *Offers Ami his arm* Shall we?  
  
Ami: *grabs hold of it* We shall.  
  
Yaten: Minako?  
  
Minako: Lets go! *grabs Yaten and runs to the line*  
  
Invie: Would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel Makoto?  
  
Makoto: I would love to!  
  
They were standing in line for about ten minutes when someone caught Usagi's eye.  
  
Usagi: Haruka-san, Michiru-san! Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan!  
  
A group of four turned to see a hyper girl jumping up and down waving at them. Setsuna giggled and Hotaru ran to give her a hug.  
  
Hotaru: Usagi! Usagi! Usagi! I haven't seen you in a very very long time!  
  
Usagi: *hugging Hotaru* I've missed you to Hotaru, how have you been doing?  
  
Hotaru: I'm fine! Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are really fun! Here they come now!  
  
Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru came walking towards the group in line.  
  
Michiru: *sees the man with Makoto* Oh hello, I'm Kaioh Michiru, this is Tenou Haruka, the young woman over there is Meioh Setsuna and the little angel holding onto to Usagi is Tomoe Hotaru.  
  
Invie: Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Mune Invie.  
  
Outers: Nice to meet you Invie.  
  
Haruka: Hello Neko-cha-what the! What are THEY doing here? *glares at Three Lights*  
  
Usagi: There visiting Haruka-san, please you guys, no fighting! *looks at Haruka with pleading eyes*  
  
Haruka: *sighs* Alright Usagi-chan, I'll do it, only for you, but don't get mad at me if something slips!  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Okay Haruka I won't.  
  
Michiru: Oh Usagi, wheres Mamoru-san?  
  
-Silence-  
  
Usagi: I'm tired of explaining, Minako will tell you.  
  
Minako took the Outer Senshi out of the line and explained to them the whole break up. Not to mention who her new boyfriend was! (Uh Oh!)  
  
Haruka: Usagi, you did what! And your going out with him!  
  
Makoto: *realizes whats about to happen* Um Invie, lets go get some ice cream, you really don't want to witness this.  
  
Invie: *looks at Haruka* Okay...  
  
The two leave Haruka and everyone there to talk to Usagi alone.  
  
Setsuna: *tries to calm Haruka down* Please Haruka, keep it down people are staring at you. *looking at Usagi breathing in deeply* Usagi I'm very sorry about this all, I apologize to you too Seiya. I know you both don't have any clue what I'm talking about but you will soon.  
  
Michiru: Demo Usagi, why did you break up with him? He's your prince and your future husband, and you know what you did right? Little Usagi won't be anymore....  
  
Usagi: *a little sad* I know, I know, I made a big sacrifice, don't all the blame on me, it was just that me and Mamoru didn't love each other anymore, see there he is with his new girlfriend. *pointing towards a booth* Demo Setsuna what do you mean your sorry? It's not your fault we broke up.  
  
Haruka: *staring at Mamoru and Niborsa who were laughing and eating ice cream* Usagi, your future.....  
  
Setsuna: Usagi I can not tell you why, but soon enough you will understand *bows her head* I'm sorry but I can not tell you anymore.  
  
Usagi: *looking at Setsuna worried* Whats going to happen in the future Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: *Shakes her head indicating that she can't tell*  
  
Hotaru: *Pulling on Setsuna's sleeve* Setsuna! Setsuna! Were next!  
  
Setsuna: *looks up on the Ferris Wheel and smiles* I guess we are, come on Hotaru. *picks Hoatru up and heads for the open carriage.  
  
Haruka: We'll continue this conversation later Neko-chan! *Climbs into a carriage with Michiru*  
  
Invie and Makoto walk back in line laughing and eating ice cream. Makoto saw Usagi and looked at her as if she was worried about her.  
  
Makoto: So how did it go?  
  
Usagi: well...it went....it went fine....  
  
Minna: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yaten: You call THAT fine....wow!  
  
The next carriage comes down and Seiya and Usagi climb in. Usagi stumbled but Seiya helps her up.  
  
Usagi: Arigatou Seiya.  
  
Seiya: *smiles* No problem.  
  
There carriage takes off and Seiya and Usagi wave to Taiki and Ami who were just about to step into theirs. Usagi was looking at the blue sky, it was such a beautiful color, sky blue. Usagi turned to Seiya just to see him staring at her.  
  
Usagi: Seiya-kun, what are you staring at?  
  
Seiya: *smiling* The cutest angel I've ever seen.  
  
Usagi: *Blush* Seiya.......Seiya what comes to your mind when you see the moon?  
  
Seiya: *Thinks for a minute* I sometimes imagine in my mind that a long time ago on the moon that there was a queen who ruled there, and they had parties every night....  
  
Usagi: *To herself* I forgot that he doesn't know about the Moon Kingdom...maybe I should tell him, I mean he has a right to know........  
  
Seiya: Oh forget it, it's pretty silly isn't it?  
  
Usgai: *softly* No, not really...Seiya have to tell you something important to tell you, will you listen to me?  
  
Seiya: Hai! Of course Odango.  
  
Usagi: Well you see I haven't always been Tsukino Usagi...  
  
Seiya: Nani..  
  
Usagi: Please let me finish. Maybe around one thousand years ago I was a princess of the moon, Princess Serenity. Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter were my court. They protected me, it was their job. Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune protected the Moon Kingdom from their respected planets. My mother, Queen Serenity reincarnated me, Prince Endymion, that was Mamoru, and my court after we were killed by an evil being trying to take over our Universe. *looks down* You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, demo I just had to get that off of my chest...  
  
Seiya: *hugs Usagi* Of course I believe you! *leans towards Usagi*  
  
Usagi: Thank you for coming back...to me *closes her eyes and leans towards Seiya*  
  
When they finally touched lips Usagi felt different, she didn't feel like clumsy Usagi Tsukino, she felt like a princess falling in love for the first time in her life. Usagi deepened the kiss as the cresent moon symbol flashed on her forehead.Seiya brought her closer to his body. The cresent moon on Usagi's forehead glowed a bright and warm yellow. A star burned onto Seiya's forehead. Usagi opened her eyes and smiled at Seiya. Seiya stared at her, actually her forehead...the cresent moon was still there. Usagi looked at Seiya's forehead surprised at what she saw. She grabbed her purse and rummaged through it. She pulled out a hand held mirror and showed him what she was staring at. He slowly ran his forefinger over the yellow star on his head. The star slowly dissolved.   
  
Seiya: Usagi-chan....theres a...a cresent moon on your forehead.  
  
Usagi quickly ran her finger over the scar, when she did she felt pain shoot through her body. She quickly let go and the pain stopped. Usagi was relieved when Seiya told her that it was gone.   
  
Usagi: Now that was weird!  
  
Seiya: Tell me about it. *looks over the side of the carriage* The carriage is coming down.   
  
Usagi: Oi! It's getting dark already! * looks at the purple sky* Wow, I wish I had a camra, I don't think I've seen anything prettier.  
  
Seiya: I know I have. *Looks at Usagi with eyes full of love and gives her a peck on the cheek*  
  
Usagi: * as the carriage slows and touches the ground* Crap! The rides over, and I was just starting to enjoy it.  
  
Seiya: *Steps down from the carriage and laughs* I promise we'll ride it later, when its night, That way we'll be able to see the stars and moon.  
  
Usagi: *jumps out the carriage* Arigatou Sei-chan! *gives him a peck on the lips*  
  
Usgai and Seiya stood waiting by the side of the Ferris Wheel waitng for the others. When Minako and Yaten got off the Ferris Wheel Usagi couldn't help but laugh. On Yaten's cheek was lipstick! Seiya saw this and started laughing to, followed by Taiki, Ami, Makoto, and Invie.  
  
Seiya: Oi Yaten! Did you have a good time?!  
  
Minako: *noticing what they were laughing at and giggled* Oops! Hehe! *licks her thumb and wipes away the lipstick*  
  
Yaten: *blush* Oh that...hehe!  
  
Makoto: That was fun!  
  
Usagi: *eyes Makoto and Invie closely* Hm....Aha! *runs to Minako and whispers something in her ear*   
  
Minako: *smiles at Makoto* The Goddess of Love is on it......  
  
Minna: *sweatdop*  
  
Makoto: Oh sorry guys, we gotta go.  
  
Minako and Usagi: Where?  
  
Invie: We were going to go out for dinner.  
  
Usagi: out eh? hm.....well I'll be calling you Makoto-chan!  
  
Makoto: Er...yeah! Well bye guys! Have a good time!  
  
They all said good bye as Makoto and Invie left the carnival.  
  
Ami: *points* Oh! Oh! Look! Race Car Driving!  
  
Seiya: *crooked smile* Would anyone like to race?  
  
Yaten: *sighs* Seiya you know you won't let us say no so why do you ask anyway?!  
  
Seiya: That's true, well then what are we waiting for? *takes Usagi's hand and runs towards the ride*  
  
Usagi: *a little panicked* D..demo Seiya-chan, I don't know if I can race...what if I go off the track?!  
  
Seiya: *smiling* Don't worry Odango, you'll cross the finish line  
  
When they all got into a Race Car Yaten noticed a mob of girls standing around the bars staring at Three Lights. Yaten wanted to make his fans jealous so he hopped out of his Race Car and over to Minako's.  
  
Yaten: Good luck Minako-chan! *gives her a kiss on the cheek and runs back to his car*  
  
When Yaten kissed Minako there was a loud gasp from the girls staring at him. Yaten smiled, pleased with himself and Seiya just shook his head. During the race everyone seemed to be doing fine but Usagi. She got distracted when the Three Lights fans started yelling Taiki, Seiya and Yaten's name, but she was encouraged when Seiya winked at her when he passed her. Surprisedly she came in Third place! Taiki in Fourth, Ami in Sixth, Yaten in Fifth and Minako in Second. And of course Seiya in First! The rest of the day was fun. Seiya won Usagi a medium sized brown Teddy Bear and Seiya helped her win 'Ring Toss'. Just as promised Seiya and Usagi went on the Ferris Wheel. Ami, Taiki, Yaten, and Minako tried to persuade them to go on the 'Tunnel of Love' with them but they told them they were just fine with the Ferris Wheel. When they got in line Usagi started freaking out when she saw that Mamoru and Niborsa were in front of them.   
  
Usagi: EEK! *To herself* Why do I feel strange around Mamoru-chan?  
  
Niborsa: *turning to see Usagi* Oh Usagi hi! Oh my God! *spying Seiya* Seiya Kou of the Three Lights! *getting excited*  
  
Usagi: Oh hi Niborsa, Mamoru *looks down holding onto Seiya's arm*  
  
Seiya: *A little confused about Niborsa* Er..hi, Mamoru.. *offers his hand to the girl* HI...I don't think we've met before, I'm Kou Seiya.  
  
Niborsa: *shakes Seiya's hand* Hi, I'm Feboko Niborsa. *looks at Usagi* Usgai can I talk to you for a second?  
  
Usagi: *looks at Seiya* Okay....*follows Niborsa*  
  
Niborsa: Usagi, Mamoru told me that when you both were going out you both thought that you were destined to be with each other forever. Usagi I'm sorry that I got in the way, but now I believe that I'm destined to be with Mamo-chan.   
  
Usagi: I understand Niborsa but were not talking about the same destiny...poor Chibiusa.... *looks at Niborsa* Well Niborsa, I really do hope you and Mamoru are truely destined.   
  
Niborsa: You're a good person Usagi-chan.  
  
Usagi: *smiling* You too Niborsa-chan. Well lets go, the boys are probably wondering what on Earth were talking about.  
  
Niborsa: Yeah...  
  
When the two girls arrived back in line both boys were staring at them. Usagi laughed at Seiya's expression and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mamoru saw this and got a little jealous. He knew Three Lights were back but he didn't know Usagi was dating one of them! Seiya noticed Mamoru staring at Usagi so he gave her a kiss on both cheeks, just to let Mamoru know that Usagi was his. (^_^) Yaten, Minako, Taiki, and Ami came running up towards them. Both Yaten and Taiki had lipstick on both cheeks.   
  
Usagi: I can tell you guys enjoyed that ride huh?  
  
Two Couples: *Blush*  
  
Ami: *noticing Mamoru* Oh hello Mamoru-san.  
  
Mamoru: Hi Ami-chan, Minako-chan, how are you guys doing? *to himself* I guess their dating Yaten and Taiki...  
  
Before Minako or Ami could answer him Niborsa pulled him onto a carriage.  
  
Yaten: Whose that chick Mamoru is with today?  
  
Usagi: Oh that's his new girlfriend, Niborsa, shes nice.  
  
Seiya: That reminds me, what were you two talking about?  
  
Usagi: *devilish smile* Just stuff.  
  
Another carriage came down and Usagi and Seiya jumped in.   
  
Seiya: Oh come on you can tell-  
  
Usagi grabbed Seiya and hushed him with a kiss.  
  
Usagi: Shh...  
  
Seiya: *Frowning*  
  
Usagi: *hugs Seiya* Oh Seiya don't be mad at me please, I promise I'll tell you what happened later.   
  
Seiya: *kisses Usagi's head* I could never be mad at you Odango.  
  
Just then something kind of heavy landed on Usagi's lap.  
  
Usagi: What the...Ah! *looks closer at the figure* Oh my God! Chibiusa! *hugs the girl* I thought you were dead...oh wow, you've grown a lot!   
  
The girl stood up and dusted off her navy blue mini skirt and blouse. She look about 12 or 13 with black hair done in odangos like Usagi's. Usagi hugged the girl again and started crying. Seiya looked worried, did this mean that Mamoru and Usagi would get back together in the future? He sighed a little and looked at Usagi. She was so worried about the life of her daughter, now she looked so happy seeing her again. As long as Usagi was happy Seiya was happy.   
  
Usagi: Chibiusa! wow, you look different.  
  
Chibiusa: Oh Usagi I've missed you so much! I have some important news for you. You're right, I should be dead...but since Mamoru isn't my father I'm not!  
  
Seiya: *grins and thinks to himself* Maybe I'm her father...what are you thinking Seiya? Do you really think she loves you enough to marry you?! A princess would marry a prince, like that vision I've been seeing....  
  
Usagi: Nani....well I guess that explains your look, how old are you anyway? And whose your father?  
  
Chibiusa: I'm 13*turns to Seiya* Usagi, I'll tell you who my father is as soon as I introduce myself to your friend. Hi I'm Kou Chibiusa, proud daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Seiya!  
  
Seiya and Usagi: NANI!!!!!!!???????  
  
At that point Seiya couldn't handle it anymore, he was full or shock and happiness...he fainted.  
  
Usagi: Seiya! *tries to get him to wake up*  
  
Chibiusa: Maybe I shouldn't had told him....Uh Oh the carriage is coming back down, we've got to get him up!  
  
Usagi: Matte! Are you saying that....to marry Seiya....he's my true destiny?  
  
Chibiusa: Well duh! If he wasn't I wouldn't be here know would I?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Yeah okay....*slaps Seiya across the face* Come on Seiya-kun wake up!  
  
Seiya: *slowly opens his eyes* Ow...Usagi I just had the weirdest dream....  
  
Chibiusa: *looking at Seiya* Would I happen to be in your dream dad?!  
  
Seiya: *jumps up* What the!  
  
Usagi: Uh Seiya....relax, sit down for a second....that was no dream...  
  
Seiya: *looks at Chibiusa then Usagi* I think I'm going to faint....again!  
  
Usagi: *hugs Seiya* No don't! We had a hard time waking you up the first time you fainted!  
  
The ride ended and the three stepped out of the carriage. Seiya spotted the others sitting at a table eating pizza. Chibiusa ran over to them and hugged Minako and Ami. When Minako saw Chibiusa she spit her soda out and Ami jumped up from her chair knocking it over. Yaten and Taiki sweatdropped. Chibiusa explained everything to them and Usagi had to explain to Yaten and Taiki just who she was. Seiya just stood there looking dazed...probably still thinking it was still a dream. He and Usagi marry...have a child? No way! Yaten was flipping out.  
  
Yaten: Are you saying that this person right here..standing next to me...Kou Seiya...is going to be king of the world...NO WAY! Okay I got it...it's a nightmare.....Minako-chan pinch me! Ow not that hard...ACK! It's not a dream...I'm really going to have to call you 'King' in the future..oh help me God!  
  
Seiya was about to knock Yaten out when Usagi stepped between them both.  
  
Usagi: Okay none of that today.  
  
Yaten: And you Usagi....your married to Seiya in the future...I never would of guessed my queen. *grinning*  
  
Taiki: So anyway we were thinking about having a sleepover at our place, what do  
you say Usagi...oh and since your here you can come to Chibiusa.  
  
Usagi: You bet I'm in!  
  
Chibiusa: I wanna come to!  
  
Yaten: Okay Chibiusa, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch!  
  
Chibiusa: I don't mind, this way I'll be able to stay up all night and watch T.V, and I could tie up your phone line...I haven't talked to Hotaru in a long time.   
  
Minna: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Chibiusa: I'm joking...  
  
They all were about to go but Usagi stopped Seiya and told the others to go ahead.  
  
Usagi: *looking into Seiya's eyes* It's not a dream is it...she really is our child..  
  
Seiya: *smiles* Hai! Demo I never would of guessed in all my dreams that I would marry an angel.  
  
Usagi: *smiles and kisses Seiya*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that's all of Chapter Four. You don't wanna know how many times I had to change the freakin title! So I'll see you all later!  
  
Flames, Comments: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
  
~Kou Usagi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Awakening

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Five: The Awakening  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! NAH! Now you can't sue me!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got there Chibiusa made herself at home. Yaten rented some movies (horror/comedy/romance) and stayed up to midnight. Usagi helped Chibiusa transform the couch into a bed and then walked up to Seiya.   
  
Usagi: Lemme guess, I'm sleeping with you tonight right?  
  
Seiya: *smiles* Unless you want to sleep on the couch with Chibiusa!  
  
They walked into Seiya's room and Usagi was amazed. The room was about the size about her and Shingo's room combined. There were two shelves filled up with sport trophies.  
  
Usagi: Wow Seiya...you've got a trophie for about every sport....except Cheerleading! *giggles*  
  
Seiya: Thanks...I think. Usagi I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be back in a second, I'll be back in a minute. *takes his pajamas and walks into the bathroom*  
  
Usagi: Okay Sei-chan. *walks out of the room* Chibiusa are you up?  
  
Chibiusa: *groggy voice* NOW I am Usagi!  
  
Usagi: Gomen Chibiusa but WHY are you back in our time?  
  
Chibiusa: To tell you the truth I don't know why I'm back...all I know is that mother said that you would need me. Also she told me I had to find an 'old friend' and I know for sure it's not Hotaru...she's not lost.  
  
Usagi: One more question...how did you change like that...  
  
Chibiusa: Oh you mean how I changed my look and fathers?  
  
Usagi: Hai!  
  
Chibiusa: Well you see Usagi, you changed me...that day you said that you wanted a guy like Seiya the future changed completely! I'm actually glad that you had a change of heart....Seiya is fun in the future, and mama seems happier than when she was with Mamo-chan...demo I still like Mamoru a lot.  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Sorry that I woke you up...goodnight Chibiusa.  
  
Chibiusa: *yawning* Goodnight Usagi-chan!  
  
Usagi walked back to the room just as the door to the bathroom opened. Seiya came in wearing his black P.Js. Usagi sat on the bed and sighed.  
  
Seiya: *sitting by Usagi* Whats the matter Odango?  
  
Usagi: I don't know I'm just freaking out, first the vision, then the enemy, then that thing with the moon and star on the Ferris Wheel and know Chibiusa is back.   
  
???: Gomen nasai you two, I didn't know it would hurt you two so much...  
  
Usagi: *jumping up* Who said that?!   
  
???: I did hun, it's me mother...I've come to set things straight.  
  
Usagi: *shocked* Queen Serenity?!?!  
  
There was a flash of light and there stood Queen Serenity looking quite sad.  
  
Seiya: Nani...queen...mother?!  
  
Queen Serenity: Gomen nasai..I'm sorry I put you through all of this, I'm sorry Usagi...Seiya..  
  
Usagi: Seiya, in my past life this was my mother Queen Serenity-What do you mean mother...why are you so sad?! Why are you sorry?  
  
Queen Serenity: Serenity the past I gave you was a fake, this is your true past. *throws at Seiya and Usagi what looks like silver sand.*  
  
The room started to shake and the lights started to flicker on and off. Usagi had to hold onto Seiya to keep her balance. The room went black and then the scene of the Moon Kingdom took place.  
  
???:Princess! Princess Serenity, your mother wants to see you.  
  
Princess Serenity: Okay Venus, Thanks for telling me, I'll be there in a second.  
  
The princess ran through the halls then stopped when she heard a man laugh.  
  
???: I'm surprised that you can run in those heels princess.  
  
Serenity: *smiling* Seiya...what are you doing here...I thought you and the other soldiers went out today.   
  
Seiya: I had to see you today. *moves closer to the princess*  
  
Serenity: Seiya...*kisses the man*  
  
Seiya: *breaks away* I've got to go my princess. *kisses her cheek and turns to leave*  
  
Serenity:Matte! *grabs Seiya's hand* Tonight my mother is having a ball....please come!  
  
The man nodded and ran through the hall.  
  
The princess continued down the hall and opened a door. It was a cozy little rose that had a fireplace and above it was a painted potrait of Princess Serenity and the queen. A woman with silver hair in odangos was sitting at a small circular glass table sipping tea and talking to a handsome young man with short black hair. The princess silently walked in and closed the door.  
  
Princess: You wanted to see me mother?  
  
Queen: Oh dear your here, please come and sit. *pulls out a chair for her daughter*  
  
Princess: *slowly walks to the chair and sits down* Mother you didn't tell me we were to have a guest...*looks at the man*  
  
Queen: *sets down her cup and stands* Serenity, this is Prince Endymion of Earth....you two are to marry and rule over the Moon Kingdom! *smiles ear to ear*  
  
Princess: *stares at her mother eyes full of disbelief* Nani...when was this decided?  
  
Queen: Last week...I went to the prince's 15th Barthday and I discussed it with his parents. when you are 22 dear Serenity you both will wed. At tonights ball you two will have the opening dance.  
  
Princess: Well it's been a pleasure meeting you Prince Endymion *looks into his eyes then rises* I'm sorry to leave so soon but I promised Venus and Mercury something.....I'll see you tonight.  
  
Endymion: I have to leave now too. It's been a pleasure Princess.  
  
The princess was about to open the door when three young men came running into the room.   
  
Yaten: *bowing* My queen, the captain wants to talk to you!  
  
Taiki: *bowing* He said it was urgent my queen!  
  
Queen: Oh dear, I'll be there in a moment, come Endymion, I'll walk you to the door.  
  
The prince and queen walked out of the room leaving the three men and the princess alone.  
  
Taiki: Princess....what the matter, you look sad. *Eyes full of concern*  
  
Princess: Oh don't worry Taiki..I'm fine! Oh I have a message for you and Yaten from Venus and Mercury. They both want to talk to you about something...*grins*  
  
Yaten and Taiki: Arigatou! *run out of room*  
  
Seiya: *laughing* You do know whats going on between them right?  
  
Princess: *smiling* Hai! They are secretly meeting each other.  
  
Seiya: Odango who was that young man who was with you and your mother?  
  
Princess: *runs and hugs Seiya while crying* Oh Seiya it's horrible! That man is a prince of Earth. My mother arranged it so that on my 22nd Birthday we are to wed! Tonight we are to dance the opening dance! I CAN'T DO THIS SEIYA!  
  
Seiya: *runs his finger through her hair* My princess it's okay...you know were not allowed to be!  
  
Princess: Demo I want to be with you forever! *cries more*  
  
Seiya: Serenity please don't cry....*wipes away her tears* No more crying....I want to see your beautiful smile.  
  
Princess: *forces a smile*  
  
Seiya: *smiles* Thats the smile I want to see....Odango *leans in on the princess*  
  
As they kissed the princess couldn't help but shed a few tears. Nothing ever went her way. She wasn't allowed to love the man she loved because of tradition: A prince must wed a princess.  
  
Seiya: *breaking away* Come on...I'll walk you to your room.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
(The queens ball)  
  
Queen: Serenity you looks a little worried...whats the matter?  
  
Princess: Wha? Oh it's you mother...don't worry I'm fine, really!  
  
Queen: *a little concerned* Is it Endymion?  
  
Princess: Oh no Endymions a......nice young man.  
  
Queen: Okay...well the dance will start in a minute, Endymion was looking for you, oh there he is. *points out Endymion to Serenity*  
  
Princess: Okay mother...*walks up to Prince Endymion* Good evening Endymion. *smiles*  
  
Endymion: Hello Serenity, you look beautiful.  
  
Princess: Arigatou-  
  
Serenity was cut off by the sound of Queen Serenity's voice talking to the men and women at the ball.  
  
Queen: Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you the future rulers of the Moon Kingdom, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity!  
  
A waltx started playing by the orchestra indicating that it was time of the prince and princess to dance. The princess's stomach gave a twist when she clutched onto Enymion's arm. THe two walked to the dance floor both shaking inside. As they danced Serenity was avoiding Endymion's eyes and he was avoiding her's. In the corner of her eye Serenity saw someone familiar watching her. He was wearing a grey tuxedo and wearing a white mask. (like tuxs) His black hair was neating pulled back into a ponytail. Serenity felt jumpy. Seiya was watching her dance with her future husband. The song ended and Serenity quickly pulled away from Endymion just as she saw Seiya wink at her and walk out of the room. Serenity nodded and followed him outside quickly. She found Seiya right outside the door looking at the earth. In his hands he had two white roses.  
  
Sereinty: Oh Seiya....arigatou for coming.  
  
Seiya: *turns around* Did you think I would not? *puts the one rose in each of the princess's buns. (odangos)  
  
Serenity: *hugs Seiya* Iie...I knew you would come.  
  
The two walked towards the garden in complete silence, they both stopped in front of a fountain and kissed. Serenity looked at him and blushed.  
  
Princess: I don't know what my mother is trying to do, why can't she see that I love you, not him.  
  
Seiya: *kisses the woman's foreheard* I can understand what she's doing. She wants you to take the throne with a prince, it's only tradition.  
  
Princess: Well it's time for this tradition to end...then maybe we won't have to see each other in secret. Then maybe we will be able to wed.  
  
(hm...does this sound familiar to you?) Seiya smiled and they both kissed thinking about a happy future they would have if they were to wed. Then Serenity started crying because she knew it wouldn't be posible. Her mother already had it arranged, Seiya was thinking the same thing as tears rolled down his face and mingled with his princess's.  
  
Seiya: Serenity...I've got to go....  
  
Serenity: Hai, I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble.  
  
Seiya: *smiles* No, it was fun....I love you *turns and runs away*  
  
Serenity: *in a whisper* I love you too Seiya, and I promise I will figure out a way for us to be together for ever...  
  
???: *panting* Serenity! Serenity!  
  
Serenity turned around to see her mother running towards her.  
  
Princess: *looking down* Oh hello mother...  
  
Queen: Goodness I've been looking for you everywhere, I didn't see you come out here...you look lovely dear with those white roses in your hair....oh my God what's wrong...you've been crying...your eyes are bloodshot! *looks extremly worried*  
  
Princess: Nothing is wrong mother..I'm...I'm fine! *tears roll down her face*  
  
Queen: Are you sure? Listen hun lets talk. *sits on the fountain* Is this about Endymion?  
  
Princess: Well sort of...  
  
Queen: Listen if you think he doesn't love you you're wrong. Hes just getting over the death of his love.  
  
Princess: *surprised* Nani?!?!  
  
Queen: He was in love with a young woman named Sailor Destiny. They were both secretly seeing each other knowing about the rule that a prince must marry a princess.Sailor Destiny had complete control over Destiny. Queen Beryl thought that if she killed Sailor Destiny then the destiny of the Moon Kingdom would be no more and she could finally conquer it. Demo she was wrong. The death of Destiny took Endymion by surprise. For days he wouldn't leave his room and at night he would just study the stars until early morning. His parents knew that he needed to get over her so thats how we arranged your engagement.  
  
Princess: *feeling bad for the prince* Oh...thats such a sad story...and three weeks later he has an egagement right after the one he loved died....demo mother, I think I have something important to tell you.  
  
Queen: *sighs* I know Serenity, you want to talk to me about Seiya and yourself. I...well I have to confess something. I saw you leave the palace so I followed you...I heard the whole conversation...  
  
Princess: So...  
  
Queen: Gomen nasai, I had no idea, but theres nothing I can do...  
  
Princess: *jumping up* Nani! You can call the whole engagement off and get rid of that silly tradition! Endymion and his love could of married but because of that rule they couldn't and never will because Destiny is dead! Do you want Seiya to die!? *runs to the palace and into her room crying*   
***  
  
(The Next day Outside the palace)  
  
Mercury: Poor Serenity, she hasn't shown her face all day.  
  
Jupiter: She hasn't eaten anything!  
  
Mars: She really does love Seiya doesn't she.  
  
Venus: I guess so, demo I can't stand to see her like this!  
  
???: So it true that she hasn't come out of her room...  
  
Senshi: Seiya!  
  
Seiya: I've got to see her! *runs into the palace*  
  
***  
  
(Princess Serenity's Room)  
  
  
The princess was lying on her bed, face burried in her pillow crying. THen someone entered quietly.  
  
Seiya: Love please don't cry...  
  
Princess: *jumps up and hugs the man* Seiya!!  
  
Seiya: Serenity I love you but love isn't worth killing yourself over!  
  
Princess: Seiya! If it's you then I really don't care about anything else!  
  
Just then a man with white hair in a ponytail came running in.  
  
Yaten: Gomen, hime your mother wants to talk to you..*eyes Seiya* you to Seiya!  
  
Princess: *sighs* Hai!  
***  
  
(Queen Serenity's Bed Room)  
  
The queen was sitting on her bed reciting what she was going to say to her daughter and her love. She felt bad what she had done to her daughter and wanted to set things straight. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought of what she had told her daughter. Just then Seiya and Serenity walked in hand in hand and both sat in a chair.  
  
Queen: I'm sorry dears, I have so stupid thinking I could control your hearts when I was wro-  
  
The woman was cut off by a big boom that seemed to be coming from outside! Seiya jumped from his chair and took out a sword.  
  
Seiya: My queen, the time has come, I must fight....*He looked at the woman next to him with sad eyes* I will return, then we will finish our conversation.  
  
Princess: *crying* Please don't go....please, I don't want you to die!  
  
Seiya: *Kisses her on the forehead* Who said I was going to die? *runs out of the room*  
  
Princess: Mother......*looks at the queen who slowly nods* I don't want him to die! *runs after the man screaming his name*  
  
Princess Serenity ran outside frantically searching for her love. She saw something disturbing...A woman with red hair stood over a dead mans body laughing a sinister laugh, the most horrible thing about it was that the man was Endymion.   
  
Princess: *crying* Endymion! Oh dear God no! Oh Endymion I'm so sorry that I got you involved in this! *lunges at the woman* Why you! You killed Endymion! You killed him! I hate you! I swear I will kill you, kill you I say! Oh Endymion I'm so sorry that...oh Endymion!  
  
Queen Beryl: *takes the princess by the wrists* Oh Princess Serenity..so nice to see you. Oh aren't you full of hatred, all of this over this silly boy? *laughs* Do you want to join him? I could make it happen you know. *grins*   
  
???: Let her go NOW!  
  
Princess: *turning around* Seiya!!  
  
Queen Beryl: Ah isn't this cute! Do you plan on saving this puny girl all by yourself?  
  
Seiya: *stepping in front of Beryl* Hai! Now let her go..then I shall proceed to defeating you and bringing the peace back again!  
  
Princess: Seiya don't please! *falls as Beryl pushes her * Oh my God! *looks up and sees her Inner Senshi lying about 20 ft. away from her in a poodle of blood (dead of course)* Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury! Wake up please! *notices Taiki and Yaten lying 10 ft. away from the inner and tears swell up in her eyes then looks at Beryl with anger in her eyes* You did it! You killed my friends! I hate you! I hate you! Go to hell!  
  
Seiya: Princess please leave! Leave here before its to late, don't worry I'll be okay..*smiles*  
  
The princess just stood there staring at him.  
  
Seiya: *yelling* Serenity please leave her! I don't want to see you get hurt! Serenity please!  
  
Princess: *tears in her eyes* Seiya...  
  
Seiya: Serenity please go now!  
  
Princess: *runs away crying*  
  
The princess was sitting at the fountain panting. She sat there and cried, her friends...they were dead...never to come back and comfort her, and her love, Seiya was fighting the evil witch for her own safety. She felt alone, helpless, and her heart was about to break. She silently cried in her hands then tried to cheer herself up. Her head jerked up when she heard the cry of agony.  
  
Serenity: Oh my God Seiya! Seiya! *runs back to where she saw the woman*  
  
Serenity burst out into tears when she saw Seiya's dead body, his sword beside him dripping with blood. It seemed that the woman killed him with his own sword. Serenity ran to his side and held the body in her arms. She silently rocked back and fourth with Seiya in her arms crying. Then a shadow cast over them both. Serenity looked up and gasped. Queen Beryl stood above them chuckling and holding a sword. She raised the sword above them and brought it down on Serenity just as Serenity screamed out in pain. Serenity looked at the woman then at Seiya slowly dying.   
  
Princess: *weak voice* Seiya...I love you...and know I'll finally be able to be with you.. *weak smile*  
  
The princess loosened her grip on Seiya then closed her eyes forever. Out of her sleeve fell out a star locket that played a lovely melody. (you all know what melody!) The queen ran out with tears in her eyes.  
  
Queen: Serenity..no...Seiya...I'm so sorry! *wipes away her tears and takes out her crystal* This is not how it's going to end! I promise my daughter, I promise you all another life where you won't have to worry about being attacked. I promise you all, in the name of the moon there will be justice!  
  
Just then everything began to shake, it felt like an earth quake. Usagi and Seiya found themselves back in Seiya's room on the ground. Usagi stared at Seiya and he stared at her. Tears ran down her face as she remembered her life on the moon. She ran to Seiya and hugged him.  
  
Usagi: *in a whisper* Seiya...*more tears run down her face*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okays thats Chapter 5, and I'm glad its over, it took me forever to write! I still have the urge to write more..more I say! Mwahahaha! On with Chapter Six, I still don't know the title..hmm...maybe I should put Invie in the plot a little more, I planned to I just didn't know when, by chance do any of you know what role he plays? (other than Makotos new boyfriend oops, did I say that?) Well anyway tell me how I'm doing with this story...REVIEW! Email me, give me flames, but I perfer compliments ^_^. Well anyway I guess I better shut up and get to work right? Right! Sayornara!  
  
~Kou Usagi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Daughter Number Two

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Six: Daughter Number Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any other animè, although here are the people I DO own:  
  
Invie  
Ginkyu  
Niborsa  
Aquaria  
Magica  
The Dark Queen  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Taiki, Yaten, Ami, and Minako were sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee, which was a bad idea in Minakos case. Minako was bouncing off the walls, laughing for no apparent reason, and occasionally taking small jogs around the apartment. Chibiusa was sitting on the couch watching T.V, she was waiting for her future mother and father wake up.  
  
Ami: Okay I really do think that it's time for those two to wake up, Minako please sit down! I'm going to go and wake up Usagi and Seiya.  
  
Yaten: No! Ami don't, I got a better idea! Let's have a little fun with them...for Seiya, Minako you could let him 'borrow' your lipstick, Ami your blush and it would be a little fun to draw on him....for Usagi all we have to do is powder her face white and put make-up on her also, in a bad way..not to make her look pretty....*grins*  
  
???: I don't think so Yaten....  
  
Yaten: ACK! Uh...Seiya your up......um...hi Usagi...did you er have a good night's rest? *panicking*  
  
Usagi: Oh yeah, I got four whole hours of sleep, lucky me *still sleepy*  
  
Taiki: *suspicious* And what WERE you doing last night? *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Seiya and Usagi: *sweatdrop* NOTHING LIKE THAT! (nothing like that in the WHOLE STORY!!!)  
  
Ami: Okay then what were you doing?  
  
Usagi: Let's just say we got a visit from a friend that took us back to the Moon Kingdom.....  
  
Chibiusa: *jumping up* USAGI SHUT UP! Mama told me that your not allowed to tell them but they have to find out on their own!  
  
???: That's right Chibiusa...they have to learn of their history on their own...hello Usagi, Seiya *smiling*  
  
Ami, Seiya, Minako, Usagi: Serenity-sama!  
  
Taiki: *confused* Who?  
  
Queen Serenity: Hello Taiki, Yaten, I'm Usagi's past mother. A thousand years ago I was her mother, the ruler of the moon, and she was my daughter..the future ruler of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Yaten and Taiki: *still a little confused* Hello Queen Serenity...  
  
Queen Serenity: I have come because I forgot to give you your new powers...the first you will recieve is mind comunication. You will be able to comunicate with other Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen by using your new physic powers.  
  
Usagi: Cool! Oh and mother..would one of these new powers you give us be smartness? *smiles*  
  
Minna: *sweatdrop*  
  
Queen Serenity: *laughing* I'm sorry dear but no...well I must go know, I will see you all again, sayonara! *disappears*  
  
Usagi: Oh well I tried.  
  
Chibiusa: *walks up to Seiya and Usagi* Um...Seiya, Usagi theres more that I have to tell you...well you see my er..my sister will soon be joining us, Aquaria (ock-quere-e-ya). See she stayed back home to finish up getting use to changing into Sailor Chibi Star Fighter, and mother was teaching her how to use the Time Key and Time Gate...she should arrive her today. She's five and sometimes things slip...just to warn you before hand.  
  
Seiya: second daughter...  
  
Usagi: Aquaria  
  
Seiya and Usagi looked at each other then both fainted.  
  
Minako: *jumping to her feet* Usagi-chan! Wake up!  
  
Ami: *fills a cup up with water and pours it on Usgai's face* Usagi!  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes and stared at the faces in front of her. What on earth are you guys doing? Now I'm all wet! *looks at Seiya* Why is he asleep?  
  
Taiki: *shakes Seiya awake* You both need to handle things in a different way.  
  
Seiya: Hey! What would you do if YOU found out you had children?  
  
Yaten: Jump off a cliff....ow!  
  
Minako had hit Yaten and smiled at everyone.  
  
Ami: Okay....so Chibiusa when should this Aquaria Kou come and visit us? *smiles at Usagi and Seiya*  
  
Chibiusa: Actually she's late...she said she would come here around-what the!  
  
Everyone turned around and heard a child's giggle, it seemed to be coming from the couch. Usagi got nearer the couch and the laughter grew louder. Usagi fell down when a girls head popped up from the couch and cried out 'boo'!  
  
Usagi: AHH! W-w-who are you?  
  
The girl had blonde hair done in odangos. Her hair was about the length of Chibi Chibi's. She looked about five years old and had purple eyes. She wore blue jean shorts and a blue T-shirt that had stars and moons printed all over it.  
  
???: Hi Chibiusa! I'm here! Oh hi, I'm Kou Aquaria! You must be Usagi, you look just like mama, and you must be Seiya! *smiles and hugs Usagi then Seiya*   
  
Chibiusa: *hugs her sister* Aquaria your here, so are you sure your ready to become a Sailor Senshi?!  
  
Aquaria: *salutes her big sister* Sailor Chibi Star Fighter reporting for duty!  
  
Usagi: *sighs* That's a relieve...I was afraid she was going to be Sailor Chibi Chibi Chibi Moon!  
  
Minna: *laughing at Usagi*  
  
Ami: Ohayo, I'm Mizuno Ami, or Sailor Mercury.  
  
Taiki: Good morning, I'm Kou Taiki, or Sailor Star Maker.  
  
Yaten: How ya doing? I'm Kou Yaten, or Sailor Star Healer.  
  
Minako: Nice to meet you, I'm Aino Minako, or Sailor Venus.  
  
Usagi: Well it's kinda obvious who I am but I think I'll say it again. I'm TSUKINO-not Kou yet, if you say that you'll get me in so much trouble! Anyway I'm Tsukino Usagi or Sailor Moon.  
  
Seiya: Hi, I'm Kou Seiya, or Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
Aquaria: Hey, where are the other Star-  
  
Chibiusa: *puts her hand over Aquaria's mouth* Oh um...ignore anything she just said, like I said before she sometimes let things slip! *nervous giggle*  
  
Aquaria: Oh..okay Chibiusa, gomen.  
  
Usagi: Okay! Let's call Rei and Makoto, were going to have a meeting! Rei doesn't even know Chibiusa is here!  
  
Minako: *in a low voice* Neither does Mamoru-san.  
  
-Silence-  
  
Seiya: Yeah we'll tell him to.  
  
Usagi: *smiles at Seiya* Right!   
  
Ami called Makoto, Mamoru, Rei, and the Outer Senshi and told them to meet them at Hikawa Temple in 20 minutes. Makoto was very curious and wanted to know why they were calling this meeting and what surprise they had in store. 20 minutes later Minako, Ami, Usagi, Chibiusa, Aquaria, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya made there way up the temple steps. Usagi who was in front of the line saw Makoto, Mamoru, Rei, and the Outer Senshi waiting inpatiently for them to arrive so Usagi motioned for Chibiusa and Aquaria to hide behind Seiya and Ami.   
  
Usagi: Were here! Sorry to keep you waiting.  
  
Rei: Never mind the apologies, just explain why you called this meeting.  
  
Minako: *laughing* We've got two really big surprises for you!  
  
Ami: *gives Minako a look that made her stop laughing* You guys don't freak out okay, it's actually good in a way...we have more Sailor Senshi now..*tries to keep Aquaria hidden because she kept trying to get a peek at the people the girls were talking to.*  
  
Seiya: *looking at Usagi* Now? *he was getting worried about telling Mamoru about this*  
  
Usagi: Er..not now, I like keeping them in suspense! *smiles at Seiya*  
  
Makoto: Well I don't like it! Come on Usagi!  
  
Haruka: Come on kitten!  
  
Usagi: *laughing* Okay-  
  
Yaten: Matte! Tell them about Queen Serenity and our new powers!  
  
Mamoru: *confused* Queen Serenity? She came to see you?  
  
Seiya: Hai! We now all have a new power, we can comunicate using our mind-demo only with the senshi!  
  
At that time Aquaria was bursting out laughing causing Ami to blush and Chibiusa to hush her.   
  
Taiki: Tsukino-san, I think one of the surprises is going to die of laughter if we don't hurry this up! *looks at Ami*  
  
Usagi: Yeah I was wondering how long she would last...Sei-chan, Ami-chan, please step aside and let Mamoru, Makoto, Rei, Haruka, Hotaru, and Michiru- I'm pretty sure Setsuna knew this but anyway let them faint of shock like we did, twice you did Seiya! *giggles at Seiya who blushes*  
  
Ami and Seiya stepped aside to reveal Aquaria and Chibiusa smiling and waving at them. Aquaria tried hard not to laugh but didn't last and soon was on the ground cracking up causing the others to sweatdrop. Mamoru knew who the tall girl who hid behind Seiya was but didn't believe it. It was Chibiusa, but why was she alive, he and Usagi broke up, and this change in her, her hair color, her eye color and her age. Plus the little girl who was cracking up laughing. She looked exactly like Usagi but her eye color. Seiya and Usagi grinned at each other as they told the two to introduce themselves.  
  
Chibiusa: Usagi-chan, which one of us should go first?  
  
Usagi: *thinks for a minute* Hm..I think your sister should, that will make it more intresting *smiles ear to ear*  
  
Aquaria: Okay...Hi I'm Kou Aquaria, proud daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Seiya, I'm five years old and I was born April 19 in the 31st Century...nice to meet you all! *smiles her best smile*  
  
Chibiusa: Hi you all know me but let me refresh your memory. I'm Kou Chibiusa, the proudest of all daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Seiya.  
  
Mamoru, Makoto, and Rei just stared at the two. Mamoru was the first to speak even though it came only above a whisper.  
  
Mamoru: Chibiusa...Aquaria...Kou...Seiya...Usagi...*looks at the two girls then there parents*  
  
Chibiusa couldn't stand it so she just went and hugged the group in front of her, and Aquaria followed her doing the same.  
  
Yaten: You know Usagi, you've got some pretty proud kids....*imatitating Aquaria* proud daughter of Queen Serenity and King Seiya. *imatating Chibiusa* Proudest daughter of all...  
  
Seiya: *punchs Yaten* Wouldn't you be proud if I were your father?!  
  
Yaten: *looks at Seiya while holding his stomach then bursts out laughing* Oh yeah...I would be extremly proud to be the son of Seiya Kou! Oh and can't forget you Usagi.  
  
Usagi: *sticks her tongue out at Yaten*   
  
Ami: *waving a hand in front of Rei* Are they even breathing?  
  
Minako: I can't tell from Makoto...  
  
Rei: Were alive, just getting over shock.   
  
Michiru: Chibi Usagi....Aquaria..*holds her head* I'm confused...  
  
Setsuna: Hello Chibiusa, its nice to see you again, hello Aquaria, I'm Meioh Setsuna, Sailor Pluto.  
  
Haruka: Er..um...er...Hi, I'm Tenou Haruka, Sailor Ur...Ur....Ura...Uranus *collasps from shock*  
  
Hotaru: Haruka-papa, uh oh! Haruka-papa, please wake up!!  
  
Michiru: Uh oh, it seems that this has greatly affected Haruka....Haruka-chan wake up. *shakes Haruka*  
  
Haruka: Uh..wha..wha happened?  
  
Usagi: *laughing* Haruka-san, you passed out! Right after you met Aquaria Kou.  
  
Haruka: Kou? *looks at Seiya then Usagi* hm.......*looks at Seiya then smiles* Okay, I no longer have any thing against the StarLights...at least I don't think...things still may slip Usagi-chan...  
  
Usagi nodded then looked at Mamoru. He had been quiet and was just staring at Usagi. Usagi didn't like to see him like this and Chibiusa saw this, she went to talk to Mamoru.  
  
Chibiusa: Mamo-chan! I'm so glad to be back, did you miss me?!  
  
Mamoru: *looks down at the smiling girl* Hai! We all did, we thought we lost you actually, I'm glad your alright...you and your sister.  
  
Chibiusa: Hey Mamoru would you like to know your future? *smiling*  
  
Mamoru: *laughing* Oh yes...what are you a physic? Okay Ms. Chibiusa, tell me my future.  
  
Chibiusa: *closes her eyes* Hm...I see, a see a woman...I also see a baby boy...*opens her eyes* Okay my physic powers tell me that your going to marry when your 25 and have one child, a boy. He will be born October 8th. That will be 10 yen please Mamoru-chan!  
  
Mamoru: *smiles and reaches into his wallet*  
  
Usagi: *shocked* Mamoru-chan, your really going to pay her?  
  
Mamoru: Yep! She told me my future, not to many kids can do that. *pays Chibiusa* Arigatou miss.  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Okay, fine you spoil her, Chibiusa don't think you can get money outta me ya hear?!  
  
Mamoru: Well I have to go now, I'll see you around...bye!  
  
Minna: Bye Mamoru.  
  
Seiya: Hey, are Makoto and Rei breathing? They didn't even say by to Mamoru.  
  
Minako: *snaps her fingers in front of Makoto* Makoto-chan! Earth to Makoto!  
  
Makoto: huh, wha?  
  
Rei: I'm up, just deep in thought....*looks at Aquaria* Hi Aquaria, I'm Hino Rei, or Sailor Mars...um..Usagi can I talk to you?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Do I have to?  
  
Makoto: Hai! I would like to have a word with you to Usagi.  
  
Usagi: *groans* Man! *follows Rei into the Temple*  
  
Minako: Um...were going to go and make sure Usagi doesn't get hurt...be right back!  
  
Michiru: Minako, Ami, tell the girls that we had to go, Hope to see you around Aquaria, Chibiusa. *turns and leaves followed by the others*  
  
Aquaria: I'm going to go see what their doing to mommy...I'll be right back. *smiles and hops into the temple*  
  
Chibiusa: *smiles* I already know whats going to happen, there going to yell Usagi's ear off and tell her to explain what happened again and again, anyway, does anyone want their future told?  
  
Three Lights: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seiya: For how much?  
  
Yaten: Hey Seiya you already know your future, I wanna know mine!  
  
Taiki: I would be intrested to know who I'll marry.  
  
Seiya: *cracks up laughing* Haha! I know the so much more than you two do!  
  
Taiki: *narrows his eyes* What do you mean?  
  
Seiya: Well first off I know both of your pasts and you two don't, also with help from the past I think I can figure out who you'll both marry!  
  
Yaten: Yeah you and Usagi said you knew something this morning...what was that all about?  
  
Chibiusa: Sorry Yaten, he can't tell!  
  
Just then the girls came out from the temple, Aquaria was hopping up and down and Usagi was holding her right ear. Minako and Ami just silently shook their heads. Makoto kept looking at Seiya and so did Rei.  
  
Rei: Okay now that we have everything cleared up how about we go shopping?!  
  
Makoto, Usagi, Minako: Oh Yeah!  
  
???: Excuse me miss, *looks at Rei in her priestess fuku* I would like a charm if it isn't to much trouble.  
  
Rei turned around to see a tall young man, maybe about 5'8, he had long teal hair neatly pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing a Juuban High uniform.  
  
Rei: Oh hai, what sort of charm would you like? A love, a lucky....  
  
???: Hm...I guess a love charm. *laughs*  
  
Rei: *hands him the charm* Hi I'm Hino Rei, I see you attend their school...*points at the inner senshi and Three Lights*  
  
???: Hi I'm Ternondo Ginkyu, I'm actually a transferred student going to their school, this will be my last year of high school.  
  
Usagi: Really, so are we...Hi I'm Tsukino Usagi, nice to meet you!   
  
Seiya: Hi I'm Kou Seiya.  
  
Taiki: Hello, I'm Kou Taiki.  
  
Ami: Hi I'm Mizuno Ami.  
  
Yaten: Hey, I'm Kou Yaten,  
  
Minako: Hi! I'm Aino Minako!  
  
Aquaria: Hi I'm Aquaria, proud daughter of-  
  
At that time Seiya, Usagi, and Chibiusa all had their hands over Aquaria's mouth laughing nervously.  
  
Chibiusa: Um...that's my sister Tsukino Aquaria, and I'm Tsukino Chibiusa, I'm in Junior High. Aquaria and I are Usagi's cousins.  
  
Ginkyu: Nice to meet you all, well I'll be leaving now, thanks for the charm. *turns and walks down the steps*  
  
Rei: *to herself* Wow, he sure is cute...maybe I'll see him around. *smiles*  
  
Taiki: Um...Hino-san, what are you smiling at?  
  
Rei: *blushes* Oh nothing Taiki-san, nothing at all. Are we ready to go or what?  
  
Usagi: Matte! I have to make a pit stop at home....I'll be right back bye! *starts running home then trips over a stair and falls down all the rest which led to a girl crying*  
  
Rei: *sighs* Baka!  
  
***  
  
(Tsukino Home)  
  
Usagi: Momma! It's me Usagi.  
  
???: Oh hello are you lost little girl?  
  
Usagi turned around and saw the woman named Magica walking towards her smiling evilly. Usagi backed away from the woman and bumped into the wall. Usagi reached for her communicator on her wrist but something above her snatched it. Usagi looked up and saw a shadow like creature hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Magica: Hm whats that.... *looks at the communicator then the girl* well little girl, I'm going to make this as painless as I can, I like the energy you hold, don't worry you'll be fine. Shadow! Take this girls energy!  
  
Usagi: Iie! *runs upstairs the shadow hot on her tail* Oh my God what do I do? Wheres mama, Shingo, dad? And wheres my Luna? *runs into her room and locks the door* Oh my God what do I do, she took my communicator...what do I- *stops and smiles* Physic powers.....*mentally* Minna....minna, answer it's Usagi. I need help, please...youma attack at my house...trying to kill me, I need you here quickly! I'm locked in my room!  
  
Seiya: Was that Usagi?  
  
Rei: Hai! She needs our help! Henshin yo!  
  
Mars Crystal Power...  
Mercury Crystal Power...  
Venus Crystal Power...  
Chibi Moon Love Power... (yes I changed her transformation)  
Chibi Fighter Star Power...  
Jupiter Crystal Power...  
Fighter Star Power...  
Healer Star Power...  
Maker Star Power...  
Uranus Planet Power...  
Neptune Planet Power...  
Pluto Planet Power...  
Saturn Planet Power...  
MAKE-UP!!!  
  
The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen ran to Usagi's house as fast as they could. Although they did not know that they were being watched by some other Sailor Senshi...  
  
???: Should we go and help?  
  
???: Well no duh, we are Sailor Senshi to ya know...  
  
???: You guys stop, this is important...I know the girl there going to rescue.  
  
???: Okay sorry Destiny, well lets go!  
  
The three new Sailor Senshi jumped out of the tree they were hiding in and quietly followed them. The senshi arrived at Usagi's house and slowly walked in. They heard a scramble on the second floor and rushed upstairs. The unnoticed senshi stayed at the doorway looking around.  
  
???: Where do you think Magica is?  
???: Probably upstairs making sure that that creature takes her energy.  
???: Okay then what are we waiting for? I want to meet the other Sailor StarLights!  
  
The three run upstairs and searched all the rooms but one. One of the girls were about to open the door when a Sailor Senshi with short brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a Sailor Senshi fuku stopped her.  
  
???: Iie, not this way, we could easily slip in through the window and go undetected.  
  
???: What ever you say. *turns and runs downstairs*  
  
When they got back up stairs a girl dressed in the StarLight fuku and long navy blue hair done in a ponytail jumped into a tree then the edge of the window with grace.  
  
???: You know she always finds a way to show off...*jumps into the tree then onto the ledge of another window*   
  
???: I really don't want to hear it now you guys. *jumps onto the tree then the ledge of another window*   
  
???: Okay so now to find the room where the fight is going on in. *looks into her window* Not in here.  
  
???: Nope, this room looks like the bathroom.  
  
???: I found it...Usagi is uncouncious and it looks like Magica is talking to the Sailor Senshi, I don't think anything has happened yet but I don't know how they all fit into that room, theres 14 warriors in there, and one of them is male!  
  
???: Hm..a male warrior...okay so anyway lets make our entrance!  
  
???: Should we blast the window?  
  
???: Iie, lets all just go in very quiet like then attack from behind, we'll attack the youma first then deal with Magica.  
  
???: Okay you guys be very quiet..I'm going in first...Star Magic, you come in after me then you Secret Star.  
  
???: Okay, be careful.  
  
The girl with short brown hair smiled and a staff appeared in her hand. It was silver and on top was a golden heart. In the middle, just floating on air was a diamond which was the source of her power. The girl slowly climbed into the room and planted her foot on the ground. Lucky for her the youma and Magica's back were to her but the Sailor Senshi's wasn't. They stared at her with a puzzled look on their face as the girl motioned for them to be extremly quiet. The other two unknown Sailor Senshi came in with an angry look on there face. They saw Magica and the one with teal hair almost lunged at her if it wasn't for the one with navy blue hair who stuck her arm out to stop the girl. The girl with the staff lifted up her hand and put up a one, then a two, and finally a three.  
  
???: Destined Hearts Vibrate!  
  
???: Star Wild Magic!  
  
???: Star Bewildered Truth!  
  
The room was filled with a pink, a blue, and a green light which all were aimed at the youma who was about to pounce on the Sailor Senshi. The youma's head jerked up and his body was frozen, he looked like he was in great pain, then there was an explosion and the youma was gone. Magica's and all of the Sailor Senshi's eyes were on the three unknown Sailor Senshi.  
  
Magica: *smiles* Oh its you...so nice you decided to show your face, I must admit I missed you all. That showdown we had last week was actually fun. Do you want more?  
  
???: Yeah sure, three against one, seems fair enough...don't you think Destiny?  
  
???: Oh yeah I totally agree, it'll be fun for us, are you gamed Secret Star?  
  
???: Oh you bet, I had fun last time to....so are you ready to die Magica?  
  
Magica: *frowns* Why you all are confident, demo sorry to disappoint you, I've got a lot of work to do, maybe next time! *laughs then dissappears*  
  
???: She sure is a coward.  
  
???: Tell me about it.  
  
Uranus: Um...sorry to interupet but who on earth are you!  
  
The three turned to Uranus and smiled. The one with teal hair was about to speak when they heard a cough. All heads turned to Usagi who was in the corner of the room lying on the ground. She looked up and coughed again then stood up.   
  
Usagi: *looking around* My head hurts...  
  
Fighter: Usagi! *runs and hugs Usagi*  
  
Usagi: Fighter...Fighter who are they? *points at the three senshi*  
  
Neptune: Thats where we were getting to...now who are you?  
  
???: Hello Senshi of Earth and Kinmok...  
  
StarLights: Nani.....  
  
???: I am Sailor Star Magic.   
  
???: I am Sailor Secret Star.  
  
???: And I am Sailor Destiny...  
  
Fighter and Usagi: Sailor Destiny! Nani!!!!???  
  
Sailor Destiny: *smiling* Hai....I see you know of me.  
  
Sailor Destiny had on a regular earth senshi fuku. her mini skirt and collar were sky blue and her bow was a dark forest green. Between the bow on her chest was a pink star. She wore red heart shaped earrings and had dark brown hair which just reached her neck and gorgeous green eyes. She wore lavender colored high heels.Sailor Secret Star had navy blue hair and wore a regular StarLight fuku just like Sailor Star Magic although they didn't have a thin tiara on.  
  
Sailor Secret Star: Okay we introduced ourselves, now to get to down to busniss, do you know who Sailor Moon is?  
  
Usagi: That would be me...  
  
Sailor Star Magic: Crap! Destiny you didn't tell us that the girl who could of been killed was Sailor Moon! *moves a lock of her teal hair out of her face*  
  
Destiny: Gomen...but Usagi is safe now, right Usagi?  
  
Usagi: H-How do you know my name....  
  
Star Magic: Maybe we should reveal our iddenities...  
  
Destiny: Good idea, then maybe they'll understand. *smiles at Tuxedo Kamen*  
  
Destiny, Star Magic, and Secret Star all shifted back to their citizan form which made Mamoru, Makoto, and Rei almost fall over of shock! In Destiny's place stood Niborsa, in Secret Star's place stood Invie, and in Star Magic's place stood the man they just met, Ginkyu.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen: Niborsa.....  
  
Niborsa: *smiling* Tuxedo Kamen...  
  
Jupiter: Invie...  
  
Invie: *confused* Do I know you?  
  
Mars: Ginkyu....  
  
Ginkyu: I think it'll be easier if you guys detransformed then we will be able to see who you all are.   
  
The senshi all shifted back to there original form then smiled at three before them. Mamoru was speechless about Niborsa, she was a Sailor Senshi? From where? And how on Earth did Usagi and Seiya know her? Plus more Starlights? Where did all these new Senshi come from. Soon Ginkyu and Invie understood who the girls were, only Niborsa knew who all of them were in senshi form.   
  
Mamoru: Niborsa...  
  
Niborsa: I'm sorry Mamoru that I didn't tell you sooner, but now is a perfect time for everyones past to be revealed. *moves closer to Mamoru*  
  
Invie: You may not remember me Makoto...but like Niborsa said.....all will be revealed. *moves closer to Makoto*  
  
Ginkyu: *smiles and moves close to Rei* Would you like to know your past to Rei?  
  
As if on cue all of the couples (including MakotoInvie, and ReiGinkyu) kissed. They were brought back to the Moon Kingdom again, Chibiusa and Aquaria watching what happened. They were all scattered around. Niborsa and Endymion on Earth. The others were with the ones they loved reliving the Moon Kingdom. When Serenity was killed they found themselves back in Usagi's room. Apparently they had received their true past. Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami were all crying, and Yaten, Taiki, and Mamoru looked stunned. Chibiusa and Aquaria both had their eyes on Seiya and Usagi. Aquaria looked at Usagi with sad eyes and pulled on her sleeves.  
  
Aquaria: Did that really happen mommy?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Hai! A thousand years ago.  
  
Chibiusa: Mama never should me that...  
  
Yaten: Now I understand what you and Seiya were talking about....'I know both of your pasts and you don't...' *looks at Minako*  
  
Makoto: Thats really what happened...  
  
Mamoru: *hugs Niborsa* Niborsa....  
  
Niborsa: *smiles* Now you know Mamo-chan *gently kisses his lips*  
  
Rei: *crying* Ginkyu...I love you...*kisses Ginkyu*  
  
Usagi: Okay matte! Time out! Okay I knew about Mamoru and Niborsa, even about Yaten Minako, Taiki, and Ami, but Invie Makoto, Ginkyu and Rei*  
  
Invie: *smiles* It was a secret remember.  
  
Usagi: Hai demo I knew about those two! *points at Yaten, Ami, Taiki, and Minako*  
  
Rei: Some people are better at keeping secrets than you Usagi...I mean we all knew about you and Seiya!  
  
Usagi: Really? Huh...  
  
Haruka: *softly* So Usagi and Mamoru weren't destined...that's why Chibiusa is here with us know.  
  
Michiru: Demo how....she looked completly different last time...  
  
Usagi: Yeah Chibiusa...explain!  
  
Chibiusa: Oh it was nothing, just get some red contacts and I dyed my hair! (Shes being sarcastic ladies and gentlemen)  
  
Usagi: Really?!  
  
Chibiusa: No you baka! It was planned like that, that was my uncertain time when I wasn't sure who my father was. If Usagi was so dedicated to her false destiny that would be my orginal form, but if she did not and fell in love with Seiya then I would look exactly like this! *smiles*   
  
Haruka: *breaths in deeply* Okay...so Seiya will be our future king, okay I can do this. *sticks out her hand* I'm sorry of all the trouble I caused Seiya Kou...  
  
Seiya: *shakes hand* All is forgiven! *smiles*  
  
SNAP! Every turned around to see Usagi with a camra in her hand. She had taken a picture of Seiya and Haruka shaking hands. Everyone looked at Usagi bewildered.  
  
Usagi: Hey if this isn't a Kodak moment I don't know what is! *smiles*  
  
Minna: *laughing*  
  
Ami: Should we still go shopping?  
  
Minako: Well I wanna still go! *looks at Makoto and Rei* If you guys want to go.  
  
Rei: *looks at Ginkyu* You bet I still wanna go! Spend some money!  
  
Invie: Matte! Before we go I need to clear something up. I lied about my last name and so did Ginkyu...both of our last names are Kou, but we didn't know how the press and your fans would take it...  
  
Ginkyu: Right, so when I go to your school I'll be Kou Ginkyu and Invie is going to try and change his last name...  
  
Invie: I'll just tell him I was afraid to reveal my last name because of the press.  
  
Niborsa: Oh yeah, I will be transferring to your school to Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Wow, so many of the Sailor Senshi are at Juuban High, thats funny.  
  
Minako: Yeah it is.  
  
Setsuna: Well we have to go know...it's good that we have more Sailor Senshi, we'll need it when we have to battle again.  
  
Niborsa: *looks at them* You don't know who's behind all of this do you?  
  
Senshi: *Shake their head no*  
  
Invie: *sits down on Usagi's bed* Well here we'll tell you. Magica is a general of a woman named the Dark Queen. She is the daughter of the evil queen Beryl who Usagi's mother sealed away. She is after Sailor Moon and the decendents of the Moon Kingdom to get revenge for her mother. As soon as she gets enough energy she will proceed to killing anyone who was reincarnated from the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Chibiusa: Demo how will she know?  
  
Ginkyu: She has a crystal, she'll give it to one of her generals, when the crystal is placed infront of your face a cresent moon symbol will appear on your forehead if you are truley a decendent or from the moon kingdom, then they'll kill you. That's why we must keep Sailor Moon and her children safe.  
  
Usagi: Her children...you guys are making me sound old!  
  
Rei: *walks over to Usagi* Oh..Usagi you've got something in your hair, oh never mind it's just a grey hair!  
  
Usagi: What? Take it out! Take it out. *looks in the mirror trying to find the grey hair*  
  
Everyone laughed at Usagi but soon stopped when a face appeared in the doorway, it was Kenji Tsukino! Usagi's face turned white knowing that her father would surely yell at her but then a smile crept upon her face. Her family was alright, she though for sure that Magica had taken there energy.  
  
Usagi: *runs and hugs her father* Dad! Your alright! I was so worried!  
  
Kenji: What should you be worried about, I was at work! Your mother went to the store and your brother a friends house. *notices the others* You have some explaining to do young lady, are you having a party? And why was the door wide open when I got home?  
  
Chibiusa: Kenji-papa! Do your remember me? It's me Chibiusa! And this is my sister, Aquaria, mom sent us here for a while! *smiles*  
  
Kenji: Oh hello Chibiusa, wow you've changed, and grown, your sister is adorable. She looks just like Usagi, my guess would of been that she was her child! *laughs*  
  
Usagi: Are you serious! You would think she's my child?  
  
Kenji: *turns his attention back at Usagi* That reminds me, explain!  
  
Usagi: *panicking* Well er....you see...I'll explain later were going to the mall, bye!  
  
Everyone in the room runs outside to talk. Usagi was panting and keep looking over her shoulder to see if her dad was running outside to yell at her, lucky for her he wasn't.  
  
Usagi: Okay if your going shopping please raise your hand.  
  
Everyone rose their hand but Setsuna, Haruka, Niborsa, Mamoru, and Michiru.  
  
Ami: Don't worry Michiru-san, we'll keep an eye on Hotaru-chan.   
  
Michiru: Arigatou Minna, lets go...  
  
The three leave a happy Hotaru chatting away to Chibiusa, they indeed had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
Mamoru: We better go to, Niborsa do you want to come over?  
  
Niborsa: *smiles* Hai! Bye Minna! *waves bye to everyone&  
  
Niborsa and Mamoru said bye and left hand in hand. Usagi was happy that Niborsa got her prince and that she was alive. She felt a arm wrap its self around her waist. She looked up into the blue eyes of Seiya who was smiling at her.   
  
Usagi: *smiling* Ready to go Minna?  
  
Minna: Hai!  
  
Usagi was about to take Seiya's hand but a small head popped in between them, it was Aquaria. She took both of there hands and happily walked to the mall with them. Usagi and Seiya looked at each other and blushed. Taiki was behind them laughing.  
  
Taiki: Ah isn't this a cute family.  
  
Minako: I agree, all there missing know is the family cat..  
  
Usagi: That reminds me, where has Luna been, shes been acting really weird lately, I told her to lay off the catnip demo I don't think she heard me.  
  
Aquaria: Look, look, were here! Seiya-san, Usagi-san, can you buy me a dress maybe?  
  
Seiya and Usagi: Hai!  
  
Aquaria was jumping for joy, she let go of her parents hands and ran to Chibiusa who talking away to Hotaru.   
  
Chibiusa: Okay Aqua...here are some reminders: Don't call Seiya or Usagi mom or dad, her last name is Tsukino and so is yours, if someone asks your name don't go through that whole speech..just say Hi, I'm Tsukino Aquaria. And no Senshi talk ya here?!  
  
Aquaria: Hai! I'll remember Chibiusa-san.  
  
They all entered the mall and parted there own ways, Minako and Yaten went to the music store, Taiki and Ami went to the book store, Rei and Ginkyu went to shoe store, and Makoto, Invie, Hotaru, Chibiusa, Seiya, Aquaria, and Usagi all went shopping for clothes. Aquaria picked out a a blue dress that was sleeveless and in the middle was a heart surrounded by millions of yellow, sparkly stars. Usagi bought her a pair of matching shoes. After thanking the two a million and one times Aquaria went to show her sister her new dress.   
  
Usagi: Seiya-kun...  
  
Seiya: Hai..  
  
Usagi: *clutches onto his arm* You do know I love you right?  
  
Seiya: Hai, do you know I'll love you as long as the stars shine.  
  
Usagi: I'll love you, till death do us apart...*smiles and kisses Seiya*   
  
As they kissed some girls gave them a strange look wondering who on earth that blonde girl was kissing the famous Seiya Kou, did he have a girlfriend? Some had tears in there eyes and some gave Usagi a mean look. Usagi broke the kiss and smiled at Seiya. She gave him a small hug and they both went to find Chibiusa and Aquaria. After about 10 minutes of clothes shopping everyone went to meet at the Food Court. They sat together and showed each other what they bought and what other stores they were going to look in. Usagi went to a Japanese resturant and ordered the Japanese Super Combo (sushi, egg roll, noodles, and seafood all in one dish, thats our Usagi!) Seiya and Taiki went to a mexican resturant and ordered a taco, Minako and Ami both went to McDonalds and both ordered hamburgers. Aquaria, Hotaru, Ginkyu, Invie, Chibiusa, Yaten, Rei and Makoto all decided on pizza. As they ate Taiki noticed that a bunch of girls kept giving Usagi deadly looks. Taiki tried to see what was wrong then he did. Seiya had his arm around Usagi's shoulders, the fans seemed jealous. Ami saw the look on Taiki's face and gave him a peck on the lips then a worried look. Not a good idea, now passing fans were looking at both Usagi and Ami with disgust. Yaten was trying to steal Minako's fry but Minako wouldn't give it up that easily. He tricked her by grabbing her and giving a deep kiss which made Minako melt. As he kissed her he moved his hand towards the container of fries and quickly grabbed a handful. He broke the kiss and had a sly smile on his face. He slowly showed Minako the hand of french fries and stuffed them in his face. Minako lightly hit him in the stomach then laughed. It looked like one girl was about to pounce on Minako. Taiki stood up so quickly his chair fell down.   
  
Taiki: Minna, I think it's time to go..  
  
Ami: Taiki, theres more stores we want to go to.  
  
Taiki: Hai I know, I would like to continue shopping to but I think it's better for you, Minako, and Usagi's safety.  
  
Minako, Ami, Usagi: Nani?  
  
Taiki: I'll explain later, lets go now.  
  
The group stood up and quickly left. Taiki looked around for some Three Lights fans to see what their reactions were. One girl stuck her tonuge out at Ami and another made a fist at Minako, someone bared her teeth at Usagi. The three girls looked at them with curious eyes and wondering what on earth they were so ticked off about. Especially when a girl with blonde hair walked straight up to them and swore something awful. Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten were angry and yelled at the girl. When she heard the harsh voices of her favirote idol tears ran down her cheeks. They quickly ran out the mall and started walking.  
  
Aquaria: Mommy, why were all those girls acting mean to you and Minako, and Ami?  
  
Chibiusa: Yeah mom, what was that about *crosses her arms*  
  
Usagi: You know what, I don't know what went on in there.  
  
The others (but Taiki) shook their head indicating that they did not know why those girls were acting so rude to them.  
  
Taiki: I know why....it's kinda obvious...they were Three Lights fans, there mad that we have girlfriends, so they are blaming the girls...  
  
Yaten: *hits his head* I don't know why I didn't see it before...  
  
Rei: Oh that's bad...girls can get pretty nasty when a guy is involved.  
  
Makoto: *looks at Rei* And you know this how?  
  
Rei: *nervous* Well...I...er...I...hey who said I did?  
  
Usagi: Well I got to go home now you guys..I'll see you tomorrow at school, sayonara! *turns to leave*  
  
Seiya: I'll walk you home. *walks with Usagi and the two Moon decendents*  
  
Chibiusa: Hotaru-chan, do you want to go home to, well stop at your house first.  
  
Hotaru: Okay, thanks. *tags along with the four* My house is right around the block. Chibiusa, do you want to come over.. maybe for a couple of hours.  
  
Chibiusa: Usagi....  
  
Usagi: Sure...sure you can stay, demo you want me to get in big time trouble I suggest you come home around eight.  
  
Chibiusa: Cool, thanks Usagi-chan!  
  
Seiya: Usagi, listen I'm sorry about this whole jealous fan thing...  
  
Usagi: I understand Seiya. Your a big idol and I'm a innocent girl who isn't anywhere famous! *smiling*  
  
Seiya: What do you mean your not famous?! Everyone will know your name in-what the heck is that?!  
  
Seiya heard rustling in the bushes so he slowly went over there and looked behind the bushes. What he saw made him angry.  
  
Usagi: Seiya-chan...what do you see.  
  
Seiya: *moves the bushes so that the girls could see* Nothing, just a nosy reporter.  
  
Reporter: Oh hi, you all are on Japanews, LIVE. *walks over to both Seiya and Usagi* So Seiya, is this your girlfriend?  
  
Aquaria: *jumping in front of the camra* Hi I'm K.....I'm mean Tsukino Aquaria! I'm five years old, Usagi is my cousin!  
  
Reporter: Hello so this young woman is your cousin huh? Tell me is she going out with the famous Seiya Kou?  
  
Aquaria: Yep! In the fut-*Usagi and Seiya put their hands over her mouth before she could say anything else. Chibiusa gave her a mean look showing that she was mad that she spilled*  
  
Reporter: *turning to Usagi and Seiya* So Seiya has found a love at last. *turns to the camra* I'm sorry young ThreeLights fans, it seems young Seiya Kou has found the woman of his dreams, demo our next question, are the other two still single, or have they also found loved ones...*turns to Seiya* So have you brothers found any soul mates?  
  
Seiya: No comment!  
  
Reporter: Well thank you for your time, *winks at camra man* and I hope you and Tsukino-san have a wonderful life together. *turns and leaves*   
  
Seiya and the girls continued walking and Chibiusa kept a close eye on her sister. Although close behind was the nosy reporter taping there every move and word. A couple minutes later they dropped Chibiusa and Hotaru off at the Outer Senshi's appartment. Seiya stopped Usagi from entering her home.   
  
Seiya: You know what...I noticed something....we were never allowed to be together in the past...  
  
Usagi: *looks into his blue eyes* I know...it's a shame..but were together now aren't we? *smiles*  
  
Seiya: *smiles* Yeah...your right, we are...and nothing else matters. *gives Usagi a kiss full of love*  
  
Aquaria: Ewww!  
  
Usagi and Seiya broke the kiss and burst out laughing. Aquaria looked at them and started laughing to. Usagi kissed Seiya before she went inside.  
  
Usagi: Good bye Seiya...I love you.  
  
Seiya: Have a good day Odango...I love you to.   
  
Usagi blew Seiya a kiss and walked in, she waved good bye and slowly closed the door.  
  
Shingo: *imatating Usagi* 'Good bye Seiya...I love you' don't make me sick!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that was Chapter Six! I really don't know how I came up with the name of Usagi's second daughter, I was just walking ya know then I said it! Wow! I would like to give out special thanks to XSailorUniverseX! Her email is XSailorUniverseX@aol.com. We were talking online (Insant Message) and I asked her if she had any new names for a Sailor Starlight and she told me Sailor Secret Star, so of course I used it! ARIGATOU!  
  
~Kou Usagi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Revealed

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Seven: Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other Sailor Senshi...wait I do....I own Chibi Fighter, Destiny, Secret Star, and Star Magic. Now that we've got that cleared up....READ ON!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi: *Looking at her brother* Shingo! Were you outside spying on me?!  
  
Shingo: No....demo a news reporter is!  
  
Usagi: Nani?!  
  
Shingo: *laughing* We saw the whole thing....from when you left the mall til when you said goodbye! Me, mom, and dad saw it!  
  
Usagi: *turning white* Da...dad saw it?  
  
Shingo: Yep! Hey wheres Chibiusa...I heard she was visiting...oh this must be her sister....say she looks just like you Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Yeah Yeah, Chibiusa is at Hotaru's house...be nice to Aquaria ya hear! *glares at Shingo*  
  
Shingo: Whoa relax, it's not like I'm going to kill the girl! Demo I have a question for you. When you were outside talking to that Seiya guy what the heck were you two talking about...the past...  
  
Usagi: None of your business...I'm going upstairs to make a few phone calls...tell mom I'm home okay.  
  
Shingo: Yeah okay....if I were you I wouldn't leave your room...dad said he'd kill you when you get home sis!  
  
Usagi: *gulp* He did......um...I didn't come home okay?! *runs upstairs Aquaria following her*  
  
Aquaria: *jumps onto Usagi's bed* Usagi why are you so worried?  
  
Usagi: My dad is very protective Aquaria...I dread the day I have to tell him about the future and who you guys are...and also the whole senshi thing.  
  
Aquaria: Oh...  
  
Just then the door opened just a bit and a black head popped up. Luna looked around the room, her eyes glued on Aquaria, then she looked at Usagi.  
  
Luna: Usagi who is that girl..  
  
Usagi: Tee hee! I'll let her introduce herself to you.  
  
Aquaria: *jumps off the bed and hugs the cat* LUNA! Oh you don't know me do you. This whole time thing is confusing. Okay...*clears her throat* Hello, I am Kou Aquaria, daughter of Neo Queen Serentiy and Neo King Seiya of the future. I was born on April 19, in the 31st century!  
  
Luna: *shocked* Kou....Seiya....Serenity.....*looks at the ground* You know what happened back on the Moon Kingdom don't you.  
  
Usagi: Yep....oh I get it! You knew all along, thats why you've been acting so strange!! Oh and I have good news...Chibiusa is here, she went to Hotaru's. Oh and we have more Sailor Senshi! Sailor Destiny, Sailor Star Magic, and Sailor Secret Star!  
  
Luna: *confused* Why do we need more senshi....is there a new enemy?!  
  
Usagi: Oh I forgot...you weren't there...we have a new enemy, demo its the daughter of Queen Beryl! She wants revenge for her mother and plans on killing all who were reincarnated from the Moon Kingdom...then she'll do what her mother could not and conquer the Universe!  
  
Luna: Oh wow, she sounds strong Usagi-chan....demo I have another question...where were you last night?!  
  
Usagi: *blush* Oh I was at a sleepover at the Kou's appartment, thats when I got my memory of the Moon Kingdom back. Oh! Also Queen Serentiy gave us all a new power, we can communicate by using our mind..good thing to because we were attacked today and the youma stole my communicator! *spies something red on the ground half under her bed* Oh! Here it is, the youma must of dropped it!  
  
Luna: That's good you still have it....demo the three new senshi, where have they been all this time?  
  
Usagi: Hm..I really don't know! *nervous laughter* Maybe we should have a meeting today...here, let them explain to us what actually happened.   
  
Luna: That's a good idea, call them all!  
  
Usagi: Okay I'll call Mamoru, tell him to call Niborsa and I'll also call the Kou's and tell them to call the others. *reaches for the phone and punches in numbers*  
  
Mamoru: Moshi Moshi, this is Chiba Mamoru.  
  
Usagi: Mamoru, it's Usagi, would Niborsa be there?  
  
Mamoru: Yeah she is...do you want to talk to her?  
  
Usagi: Iie...I called to tell you were having a senshi meeting today at my house...could you do me a favor and call Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Chibiusa is over there to.  
  
Mamoru: Okay Usagi-chan, we'll be there in a minute.  
  
Usagi: Okay, thanks Mamoru-chan, bye! *hangs up and calls the Kou's*  
  
Taiki: Moshi Moshi, this is Kou Taiki.  
  
Usagi: Taiki-san! It's Usagi, were having a senshi meeting today at my house, do me a favor and call Rei and the rest....I'll see you in a minute...bai!  
  
Taiki: Okay Tsukino-san, I'll call them, bye! *hangs up*  
  
Usagi: *runs downstairs* Mom, I'm having some friends over in a minute...could you make some snacks for us?  
  
Ikuko: *notices Usagi* Oh Usagi, sure....come and sit over here on the couch-  
  
Kenji: Usagi get over here now!  
  
Ikuko: Really Kenji, let the girl live, it's alright to have a boyfriend...especially a popular one! *laughs*  
  
Usagi: *slowly sits on the couch* Um...you saw that huh?  
  
Kenji: Hai! We did, now I want you to explain young lady...  
  
Aquaria: *runs downstairs* Usagi when are they coming over?  
  
Ikuko: Oh you must be Aquaria, Chibiusa's sister...wow, you look a lot like Usagi. Come and sit down, do you want some ice cream?  
  
Aquaria: *sits down* Iie...thats okay...so when are they coming Usagi?  
  
Usagi: Soon Aquaria...  
  
Aquaria: Is Seiya-san coming to.  
  
Usagi: *stops breathing for a second* H....Hai Aquaria...Seiya and his brothers are coming to. *glances at her dad who was red*  
  
Kenji: You mean the man we just saw you with is coming over...into our house...in your room?!  
  
Usagi: Dad please stop! I'm inviting others to...we have to talk about something.  
  
Aquaria: Yea Seiya's coming!  
  
Ikiuko: It looks like she likes him..  
  
Usagi: Yeah..probably more than me *fake crying* So anyway why are you so happy Seiya's coming over.  
  
Aquaria: Because he promised me today that he would take me out for a milk shake, demo he told me not to tell you-oops! *giggles*  
  
Ikuko: Well I better get started on those snacks. *stands up and walks to the kitchen*  
  
Kenji: So young lady now that were alone do you want to tell me what that was about with you and that boy...the same young man I saw you with when I walked you to school...  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Well we came back from the mall and he decided to walk us home...there.  
  
Aquaria: Yeah and at the mall he and mommy bought me a dress!  
  
Usagi: EEK!  
  
Kenji: Mommy......  
  
Usagi: Well er...um...I've been so nice to Aquaria she gave me the nick name mommy.  
  
Aquaria: *notices what she said* Oops...gomen Usagi..*looks at the ground*  
  
Usagi: *hugs Aquaria* It's okay, it was an accident.  
  
Usagi heard the doorbell and walked to the door, Aquaria in front of her. Usagi looked outside and saw Three Lights, uh oh, they came first...her dad sure wouldn't let them go upstairs in her room alone!Aquaria hugged the three boys when Usagi opened the door. They came in and took off their shoes. Shingo turned the corner and saw the three men with Usagi, he then remembered Seiya and smiled.  
  
Shingo: Oh hi Usagi, I didn't know you were having company...say don't I know these three? Oh course! Three Lights...but wait. *looks at Seiya* I remember you from somewhere else to...  
  
Usagi: SHINGO GO AWAY!  
  
Shingo: What ever you say..just remember...Japanews Live! *turns and runs upstairs to his room*  
  
Yaten: Can I ask?  
  
Usagi: Later. Oh by the way Seiya, Aquaria let me in on a little secret-  
  
Aquaria: Usagi-chan please don't!  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Oh you mean don't tell him that you told me he was going to take you out for a milk shake?  
  
Three Lights: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seiya: Oh and are you jealous Odango? *sneaks up behind her and hugs her*  
  
Usagi: Maybe..  
  
Seiya: Well don't be *kisses her head*  
  
Taiki: Are we the first ones here?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Sadly enough yeah....  
  
Yaten: Okay...why is that a bad thing?  
  
Usagi: My dad-  
  
Ikuko: Oh Usagi do you want me to make chips and salsa to? *sees the men* Oh hello. *sees Seiya and smiles* Oh I remember you....*smiles*  
  
Usagi: Um..sure mom.  
  
Ikuko: Okay Usagi, it'll be done in about 10 minutes. *smiles at Seiya and walks into the kitchen*  
  
Seiya: Why does everyone remember me, demo I don't remember them?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* I'll tell you upstairs, come-  
  
Kenji: Usagi! Have your guests arrived yet? I'd like to meet them! *walks towards the door stops and stares at Seiya*  
  
Usagi: This is not happening to me!   
  
Kenji: So these are your friends eh? *looks at Seiya* hm.....you...I saw you today, BOTH of you.  
  
The bell rang and Usagi gave a sigh of relife, she was saved by the bell. Usagi opened the door and saw Mamoru, Niborsa, Invie, and Ginkyu.  
  
Usagi: Oh glad you guys could make it! Come on we'll go upstairs.  
  
Kenji: Wait Usagi how many men are you inviting?!  
  
Usagi: Um...sorry can't talk dad, got company...See ya in a hour or so! *dashes upstairs at the speed of light followed by the others*  
  
Taiki: Usagi-san, what was that about with your family?  
  
Usagi: *sits on her bed and sighs* Seiya that baka news reporter followed us home, and lucky me my family just had to see it!  
  
Taiki: reporter?  
  
Seiya: You mean he heard everything we said?!  
  
Usagi: Hai! My brother even asked me what it was all about!  
  
Yaten: Okay...so why did you call us here Usagi?  
  
Usagi: Yaten didn't I make it clear we were having a meeting?  
  
Yaten: Well yeah, but why?  
  
???: To get a few things cleared up with the new senshi...  
  
Usagi: Luna!  
  
Usagi heard the doorbell ring again and figured it was the rest of the senshi. She was about to go and let them in but when she heard Ami's gentle voice downstairs she figured her mom had already let them in. A minute later Makoto opened the door and quietly walked in.  
  
Makoto: Usagi whats this meeting about? *sits on the ground by Invie*  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Our star senshi here! *points at Invie, Ginkyu, and Niborsa*  
  
Ginkyu: Us?  
  
Niborsa: What do you want to know Usagi-chan?  
  
Usagi: Matte! We can't start the meeting without the others!  
  
The inner senshi took a seat by there boyfriends. Seiya, Aquaria, and Usagi were sitting on her bed, Mamoru and Niborsa had found some chairs and sat by the door. Rei and Ginkyu sat by the window. The rest stood there waiting for Usagi to explain. Minako brought Artemis since it was a senshi meeting conerning him. Artemis walked up to Luna who looked at them.  
  
Luna: Artemis Usagi knows about her past...Serenity-sama told her.  
  
Artemis: She did....and she thought this would work out to.  
  
Usagi: Okay you two what the hell are you talking about?!  
  
Artemis: *nervous* Oh nothing...nothing at all!  
  
Usagi: Fine, don't tell me...I have my sources anyway! *evil grin*  
  
The door opened and the rest of the senshi entered the room. Haruka looking puzzled and Michiru was just smiling at everyone. Setsuna had a 'I know what's about to happpen' look on her face. Hotaru had wore a summer dress with sunglasses that had a small diamond heart in the corner. She smiled at everyone and sat down on the ground with Chibiusa. It looked like the girls had been playing makeover because both of them had different hair styles and were wearing make up. In Usagi's eyes Hotaru looked older but she wasn't for sure. Before anyone could say anything Ikuko came in caring a plate full of chips and salsa and also a bowl of popcorn, She had sat on Usagi's desk a case of soda. Usagi thanked her mom and quickly closed the door.  
  
Usagi: Okay senshi who protect earth, me and Luna think we need to clear up a couple things and get to know Niborsa, Ginkyu, and Invie a lil better. So everyone relax, have some snacks because I have no idea you all will be stuck here! *laughs* So heres the first question...where have you guys been all this time, I mean we have had several enemies and have never seen your faces...where did you come from?  
  
Ginkyu: I'll explain. Queen Serenity reincarnated everyone who was killed by Queen Beryl and her generals- but then something came to her mind. Her arrangements with the princess of the moon and the prince of Earth COULD be succesful. She decided to send Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten to Princess Kakyuu's planet, in that way Seiya and the princess wouldn't remember each other and fall in love again. She sent the princess, Mamoru, the rest of the poor souls of the Moon and the princess's court to Earth. Demo what to do of Niborsa? The queen was going to send me and Invie with Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki demo feared that if we were all together we would remember our past, so she seperated us. She sent us and Niborsa to a very far galaxy on a peaceful planet named Sakura (means Cherry Blossom in japanese).   
  
Niborsa: The day of my 15th birthday,when I went to sleep I had a dream. Queen Serenity was in it, she was apologizing for what she did then gave me my memories back, she told me to awaken Ginkyu and Invie also...then we could go in search of our loved ones. Also in my dream Queen Serenity told me that on the planet Kinmok the three men had been taught to be senshi and were the Sailor Star Lights sworn to protect their princess, she told me that I had to tell them that they would also be Sailor Senshi and become StarLights like you three.  
  
Invie: So for two years we traveled to Earth hoping that we would all finally meet and be happy. Demo we all had a vision, the queen told us to wait and be patient for none of them had their memories, we were the ones to awaken our love ones. Demo when we got to Earth we didn't know where to search for you for Earth has many countries and contients. One day in America we saw a newspaper with the faces of Three Lights on it claiming that they had returned to Japan, and so Japan we went.  
  
Ginkyu: So when we first met you all we didn't know what to think, only Niborsa here knew who the ones we loved were and decided that she wouldn't spill! *looks at Niborsa who smiled at him* Anyway after me and Invie practically got on our hands in knees and begged we decided to follow our hearts like she told us to. We did and met you all...demo we didn't know who you were in citizen form...only in senshi..so that didn't help. When we arrived here though Mamoru and Usagi were having a change of heart about there relationship. Invie accused Niborsa of doing this demo she would not say a word about it...I think she did something to to tell you the truth!  
  
Niborsa: Okay what ever! Are we going to continue or what? I'll finish! So I saw that you found Seiya and I was happy, demo I when would you get your memories back? Serenity-sama informed me that you both had gotten them back, but what about Mamoru...she told me I knew what to do...demo I still didn't understand..until today.  
  
Rei: Okay...now that we know where you come from, I have a question now...how did you know how find us when we were battling the youma?  
  
Invie: Well if you guys remember Queen Serenity gave you all your new power....so when Usagi couldn't lost her communication watch and contacted you all using her mind we also received the message since we are senshi...we just followed our gut instinct on where you lived.  
  
Usagi: Okay, arigatou for letting us in...now lets spend the rest of the time partying!  
  
Ami: Demo Usagi, tomorrow we have school!  
  
Usagi: Yeah, so?  
  
Makoto: Ah foget it...she'll be late for school anyway!  
  
Usagi: Was that an insult Makoto?!  
  
Makoto: Uh yeah, I think so!  
  
Taiki: Okay you guys stop, demo seriously....we have school tomorrow, we should be spending the time studying!  
  
Everyone but Mamoru, Niborsa, and Ami gagged and Usagi threw a pillow at him causing the whole room to burst out laughing..even Taiki. Pretty soon Kenji came to see what was so funny and to check up on them. As soon as he opened the door the room fell silent staring at him, as soon as he left the started cracking up again.  
  
Setsuna: Before you all start partying I need to ask Usagi a question...Usagi-chan, do you understand what I said at the carnival...why I apologized?  
  
Usagi: Hai! Demo Setsuna you didn't need to apologize, okay now that we've got everything out of the way everyone eat until you can't even see your feet!  
  
Rei: That shouldn't be to hard for you Usagi!  
  
Usagi: What's that suspose to mean Rei?!  
  
Mamoru: Okay girls break it up!   
  
Haruka: *walks over to Usagi* Hey Kitten, I saw you and Seiya-kun on T.V today...  
  
Usagi: You to? My life will never be the same...oh and guess what happened at the mall to Haruka-san! *explains to Haruka about the jealous fans*  
  
Haruka: *laughing* Well thats what happens when you start dating an idol!  
  
Usagi: *laughing* Hehe, I guess I'll have to get use to it huh? *turns around* Oi! Where did Seiya-chan go anyway?  
  
Taiki: He went outside for some fresh air Tsukino-san.  
  
Usagi: Oh okay, domo arigatou! *runs downstairs and outside* Seiya...are you out here?  
  
Usagi saw Seiya at the side of her house looking at the Moon and stars. It looked like he was holding something but she couldn't tell what it was. She walked up to Seiya and smiled at him. He showed her what he had in his hands, two beautiful white roses. He smiled at her and put one in each of her odangos. Usagi gave him a passionate kiss as she melted in his arms. Then she looked at the stars with him. The two sat on the ground happy to be with one another. Usagi rest her head on his shoulder as all the memories of the Moon Kingdom came back to her. She heard a beautiful melody floating through her ears. Usagi looked up and saw the Star Locket dangling in front of her. She looked up at Seiya who was holding it by the chain grinning at her.   
  
Seiya: I believe this belongs to you my princess..  
  
Usagi: *clasps the locket and her hand and smiles* I remember you gave me this for my 14th birthday back on the moon...*opens the locket causing it to play the melody again* It has such a beautiful melody...its cheerful, demo also has a sad melody...  
  
Seiya: Odango.....  
  
Usagi: Hai!  
  
Seiya: *looks at her with sad eyes* Odango...as much as I don't want to say good bye to you I have to. Princess Kakyuu told us to visit her every once in a while so she wouldn't miss us..we decided to go and visit her tomorrow, demo I promise we'll be back in three days!  
  
Usagi: *looks like she is about cry* Well Seiya...of course I can't have you to myslef, I mean shes your princess, you can't just abandon her. When will you be leaving tomorrow?  
  
Seiya: Around eight A.M, that way we won't attract to much attention.  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Well Sei-chan, I promise I will be at your apartment at 7:30 and say my farewell.  
  
Seiya: *moves closer to Usagi* Odango...I'm not leaving forever..just for a few days..*leans towards her*  
  
Usagi: Well Seiya, I wish you and your brother the best of luck on your journey back home. *looks into his eyes with tears*  
  
Seiya: Usagi..I am home! *kisses Usagi deeply*  
  
Usagi: I love you Seiya...*returns the kiss*  
  
Seiya: I love you to my Odango....  
  
***   
  
(Usagi's Parent's Room)  
  
Ikuko: Kenji, please stop spying on those two and come to bed...Usagi's friends are starting to leave now.  
  
Kenji: Demo Ikuko, look at them...I'm going to have to talk to that girl in the morning.  
  
Ikuko: Kenji the girl is 17, she still can't have a boyfriend? I say shes old enough now come to bed!  
  
Kenji: *sighs* Alright...*climbs in bed*  
  
***  
  
(Kitchen)  
  
Everyone was gone leaving Usagi, Aquaria, and Chibiusa to clean up the dishes. Usagi was slowly washing a plate staring off into space.  
  
Chibiusa: *splashes water at Usagi* Usagi-chan wake up! What's the matter?  
  
Usagi: Oh nothing...just a lil deppressed I guess.  
  
Aquaria: Usagi-mama, whats the matter?  
  
Usagi: *sets the plate down* Well you see Seiya is going back to his home planet for three days, he's...he and his...br..bro..brothers are leaving to...tomorrow! *starts crying*  
  
Chibiusa: *pats her on the back* Usagi it's okay...it'll only be for three days, think if it was a month..or even a year!  
  
Usagi: Yeah...I guess your right Chibiusa..*wipes away her tears* I'm going tomorrow to see them off, do you guys want to come and say bye?  
  
Chibiusa: Yeah, of course we'll come, I'm going upstairs to write a letter to mom and dad, tell them what has been happening and everything, they said that they would each send you a letter seprately. *walks upstairs*  
  
Usagi: Okay Chibiusa...  
  
Aquaria: Seiya-kun is going buh bye for a while...I'm going to miss him a lot...he is a lot like daddy, I miss daddy to! I'm coming tomorrow to say bye to daddy Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Okay Aquaria, well it's getting late and we have to wake up early tomorrow to say bye...to Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya.  
  
Aquaria: *yawning* Okay Usagi...*walks upstairs behind Usagi and walks into her and Chibiusa's room*  
  
Chibiusa: How is Usagi doing?  
  
Aquaria: Shes still a little sad sis, she loves Seiya a lot doesn't she?  
  
Chibiusa: As much as momma loves daddy....that's true love right there.  
  
Aquaria: I hope I'll have a boyfriend as sweet as Seiya-kun.  
  
Chibiusa: *jumping up* Thats it!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiya ppls! How are you doing? Well I just finished this here chapter in a day, yeah I know its kinda short...I'll make the next chapter longer, PROMISE. I happy that you guys are actually reading this..it brings a tear to my eye (LoL). Anyway tell me how I'm doing...do I suck?   
Comments and Flames: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
~Kou Seiya  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Schoolhouse Madness

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Eight: Schoolhouse Madness  
  
Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say....I don't own Sailor Moon and I never will...hey did you hear that Naoko Takeuchi may continue the Sailor Moon series?! AMAZING!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Usagi's Room)   
  
Usagi went to her mirror and sat down at her desk looking at herself. She removed the two roses out of her hair and put them in a glass of water. She picked up the locket and opened it. She stared at it for a long time then quickly snapped it shut. Usagi changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Luna looked at her with sad eyes and asked her what was wrong. Usagi explained to Luna about Three Lights going back to there princess for a few days. Luna jumped onto the bed and layed down next to Luna.  
  
Luna: Usagi I'm surprised at your reaction. Think about it...you lived without him for years and years!   
  
Usagi: I know Luna...demo that was before I loved him Luna...I'm going to sleep now, I've got to wake up early to see him off...I wonder what Minako and Ami think about...*falls asleep*  
  
Luna: Good night Usagi-chan. *falls asleep*  
  
***  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
Aquaria: Usagi wake up! You do want to say bye to the guys right?! Come on Usagi it's 7:20!  
  
Usagi: *groggy voice* Oh it's so early...I'm up Aquria...*sits up and rubs her eyes*  
  
Aquaria: Good Usagi-san! Okay me and Chibiusa will be downstairs waiting for you! So hurry up!  
  
Usagi: Okay...*gets up and heads for the bathroom*  
  
***  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
Ikuko: Chibiusa...Aquaria, what are you girls doing up so early?   
  
Chibiusa: Oh. well..um...Usagi said she'd take us out for some milkshakes on our way to school.  
  
Ikuko: Oh okay...heres your breakfast. *puts two plates of scrambled eggs on the table*  
  
Aquaria: Oh....eggs! Arigatou *eats her breakfast quickly*  
  
Ikuko: *laughing* Well you sure do have some of Usagi's habits don't you?!  
  
Chibiusa: Ha! I always said that Aquaria and Usagi are sisters!  
  
Usagi: *coming downstairs* I heard that Chibiusa!  
  
Chibiusa: Yeah, what ever. Come on are we going to go or not! It's already 7:40....we have exactly 20 minutes before they all leave!  
  
Usagi: Oh my God! Come on, outside we gotta run! I have got to say good bye!  
  
Aquaria: Matte! What about Minako-san, and Ami-san?  
  
Usagi: Oh yeah! I'll call them! *runs to the phone and dials Ami's number*  
  
Ms. Mizuno: Moshi Moshi, Mizuno residence.  
  
Usagi: Mizuno-san, is Ami there, its Usagi.  
  
Ms. Mizuno: Oh I'm sorry Usagi, she just left for school, although she was running pretty fast, and it is kind of early for school dontcha think?  
  
Usagi: Oh okay, arigatou...bye! *hangs up then dials Minako's number*  
  
Mr. Aino: Moshi Moshi, Aino residence.  
  
Usagi: Aino-san, its Usagi, is Minako there?  
  
Mr. Aino: Oh Minako said she wanted to be early for school, she just left.  
  
Usagi: Arigatou! *hangs up* Well Chibiusa they left to say good bye to.  
  
Ikuko: Say goodbye to who Usagi?  
  
Usagi: Well er....Three Lights are leaving town to visit their mother so were going to say bye.   
  
Ikuko: Demo Chibiusa said that you were treating them to milkshakes.  
  
Chibiusa: She is after we say goodbye! I'll see you later, bye! *runs out of the door followed by Aquaria and Usagi*  
  
Usagi: Come on were almost there! *panting*  
  
Aquaria: I'm running as fast as I can!  
  
Chibiusa: Come on Aquaria...run run run!  
  
Usagi and the two turned around a corner and ran to Three Lights appartment. Usagi was in the lead and ran up the stairs to the Kou's door. Usagi knocked on the door with her fists maybe about five times praying that they hadn't left already. Usagi learned that the door was opened and walked in. On the table she found a note, it was plain and very impormative, it said: 'Girls were on the roof'. Usagi ran out of the room and grabbed Chibiusa and Aquaria by the hands and ran to the roof. Up there Usagi saw the three men looking at the sky. She spotted Ami and Minako by Yaten and Taiki. Aquaria ran and hugged them all followed by the other two. Usagi gave Taiki and Yaten a kiss on the cheek and a big hug, Chibiusa did the same. Chibiusa and Aquaria both gave Seiya big hugs and then backed off a little. Usagi turned to Seiya with tears in her eye. She hugged him and burried her face in his shirt. Seiya hugged her to and had tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Seiya: Please Odango, don't cry!  
  
Usagi: I'll miss you Seiya!   
  
Seiya: I'll miss you to, *turns to Aquaria* And I promise as soon as I come back I'll treat you and your sister for lunch! *looking at Usagi* and for my moon angel, we'll have a night out on the town.  
  
Usagi: Seiya...you and the others have fun back on your home planet.....tell Princess Kakyuu that I said hi..Seiya. *moves closer to Seiya*  
  
Seiya: Usagi...don't worry, time will go by fast...it'll seem like we were gone only for an hour! *wraps his hands around Usagi and kisses her softly*  
  
Taiki: Seiya...it's time to go.  
  
Seiya: Hai...*walks away from Usagi and joins his brothers*  
  
Minako gave Yaten one final kiss and a hug and so did the other two. Usagi was crying and so was Seiya. Taiki and the other two stepped back from the girls and smiled. Right before their eyes the three men changed into the StarLights. They waved bye and disappeared. The three girls broke down crying, Aquaria and Chibiusa tried to comfort them. The girls finally calmed down and decided it was time to go to school. Aquaria and Chibiusa went their seperate ways, Chibiusa to Jr. High and Aquaria back home. Chibiusa warned her not to tell Ikuko what happened maybe about 10 times. Minako and Usagi said goodbye to Ami and went to their home room classes. When Makoto saw Minako and Usagi's red eyes she ran to them asking what happened.  
  
???: What Usagi, did Seiya dump you? I knew he would! It's amazing he would actually find something in you.  
  
Usagi: Shut up Hiwari, I'm not in the mood, and iie Seiya did not dump me..*starts crying*  
  
Minako: *in a whisper* Makoto, today they went back home...for a few days, Princess Kakyuu wanted to see them once in a while, they'll be back Wednesday..*tears run down her face*  
  
Makoto: Usagi, Minako, they'll be back soon, how about today we go to the arcade, okay?  
  
Usagi and Minako: Okay Makoto-chan.  
  
The bell rang and everyone took their seats. The teacher walked in and took attendance. He looked around the room and saw that the Kou's weren't there.  
  
Teacher: Hm...Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten aren't here today.*checks they're name off of his list* Well anyway we have two new students. I introduce to you Niborsa Feboko and Ginkyu Kou.  
  
Niborsa and Ginkyu walked in smiling ear to ear. A few girls gasped after hearing Ginkyu's name was 'Kou', thinking that he could be related to the three idols. Usagi smiled at the two and Minako waved furiously at them. They each took their seats and class began. It seemed like the class was 2 hours to Usagi, she was so bored she actually learned something! After class Ami told Usagi something that made her almost have a heart attack!  
  
Usagi: Nani! We have a math test today?! I don't remember hearing that!  
  
Ami: Usagi...I think that's because you were asleep.  
  
Usagi: Agh! I know I'm going to fail, then mom will nag me about studying then I'll have to spend the whole week at the library.  
  
Ami: Usagi-chan, it wouldn't hurt you to study for once! The library isn't such a bad place. It's not about study books and stuff like that. They have all sorts of books there!  
  
Usagi: Like manga?  
  
Ami: Iie...you go to Manga stores for those. They have a lot of books that are equally good. Here, next week I'll take you there okay?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Okay Ami-chan, I'm just worried about what my mom is going to say when I get back my test.  
  
Ami: Usagi don't be so negative...you could actually get a passing grade!  
  
Usagi: That would be nice, arigatou Ami-chan.  
  
Ami: Your welcome, well Usagi...good luck! *sits down in her seat just as the bell rings*  
  
Teacher: Okay class, as you all know we have our math test on Algebra. Take your time, think carefully, don't get stressed, and do your best! *passes out the test* And also, no cheating!  
  
Usagi: *groans* Lemme see..so r equals 76, 76 divided by 39...oh this is going to take forever! Why doesn't she just give me the F already?  
  
***  
  
(Lunch)   
  
Usagi: I bet I failed!  
  
Invie: *patting Usagi on the back* Oh don't worry Usagi, it's not that bad...you could of got an A!  
  
Makoto: Yeah Usagi, Invie-chan is right!  
  
Usagi: Hello, look at who you guys are talking to!  
  
Minna: *sweatdrop*  
  
Minako: Usagi why are you so down on yourself?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* I am a little negative aren't I?  
  
Ginkyu: Just relax Usagi-chan..hey isn't that Yusho-sensai running over here?  
  
Niborsa: It sure is, I wonder what he wants...  
  
Mr. Yusho: Konnichiwa, gomen for disturbing your Lunch demo I have a request for you three girls. *looks at Minako, Ami, and Usagi*  
  
Ami: Yes, Yusho-sensai.  
  
Mr. Yusho: Well I heard from many students that you three are 'close friends' with Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki. I have a favor to ask of you.  
  
Minako: Okay...  
  
Mr. Yusho: Well we don't know if they are going to be out long...do you know where they are? It's unusual for three brothers to get sick at the same time.  
  
Usagi: Er...they went to visit their mother.  
  
Mr. Yusho: Oh, so they'll be out for a while. This is where you come in. I want you to record all of the assignments they missed and their homework. When they return would you please give them their assignments?  
  
Usagi, Minako, Ami: Hai!  
  
Mr. Yusho: Arigatou! *turns and leaves*  
  
Usagi: *opening up her lunch bag* Oh....sushi and rice! *takes her chopsticks and digs in*  
  
Ginkyu: You know word travels fast around her doesn't it?  
  
Ami: A little bit to fast! *sets down her book* This school always has fresh gossip everyday.  
  
Niborsa: Uh oh! Thats a bad thing for these two! They'll come up with a rumor within minutes!  
  
Ginkyu: Oh Niborsa sometimes I just think you can read our minds!  
  
Niborsa: If I hadn't grown up being your sister I wouldn't be able to know would I? *hits Ginkyu playfully*  
  
Makoto: Lunch hour is almost up! *stands up* Lets take a little walk around the school land.  
  
They group stood up from beneath the tree where they were eating and walked around the school looking at the beautiful cherry blossoms.  
  
???: Hello girls...*smirks*  
  
Minako: Oh hello Kori..is there something you want? *angry glare*  
  
Kori: *stands in front of the group* Hai, Minako...I would like for you to sign this...all three of you! *looks at Usagi, and Ami and hands her a peice of paper with a pen*  
  
Niborsa: *whisper* Makoto-chan...who is that?  
  
Makoto: Oh thats Kori! She is an over obsessed Three Lights fan. She even calls herself Kori Kou. She's convinced that one day she'll be one of their brides...boy wasn't she wrong! *laughs*  
  
Usagi: What the heck do you want us to sign?! *takes the paper*  
  
Ami: Usagi-chan let me read this. *takes the paper and reads it to herself silently* Oh Kori grow up!  
  
Minako: Hey come on, what is it?  
  
Ami: This is a contract! It says: I __,__,__ agree by signing this contract that I will no longer comunicate with the members of Three Lights and will end my realationship with them by the end of Friday. By doing this I will live a happier and LONGER life, and also Three Lights will find better suitors.  
  
Signature Below:  
  
  
Usagi: Oh come on! Do you really think we would sign this?  
  
Kori: If you know what's good for you you will!  
  
Invie: Whoa! Cat fight! Okay lets go before theres boodshed! *pushes the girls forward*  
  
***  
  
(Halls)  
  
Makoto: Invie do you really think that Kori is capable of making Usagi, Ami, or Minako bleed?  
  
Invie: *laughing* Nah, I guess not! *puts his arm around her shoulder*  
  
Usagi: Blech! I have to go to English!  
  
Ginkyu: What's wrong with English.  
  
Usagi: Iie, iie! It's not the class, it's whose in it!  
  
Niborsa: Oh...you have that Kori girl don't you?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Hai! I know she won't let me breath.  
  
Niborsa: Well Usagi, I'm in your next class to.  
  
Usagi: Thats good!  
  
Ami: Well I have to go...can't keep History waiting! *winks*  
  
Ginkyu: Yep! You girls have to go to! Hup two three four!  
  
Niborsa: Aren't you demanding?! *smiles*  
  
***  
  
(English Class)  
  
Usagi: Is it me or is it kinda chilly in here?!  
  
Niborsa: It is a tad bit cold..  
  
Teacher: Okay class today we will work on puntuation. (sorry thats all I could think of!)  
  
Boy: Frik-sensai...why is it so cold in here?  
  
Teacher: Oh...I believe the furnance isn't working properly. So anyway I have these worksheets for you all. When your done with that put the sheet on my desk then pick up one of these 'I Know My English' Packets. The whole period will be a working period. *passes out the sheets*  
  
Usagi: *to herself* Ugh! More work. I'm just going to go get a drink. *walks up to the front of the class and picks up the bathroom class then walks out of the room*  
  
Usagi slowly walked up the corridor hoping time would go by faster that way. She went to the water fountain and took long sips of water. Usagi walked into the bathroom to wash her hands when she heard voices coming from the stalls.  
  
Hiwara: I can't believe those three got the Three Lights! Seriously, I would of been a better girlfriend for any of them.   
  
Kori: I should of told them that the contract was a petetion...demo Ami would of read it anyway! UGH!  
  
Hiwara: Chill Kori-chan...we'll have our way!  
  
Kori: Yeah! Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya will eventually get bored with those three and see what we all see in them.  
  
Hiwara: I can't believe Seiya would want to date Usagi though! I mean shes clumsy, wheres her hair in the same boring style, and also she is doing horrible in school!  
  
Kori: What do you think he sees in her? Always calling her 'Odango'. Those odangos are getting pretty boring. I heard they spied them all at the mall a couple of days ago, Usagi has two cousins that had the same hairdo as her!  
  
Hiwara: Well, we'll deal with them latter...we better go...my teacher will have a fit if I don't hurry up.  
  
Kori: Same here.  
  
Usagi quickly hid in one of the empty stalls as she saw two pairs of feet walk out of the room talking in a low voice. Usagi walked out of the stall and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Usagi: Why do people hate me enough to ruin my relationship with me and the man I love? Are people really that jealous? *grinning* Matte until the time of Crystal Tokyo..what do they have to say about that?!  
  
Usagi was about to walk out when she heard a cry of help coming from the boys bathroom.  
  
Moon Eternal...MAKEUP!  
  
Sailor Moon ran out of the bathroom into the one right across from it. Just then a teenage boy came flying through the room unconious. Sailor Moon looked at the boy for a second then rushed in. She saw a Shadow creature existing a first year boy's body grinning. The boy screamed of pain the his face turned a pale blue as he fell to his knees and fell unconious.  
  
Sailor Moon: Freeze! I am pretty senshi no ai! (pretty soldier of love) I Sailor Moon will end you of your evil, and yet disgusting way of evil!  
  
The creature looked up for a second staring at Sailor Moon. There was a evil laugh and then the outline of a young woman on the ground. The figure became whole as she spoke.  
  
Magica: *laughs* I was wondering when you would show up so called Sailor Senshi of the Moon. I was wondering how much longer it would take you..once I saw you in the girls bathroom Sailor Moon...or should I say Usagi Tsukino!?  
  
Sailor Moon: Nani?!?! How did you know...  
  
Magica: I saw you transform Usagi...theres no way you can deny it! I was looking for some more victims when I spied you tranforming. Very intresting it was...very intresting I must say!  
  
Sailor Moon: *whimpering* You...you saw me?!  
  
Magica: Yes I did! Now this is getting boring....Shadow creature...you will not rest until she is dead! You may return to me when you finish her off....Ta ta! *laughs and disappears*  
  
The youma smiled and lunged at Sailor Moon who barely dodged it.  
  
Sailor Moon: Not good, this is so not good! *turns and runs down the halls* Help me somebody..any body.  
  
The youma was right on her tail laughing as if it was a game. Sailor Moon stopped and saw the creature flowat above her with a small black ball in its hand. The youma smiled and threw it at her. Sailor Moon jumped out of the way just as the glass ball fell to the ground and a black barrier formed around that space.  
  
Sailor Moon: Uh oh! *runs faster*   
  
The shadow creature floated back to the ground and stood there for a few seconds. A minute latter his body became solid and he looked like a human,  
  
Youma: I was hoping that I didn't have to take this form, demo it seems I'll have to do what ever I can to kiru (kill) you!  
  
Sailor Moon: I'm not that easy to get rid of buddy! *drop kicks the youma in the face*  
  
Youma: Fiesty. A fiesty DEAD senshi!  
  
Sailor Moon: *takes out her tier* Who said anything about me dying?  
  
Youma: Magica requested it, and so I will not rest until you are dead.   
  
Sailor Moon: To late! Silver Moon- nani?   
  
At that time the tier had flown out of her hands and flew about 5 feet then landed on the ground with a cracking sound.  
  
Youma: Oh I'm sorry Moon girl. Demo thats not how it's going to happen.  
  
Sailor Moon: Iie! I need my tier! *runs towards it but a hand pulls her back*  
  
Youma: Iie, no you don't, demo I need your life!  
  
Sailor Moon: Iie! *runs into a her English class room* This is not good! *locks the door then looks at all of the puzzled faces staring at her* Um...gomen.  
  
At that time the youma came running into the room at full power. A couple of children screamed and most backed off into a corner of the back of the room. The youma ran towards Sailor Moon and nailed her to the wall. Now Sailor Moon was really afraid! She looked Niborsa and mouthed 'Help me, please!'. Niborsa nodded and ducked out of the room into the hallway.  
  
Niborsa: Okay, Usagi needs my help. Destiny graceful power-MAKE UP!  
  
Sailor Destiny ran into the room and hit the youma on the head with her staff causing it to fall.  
  
Sailor Moon: Whoa. Nice job Destiny!  
  
Sailor Destiny: *smiling* Hey, I didn't feel like waiting so I took a short cut! He's out cold Sailor Moon- wheres your tier.  
  
Sailor Moon: My tier! Oh my God I almost forgot. *runs into the halls and retrieves it then runs back into the room* He stole it from me-nani!  
  
The youma took Sailor Moon by the hand and slowly stood up looking as though he were about to kill her.  
  
Youma: I'm not that easy to get rid of Sailor Moon, and you! *looks at Destiny* That hurt you damn bimbo!  
  
Sailor Destiny: Who are you calling a bimbo?! Aren't you rude, I don't like rude evil creatures! Destiny powerful QUAKE!   
  
A red ball of light came from out of her staff and hit the youma in the chest causing it youma to shake violently.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!  
  
The youma looked at Sailor Moon then crumbled. As soon as the youma was gone the class went wild, clapping as hard as they could for the senshi and yelling words like 'Sailor Senshi rock on', and 'Your my heros!', and from one boy 'Hey you guys are cute..got any boyfriends?' The two girls blushed from the compliments and both bowed as though it was a performance. Then the teacher came up to them and bowed to them.  
  
Teacher: Arigatou! You are the reason why we all sleep peacefully at night.  
  
Sailor Moon: *thinking* My own teacher, bowing to ME!  
  
Sailor Destiny: It's our job sir. Well Sailor Moon, we better go, we already disturbed the class already.  
  
Sailor Moon: Your right Sailor Destiny. I wonder what the girls are going to have to say about this! *waves* Okay were out! You can always count on the Sailor Senshi! Bye! *jumps out the window followed by Sailor Destiny*  
  
The two ran to a near by tree and went back to citizen form.  
  
Usagi: That was intresting!  
  
Niborsa: I have to say, it was...you guys are pretty popular here aren't you?  
  
Usagi: Word travels fast here! Well lets go back to class, I know Frik-sempai is wondering where we disappeared to! Demo I have a real problem Niborsa.  
  
Niborsa: Usagi-chan, what is it?  
  
Usagi: Magica saw me transform!  
  
Niborsa: Now that isn't good!  
  
Usagi: I know, what am I supose to do?  
  
Niborsa: Keep your guard Usagi, just keep your guard...and always travel in groups. We've got to protect you princess.  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Well Niborsa, lets go back to class.  
  
The two walked back to class and saw all of students talking loudly and laughing. It didn't seem like it was an English class, more like a recess.  
  
Usagi: So I guess were done learning for today. *sits down*  
  
Naru: *sits by Usagi and Niborsa* Where on Earth were you guys? You missed the most amazing thing on Earth?  
  
Usagi: Nani? Did Frik-sensai lose his mind?   
  
Naru: Iie Usagi! Two Sailor Senshi came in here and actually had a fight with a youma!  
  
Niborsa: No way!  
  
Naru: Way! You should of saw it. It was so cool! Everyone is talking about it!  
  
Usagi: Wow, I'm never leaving this class again! *laughs*  
  
Niborsa: Hey, wheres Frik-sensai at?  
  
Naru: Oh, he went to spread the word. By the end of the day everyone will be talking about it. Those Sailor warriors sure are amazing.  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Hey Naru-chan, whose your favorite Sailor Senshi?  
  
Niborsa: *sweatdrop* Usagi...  
  
Naru: Er...I really don't have a favorite. What about you two?  
  
Usagi: Sailor Moon of course!  
  
Niborsa: I like Sailor Destiny.  
  
Naru: Then you two really should of been here! Those two were the ones here!  
  
Niborsa: Oh shucks! *smiling*  
  
The bell rang and everyone piled out of the room still talking about the battle with the Sailor Senshi. Out of the class they saw all of the Sailor Senshi (but Rei) running towards them.  
  
Ami: Usagi is it true? There was a youma in the school.  
  
Usagi: Yes, a very tiring one too...you won't believe how stubborn they are to die!   
  
Minako: You guys actually fought in front of the class.  
  
Usagi: Yep! And the worst part of it all was that Magica saw me transform!   
  
Ginkyu: Your joking right?!  
  
Usagi: Iie! I'm really screwed!  
  
Makoto: Hey, whats that? *points at a crowd of people surrounding something in the hall*  
  
Invie: There by the boys bathroom!  
  
Usagi: *laughing nervously* Oh yeah, that. The youma through a boy out of the wall.  
  
Ami: Let's go and see!  
  
The group ran to the crowd and saw the two young boys the youma attacked talking to the crowd.  
  
Boy: It was really weird! All I was doing was washing my hands when I heard a girls laughter. So I'm like, no way, this is the boys bathroom! A second later I see this lady floating about me with long black hair and behind me appeared this, ghost thing! I was so afraid all I did was stand there paralyzed. The thing floated by me and went right into my body! I felt all cold inside then all I know is that it threw me into this wall and I fell unconcious!  
  
Boy 2: I was coming out of the stall when the thing grabbed me. It did the same thing to me then I fell to the ground. Demo before I fainted I saw Sailor Moon-she sure is hot!  
  
Minako: *whispering* I wonder what Seiya would have to say about that!  
  
Usagi: *blushing* Let's go, lets go to the arcade.  
  
Invie: Hey I wanna go!  
  
Makoto: *laughing* We can all go! No need to cry over it!  
  
Invie: *kisses Makoto* Who said I'm crying!  
  
Niborsa: Let's go see if Rei-chan wants to go.  
  
The group walked towards the temple and heard a girl yelling. Worried they slowly went up the steps and saw Rei yelling at Yuuichirou.  
  
Rei: Yuuichirou! How on Earth do you plan on explaining to grandpa where all of the charms went?  
  
Yuuichirou: I'm sorry Rei! I thought they were scraps of paper! The fire was out, I was cold!  
  
Rei: You burnt 45 charms for the warmth of the fire!? I can't wait until you explain this to grandpa! What are we supose to sell now?!  
  
Yuuichirou: I'm sorry Rei...please don't be mad at me my love. I could never live knowing that you were mad at me!   
  
Rei: 'My love'?! Who said I was dating you?! You know, your clumsiness reminds me of Usagi more and more everyday!  
  
Usagi snickered and continued up the stairs, then she accidently tripped over one of the steps.  
  
Usagi: Whoa! Owie...*cries* That hurts!  
  
Rei: *turning* Yep, you and Usagi have a lot in common. *runs towards them* Ginkyu-chan! *hugs him* What are you guys doing here?  
  
Makoto: We've come to invite you to come and play some games at the arcade, and also tell you some intresting news!  
  
Rei didn't notice but the others sure did, in the background Yuuichirou was steaming with a mixture of anger and jealously. He looked at Rei then at Ginkyu, then he ran inside.  
  
Rei: Hey, where are the other three guys?  
  
Invie: There, um out of town if you know what I mean.  
  
Rei: Oh, how long are they going to be gone?  
  
Usagi: They said three days.   
  
Rei: Oh, then lets go to Crowns arcade!  
  
The group traveled to Crowns arcade without a care in the world. They spent an hour at the arcade talking and competing at Race Car driving. It turns out that Niborsa was pretty good at the game. They all walked home tired with lots of homework to do.  
  
***  
  
(Dark Kingdom)  
  
Dark Queen: Magica! You have yet brought me pure energy! Explain yourself.  
  
Magica: Well, I er...you see it's those baka Sailor Senshi! They always defeat my shadows! They're always there.  
  
Dark Queen: Well, what do you plan on doing about it Magica?  
  
Magica: Oh don't worry my queen...I have something up my sleeve...you can believe in me! *smiles*  
  
Dark Queen: Hmm...well you better pray, this is your last chance..you are wasting my time and you are wasting your shadow creatures...they take a while to create...you know the punishment if you should fail don't you? *glares at Magica*  
  
Magica: *gulp* Hai! I will not fail you!  
  
Dark Queen: Good, now leave me be!  
  
Magica: Hai, my queen. *walks out of the room and hears whispers*  
  
???: She is such a failure.  
  
???: She's lucky the queen put up with her for so long.  
  
???: I know if I were queen she would be dead a long long long time ago! *laughs*  
  
Magica: Huntress! Quake! Misery! Do you have nothing else to do but talk about me?  
  
Huntress: Well it is fun talking about your failures you'd have to admit! You've have failed so many times!  
  
Misery: Plus your so called shadow creatures are weaker than a half dead rabbit! Pityful!  
  
Quake: Do you really think you stand a chance on surving? Hey Huntress, I bet you 1,000 yen that Magica will be dead within 72 hours at the most.  
  
Huntress: You know I don't have 1,000 yen to lose! *laughing*  
  
Magica: You all are so over confident! I bet you won't even last 10 minutes with the Sailor Senshi around!  
  
Misery: Are these Sailor Senshi suspose to be so strong? Oh I'm so scared!   
  
Magica: What ever, I have some arrangements to make, excuse me.  
  
Quake: What? Your funeral arrangements!? *puts out his foot so that Magica could trip*  
  
Huntress: My aren't we a tad bit clumsy?! *laughs as Magica walks off to her room angry*  
  
Misery: *chews on her nails* You know..now that you think about it these Sailor Senshi could be in the way...  
  
Quake: Ah Misery don't worry, these Sailor bimbos can't be that bad! Probably just a bunch of 3rd grade girls running around in armor...demo you know..if they are cute...  
  
Huntress: Oh Quake! Can't you think about something else other than women!? Men are so pityful!  
  
Quake: Hey all I am saying is that maybe I wouldn't mind looking into one of them...*smiles*  
  
Misery: *hits Quake* Wake up lover boy! Well it's late, I'm going to sleep...goodnight.  
  
Huntress: Goodnight little sis.  
  
Quake: Goodnight Misery...I'm going to sleep to...*walks to his room*  
  
***  
  
(Minako's Room)  
  
Minako: Oh Artemis I had so much fun today..look I won this little Sailor V and Sailor Mars plush doll, aren't they cute?!  
  
Artimes: Yeah, adorable, really cute! *sarcastic*  
  
Minako: *throws the Sailor V doll at him* They are cute Artimes!  
  
Artemis: Okay okay sorry! It's late Minako-chan...time to get some rest.  
  
Minako: Okay Artemis...*climbs in bed and stares at the stars* Goodnight Yaten-chan. *lays in bed and closes her eyes*  
  
***  
  
(Ami's Room)  
  
Ms. Mizuno: Ami...I think that's enough study for today..it's getting pretty late!  
  
Ami: Hai mother...I guess I do need to give my brain a rest. *closes her book on medicines*  
  
Ms. Mizuno: Pleasent dreams dear.  
  
Ami: You to mother, love you. *climbs into her bed and looks at the stars* Goodnight my Taiki...I miss you guys a lot..only two more days until you come back to me. *closes her eyes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew! Done with that chapter! I was wondering how long it would take for me to finish this chapter! Okay sorry if I made the beginning to 'dramatic' w/ Starlights and the three girls (u know, when they were going home). I like it that way cuz you know, they haven't seen em in a year and now they were going away again. So gomen if you thought I did make it to dramatic. Hm...what else should I say? Well um...don't get mad at me if I misspell a couple of things, again I'm only 12 and I just got out of school. When school was out my brain left with it..it'll be back in the fall so there is still hope for me yet! Back to the story now. What is Magica gonna do since she knows who Sailor Moon is? Will Kori and Hiwara still do what ever they can to break up the relationship with Three Lights and the girls? Will Rei see anything in her fire telling her more about the enemy? Will anyone be married in this story? Okay lets stop it with all of the damn questions...even I don't know half the answers to the questions! It's all up to you guys, Review pretty please! You guess tell me what you want to see in story (NO HENTAI!). I would actually appreciate it a lot, since this is my first attempt on writing a Seiya and Usagi fan fic! So you can email me or just review..what ever you want. I feel like I'm talking you people to death, am I? I didn't think so (JK)! So what I'm mainly trying to say is that PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPIONIN OF THE STORY!   
  
Flames, Comments: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
~Kou Usagi   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chibiusa's Mission

  
A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Nine: Chibiusa's Mission  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Hey thats my ninth time saying that! You all should know by now!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Next Day-Usagi's Room)  
  
Chibiusa: Usagi-chan, please wake up! I really need to talk to you.  
  
Usagi: What could be so important at 6 in the morning Chibiusa?!   
  
Chibiusa: Usagi I'm serious, I'm sorry for waking you, demo please listen. *sits on Usagi's bed*   
  
Usagi: Okay, what is it Chibiusa-chan? *sits up and rubs her eyes*  
  
Chibiusa: Well Usagi, remember the sleep over at the Kou's apartment.  
  
Usagi: Yeah, what about it.  
  
Chibiusa: When you asked me why I was back I told you that I had to help the senshi and also find an old friend.  
  
Usagi: yeah....  
  
Chibiusa: Well I found out who that person is!!!  
  
Usagi: And who would that be?  
  
Chibiusa: Elios! I have to find Elios-san.  
  
Usagi: Oh, does Chibiusa miss her boyfriend?  
  
Chibiusa: *blush* I'm serious! Mother sent me back to find Elios!  
  
Usagi: Hmm...is that so, well Chibiusa...I'll do my best to help you find him.  
  
Chibiusa: *hugs Usagi* Arigatou Usagi!   
  
Usagi: *smiling* Hey what are mothers for!?  
  
Chibiusa: Your not my mother yet Usagi!  
  
Aquaria: *running into the room* Chibiusa! I got scared, you left me alone, and Mr. Moon is gone!  
  
Chibiusa: I'm sorry Aquaria, I had to talk to Usagi...I'll help you find Mr. Moon.  
  
Aquaria: Arigatou!  
  
Usagi: Mr. Moon?  
  
Aquaria: Mr. Moon is my favorite teddy bear in the whole world. Daddy gave it to me for my fourth birthday. He's white and has a blue ribbon around his neck. I can't find him.  
  
Usagi: Oh, well I'll keep an eye out for him Aquaria.  
  
Chibiusa: Come on Aquaria, let's go and let Usagi go back to sleep.  
  
Aquaria: Okay, don't sleep in mommy!  
  
Chibiusa: That's impossible for the momma I know in this time!  
  
Usagi: Humph!  
  
***  
  
(Kinmok)  
  
The Starlights were all relaxing in the palace garden enjoying the sweet air.  
  
Maker: We did a pretty good job rebuilding.  
  
Healer: Pretty good? We did an AWESOME job! Look at this place.  
  
Fighter: I have to agree with Healer, it looks pretty good.  
  
Kakyuu: I'm glad you all are relaxing. I just came to thank you again for coming to visit me.  
  
Maker: Did you think we would just abandon you?  
  
Healer: Yeah, your our princess...we can't just pretend that you exist!  
  
Kakyuu: Demo am I your a princess?  
  
Maker: Oh course.  
  
Kakyuu: I would of thought getting your memories back you would know.   
  
Fighter: Demo when we were reincarnated you raised us, you were like our mother!  
  
Kakyuu: I was doing what I was asked to do....your real princess is Princess Serenity...Usagi. She will rule over all one day.  
  
Healer: I still can't believe that one day I'll have to bow down to you! *looks at Fighter*  
  
Fighter: Maybe you should practice! *pushes Healer to the ground*  
  
Kakyuu: Okay you two that's enough.  
  
Maker: Save your fighting for another time.  
  
Healer: Humph!  
  
Fighter: Maybe I should get a video camra and spy on you! I'll give the tape to Minako! *smiles*  
  
Healer: If only you had thought of it first...*takes out a video camra* this I'm giving to your precious 'Odango'! Smile for the camra! *films Fighter*   
  
Maker: Don't worry Fighter...I've got Healer! *takes out a video camra*   
  
Fighter: Good...*smiles* Cuz I have you! *pulls out a video camra*  
  
Kakyuu: You three never cease to amaze me!  
  
Healer: I'll take that as a compliment princess!  
  
Kakyuu: *laughs* Well, Lunch will be served in a minute...do you three want to have a picnic out here?  
  
Maker: That would be nice...  
  
Kakyuu: *smiles* Great! It'll be nice to get some fresh air, I've been kind of busy. Well, I'll go and tell the cook were eating outside. *runs inside*  
  
Fighter: *films Maker* So Ta...I mean Maker...how do you feel? Do you miss Am- what the! That hurt Healer! OW! *rubs her head*  
  
Healer had thrown a medium rock at Fighter's head and smiled. She took out the video camra and got a close up of Fighter.  
  
Healer: See Usagi, Seiya here isn't as tough as he...or she appears to be. I threw a very small rock at her head and she's over there crying!  
  
Fighter: Healer! I am not crying and that was NOT a small rock!   
  
Maker: Okay you two break it up! Save the video camra's for later, Kakyuu-hime is coming!  
  
The princess came running up to them smiling.  
  
Kakyuu: So what mischieve have you girls been up to?  
  
Starlights: Nothing Princess!  
  
Kakyuu: *laughing* And why don't I believe you?  
  
Healer: Because were always getting into trouble?!  
  
Fighter: we? Don't you mean 'you'?  
  
Healer: No, I mean we!  
  
Maker: I can see where this is going....  
  
Kakyuu: Time for reinforcements! Lunch time!  
  
The two stopped as a maid walked up to them and placed a blanket and a picnic basket on the ground. Fighter and Healer looked at each other then sat down on the blanket.  
  
Maker: *laughing* Good thinking princess!  
  
Kakyuu: *smiles* Arigatou! Well lets eat!  
  
***  
  
(Hikawa Temple- After School)  
  
Usagi: I can't believe I got a B on that math test! I just can't believe it! Mom is going to be so proud of me!  
  
Rei: I'm proud of you Usagi-chan!  
  
Ginkyu: I told you, that you could do it!  
  
Usagi: Hai! Arigatou!  
  
Makoto: So is your school going on the Field Trip to the Science Museum Rei?!  
  
Rei: Hai! All of the High schools are going.  
  
Usagi: Chibiusa's school is going to! I wonder how many buses there gonna need.  
  
Niborsa: A lot.  
  
Ami: Okay....Usagi-chan, I'm afraid for you. Who knows what that evil witch will try to do.  
  
Invie: Hai! You are the princess of the moon.  
  
Rei: Usagi, what do you plan on doing about this?  
  
Usagi: Well...I'm going to do what Niborsa told me to do. I'm going to keep an eye out and also travel in groups.  
  
Makoto: That's good.  
  
Niborsa: It's all she can do for now.  
  
Ami: Maybe I can find some more information about our new enemy.  
  
Rei: Yeah, good idea Ami-chan.   
  
Usagi: Oi! You know yesterday when I was in the bathroom I heard Kori and Hiwara talking about me!  
  
Minako: Oh Usagi-chan...why do you even listen to them?!  
  
Usagi: I don't know...demo words hurt.  
  
Niborsa: Usagi, words may hurt...demo when you are queen you make sure they remember the hard times they gave you.  
  
Invie: *smiling* Revenge is so sweet!  
  
Ginkyu: Doesn't he know? He's gotten revenge back on me and Niborsa plenty of times!  
  
Makoto: *looks at Invie* I take it you were a troublesome child when you were little.  
  
Niborsa: It's a tie between both of them!   
  
Ginkyu: Like you were the perfect child.  
  
Niborsa: Well you have to admit I am in a way perfect! My looks, my marks (school marks), my powers, and also my senshi uniform.  
  
Invie: Oh god, please don't start.  
  
Ami: This reminds me of Usagi and Rei.  
  
Makoto: Isn't it scary?  
  
Usagi and Rei: humph!  
  
Yuuichirou walked out of the temple with a plate of cookies followed by Rei's grandfather.  
  
Grandpa: Rei dear! How are you? Oh I see you have some new friends.  
  
Rei: Hai grandpa, the girl here is Niborsa Feboko, the boy to her left is Invie Kou, and the boy to her right is Ginkyu Kou. I would like for you all to meet my grandpa.  
  
Niborsa, Ginkyu, Invie: Nice to meet you.  
  
Grandpa: Well I sent Yuuichirou over here to bring you some cookies, he seemed bored so I put him to work. Well I have to get back. Bye, have fun! *waves and walks back inside*  
  
Yuuichirou: Here are the cookies, there sugar cookies, you guys look like you could use the energy. *sets the plate down*  
  
Rei: Oh, arigatou Yuuichirou. I have been feeling sort of weak.  
  
Yuuichirou: Are you okay Rei? Do you want to lay down, a cold towel?  
  
Rei: *laughing* I'm alright Yuuichirou! I swear. *shooes Yuuichirou away*  
  
Usagi: Enough talk! Let's eat!  
  
Minako: Usagi, can't you think about anything other than food?!  
  
Usagi: Yeah! I just remembered, this morning Chibiusa woke up at 6 A.M-  
  
Makoto: Then explain how you were late for class anyway?  
  
Usagi: So anyway, she wakes me up telling me that she has to search for Elios and asked me to help. She told me she had to find an 'old friend'...So we all have to keep an eye out for Elios.  
  
Ginkyu: Oh yeah, sure Usagi-chan. I'd do it if I knew who Elios is!?  
  
Usagi: He's Chibiusa's boyfriend...he has white hair and use to be a pegasus.  
  
Ginkyu: Okay...  
  
Ami: Hm...so we have to find Elios? Well I'll do my best.  
  
Rei: Hai, so will I!  
  
Usagi: Arigatou. Well I supose I better go home...tell momma about my test score and help Aquaria search for Mr. Moon. *stands up*  
  
Minako: Mr. Moon? Who is that?  
  
Usagi: Oh Aquaria's teddy bear who Seiya gave her in the future for her fourth birthday. She lost him this morning so I told her I'd help her.  
  
Rei: Aw isn't that sweet of Seiya?!  
  
Usagi: Yeah, yeah...well I better go! Sayonara! *waves and runs home*  
  
Running home Usagi accidntly bumped into Mamoru who was eating ice cream and caused him to spill it all over the place.  
  
Usagi: Oh Mamoru-chan! I'm sorry, I'll make it up for you one day!  
  
Mamoru: Oh that's okay Usagi-chan..demo why are you in such a hurry? Meeting Seiya some where?  
  
Usagi: Iie...Three Lights went to visit Princess Kakyuu. The reason I was running so fast is because I actually passed a test! *shoves the paper in his face* See look! I got a B on my Math test! Isn't that amazing?!  
  
Mamoru: Wow Usagi! I'm proud of you..congratuations! By the way have you seen Niborsa anywhere? I called her, demo all I got was her answer machine.  
  
Usagi: Oh yeah, she's at Hikawa Temple...I just came from there.  
  
Mamoru: Arigatou! Well I'm sure you are in a hurry to show your parents you test.  
  
Usagi: Hai! Well I'll see you some other time...sayonara! *smiles and runs home*  
  
When Usagi arrived home she saw that Hotaru was watching movies and eating popcorn. She found her mom and Aquaria in the kitchen baking a cake. Aquaria waved at Usagi and showed her a snowy white teddy bear indicating that she had found Mr. Moon.  
  
Ikuko: Oh hello dear, how was school today?  
  
Usagi: Great momma! You won't believe what happened!  
  
Ikuko: Nani?  
  
Usagi: I passed my math test!  
  
Ikuko: *snaps her head up* You did what?! I'm so happy for Usagi! What did you get on it?  
  
Usagi: *hands her the paper* Here...  
  
Ikuko: Oh Usagi a B?! I think someone deserves a reward! *smiles* How about I bake a special cake just for you?!  
  
Usagi: Oh cake...yummy!  
  
Aquaria: *pulls on Usagi's shirt* Usagi-chan, can I talk to you? Alone?  
  
Ikuko: *smiling* You girls go have a lil girl chat...the cakes will be done within an hour. Your dad went to the park with Shingo to play baseball and Hotaru is spending the night.  
  
Usagi: Oh okay! *walks into the living room with Aquaria* So Chibiusa...how was your day.  
  
Chibiusa: Sh...trying to watch 'Romeo and Joliet'.  
  
Hotaru: This is really sad.  
  
Usagi: Oh come on! I've been through worse than this!  
  
Chibiusa: Momma if you don't be quiet I swear I will kill you. *not looking up from T.V*  
  
Usagi: Okay sorry...demo I don't think you'd want to do this...you know risk your own existence.  
  
Chibiusa: Usagi...  
  
Usagi: Okay sorry sorry! Come on Aquaria, lets go to my room.  
  
Aquaria: Okay, okay, okay! *hops up and down then runs up the stairs*  
  
Usagi: Your really hyper aren't you?  
  
Aquaria: I've always been like this.  
  
Usagi: Wonder how your parents put up with this...  
  
Aquaria: Okay...well Chibiusa was acting really strange today. She was looking around like she was looking for someone is was very focused and quiet today.  
  
Usagi: Well Chibiusa is on....well you can say that she is on a scavenger hunt, when she is like that it is best to stay out of your sisters way.  
  
Aquaria: Okay mommy. Come on, I wanna see that movie Chibiusa and Hotaru-chan are watching.  
  
Usagi: Okay, lets go- oh, when did you find Mr. Moon?  
  
Aquaria: Oh, he's fell behind the T.V, Shingo-chan found him.  
  
Usagi: That was strangly nice of Shingo to return him to you.  
  
Aquaria: Come on Usagi-chan, let's go and watch the movie before it goes off and they eat all the popcorn!  
  
Usagi: Okay, okay...*walks downstairs* Chibiusa...Aquaria wants to watch the movie with you.  
  
Chibiusa: Tell her to go play dolls upstairs.  
  
Usagi: Iie...I wasn't asking you if she could, I was informing you that she would be watching it.  
  
Chibiusa: *sighs* Fine, if she has to, over her Aqua. you can sit in the middle *scoots over*  
  
Aquaria: Yea! *runs down the stairs and plops herself next to the girls*  
  
Usagi: Well I'm going to take a walk...tell momma I'll be home in half an hour.  
  
Chibiusa: I know where your going!  
  
Usagi: You do?  
  
Chibiusa: Hai! Your going to the place where you first met Seiya-papa aren't you?  
  
Usagi: How did you know?  
  
Chibiusa: Hey I'm your daughter...I can feel it!  
  
Usagi: Yeah..well tell momma that for me. *walks outside and closes the door behind her*  
  
???: Where are you going Sailor Moon?  
  
Usagi: *turns around* Magica!!???  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dum Dum Duuuum! Oh whats gonna happen? I'm evil aren't I? Leaving you in suspion like that! Mwahahaha. I'm itching to write more, thank you all you fabulous people who reviewed!  
  
~Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
Usagi: Seiya! What are you doing back so soon?  
  
Seiya: Princess Kakyuu sent us back because she sensed something was going to happen.  
*~*~  
Usagi: My broach! It's gone! (dum dum DUUMMM)~  
  
*~*~= later  
  
Flames, Comments: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
~Kou Usagi   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. New Changes

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 10: New Changes  
  
Disclaimer: Ahem, you all know what I'm about to say...I'll let you fill in the blank: I don't ___ Sailor ___.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~What Happened Last~  
  
Usagi: I'm going out.  
  
Chibiusa: Okay...  
  
Usagi walked outside and closed the door.   
  
???: Where are you going Sailor Moon?!  
  
Usagi: Magica!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Magica: Did you expect your fairy godmother?  
  
Usagi: *backs away from her* What...what do you want?  
  
Magica: Oh relax, I'm not going to kill you NOW! It's broad daylight, I'm not that stupid!  
  
Usagi: Then what do you want?  
  
Magica: I've come to warn you. I have been sent by the Dark Queen to finish you off, I just thought I'd let you know, so you can say goodbye to your family and friends. I will be watching you Usagi Tsukino, every step you take, everyone word you say...every thing you do! Hehehe! Ta Da Sailor Dead Moon! *disappears*  
  
Usagi: Not good...what can I do though?  
  
Usagi started walking forward not sure of where she was heading though. She stopped at the Ice Cream Parlor and looked into the store. She sighed wishing she could have some ice cream without having to worry about an attack and just be a regular teenager. Just then a man walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder and moved closer to her.  
  
???: *whispering* Boo!  
  
Usagi: What the! Ah Seiya! *hugs him*  
  
Seiya: What are you doing Odango?  
  
Usagi: *sighs nothing..just thinking-wait a minute! Seiya!  
  
Seiya: Hai.  
  
Usagi: Seiya! What are you doing back so soon?  
  
Seiya: Princess Kakyuu sent us back because she sensed something was going to happen.  
  
Usagi: Did she say if it was bad or good?  
  
Seiya: She didn't say..she just rushed us back to Earth.  
  
Usagi: Oh Seiya so much has happened!  
  
Seiya: Like what? Here, lets have some ice cream and talk about it.  
  
Usagi: *nods* Okay...*walks inside*  
  
Usagi explained to Seiya the past events that took place, the youma appearing at her school, Chibiusa's mission, Magica knowing her true iddenity, Kori and Hiwara's jealousy, and also the score she got on her math test.  
  
Seiya: Wow, a lot has happened. So Chibiusa's has to look for her friend who was a pegasus? Plus you've got two really jealous fans on you case! And Magica knows who you are? That's dangerous Usagi-chan.  
  
Usagi: Yeah I know...she just made a threat to me just about 20 minutes ago. She told me that she would be watching my every move.  
  
Seiya: Don't worry Odango, I'll protect you.  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Arigatou. So where are your brothers?  
  
Seiya: Who knows, I think Yaten went to sleep, he was complaining about how tired he was.  
  
Usagi: Is Taiki at the library?  
  
Seiya: I'm guessing! *smiles* Come on..let's go and take a walk.  
  
Usagi: Oh can we go to the library?  
  
Seiya: *feels Usagi's head* Usagi...are you feeling okay?  
  
Usagi: Hey that test grade has got me feeling smart! Anyway Ami promised she'd take me there, demo I feel like going now!  
  
Seiya: *chuckles* Okay, what ever you say. *puts his arm around her shoulder and walks to the library*  
  
***  
  
(Library)  
  
Taiki: Mizuno-san should be around here someplace...*looks around*  
  
???: *giggles* Looking for me?  
  
Taiki: Ami-chan! *hugs her*  
  
Ami: Taiki! What are you doing back so soon?  
  
Taiki: Kakyuu-hime told us to go back, she said something important was going to happen.  
  
Ami: I'm so happy you guys are back, it's been kinda quiet! *laughs*  
  
Taiki: Hehe, so how has things been going.  
  
Ami: *sits down at a table* It's been horrible! Magica knows who Usagi really is, We've got two jealous fans who won't leave us alone, and Usagi actually got a good test grade.  
  
Taiki: *sits down at the table* Well the first two sound bad demo the last one is a good thing, and amazing-Usagi-chan passed a test, God call Ripleys!  
  
Ami: Hai...I don't know what to do to keep Usagi-chan safe.  
  
Taiki: Usagi is a young woman, I think she can protect herself.  
  
Ami: I guess your right...*opens a book and thumbs through it* I'm reading a very intresting book, it's a fairy tale actually. Its about a princess who is dying and is asking her friends to do her one last thing. She wants no one to remember her, she didn't want her people to grieve over the death of her. Especially her prince...  
  
Taiki: Hm...sounds very intresting.  
  
Ami: Yes but I could never finish a page without seeing images of Usagi in my head.  
  
Taiki: Ami-chan, please don't worry.  
  
Ami: Arigatou for being there for me Taiki-chan.  
  
***  
  
(Other side of Library)  
  
Seiya: Okay Usagi, I'm going to be near the 'Three Lights' section.  
  
Usagi: Why?  
  
Seiya: I want to read what people write about us thats it. I'll bring one home to Yaten, he'll have a good laugh.  
  
Usagi: Okay Seiya-chan, I don't know where I'm going, I'm just going to browse around..*walks to a romance section* Oh!  
  
Usagi began picking up numerous books and flipping through the pages. Then she decided to check out the other sections they had. She walked to the mystery section and looked at the titles. Most of them were murder books but Usagi decided she would try to read them anyway.  
  
Usagi: Won't hurt to try something new. Hm....'Inoccent Murder' (I made that title up). I guess I could check this one out.  
  
Usagi was about to turn around and walk to another section when she felt someone rest their hand on her shoulder and laugh.  
  
???: Trying to kill me huh?  
  
Usagi: *smiles* I would never try to kill you Seiya.  
  
Seiya: *smiles* Could of fooled me, all those murder books your about to check out.  
  
Usagi: Haha, well should we go? I think I've got enough books.  
  
Seiya: Yeah okay-huh?  
  
The floor beneath the two began to shake and the two both spied a black portal appear about 13 feet away from them. Magica stepped out of it smiling. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing make up. She was wearing green dress and was wearing a gold neckalace that had a shappire dangling from it. She looked like she was going to a party.  
  
Usagi: Oh no!  
  
Magica: Have you been expecting me? Oh sorry to keep you waiting.  
  
Seiya: *stands in front of Usagi* Don't you touch one hair on this girls head!  
  
Magica: Aw how cute...trying to protect your lil girlfriend eh? Well buddy there are some things that you don't know about Usagi Tsukino.  
  
Seiya: Really...like what?  
  
Magica: First off she's Sailor Moon-  
  
Seiya: Sorry lady, I already knew that!  
  
Magica: *looks at Usagi* What, do you go around telling everyone your secret iddenity?!  
  
Usagi: Leave us alone!  
  
Seiya: Usagi, go and transform into Sailor Mon while I keep her busy.  
  
Usagi: Oka- *reaches for a broach and notices it's not there* My broach! It's gone  
  
Seiya: *turns around* Nani?  
  
Usagi: You took it didn't you?!  
  
Magica: Me? NO! I am not a thief!  
  
Before Usagi could reply Seiya reached for his microphone just as it disappeared.  
  
Seiya: Huh?  
  
Magica was about to attack while she had the chance but never got to. A bright white light blew Magica into a shelf causing it to fall down, then all of the shelves fell down (like dominos). Usagi looked up and saw a small girl with wings sitting on a cloud laughing and sprinkling white sand ever where. The sand fell on Seiya and Usagi and something abnormal happened. The Silver Imperium Crystal floated in mid air infront of the two. A yellow cresent moon sallowed the crystal inside of it. Slowly, the image of a star floated beside the cresent moon locket. The star was silver and had little shappires at each of the points. Inside appeared to be a star seed, Seiya's starseed! The light and the little girl disappeared but the two lockets didn't. Usagi took the cresent moon locket and Seiya took the star locket. Usagi gently touched it and nodded.  
  
Usagi: Okay. Seiya...  
  
Seiya: *smiling* Way ahead of you.  
  
Usagi: Moon Gorgeous Star Power..  
  
Seiya: Fighter Gorgeous Star Power...  
  
MAKE-UP!  
  
The two lockets appeared above both of them showering purple rain (not the movie! hehe ^_^) On both of them. The two joined hands as red hearts, cresent moon, and yellow stars covered their body. The hearts, moons, and stars disappeared leaving a different looking Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter. The two smiled and stood back to back.  
  
Magica: Nani?  
  
Sailor Moon: You Magica, are pure evil! I pretty solider Sailor Cosmic Moon shall make you regret the day you were born!  
  
Sailor Star Fighter: Magica! The day you decided to join the Dark Queen was a bad decision! Now you must pay the consenques, I Sailor Star Cosmic Fighter am here to wipe that nasty smile off your face!  
  
Sailor Cosmic moon's fuku was very different! Her mini skirt was rainbow colored and so was her collar. Around her chocker was a star inside of a red heart. Her chocker was yellow. Her boots were white and at the tip of her boots was blue. Her bow on her chest was red and in between her bow on her chest was the golden Cresent Moon locket. The bow on her back was white and very long. She had no tiara on her head but a cresent moon took it's place. Sailor Star Cosmic Fighter had on black boots which reached her hips and her same black outfit. She didn't have a tiara on also but in it's place was a yellow star. Although they both had to mix matched earrings on. They had one yellow star and a yellow cresent moon dangling from the other ear.   
  
Magica: H-how...  
  
Fighter: Enough talk! Star Eternal....Beam!  
  
A yellow beam flown from the star and hit Magica on the chest.  
  
Magica: *falls back* Iie! I have my duties...but first I need you out of way, you too!  
  
???: Star Gentle Uterus!  
  
???: Aqua Rhapsody!  
  
Fighter: Mercury! Maker!  
  
Maker: Did you need us?  
  
Moon: *smiling* Hai!   
  
Mercury: You two look different...what happened.  
  
Fighter: Tell ya later demo now is not the time!  
  
Mercury: Oh yeah, sorry.  
  
Magica: So we have two more Sailor Senshi to finish off, I would of let the rest of the senshi live but I guess not! * Fire blasted from the tip of her finger towards Sailor Moon* Demo I need to kill this annoying girl NOW!  
  
Fighter saw the blast and knocked Sailor Moon out of the way but also got her armed burned.  
  
Sailor Moon: Fighter...Fighter are you okay?!  
  
Fighter: *weak smile* I'll be fine! *stands up straighter*  
  
Sailor Moon: If you say so...*looks at Magica* So you wanna play like that huh? Fine!  
  
Sailor Moon took a deep breath in and lunged at Magica shoving her into the wall. She did't stop there though..oh no. Sailor Moon began punching her at incredible speed. She then lifted her foot to kick her but Magica caught her foot in mid air then using her own foot she kicked her in the stomach. Sailor Moon fell back into the arms of Sailor Mercury.  
  
Sailor Moon: Damn!  
  
Mercury: Are you okay Sailor Moon? That was amazing! I've never seen you do that before.  
  
Sailor Moon: Hey, I'm just tired of seeing this bimbo...so I tried to kill her without magic...stupid huh?  
  
Fighter: Iie, it was brave of you though Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon stood up straight and proud. Magica licked the blood off of her lip and smiled at Sailor Moon.  
  
Magica: Nice try...lil girl! *fires a big ball of purple light at the group*  
  
Maker: Iie! Star Gentle Uterus!  
  
Maker and Magica's powers fought each other but only Maker was victories causing Maker's attack to attack Magica.  
  
Fighter: *mumbling* She's weak...Star Eternal..beam!  
  
???: Deep Sumerge!  
  
???: Space Sword Blaster!  
  
Sailor Moon: Uranus, Neptune!  
  
All three attacks weakened Magica causing her to fall to her knees.  
  
Uranus: One more attack should do it.  
  
Magica: No please...don't..please.  
  
Neptune: Don't what?  
  
Magica: *laughs* Don't be so stupid! *Stands up and blasts a white ball of light at them*  
  
The group fell down to their knees feeling pain all over their body.  
  
Magica: You senshi are so gulible! Did you really think that you could defeat me?! I must admit that I am a pretty good actress! I had this all planned out! When you let your guard down I would attack...now look at you, on your knees!  
  
???: Sugar Love Supreme!  
  
A dozen pink hearts wrapped themselves around Magica causing her to fall to her knees.  
  
Magica: Nani!  
  
???: Don't you dare try and harm my momma!  
  
Sailor Moon: *looking up* Chibiusa?!  
  
Chibi Moon: I Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon shall follow in my mothers footsteps and over come evil!  
  
Magica: stands up looking annoyed* Great! More Sailor Senshi!  
  
???: Star bittersweet Love!  
  
A pink and yellow light came from no where and hit Magica's right leg.  
  
Magica: *annoyed* YET MORE Sailor Senshi!  
  
???: From the 31st century..here to keep the present at peace I Sailor Star Chibi Fighter is here!  
  
Fighter: Aquaria?!  
  
Magica: So you all are trying to gang up on me eh? Well I've got news for you..I WILL NOT GIVE UP WITHOUT A FIGHT!  
  
Sailor Moon: No...just stop!  
  
Magica: You'd like that wouldn't you?  
  
Sailor Moon: Look at yourself! You fell into the evil spell and looked how your life turned out! Why'd you do this to yourself?  
  
Magica: I know what your trying to do! Your trying to turn me into a goody two shoes like you! Well it won't happen! *lunges at Sailor Moon and nails her to a wall*  
  
Chibi Fighter: Mommy!  
  
Mercury: Sailor Moon!  
  
Uranus: Koneko-chan!  
  
For no reason at all Magica screamed and fell to the floor twitching. Sailor Moon looked down at her, her cresent moon on her forehead shining bright.  
  
Maker: W...what happened?  
  
Sailor Moon: She touched my locket...then I guess it shocked her and my cresent moon symbol sort of reacted with the locket...  
  
Fighter: Sailor Moon finish her off while you still have the chance!  
  
Sailor Moon: Hai!   
  
A beautiful wand appeared in her hand. The stick was sky blue with small diamonds outlining it. On top sat a yellow star, and on top of that sat a small ruby colored cresent moon. Sailor Moon studied it for a second then a Magica.  
  
Sailor Moon: Cosmic Moon Star Love!  
  
Many stars and moons raced towards Magica then formed one big star and cresent moon. The two swallowed Magica who screamed in pain. Magica layed there, barely alive...she was breathing hard and her eyes were glued on Sailor Moon.  
  
Magica: Th...th...this...i..is..not..ov..o..over! *disappears*  
  
Fighter: *runs and hugs Sailor Moon* You did it! You did it Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon: Yeah, I guess I did! *smiles*  
  
Uranus: Good job Sailor Moon, very impressive!  
  
Neptune: Which reminds me...why do you look so different?  
  
Sailor Moon: I'll explain later..I'm exhausted.  
  
Chibi Fighter: Mommy did it! Mommy did it! *hugs Sailor Moon's legs*  
  
Maker: Let's go and check up on all of the people here...  
  
The eight senshi nodded and walked around a bit. They saw many books scattered on the floor pages torn and also all of the people were lying on the floor, they seemed to be asleep. They soon all woke up rubbing there heads and looking around. Sailor Moon and the senshi all went to help the people get to their feet. They thanked the Sailor Senshi for saving their lives many, many, many times. Chibi Fighter liked the idea of being a superhero and tried to help everyone in the library. The Sailor Senshi decided to go and waved farewell. Outside they went back to their true form and started to walk to who knows.  
  
Usagi: Aquaria...Chibiusa, how did you know where I was?  
  
Chibiusa: Ikuko-mama got worried and sent us to look for you. We saw the library and it looked kind of...you know...dark, so we went to check it out.  
  
Ami: Okay, next question..what's up with the new senshi fuku.  
  
Usagi and Seiya looked at each other then began explaining about the new broaches and the new transformation.  
  
Haruka: Hm....  
  
Aquaria: What are you thinking about Haruka-san?  
  
Haruka: Just stuff little one...*pats her on her head*  
  
Michiru: Well this is a good thing..we have stronger allies now to defeat the enemy.  
  
Taiki: Demo do you think Magica is still alive?  
  
Usagi: I dunno...she looked like she was hanging on by a thread but she seemed pretty determined that she would return...  
  
Ami: Well all I have to say is that I'm proud of you Usagi-chan, you showed great bravery when you were trying to kill Magica.  
  
Usagi: Yeah but I was being stupid in a way...you need magic to defeat the kind of enemies we face.  
  
Seiya: *wraps his arms around Usagi's waist* Odango...don't always relay on magic...believe in your own powers.  
  
Usagi: *turns and kisses his cheek* Hai, your right.  
  
Ami: I wonder when the library will be back up again..  
  
Chibiusa: That was a lotta damage we did to it so I'm guessing maybe about 3 weeks.  
  
Taiki: I hope it opens up sooner than that!  
  
Ami: Me too! Where will I get my study books, I'll be behind.  
  
Usagi: You guys amaze me.  
  
Aquaria: Lookie..it's Shingo-chan.  
  
Usagi: Shingo...where?!  
  
Shingo came running towards them breathing hard. He stopped to catch his breath then looked at his sister.  
  
Shingo: Oh Usagi, your going to be in big trouble!  
  
Usagi: Huh? Why?  
  
Kenji came running on the sidewalk with his fist in the air. He stopped infront of the group then his eyes fell on Usagi who had an arm around Seiya's shoulder and her had an arm around her waist.  
  
Kenji: Young lady where have you been?  
  
Usagi: Well...er...I've been at the library.  
  
Shingo: *laughing* Usagi you can do better than that!  
  
Usagi: Demo it's true! We all were in fact!   
  
The others nodded there head indicating that she wasn't lying. Then a thought came to her.  
  
Usagi: *to herself* Oh uh! I bet this is going to be on the news...I better tell him that a youma came and knocked us all out unconcious.' And daddy you won't believe what happened there! A youma appeared and knocked us all unconcious...it was like we were in a deep sleep! Then the Sailor Senshi came and saved the day.  
  
Kenji: Do you really think I's believe that?  
  
Just then a camra man and also a man with a microphone came running down the street.  
  
Kenji: Hey where are you going?  
  
Reporter: No time...been an attack at the library...sailor senshi saved the day...this is going to be a great story! *continues running*  
  
Usagi: See!  
  
Kenji: *face white* Oh my God! *hugs her daughter* Are you okay? You look tired! What happened? Do you want some tea?!   
  
Usagi: Dad I'm fine!  
  
Haruka: Well my kitten, I'll see you tomorrow. *walks home with Michiru*  
  
Taiki: We better go to...Ami would you like to come over and study?  
  
Seiya gagged at hearing the word studying and Ami agreed to come.  
  
Seiya: Study? You want to study?! After all of that! My God how do you two live with yourselves?  
  
Ami: Seiya if you want we could set up a study session for you...Usagi to.  
  
Seiya and Usagi: NO WAY!  
  
Taiki: Fine, we are going to get ready for next weeks test...I'll see you in a couple of minutes. *walks to his apartment talking to Ami*  
  
Usagi: Seiya-chan...*walks up to Seiya* I'll see you tomorrow okay..I'm exhausted. *kisses his lips gently*  
  
Shingo: *walks up to Seiya* So Seiya...what on Earth do you see in my ditzy sister?  
  
Usagi: Shingo...I'll give you till the count of three......three! *runs after Shingo*  
  
Shingo: Uh oh! *starts running*  
  
Seiya: *laughing* Don't they get along well?!  
  
Usagi: *walks back* Okay Shingo should be home by know...  
  
Seiya: I'll see you tomorrow Odango...we'll deal with those girls.  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Niborsa already told me what to do...revenge is sweet! *sly grin* Who knows what the future has in store for them.  
  
Seiya: *grins* I see...well I have to go..love you Odango. *kisses her forehead*  
  
Seiya walked home leaving Usagi, her father, and the two sisters. Chibiusa saw the stress lines on Usagi's face adn became worried.  
  
Chibiusa: Usagi are you alright?  
  
Usagi: *wipes away sweat* I'm fine.  
  
Aquaria: Usagi-chan looks tired.  
  
Kenji: Well she should be! After all of that, you girls too! Lets go home.  
  
Chibiusa: *whispers to Usagi* I know why your so tired....I'll tell you later.  
  
***  
  
(Tsukino Residence)  
  
When Kenji opened the door and annouced that he was back with the girls Ikuko came running towards them with a spactula in her hand.  
  
Ikuko: oh my God Usagi are you okay?! I saw the news...what happened!  
  
Usagi: It's on the news already?! *runs to the Living Room and sits in front of the T.V.  
  
Reporter on T.V: It seems that there was an attack at the local library on 54th street. Many people claim that they were checking out books when all of a sudden they felt the room start to shake. All of them fell into a deep sleep at that point. One man claims that he was awakened by the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Man on T.V: All of a sudden the room started to shake and I felt very sleepy. When I woke up a young girl wearing a pink Sailor Senshi outfit help me up to my feet asking if I was okay. I looked around and saw other Sailor Senshi doing the same to other people. There was this one hyper girl, at four or five wearing a black outfit jumping around telling everyone that Sailor Moon saved the day and that she was Sailor Star Chibi Fighter. Before I could say anything Sailor Moon walked up, picked the girl up, winked at me and walked towards the group of Sailor Senshi. There was eight of them to be exact.  
  
Reporter: Arigaou Sailor Senshi for keeping our town safe. Now for the wea-  
  
Usagi turned the T.V off and looked at her mothers worried face.  
  
Usagi: Mom I'm fine, promise! Were all peachy...I mean all we did was get a feww extra hours of sleep..how is that a bad thing!? *nervous laughter*  
  
Chibiusa: Oh Usagi...you forgot to feed Luna, she was in your room last time I checked.  
  
Usagi: I thought she was at Mina-OW!  
  
Chibiusa elbowed Usagi twice in the ribs then looked at her then motioned upstairs.  
  
Usagi: Oh...right.  
  
Chibiusa: You can come to Aquaria.  
  
The girls ran up the stairs to 'feed Luna' leaving Ikuko and Kenji alone.  
  
Kenji: She seemed perfectly fine to me dear.  
  
Ikuko: Demo all three of the girls could of been killed! And today was Usagi's special day...she got a B on her math test.  
  
Shingo: *slowly walks into the room* I..is U..usagi...back?  
  
Ikuko: Hai, why?  
  
Kenji: Shingo don't worry, Usagi wouldn't harm you, she was just joking.  
  
Shingo: Uh..yeah. *sits on the couch and turns the T.V on*  
  
***  
  
(Usagi's Room)  
  
Usagi: Okay what is it Chibiusa?  
  
Chibiusa: Do you know why you were so tired after using your new attack?  
  
Usagi: Um...iie.  
  
Chibiusa: The new transformation and attacks you and Seiya have are based on your love for each other.  
  
Usagi: And so I would be feeling like crap after using that why? *confused*  
  
Chibiusa: Well, you do love Seiya although you don't love him enough.  
  
Usagi: *now REALLY confused* Huh?  
  
Chibiusa: Your new attack looks into the love that you have for each other. You two just have to fall in love with each other more...then you won't feel so tired when using your attack.  
  
Usagi: Okay, I think I understand...  
  
???: What are you girls talking about? *walks in*  
  
Aquaria: LUNA! Luna I had fun today. I got to beat up the enemy!  
  
Luna: Wha? Usagi what's that cresent moon thing your wearing?  
  
Usagi: It's a very long story Luna, but I'll just give you the main events. Starlights are back, Kakyuu sent them back. Went to library with Seiya. Floor started to shake, evil witch Magica appeared. My broach disappeared, Seiya's transformation microphone disappeared. Got new transformation broaches, mine is this *points to her broach* and his was a silver star. New attacks, Maker and Mercury appeared. Uranus and Neptune appeared. Chibi Moon and Chibi Fighter appeared. Used my new attack, Magica got scared and went back to where she came from. The end.  
  
Luna: Wow!  
  
Usagi: Luna guess what! I passed my math test! I got a B!  
  
Luna: That's great Usagi!   
  
Ikuko: *yelling to Usagi* USAGI! PHONE FOR YOU!  
  
Usagi: Okay momma I got it! *picks up the phone* Moshi Moshi, this is Usagi.  
  
Rei: Usagi! What happened today?! I turned to the news and it had footage of a wrecked library and was talking about Sailor Moon and her senshi saving the day.  
  
Usagi: Oh yeah that...well I'm sorta tired right now at the time. Tomorrow we'll have a lil group meeting at your temple. Call everyone and tell them that.  
  
Rei: Okay Usagi-chan, I'll see you tomorrow..bai! *hangs up*  
  
Usagi: *hangs up* Okay everyone clear out! I'm going to sleep now...Chibiusa, Aquaria, and Luna. Were having a senshi meeting so at about 3 P.M go to Hikawa Temple. Aquaria just tell momma that your going to meet a friend.  
  
Chibiusa: Okay Usagi-chan...tomorrow I'm going to officially begin my search for Elios-san.  
  
Usagi: Alright...I talked to the senshi, they agreed to help.  
  
Chibiusa: Arigatou! Come on Aquaria...let's go. *walks out*  
  
Luna: Goodnight Usagi-chan. *curls up on the bed*  
  
Usagi: *sits down infront of her mirror and combs her hair* Goodnight.  
  
The phone rang and Usagi slowly walked over to it and picked it up. When she heard who was on the other line was smiled.  
  
Usagi: SEIYA! Oh no I wasn't about to go to sleep. *sits on her bed* Yeah I saw the news, dinner on Friday, sounds great! So whatcha doing?  
  
Luna: *sighs* Wasn't she just to tired to talk a minute ago? *falls asleep*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that right there ladies and gentlemen was chapter 10. Wow chapter 10...I remember when I first typed chap. one.......so anyway how am I doing...I think I'll just hold on to the next chapter. You know not post it. I'll post it IF I get 5 new reviews. I could of been mean and said 10 but I'm feeling nice right now. So read and review if you want chapter 11 which I have no idea is going to happen, oh wait, yes I do! I'll give you the preview to it to!  
  
~Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
Dark Queen: Misery..it is your job to find more energy. Do not fail!  
  
Misery: Yes my queen. *bows*  
*~*~  
Usagi: Mamoru-chan..whats the matter?  
  
Mamoru: Usagi, I've been execpted to go back to Harvard in America...demo I don't want to leave Niborsa...~  
  
Flames and Comments: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. A Surprise Letter

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Eleven: Surprise Letter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah, yada yada yada....ON WITH THE STORY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The Dark World)  
  
Dark Queen: Magica!   
  
Magica: *bowing* Yes my queen?  
  
Dark Queen: I have given you many chances and you still have failed me many times. My mother would take this as an insult.  
  
Magica: *quietly* I am sorry my queen demo the Sailor Senshi are always in the way. Especially this one named Sailor Moon. She and some other sailor senshi doubled their power some how becoming stronger senshi. I think they were called the 'Cosmic Senshi'...I don't remember though my queen. Demo I am sure this time I shall defeat them.  
  
Dark Queen: Do you really expect for me to give you an extra chance? You are a failure and a disgrace. Your time is up! *opens her hand so her palm is facing upwards them slowly closes it into a fist*  
  
A bright black light outlined Magica's body and Magica began to shake viloently. Within a minute she disappeared to nothing but maybe a few ashes.  
  
Dark Queen: *sinister laugh* Humph! At least now I have some life energy, Magica had a lot within her which will do me some good. But I need more....Misery!  
  
Misery: *appears bowing* Yes m'lady?  
  
Dark Queen: Misery..it is your job to find more energy. Do not fail!  
  
Misery: Yes my queen. *walks out of the room*  
  
***   
  
(Usagi's Room)  
  
Usagi slept peacefully under the careful eye of her guardian cat, Luna. About a minute later Aquaria crept in with her teddy bear in hand.  
  
Luna: Aquaria what are you doing up so soon? It's only 5 AM.  
  
Aquaria: *waves an envelope up in the air* This. It's a letter for mommy, it's from her future self. Chibiusa told me to give it to her, she was still sleepy. Should we wake up Usagi-chan?  
  
Luna: Hm...I dunno. She does hate it when people wake her up, then again it isn't everyday she gets a letter from her future self, let's give it a try. *jumps onto Usagi's bed*  
  
Aquaria: OOOKAY! *sits on the side of Usagi's bed* Mommy...mommy. MOMMY WAKE UP! *shakes her*  
  
Usagi: *half sleep* What? Is the house on fire? Did someone steal my manga? Did Seiya stop by? Is it even important? *sits up and rubs her eyes*  
  
Luna: I would say this is Usagi-chan. Your lovely daughter has some news for you.  
  
Aquaria: That's right mommy! My mommy sent you a letter. She came when you were asleep. Daddy sent Seiya-papa one to.  
  
Usagi: *Takes the envelope* Really? From Neo-Queen Serenity? *tears the envelope open* Lets see. It says:   
  
Dear Usagi Tsukino,  
  
It feels weird writing a letter to my younger self but I felt the need to send this off. I'm sorry if Aquaria is in the way but she was anxious to see you hearing stories from Chibiusa of you and I wanted her to grow up to be a Sailor Senshi just like her sister. Tell the girls I said hello! Tell Chibiusa and Aquaria that we both miss him, especially Seiya! Now I hope Chibiusa told you about your new powers and your health..if you even got it. Don't worry, love will over come all. Believe in yourself and your warriors.   
Sincerly,  
  
Neo Queen Serenity (Kou Usagi)  
  
Luna: You really matured in the future, I was getting worried.  
  
Usagi: *sticks out her tonuge* Where should I put this...I can't just leave it laying around, imagine what dad would say if he saw this! *thinks about that for a minute then shudders*  
  
Luna: Just keep it with you at all times.  
  
Usagi: *shoves it in her pajama pocket* Okay, I'm going to call Seiya!  
  
Luna: Usagi-chan its 5 in the morning!  
  
Usagi: Yeah demo if he did get his letter he would be awake wouldn't he?  
  
Aquaria: Yeah! Call daddy! Call daddy!  
  
Usagi dialed the Kou's number and waited for someone to pick up, she waited, and waited. Soon she got the answer machine:  
  
Yaten: Hey were not home right now so if your an obsessed fan or stalker please hang up, demo if you are someone we know...lets just say for example...Seiya's precious Odango leave a message.  
  
Seiya: Hey! Or if your Yaten's Love goddess or Taiki's lil study buddy leave a message. We'll get back to you soon!  
  
Taiki: You guys this is not a game.  
  
Yaten: I say we use this one!  
  
Taiki: Seriously?!  
  
*BEEP*  
  
Usagi laughed at the message then calmed herself down. She hung up the phone knowing that they were still asleep and informed Luna and Aquaria.   
  
Luna: So I guess he didn't get it.  
  
Usagi: *changes into her school uniform* I guess so.  
  
Aquaria: Usagi-mama why are you getting ready for, it's really early.  
  
Usagi: I'm going to their apartment.  
  
Luna: For what?  
  
Usagi: I wanna see what letter he got.  
  
Luna: Can't you wait?  
  
Usagi: Luna! These letters are from the future!! No I can not wait! Aquaria tell momma that I went to Ami's to do a little studying. And make her believe it! *walks to her door* See ya.  
  
Usagi quietly tip toed down the steps and headed for the kitchen. She opened the refridgerator door and took out an apple. She grabbed her suitcase and headed out the door. It was chilly outside and the goldnen sun was just raising. Usagi noticed dew on the grass and tried to remember the last time she was out so early.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Lil Usagi: But daddy I don't know how to go fishing!  
  
Kenji: You'll learn dear now get in the car.  
  
The seven year old Usagi slowly climbed into the car and sat by the fishing poles. Her dad smiled at her and started the car. About 20 minutes later Usagi looked out her window and saw a lake with many people surrounding it.  
  
Kenji: Are you ready my lil Usagi?  
  
Usagi: *nods her head* What if the fish tries to bite me?  
  
Kenji: *picks her up* The fish are small dear, their probably afraid of you and wondering if you'll try to bite them!  
  
Usagi: *laughing* Okay! *sits on the grass and notices the dew* Daddy whats this wet stuff.  
  
Kenji: It's called dew honey...now here is your fishing pole, on the end of it is a worm so be careful where you fling it. *hands her the pole*  
  
Usagi: *stands up with the pink pole in her hand* Daddy I'm a real fisherman! *trips over a rock and falls into the water* (Don't worry folks, its shallow ~_^)Papa! It's cold! *fish swim by her* fish everywhere!  
  
Many fishermen and women stared at the blonde hair girl sitting in the water shivering. Kenji ran into the water to retrieve his freezing daughter. He also on accident slipped into the water and landed next do his daughter. Kenji laughed at his actions and so did Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Now daddy is wet!  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Usagi smiled at the memories that were coming back to her. A minute later she found herself standing infront of the building which contained the Kou's apartment. She walked in slowly and ran up two flights of stairs and stopped infront of a door. She knocked on the door hoping that would wake the sleeping idols but it didn't. She knocked again this time a little harder and to her surprise the door opened slowly. Usagi walked in and saw that no one had opened the door. Usagi walked in slowly then and walked in and looked into Seiya's room. She saw Seiya sleeping and could of sworn she heard him mutter the word 'Odango'. She smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Usagi: I guess I'll wait until they wake up..demo what to do know? *sighs* I guess I could watch some morning cartoons...*sits on the couch and turns the T.V on*  
  
Usagi watched T.V for maybe about 15 minutes without hearing a word from the three sleeping men.  
  
Seiya: *groggy voice* Yaten you baka you left the T.V on!  
  
Usagi laughed from hearing the comment Seiya made then quieted herself down so she could finish hearing the rest of the conversation.  
  
Yaten: I did not!  
  
Taiki: Would you both shut up! Some people are trying to go to sleep!   
  
Seiya: Yeah Yaten so go turn the damn thing off!  
  
Yaten: HUMPH! I'm going, I'm going. *gets up from his bed and walks to the Living Room*  
  
Yaten walked right in front of the laughing Usagi without even noticing her. He turned the T.V while mumbling something and was about to go back to his room when he FINALLY noticed Usagi who was cracking up laughing.  
  
Yaten: *yelling* Usagi what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Seiya and Taiki ran out of their rooms to see what Yaten was yelling about.  
  
Taiki: Yaten please if you don't- Usagi-chan!!??  
  
Seiya: Odango? What are you doing here..it's 5:43! Shouldn't you be at home sleep?  
  
Usagi: Oh hey guys. I've been here since 5, ya know just watching some cartoons.  
  
Yaten: And WHY were you here since five in the morning?! You know Seiya isn't THAT important to see.  
  
Usagi: Well I came here to ask you *points at Seiya* a question! Where are you two going? *sees Yaten and Taiki heading back to their rooms*  
  
Taiki: You said you needed to talk to Seiya Usagi-san so we were going back to sleep.  
  
Usagi: Oh no...come back here and Seiya you go back to your room.  
  
Seiya: Why?  
  
Usagi: Oh never mind, I'll show you Sei-chan. *takes him by the hand and runs to his room*  
  
Yaten: And what are you two going to be doing in there?  
  
Usagi: *sticks out her tonuge and slams Seiya's door behind her*  
  
Seiya: Okay Odango..what is it.  
  
Usagi: *sits on his bed and smiles* Did you get a letter today Seiya-kun?  
  
Seiya: Er...not that I know of. *sits on the bed and heres a crunching sound* Nani? *stands up and sees a white wrinkled envelope* To Seiya Kou? Usagi-chan is this from you?  
  
Usagi: Iie...demo you'll be surprised..come on open it.  
  
Seiya: Okay...*rips it open and unfolds the blue paper inside of it* It says:  
  
Dear Seiya Kou,  
  
I know Chibiusa probably told you that my wife and I would both write you and Usagi a letter. I'm sorry about Aquaria, Chibiusa has told me that she has many times almost spilled everything. Please try and teach her. Tell Taiki and Yaten that we both send our love and also that Taiki is the father of a lovely baby girl as of yesterday. Her name is Nanami Kou. Se sure to tell Ami to. By know you and Usagi should of received your new transformations by now, Usagi should know about her health and her attack. I wish you both the best of luck.  
Sincerly,  
  
Neo King Seiya (Kou Seiya)  
  
Usagi: Oh wow! I can't wait to tell Taiki and Ami-chan!   
  
Seiya: How did you know that I would get a letter?  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Aquaria told me that her parents sent us both a letter so I was anxious to see what was in yours! *takes out her letter* See heres mine! *hands it to him*  
  
Seiya: Hm..intresting *hands the letter back to Usagi*   
  
Usagi: *kisses Seiya*  
  
Seiya: What was that for?  
  
Usagi: Do I need a reason to kiss you Sei-chan? *smiles*  
  
Seiya: Iie...*kisses Usagi*  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Come on, I wanna tell Taiki that he has a daughter. Demo that's funny!  
  
Seiya: *laughs* Yeah, Taiki and Ami parents!  
  
Yaten: *yelling from the other side of the door* Are you two going to spend the whole day in there or what?!  
  
Seiya: Shut up baka!   
  
Usagi: *takes his hand* Come on. *walks out of the room with Seiya*  
  
Yaten: *raises an eyebrow* It's about time, I was getting worried.  
  
Usagi: Not funny...demo Taiki, Yaten sit down.  
  
Seiya: Whose gonna tell em?  
  
Usagi: You tell Taiki, I'll tell Ami. Hurry I can't wait to see his expression.  
  
Taiki: Seiya...Usagi. What are you talking about.  
  
Seiya: Well you see Taiki. *sits down* Usagi and I both recieved messages from the future. And I have some news for you. *smiles*  
  
Usagi started cracking up laughing and fell from the couch making her laugh more.  
  
Seiya: Well anyway...er my future self has just informed us that your a daddy! *laughs*  
  
Taiki: *blush* Nani?  
  
Seiya: You see, yesterday Ami Kou gave birth to a young baby girl by the name of Nanami Kou! Congrats!  
  
Taiki: Is this a joke?  
  
Usagi and Seiya: Iie!   
  
Yaten: *laughing* I guess Seiya and Usagi aren't the only ones who are getting old.  
  
Seiya: Whaddya mean by that?  
  
Yaten: Well you both have children now, wait a minute...you guys have two though.  
  
Usagi: I wouldn't be talking! I bet you have a child in the future! I'm going to ask Neo Queen Serenity if you do.  
  
Yaten: *laughter trails off* Er....  
  
Seiya turned around to see Taiki with his mouth wide open just staring into space. Usagi turned around too to see what Seiya was staring at.  
  
Usagi: Taiki-chan, are you okay?  
  
Taiki: Huh..wha?  
  
Seiya: What's your problem Taiki.  
  
Taiki: Oh nothing...just that I found out that I will have a daughter by the name of Nanami Kou.  
  
Seiya: What's the problem?  
  
Yaten: Don't mind him Taiki, he already found out that he has two kids.  
  
Usagi: Hey! Leave Chibiusa and Aquaria outta this.  
  
Yaten: Okay..sorry your highness.  
  
Usagi: Oh yeah. Hey guys I just love your message on the answering machine.  
  
Seiya: Oh you heard that didn't you? Yaten just had to put all of that in.  
  
Taiki: As much as I would like to stay and chat I do believe it's time to get ready for school.  
  
Usagi: Oh yeah! *reaches in her suitcase* I've got some work for you three boys. *takes out two packets*  
  
Yaten: What's that?  
  
Usagi: The assignments you missed while you all were visiting Kakyuu-sama. Ami and Minako, and I were asked to keep track of the assignments you've missed. They left your assignment with me so heres Taiki's...Yaten's...and Seiya's. *hands them the packets*  
  
Seiya: Work?  
  
Usagi: Yes work Sei-chan!   
  
Yaten: Work..yuck! Well I'm going to go and change into my school uniform. *walks out of the room*  
  
Seiya: Yeah I guess we better get ready for another boring day at school. Demo today we have to have a word with a couple of girls.  
  
Taiki: Hai! Well let's get ready. *walks to his room*  
  
Seiya: See ya in a minute. *kisses her forehead*  
  
About ten minutes later the boys all met in the Living Room caring their suitcases.  
  
Usagi: Okay lets go! *smiles and heads out the door followed by Three Lights*  
  
Seiya: Odango can I ask you how you got into our apartment?  
  
Usagi: I knocked on the door and it opened by it's self. You guys really need to learn how to lock your doors!  
  
Taiki: Demo I did....  
  
-Silence-  
  
Usagi: Then I don't know what happened! *nervous laughter* You know if Aquaria hadn't woken me up I bet I would still be asleep this very moment.  
  
Yaten: How do you get so many hours of sleep in one day?  
  
Usagi: It's a talent I guess!   
  
Yaten: Well I just can't wait to get to school and tell Ami and the girls!  
  
Seiya: I can't imagine Ami-chan's expression!  
  
Usagi: Hey Taiki, maybe when she grows up maybe to be about 5 she can come and visit her teenage parents!  
  
Taiki: *blush* Look, theres the school.  
  
Yaten: Are you changing the subject?  
  
Taiki: Come on guys!  
  
Usagi: Taiki-chan it's only 8:00! When have half an hour to sit and talk about you and Ami!  
  
???: Talk about us Usagi?  
  
Usagi: *turns around* Ami!  
  
Yaten and Seiya cracked up laughing when they saw Ami and Taiki just stood there blushing.  
  
Ami: Does anyone wanna tell me whats going on?  
  
Yaten: Come on Usagi tell her now!  
  
Usagi: Iie...when we get to the school.  
  
Ami: Taiki-san?  
  
Seiya: Won't help to ask him Ami-chan!  
  
Taiki: Instead of going to school how about we just run to Crowns Arcade.  
  
Seiya: Or how about we go to school and spread the word. Let's go! *drags Taiki in the school*  
  
Ami: Usagi?  
  
Usagi: Hai Nanami? Oops! I mean Ami.  
  
Ami: Nanami? Usagi have you been spreading gossip around?  
  
Usagi: Iie! Demo Seiya has. *points to Seiya*  
  
Seiya: Huh?  
  
Yaten: Well it's true in a way Seiya. *smiles*  
  
Ami: Okay were on school grounds...does anyone wanna tell me whats going one?  
  
Usagi: Nope, inside of our classroom.  
  
Ami: Demo I'm not in your same class.  
  
Usagi: Who cares, your coming. I hope the girls are there!  
  
Yaten: So do I.   
  
The group walked into Usagi's first period classroom and were pleased to see that Minako and Makoto were there talking away, probably gossiping. Usagi spied Hiwara glaring at Minako. About a minute later Invie, Ginkyu, and Niborsa entered the room and sat by Makoto. A very anxious Yaten ran up to them and hugged Minako who gave him a puzzled look,  
  
Yaten: Stop your gossiping girls because Usagi has something way better!  
  
Makoto: What's better than gossip Yaten-kun?  
  
Usagi: I'm about to tell ya! *notices Hiwara who walks over to the group* Uh oh. Here comes trouble.  
  
Seiya: Whose that.  
  
Minako: Thats Hiwara...shes been nothing but trouble for us!  
  
Yaten: Is she the one thats been giving you girls trouble?  
  
Ami: Shes ONE of them. Theres another one. Here name us Kori...demo she calls herself Kori Kou.  
  
Yaten: *laughing* Kori Kou? Wait...Kori Kou!  
  
Hiwara: Oh Taiki, Yaten, Seiya you guys are back! We've been so worried! *smiles her best smile*  
  
Seiya: Er...you to.  
  
Taiki: Who is we?  
  
Hiwara: Why all of your fans of course.  
  
Yaten: Oh yeah...them.  
  
Minako laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. Hiwara glared at her and Yaten noticed.  
  
Taiki: Is there something you would like miss?  
  
Hiwara: Why yes. Some girls have been very anxious to talk to you.  
  
Usagi: *steps infront of her* Well to bad, they are busy at the time!  
  
Hiwara: Oh, they don't seem to be doing anything to me.  
  
Invie: Listen chick! Usagi said that she has some news and I wanna here it so please leave!  
  
Hiwara: Humph! Well I'll see you three later. *winks and blows them each a kiss*  
  
Yaten: Now thats just sick!  
  
Usagi: As I was saying. I got a letter from Neo Queen Serenity and Seiya got one from Neo King Seiya and you won't believe what his said.  
  
Minna: What?!  
  
Yaten: Ami-chan I think you better take a seat and ready for what Usagi-chan is about to tell you.  
  
Ami: *sits down* This must be important  
  
Usagi: Well anyway he informed us that yesterday in the future Ami Kou had a child by the name of Nanami Kou- Taiki's child of course.  
  
-Silence-  
  
Ami: Is this a joke?  
  
Usagi: Why does everyone keep asking if this is a joke?! No it's not a joke Ami-chan your gonna have a baby girl in the future!  
  
Seiya: Heres the proof! *takes out the letter*  
  
Ami: Dear Seiya....yada yada yada...Taiki is the father of a lovely baby girl as of yesterday. Her name is Nanami Kou. Se sure to tell Ami to. Oh my God! This is true! *starts breathing hard*  
  
Niborsa: Nanami Kou, aww. *smiles*  
  
Makoto: Whoa!  
  
Ami: *dazed* I...I think I gotta...I gotta go back to...class, I'll see you all later..bye..bye Taiki, minna. *kisses Taiki's cheek and leaves*  
  
Invie: She looks stunned.  
  
Yaten: You should of saw Taiki.  
  
Taiki: Um...class is going to start in 10 minutes. Lets...stop gossiping and get ready.  
  
Seiya: Whose gossiping? This is true!  
  
Taiki: Um...I knew that. *walks to his desk*  
  
The group watched as Taiki stumbled over to his desk and they all laughed. Seiya snuck behind Usagi and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. Usagi ended up sitting on Usagi lap and blushed.   
  
Usagi: Seiya...  
  
Seiya: What? *gives Usagi a deep kiss*  
  
Minako: This would happen to be a classroom you-  
  
Yaten grabbed Minako and pulled her close to his body and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
Niborsa: *laughing* Looks whose talking!  
  
Makoto: They must want Kori and Hiwara to kill them don't they?  
  
Invie: Why do you care Mako-chan? *pulls her close to him and kisses her*  
  
The bell rang and they all pulled away from each other and blushed. Usagi ran her finger over her lips and took her seat. She bit her lip and smiled at Seiya who smiled back. The teacher walked in and looking at his students.  
  
Teacher: Well class it has come to the staffs attention that their is gossip going around talking about a certain someones in this class. So we are warning you. Please stay out of other students lives.  
  
Usagi: *Whispering to Seiya* I bet he's talking about Kori and Hiwara.  
  
Seiya: *Whispers to Usagi* You think?  
  
Usagi: *whispers back* I know s-  
  
Teacher: Tsukino-san, Kou-san...is there something that you would like to share with the rest of the class.  
  
Usagi: Uh..no...nothing at all! *nervous laughter*   
  
Teacher: Hm...you two have been talking to each other a lot since the first day the Kous returned..should I change your seats?  
  
Seiya and Usagi: *yelling* Iie!  
  
Usagi turned when she heard laughter and saw Yaten sitting next to Minako. Yaten was cracking up laughing and Minako was trying to calm him down. Soon he stopped laughing and apologized, he looked at Seiya and Usagi again then giggled. Minako jabbed him in the ribs in he quickly stopped.  
  
Teacher: Okay..on with todays lesson...  
  
***  
  
(Math)  
  
Usagi was half asleep in her class wondering when her teacher would annouce that the class was over. In her class she had, Seiya, Taiki, Ami, Minako, and Yaten. Lucky for them Kori and Hiwara weren't with them. Usagi wasn't the only one who was bored, Minako and Seiya showed signs of sleepiness, Yaten looked like he was already asleep! Only Taiki and Ami were the only ones who were enjoying the lesson.  
  
Usagi: *mentally* I am so bored.  
  
Minako: *mentally* Tell me about it! Could this lesson getting any longer.  
  
Seiya: *mentally* Probably...demo let's hope that it won't.  
  
Yaten: *mentally* Would you guys shut up?! I'm trying to take a nap.  
  
Minako: *mentally* Yaten, were saving you from a detention hun!  
  
Ami: *mentally* You guys seriously! Your missing the lesson.  
  
Taiki: *mentally* Ami-san is right, this is very important.  
  
Usagi: *mentally* Why ARE you guys listening? You kow your the smartest pair in the whole school! Hey you guys! What do you think Nanami's IQ is going to be?  
  
Seiya: *mentally* 328  
  
Minako: *mentally* 739  
  
Yaten: *mentally* You guys are way off! It's gonna be 921,322,896!   
  
Usagi, Yaten, Minako, and Seiya started cracking up laughing at Yatens remark and Ami and Taiki just blushed. The teachers attention came towards them and they all quieted down.  
  
Ami: *mentally* You guys!  
  
Usagi: Are you guys still embarrsed about that Nanami thing? Aw come on! You two knew you would marry each other.  
  
Minako: *mentally* Usagi-chan is right.  
  
Seiya: *mentally* So admit it!  
  
Ami: *mentally* Okay I knew!  
  
Taiki: *mentally* So did I.  
  
Yaten: *mentally* Thank you for admitting that! Now...since Aquaria is not in school yet does anyone want to guess what her IQ will be?  
  
Ami: *mentally* An average of 84.3...  
  
Usagi: *mentally* Ami your in on this?!  
  
Ami: *mentally* Yes I am. I took the average of what Usagi has and Seiya and came up with that average.  
  
Yaten: *mentally* Aw Ami your being nice. I say her average will be 46.9  
  
Seiya: *mentally* Oh that's nice Yaten!  
  
Yaten: *mentally* What? I did what Ami-chan did. Take the average of Usagi and Seiya.  
  
Seiya: *mentally* Yaten I swear I'll kill you!  
  
Usagi: *mentally* I can't wait to ask Neo Queen Serenity-sama if you and Minako have a child!  
  
Yaten: Child?? (Not mentally ladies and gents) *stands up*  
  
Teacher: Is there a problem Kou-san?  
  
Yaten: Um.....no....gomen. *sits back down*  
  
Usagi and her friends laughed as Yaten blushed from embarsement and Minako patted him on the back. Usagi couldn't stop laughing and soon was cracking up. Seiya calmed her down and the teacher looked at them.  
  
Teacher: Um...Seiya, Minako,Usagi, and Yaten. Please go down to the nurse...I don't know whats happening but I have never seen it happen before.  
  
Seiya: H...hai. *takes Usagi's hand who was laughing as hard as she could*  
  
Yaten: You want us to go to the nurse? *laughs*  
  
The four walk out of the room and started laughing. Usagi finally stopped to catch a breathe but Seiya wouldn't stop. She kissed him on the lips and he stopped laughing.   
  
Usagi: Works like a charm.  
  
Yaten: So are we going to the nurse or not?  
  
Minako: Not. What do you think the she would say if we told her we were cracking up laughing for no reason in class?  
  
Seiya: Then where should we go?  
  
Usgai: You guys! We just got outta class. I say we just relax and walk around.  
  
Minako: Yeah, I agree with Usagi-chan. *puts her hand in her pocket and feels something silky* Hello, what do we have here? *pulls out a blue ribbon then looks at Usagi* Usagi-chan! Come over here by me!  
  
Usagi: For what?  
  
Minako: Please just do it!  
  
Usagi: *walks over to Minako* What is it Minako-chan?  
  
Minako: *takes Usagi's hair down from her Odangos and wraps the blue ribbon around her hair so she looks like one of the Three Lights.  
  
Usagi: Huh? What did you do?  
  
Yaten: She made you look like A girl Seiya with blonde hair! *chuckles*  
  
Usagi: Okay...*takes Minako's red ribbon out of her hair and does the same hair style for Minako* There!  
  
Seiya: Oh my God you two look like twins. Oh, I can't call Usagi-chan Odango anymore.  
  
Usagi: *hugs Seiya* Demo I'll always be your Odango Sei-chan! *gently kisses his lips*  
  
Minako: Yaten, do you think I look different.  
  
Yaten: You don't look like my Mina-chan..demo I know you are my Minako-chan...theres only one Minako Aino in the world, and she's a special one! *kisses her on the lips*  
  
Seiya picked Usagi up and looked into her eyes.  
  
Usagi: Whoa! Seiya...  
  
Seiya: Odango, you know you look like an older Aquaria.  
  
Usagi: Oh really, I wonder how that could of happened. *smiles* Do you know how it happened Seiya?  
  
Seiya: I have no idea my moon angel. *gives her a deep kiss*  
  
Kori watched from her hiding spot the two couples kiss which made her almost throw up. She had the urge to run right up to them and break the couple up. She looked at her books and thought of a plan. She ran as she could straight into Usagi and Seiya. Seiya fell but he held on to Usagi so that when he fell she would still be in his arms. Kori fell on the ground, her books scattered everywhere.  
  
Kori: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! *picks up her books* Did I hurt you Seiya?  
  
Seiya: No were fine.  
  
Usagi: Owie...*looks at Kori* humph!  
  
Kori: I'm so sorry Seiya..is there something I could do you for you? Anything you want.  
  
Seiya: I'm fine miss.  
  
Minako: *looks at Kori* Look what the cat brought in!  
  
Kori: Oh Minako why do you act so negative to me? I have done nothing to you!  
  
Usagi: Kori get a life, we know what you are doing.  
  
Yaten: Kori? *starts laughing*  
  
Seiya: Excuse me..I believe it was Kori. Well Kori we have got to go. Sayonara.  
  
Kori: *pushes Usagi out of the runs to Seiya* Oh demo Seiya-san. I have to make it up for running into you! I'll take you out for dinner-my treat!  
  
Usagi was ready to pounce on Kori for pushing her to get to Seiya then trying to act all sweet to them. Minako and Yaten held onto her arms so she wouldn't try and kill the one named Kori.  
  
Seiya: Um...Kori that is alright. We really need to go now. Goodbye.  
  
Usagi: Seiya! *hugs him*   
  
Minako: Kori is such a flirt! Those two will never give up.  
  
Yaten: And what makes you say that.  
  
Minako: They are determined and stubborn my love.  
  
Usagi: That's right, they gave us a contract to sign that claimed that we would not see you guys again.  
  
Seiya: You didn't sign it did you?!  
  
Usagi: *laughing* Iie...were not stupid.  
  
Seiya: Good. *kisses her head*   
  
Usagi: I have to baby-sit Aquaria today! *pouts*  
  
Yaten: Wheres Chibiusa gonna be?  
  
Usagi: She decided that today she would begin her search for Elios. I dunno where she plans to start looking though. I mean where do you find a pegasus?  
  
Yaten: Huh?  
  
Minako: Hes Chibiusas boyfriend who was a pegasus...yada yada yada. She freed him and now he is human.  
  
Seiya: Boyfriend?  
  
Usagi: Seiya-kun are you alright?   
  
Yaten: Yeah Seiya, you look dazed and confused.  
  
Seiya: Chibiusa has a boyfriend?  
  
Usagi: Whoa, don't turn into my dad ya hear! *smiles*  
  
Seiya: *laughs* I'm not Odango I promise...I'm just surprised.  
  
Usagi: Hey maybe I can get Mamoru to baby-sit her...  
  
Minako: Usagi he's not a baby-sitter.  
  
Usagi: It was just a thought. I'll blackmail Shingo into doing it! *smiles*  
  
Minna: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yaten: How are you going to blackmail him?  
  
Usagi: Oh I know a lotta stuff about my lil brother. He has a girlfriend, he's failing English...and also he's thinking about getting his ear pierced.  
  
Seiya: Wow...how did you find all of this out?  
  
Usagi: *evil smile* I have my sources..  
  
Minako: Don't I know it!  
  
Yaten: Well then Usagi what do you plan on doing tonight?  
  
Usagi: Other then get nagged by Luna nothin.  
  
Minako: *claps her hands* Ooooo! Double date tonight! Why don't you and Seiya go to dinner with me and Yaten-chan!  
  
Seiya: Where are you two going?  
  
Minako: Were going to Genuine Ai tonight.  
  
Usagi: Isn't that place really expensive?  
  
Minako: Yeah I know, I tried to tell him but he insisted.  
  
Yaten: Mina-chan, if you remember I am part of a group called Three Lights who make a lot of money and the studio talked us into having a concert Saturday. Don't worry we already got you girls front row tickets...demo we don't know if Invie, Mamoru, Niborsa, and Ginkyu are going.  
  
Usagi: You guys are having a concert this week! Cool, Chibiusa and Aquaria are coming right?  
  
Seiya: Of course.  
  
Usagi: Aquaria is going to bouncing off the walls! *laughs*  
  
Minako: Come on you guys lets go back to class.  
  
Yaten: If we must. *wraps his arm around Minako's waist and walks to the class followed by Usagi and Seiya*  
  
***  
  
(Hikawa Temple- 3 P.M)  
  
Rei: Where are they? I really want to know what happened at the library!  
  
Taiki: Hino-san. Were here...sorry for the delay.  
  
Rei: Oh good your here. Wait..your two people short. Wheres Usagi and Seiya.  
  
Minako: They took a pit stop somewhere. Who knows where.  
  
Rei: Ugh! Where could they be?  
  
Yaten: Out somewhere kissing on each other that's all I know.  
  
Makoto: Hey Rei! Did you know that yesterday in the future Ami and Taiki's first child was born?!  
  
Rei: Wha?  
  
Ami: *blushing* Hai...her name is Nanami Kou...  
  
Rei: Whoa..congrats! Demo Seiya and Usagi better hurry up, I wanna know what happened at the library.  
  
Niborsa: What happened?  
  
Haruka: Just a showdown with Magica...demo we don't know if she's dead.  
  
Rei: A showdown huh....wish I was there.  
  
***  
  
(Park)  
  
Seiya: Usagi-chan, when did you put your hair back in Odangos?  
  
Usagi: During Health...now that was a boring class.  
  
Seiya: Do you like any of your classes?  
  
Usagi: *sits on a bench* Hai...I like all the classes that your in with me.  
  
Seiya: *sits down with her* So do I.  
  
Usagi: *rest her head on Seiya's shoulder* Sei-chan, how is Princess Kakyuu?  
  
Seiya: Shes doing fine, demo she doesn't want us to call her Princess Kakyuu anymore.  
  
Usagi: Why?  
  
Seiya: She said that you were our real princess.  
  
Usagi: Demo shes your princess!  
  
Seiya: She says shes not demo in my eyes she will always be Kakyuu-hime.  
  
Usagi: Seiya... what would I do without you? *gives him a kiss full of love*  
  
Seiya: I was thinnking the same thing....  
  
Usagi stood up and they started to head for Hikawa Temple ready to explain to Rei adn the rest that weren't there what happened at the library. On the way Usagi saw a famailiar face sitting on a bench face hidng in his hands.  
  
Usagi: Mamoru-chan? Are you okay.  
  
-Silence-  
  
Usagi: Mamoru-chan..whats the matter?  
  
Mamoru: Usagi, I've been accepted to go back to Harvard in America...demo Niborsa.  
  
Usagi: *looks down* Oh...so what are you going to do?  
  
Mamoru: I don't know...I mean I really wanna go to Harvard demo I don't wanna leave Niborsa...  
  
Usagi: Well Mamoru, it's your decision, I can't make it for you.  
  
Mamoru: Hai I know. Usagi, how did you react when I went to America?  
  
Usagi: Well I was sad...I can't really remember to tell you the truth.  
  
Seiya: *sits on the bench* Well I do. She was a mess! I mean nothing could cheer her up. Took her to the carnival, still crying for you. Every other word was about you Mamoru-san.  
  
Usagi: I did?  
  
Seiya: *smiles* Yes Odango Atama!  
  
Usagi: Why don't I remember that? *scratches her head*  
  
Seiya: Oh and I also propsed to her to!  
  
Usagi: Eh?  
  
Seiya: *laughing* Okay I was just joking then, demo she was a nervous wreck most of the times.  
  
Usagi: Oi! Seiya I'm going to kill you.  
  
Seiya: You can try, Odango. *breaks into a dash*  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Seiya! I'm coming to getcha! *runs after him*  
  
Mamoru smiled at the couple and walked home thinking about what he should do.  
  
Mamoru: *quietly* I don't want Niborsa to be sad...demo this may be my last time. Usagi seemed like she was about to have a breakdown even with Seiya around...what should I do? *walks in and picks up the envelope that contained the Harvard acception* I know what to do...*rips it in half and throws it in the garbage* If I can't be with my loved one then I'm not going. *sighs* This is what I want.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And there we go with Chapter 11....wow 11. Unbelievable! Well thank you for your reviews, I appriate it a lot! I don't know what Chapter 12 is gonna be about so theres no preview. Well until I see you all again. Sayonara  
  
~Kou Usagi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Detective Shingo

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Twelve: Detective Shingo  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hey! I got new news for you, I don't own SailorMoon! Isn't that amazing?!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sat on her bed remembering the days events, which weren't good. She and Seiya had agreed to go to the resturant with Yaten and Minako but someone else was there, her parents. Her dad had a big fit about her dress (it had a slit almost to her hip), and also that she didn't tell him that she was going out. Her mother was perfectly fine with the idea of her daughter going out and had to drag her husband back to their table. Usagi sighed of relief but she knew it wasn't over-she still had to go home! She also had to explain over and over what happened and explain her knew transformation. Seiya and Usagi had to actually transform so everyone would understand. Luna and Artemis were very worried about Usagi and her using her attack although.  
  
Luna: Usagi it's late, you should be asleep by now.  
  
Usagi: Yeah okay Luna, I'm not tired though.  
  
Luna: Is something troubling you?  
  
Usagi: Well Luna...I'm worried about Mamoru-chan.  
  
Luna: What's wrong with him?  
  
Usagi: He's been accepted to Harvard in America again, demo he doesn't want to leave Niborsa.  
  
Luna: So what is he gonna do?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* He doesn't know.  
  
Luna: Hm...that's a major decision he'll have to make.  
  
Usagi: Hai...*yawns* Okay NOW I feel sleepy...  
  
Luna: You just had to get a couple things off of your mind.  
  
Usagi: Your right...goodnight Luna-chan. *gets under the cover and falls asleep*  
  
***  
  
(Saturday-Tsukino Home)  
  
Usagi: *yelling downstairs* MOMMA! CAN I BORROW YOUR LIPSTICK?!  
  
Ikuko: Sure hon, demo what for?  
  
Usagi: Oh, I'm going to the Three Lights concert tonight. I've got 2 hours to get ready! I'm taking Chibiusa and Aquaria with me so don't worry about them!  
  
Ikuko: Oh, where did you get the tickets? They must of been very expensive.  
  
Usagi: Yeah they probably are demo I didn't buy one. Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya gave em to us for free.  
  
Ikuko: Oh that was nice...well my blush is in my purse, my purse is on my dresser.  
  
Usagi: 'K thanks! *runs into her mothers room*  
  
Meanwhile in the living room Shingo and Kenji were talking in a low voice about Usagi.  
  
Kenji: You know Usagi goes out on her own a lot, I wonder where she does go...  
  
Shingo: Probably somewhere kissing up on her boyfriend...  
  
Kenji: Hm...this could be a problem! I don't know if I could trust her with him...  
  
Shingo: Dad he's a popular idol!  
  
Kenji: And?  
  
Shingo: Listen dad, today their having a concert tonight and Usagi is going...I would spy on her-for a price! *outstretches his hand*  
  
Kenji: *sighs and but 30 yen in his outstretched hand* Okay, so tonight I want to watch her every move, and don't be seen!  
  
Shingo: Okay papa, I'll tape the whole thing on the video camra.  
  
Kenji: Good, arigatou Shingo.  
  
Shingo: Hey, it's a living! *runs to his room*  
  
Upstairs Usagi was running around getting ready for the concert while Chibiusa and Aquaria sat at her bed staring at her. She kept rummaging through her closet pulling out many dresses asking Chibiusa and Aquaria which one she should where. She finally decided on a sparkling pink gown and a golden necklacewith a heart dangling from it. She wore pearl earrings and matching high heals.  
  
Chibiusa: Momma why are you making such a big deal about this? I mean it's only a concert.  
  
Usagi: Correction, A Three Lights concert! Not only are my friends singing but my boyfriend is singing to! *combs her hair*  
  
Chibiusa: Okay sorry!  
  
Aquaria: I wanna dress up to!  
  
Chibiusa: Come on Aquaria, You can where that dress Seiya and Usagi bought you at the mall that day...I guess I'll have to find a dress to wear also. Lets go. *walks to her room followed by the young blonde*  
  
Usagi: Hm...I'm hungry! *opens her door and finds herself face to face with her younger brother*  
  
Shingo: Usagi, why are you dressed up so much? I thought you were just going to a concert.  
  
Usagi: I am, now if you would excuse me I'm going to get a quick bite to eat. *walks past him and walks down the stairs and into the kitchen*  
  
Kenji: *sits at the table and reads the paper* Hm...Three Lights have girlfriends...Ami and Minako...Usagi. *turns red a little*  
  
Usagi: *turns from the refrigerator* Hm...dad can I see the paper for a second?  
  
Kenji: *hands the paper to her* Here.  
  
Usagi: *reads the paper* Sorry young Three Lights fans but if you hoped of marrying one of the Three Lights members then you should of asked them on a date a while ago. It seems that Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten have found the girls of their dreams. It seems that Ami Mizuno, Usagi Tsukino, and Minako Aino have won there hearts. They are found many times together talking and on Wednesday a local reporter caught Usagi Tsukino walking to their apartment at...5..in..the..morning...*voice trails off*  
  
Kenji: *turns red* USAGI! WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE AT 5 AM???  
  
Usagi: *nervous laughter* Well I've got to go...see you later dad bai! *runs back upstairs with some candy in her hands* Whew! Damn reporters! I wonder what Chibiusa is wearing..*walks to Chibiusa and Aquaria's room*  
  
Chibiusa was wearing a white blouse and a long black skirt. She was wearing golden heart earrings and black high heels. Aquaria was wearing the blue sleevless dress that Seiya and Usagi had bought her and also the matching shoes. Aquaria looked like she was wearing a lipstick to!  
  
Usagi: My don't we look like movie stars?! *smiles*  
  
Chibiusa: We do look nice don't we? *smiles*  
  
Usagi: Look like a couple of princess'!   
  
Ikuko: USAGI THERES A LIMO WAITING OUTSIDE FOR YOU!  
  
Usagi: *surprised* Really? Hm...thats nice of them to pick us up in a limo. *picks up her black purse* Shall we?  
  
The three walk downstairs and Ikuko gasped at how nice they both looked tonight.  
  
Ikuko: You girls look absolutely gorgeous!   
  
Girls: Arigatou!  
  
The girls heard a honk of a horn and said their goodbyes and quickly walked outside to see a slik black limo pulled up infront of their home. Seiya got of the limo and walked up his beautiful odango.  
  
Seiya: You girls look beautiful! *kisses Usagi*  
  
Aquaria: *twirls around in her dress* Like it daddy?  
  
Seiya: *kneels down beside her* You look lovely Aquaria.  
  
Chibiusa: Ooa a limo..can we go now?   
  
Seiya: And you look gorgeous Chibi Usagi!   
  
Chibiusa: *blush* Arigatou!  
  
Seiya: Demo Odango you look like Cinderella!  
  
Usagi: I feel like Cinderella, now all I need is my prince! *smiles*  
  
Seiya: *embraces Usagi* Your wish has been granted.  
  
The four climb back into the limo and saw Seiya's brothers and Ami and Minako sitting on the opisite side of them Usagi smiled and told Minako and Ami that they looked beautiful. Minako wore a light sparkly orange gown and had on a diamond necklace (which Yaten bought). Ami wore a baby blue dress and had on a braclet that had a few shappires on it. She asked them if the others were coming, everyone was coming but Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka.  
  
Ami: Usagi-chan could I ask you a question?  
  
Usagi: Sure anything you want.  
  
Ami: Well what were you doing at their apartment at 5 in the morning?  
  
Minako: What? Usagi what were you doing there?! *getting suspicious*  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Oh yeah...you know just watching some morning cartoons.  
  
Yaten: She scared the hell outta me!  
  
Minako: Just watching cartoons eh?  
  
Usagi: Okay, then I went to school!  
  
Ami: I take it that this is all she's gonna tell us.  
  
Usagi: Okay now its my turn to ask a question. Shouldn't you guys be backstage at the time rehearsing?  
  
Yaten: We could be but we just didn't feel like it.  
  
Usagi: Okay...another question...who else besides me read todays paper?  
  
Slowly Ami, Seiya, Taiki, and Chibiusa raised their hand.  
  
Seiya: Word spread fast eh?  
  
Taiki: A little bit to fast...  
  
Yaten: What? I didn't read it what happened?  
  
Taiki: They featured it on us and our love lives.  
  
Yaten: God I'm glad I didn't read it!  
  
Aquaria: *staring out the window* Mommy..when will we be there?  
  
Usagi: I had a feeling you would be anxious to get there. Soon honey.  
  
Yaten: You know Aquaria...time will go by faster if you ask 'Are we there yet' every 5 minutes! *sneaky smile*  
  
Seiya: Aquaria don't listen to Yaten! Please don't.  
  
Aquaria: Why? Why can't I listen to uncle Yaten?  
  
Usagi: *laughing* Uncle...she called you uncle! Uncle Yaten!  
  
Seiya: That fits you so well Uncle Yaten!  
  
Yaten: Not funny.  
  
Minako: Were here you guys! *points out her window*  
  
Outside there was a red carpet surrounded by a million fans who had camras in their hands talking happily to one another. When the limo pulled up there were a lot of 'Oh look', 'Can you see whos inside', and 'Get your camras ready!' Taiki was the first to step out. He waited by the limo door and held his hand out to help Ami step out. Ami smiled and took the hand, when she stepped out the limo and walked into the building arm linked with Taiki's. There were a lot of gasps and snapping of camras. Yaten stepped out of the limo next and helped Minako. Minako flashed a smile at everyone feeling like a celebrity star. Once again there was the sound of camras snapping. Next Seiya stepped out followed by Usagi. Holding onto Usagi's dress was Aquaria. Chibiusa came out last being blinded by the flashes. She tried to get her sister to let go of the dress but failed. Seiya saw this and smiled. He picked up the scared and shy blonde and carried her. Usagi looked at him and mouthed: 'Your spoiling her!' Seiya winked at her then gave Aquaria a kiss on the cheek. Aquaria giggled and clinged on to him. Chibiusa looked at Usagi and shook her head.  
  
Chibiusa: *whispering* He spoils her a lot in the future to.  
  
Once they all were inside Seiya put Aquaria down and looked at his brothers.   
  
Taiki: Okay ladies we'll see you after the show, we have to go backstage and get ready.  
  
Minako: Okay! *waves bye as the three walk into a room that was labeled 'Backstage'*  
  
Aquaria admeditly spotted a couple of famailiar faces.   
  
Aquaria: Oh! Look! Everyone is here! Theres Niborsa and Mamoru, Ginkyu and Rei, Makoto and Invie!  
  
The group was sitting in the second row dressed in there most beautiful gowns. Niborsa wore a dark blue strapless gown and a blue wrap. Rei wore a red gown with thin straps and a golden braclet. Makoto wore a forest green dress and had her hair down. All of the men were wearing tuxedos. The girls took their seats in front of them and got into a conversation.  
  
Chibiusa: My aren't you guys dressed up nice!  
  
Mamoru: You girls look lovely to, I like your dress Aquaria-chan.   
  
Aquaria: *giggles* Arigatou!  
  
Usagi: Um...Mamoru-chan...did you make your decision?  
  
Mamoru: *smiling* Hai!  
  
Usagi: *looks into his eyes* So whats it gonna be?  
  
Mamoru: Here!  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Oh thats great Mamoru-chan!  
  
Ginkyu: I have a feeling you two are hiding something.  
  
Usagi: Oh, you didn't tell them Mamoru?  
  
Mamoru: Iie, I plan on doing it later tonight, after the concert.  
  
Usagi: Oh, well I'm glad about you decision.  
  
Minako: *pokes Usagi* What are you two hiding?  
  
Usagi: Nothin'  
  
Makoto: Come on Usagi-chan, I'll tell Seiya-kun.  
  
Usagi: He's in on the secret to! *sticks her tongue out*  
  
Niborsa: Mamo-chan!  
  
Mamoru: I'll tell you later. *kisses her nose*  
  
Ami: Usagi-chan will you tell us?  
  
Usagi: Of course- tomorrow!  
  
Rei: I give up!  
  
At that very moment all of the lights dimed and the sound of people talking stopped immediatly. The girls heard a squeak of a child's voice and Usagi felt a hand clutch onto her arm.  
  
Aquaria: What...what happened?  
  
Usagi: The concert is about to start, Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten will be on stage any minute now.  
  
Chibiusa: Aquaria I thought you over your fear of the dark.  
  
Aquaria: Mommy and daddy tried, it seemed like it worked for a second demo the next day I was afraid to sleep and my room and woke up in theirs.  
  
Usagi: We'll try and get rid of this fear of yours, demo now isn't the time for this! The concert will start any second.  
  
???: Konnichiwa minna! Thank you for being such a big fan of ours, now are you ready have a night of fun?!  
  
The room was filled with noise as the Three Lights fans cheered them on, especially Minako!  
  
???: Okay we can here ya! *laughs* Well lets get to it!  
  
There was a flash of white light and many explosions on the stage, just as the musicians began playing Todokanu Omoi. Three Lights appeared on stage and the crowd went wild. They smiled at their fans then began to sing. (Hey I'm bored so I'm gonna put the lyrics up here)  
  
JAPANESE PART  
  
Yume no naka de nan domo  
So tsu to kuchizuke kawashita  
Suki to oru tsuburana hitomi ni  
Suikomare teiku  
  
Kimi no naka de madoru mu  
Nuku ma ri ni tsutsumarete sou  
Aa itsuma demo sa menaideto  
Tsuraku sa kebuno sa  
  
Mune no nakuno takanarikara  
Jibun de mo honkitoshiru  
Setsuna sugite modokashikute  
Akiramekirenai  
  
* Motsu to deaiga hayakerebato  
ii wake bakari mitsuketeru  
Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he  
Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai  
  
Asa yakehiterasareta  
Kimo no egao mabushisugite  
Kono mama fukari shiteiku  
Jibun ga koi yo  
  
Fui ni naru PHS ga  
Futari no kiyori ni rakuyo  
Tomodachi da to ii ni todato  
Warikirenakute  
Kinou a n nani yasashiku temo  
Ima doro aitsunou denonaka  
Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he  
Aa kimi wo tsure saritai  
  
* kurikaeshi  
  
ENGLISH PART  
  
Many many times in dreams,  
we were secretly kissing each other,  
I was swallowed by your clear round eyes.  
  
I fell asleep in your arms,  
I was surrounded by your gentleness.  
  
Alas, don't ever let me wake up,  
painfully I shouted.  
  
Deep in my mind I was hightly aroused,  
Even I myself know this time it's serious.  
  
I became panicked cause I'm too sad  
and I can't give you up.  
  
If we could have met earlier,  
I would find all the reasons  
  
The moonlight is shining towards the endless shore,  
Alas, I want to take you with me.  
  
Bathe in the morning sunshine,  
your smile is so bright and pretty.  
Deeper and deeper,  
I realize it's a terrible thing.  
  
The ringing of the cell phone,  
shortens the distance between the two of us.  
  
Are we good friends or good people?  
I can't figure it out.  
  
Yesterday you were so gentle,  
And today you're in the other guy's arms.  
  
The moonlight is shining towards the endless shore,  
Alas, I want to take you with me.  
  
  
Usagi leaned back into her seat and let the lyrics sink into her head. Once they were finished everyone at the concert clapped for three idols. Yaten even waved to his fans.   
  
Seiya: Hey Three Lights fans, thank you for coming! *smiles at the girls in front*   
  
The fans went wild again and even Aquaria stood on her seat clapping for the boys.  
  
Aquaria: Yea! Go daddy!  
  
Usagi shrieked and at the same time Chibiusa and Usagi pulled her back into her seat and covered her mouth. Yaten laughed a little, Seiya smiled, and Taiki just stood there shaking his head. All of the senshi had their eye on Aquaria.  
  
Usagi: *mumbling* Duct tape anybody?  
  
Rei: Aquaria! You've got to remember, there not your parents yet, you know this could start an uproar.  
  
Usagi: Please Rei-chan, lets not even talk about it.  
  
Yaten: Well anyway..*smiles at Aquaria* tonight is a night you won't forget, we'll make sure of it!  
  
Usagi: *sighs* This defiantly won't be a night I'll forget! *looks at Aquaria*  
  
Minako: Pss...Aquaria, do me a favor and say hi to Uncle Taiki, and Uncle Yaten for me!  
  
Usagi: MINAKO!  
  
To late, Aquaria was already standing up on her seat waving furiously at them calling them 'uncle'. Usagi sank into her seat her hands covering her face then started laughing. Taiki and Yaten were both blushing and Seiya was laughing. Yaten knew that it was Minako who pursueded her to call him uncle.  
  
Yaten: *mumbling into his microphone* Cute Mina-chan.  
  
Minako grinned at him and blew him a kiss. Aquaria sat back in her chair smiling. Usagi was still laughing until Makoto yanked on one peice of her hair. Usagi shut up and turned her attention back to the stage. Seiya was still laughing but a elbow in the ribs by Taiki made him stop.   
  
Taiki: Well minna, after the concert we will be signing autograpghs in the main room, so don't forget that. Well...on with the show!  
  
Seiya: One...Two...Three...Go!  
  
The Three Lights began singing Nagareboshi He. The concert was a blast for Aquaria since she had never been to one especially with her father in it. She remained silent the whole time without any outburst and Usagi decided it was okay for her to breathe. After the concert Three Lights went backstage to freshen up. A man on the made an annoucement on the stage while they were out.  
  
Announcer: Will, Usagi Tsukino, Chibiusa Tsukino, Aquaria Tsukino, Minako Aino, and Ami Mizuno please meet Three Lights back stage, arigatou.   
  
The girls stood up and walked to the door marked 'Backstage'. Aquaria was in front of the line anxious to meet the singers. Ami opened the door for them and they all filed in. They saw Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten sitting on bean bags throwing pillows at each other.  
  
Usagi: Aren't we having fun?  
  
Yaten: Well if it isn't Aquaria! *smiles at her*  
  
Seiya: That was quite some show!  
  
Usagi: The first one, okay that was an outburst, the second one was Minako-chan's fault.  
  
Aquaria: *runs and hugs Seiya* Daddy!  
  
Usagi: This is going to be hard with her, remind me never to let her come to a concert with me.  
  
Taiki: I must say that was cute.  
  
Ami: Theres gonna be an uproar at school.  
  
Yaten: Gosh Usagi, can't you handle your own daughter? *laughs and throws a pillow at her*  
  
Usagi: Yaten...*jumps on Yaten and starts tickling him* Now say sorry.  
  
Yaten: *laughing* Iie....okay I'm sorry, i'm sorry just stop tickling me!  
  
Minako: *smiling* Oh your ticklish eh? *joins Usagi*  
  
Yaten: You girls get off of me! I'll take you shopping, what ever!  
  
Minako and Usagi: *stop tickling Yaten* Shopping? Okay!  
  
Ami: *shakes her head* You girls.  
  
Usagi: Ami-chan you know we can't say no if shopping is involved!  
  
Seiya: You guys shh!  
  
Usagi: *looks puzzled* Sei-chan?  
  
Seiya: *puts a finger to her lips* Shh...I hear something.  
  
There was a rustling noise by the closet and Seiya went to investigate. Sure enough he had found a female reporter who had just snuck in.  
  
Yaten: Oh come on!  
  
Taiki: Can't we have anytime alone?  
  
Reporter: Aw Three Lights! *rushes up to them* Are these your girlfriend? Do you know Seiya who that child was who called you 'daddy'?  
  
Usagi hid Aquaria behind her so the reporter wouldn't suspect her. Yaten got annoyed with the questions and threw one of the pillows at her. The girls and Three Lights laughed at the womans expression, it was a combination of shock, and anger. She turned on her heals and left the room. Seiya fell back into his bean bag and Usagi on his lap. A man wearing a tuxedo walked in and cleared his throat. He informed them men that it was time for them to start signing autographs and that a line was forming already. They relunctanly walked back out with the girls and into the lobby. They took their seats a table and were surprised to find Niborsa, Ginkyu, Invie, Makoto, Mamoru, and Rei at the front of the line.  
  
Ami: What are you guys doing in line.  
  
Makoto: Were getting our autographs! *smiles*  
  
Seiya: How about we write you girls a letter?  
  
Rei: Iie Seiya-kun, I'd rather have an autograph so hand it over! *smiles*  
  
Taiki: You girls are somethin else!  
  
Niborsa: Arigatou! *smiles*  
  
The girls and Mamoru, Invie, and Giknyu go off into a corner and start their own conversation.  
  
Mamoru: Aquaria is something else!  
  
Usagi: That was embarrsing!  
  
Invie: It was funny to!  
  
Usagi looked at Aquaria who was running around the lobby saying hello to everyone she saw and Chibiusa was chasing her around.  
  
Usagi: *sighs* What am I going to do with her?  
  
Ami: You know, she reminds me of Chibi Chibi.  
  
Rei: A 5 year old Chibi Chibi with blonde hair.  
  
Usagi smiled and looked towards the table where Three Lights were signing peices of paper of their devoted fans. Yaten tried to fake that he broke his arm and that he couldn't write anymore but Taiki assured everyone that he could and that if he didn't sign an autograph for a fan then he himself, Yaten Kou would take that particular fan out for dinner. Yaten stared at Taiki and pretended to stab Taiki with his pen. The line was shortining up and soon they were signing an autograph for the last person in line. The three boys slowly made their way over to the group in the corner, each had an expression of pain on their face.  
  
Seiya: God my hand hurts! If I have to sign one more thing!  
  
Taiki: I don't think I can do Monday's homework.  
  
Rei: You guys must be hurting.  
  
Yaten: It's unbelievable pain Rei-chan! Hey, Mamoru-san, Invie-chan, Ginkyu-san...do you guys wanna take our place as Three Lights?  
  
The Boys: NO!  
  
Yaten: Darn.  
  
Makoto: Hehe, you tried Yaten-kun, so where should we go from here?  
  
Usagi: I'm starved!  
  
Rei: When are you not?  
  
Usagi: *smiling* When I'm asleep!  
  
Seiya: Okay then, how about we go to that outdoor Cafè right down the street.  
  
Usagi: I'm in!  
  
Aquaria: *stops running around* Food! I want,I want!  
  
Niborsa: Okay then, Lets go!   
  
The group happily ran out of the building which was getting pretty stuffy. They ran across the street and walked up to a cafè and sat at a little table with a beach umbrella above it protecting them from the sun, even though it was turning dark. Their waiter appeared about 25 minutes later with their dinner and drinks. Aquaria and Usagi were eating so fast you couldn't even tell they were moving! They were all stuffed and just relaxing at the table.  
  
Usagi: Now that was a good dinner.  
  
Ami: I just now noticed that Aquaria has Usagi's eating habits.  
  
Minako: Yeah...  
  
Chibiusa: It's a shame, I know.  
  
Usagi: Hey I was hungry!  
  
Aquaria: I like it here a lot!  
  
Yaten: Yeah, Earth isn't that bad.  
  
Aquaria: I like it here so much that I'm going to stay until Chibiusa is born!  
  
The table became quiet just as Usagi and Seiya spit out their orange juice all over the table and started choking. They all stared at Aquaria who stared back. Yaten began to laugh and so did the rest but Aquaria, Usagi, and Seiya. Usagi was still choking and Seiya was blushing a deep crimson red.  
  
Yaten: So you two...does Aquaria have long to wait? *cracks up laughing*  
  
Usagi: *mumbling* Not funny!  
  
Aquaria: Why is everyone laughing.  
  
Minako: Because dear...that was funny, til Chibiusa is born...haha.  
  
Seiya: Hey look at the time! *looks at his watch and stands up*  
  
Makoto: Oh gosh! It's almost 9, Invie and I were going to the movies!  
  
Inive: Yikes! We better get going. Ja ne! *walks down the street with Makoto*  
  
Rei: Ginkyu-chan, you sill up for that nature walk?  
  
Ginkyu: You betta believe it! Ja! *races Rei down the street*  
  
Mamoru: Well we better get going to, were just going to rent some movies.  
  
Niborsa: Ja! I'll see you guys at school, by Aquaria, Chibiusa! *walks down the street holding Niborsa's hand*  
  
Chibiusa: Okay, me and Aquaria are going home, When she doesn't get her sleep she can get annoying, and also who knows what else about the future she could spill! Come on sis..Ja!  
  
Soon it was the three girls and singers left at the cafè table. Usagi, Minako, and Ami all grinned at each other then looked up at the boys.  
  
Girls: *jumping up* SLUMBER PARTY!  
  
Three Lights: *sweatdrop*  
  
Taiki: They really are something else.  
  
Seiya: *nods* Yep.  
  
Yaten: Okay then let's go..It's getting chilly out here.  
  
The idols and their gilrfriends walked to the Kou's apartment then began to pick up the pace. About ten minutes later Taiki opened the door to their apartment and they walked into the warm apartment. The boys let them use some of their old P.J's so they wouldn't have to walk around and sleep in their fancy dresses. Usagi felt daring and decided to make some smoothies in the kitchen. Seiya walked in about a minute later offering to help but they both came out of the kitchen covered in sticky smoothie mix. Taiki and Ami giggled while Yaten took a picture of this.  
  
Yaten: Now we all know that Usagi and Seiya can't cook!  
  
Usagi: Hey, the blender went beserk!  
  
Ami" *smiles* Well is there any smoothie for us?  
  
Seiya: It's on us!  
  
Taiki: For now on I don't wanna see nor you or Tsukino-san in the kitchen, I don't wanna see this place get reduced to ashes do to your actions.  
  
Usagi and Seiya: *salutes Taiki* Hai!  
  
Minako emerged from changing into her pajamas in Yatens room and stared at Seiya and Usagi who still had the smoothie still on their face.  
  
Minako: Er...did I miss something?  
  
Ami: Those two just were experimenting in the kitchen...the aftermath of all of this is a big mess.   
  
Usagi: Well I'm going to wash my face...  
  
Seiya: Yeah, me to. *walks into the bathroom with Usagi*  
  
Seiya handed Usagi a towel to wet and wash her face with. While she was doing so, on purpose Seiya splashed her with water.  
  
Usagi: Hey! *splashes water on him soaking his clothes*  
  
Seiya: Now you've asked for it! *reaches for a medium sized cup and fills it with water*  
  
Usagi: *laughing* Uh oh! Don't Seiya! *runs out of the bathroom laughing*  
  
Taiki: Huh?  
  
Seiya: I'm going to get you Odango! *races after her with the cup in his hand*  
  
Usagi: No don't! *hides behind Yaten*  
  
Yaten: What the heck is in there?  
  
Seiya ran over to Usagi to splash her with the icy cold water but accidently dumped the cup on Yaten.  
  
Seiya: *hand behind his back* Oops! Hehe, gomen!  
  
Yaten: Seiya. That. Was. COLD! *tries to tackle him but Seiya moved before he had the chance*  
  
Usagi snuck up behind Taiki and the two laughing girls and dumped three cups of water on all of them taking them by surprise.  
  
Ami: Usagi-chan!  
  
Minako: I am mad now Usagi! *chases Usagi through the apartment followed by Taiki and Ami*  
  
Seiya and Usagi ducked into the kitchen for safety then rummaged through the cabnits and pulled out two pots and put them on their heads like helmets. They both held spatchulas that were playing the role of knives. Ami, Taiki, Yaten, and Minako ducked behind a couch watching them very silently...waiting for them to attack. Minako took her red lipstick and smeared a straight line on each cheek, to indicate war.   
  
Usagi and Seiya: *jumping up, 'knives' pointed towards the coach* This means war! *charges for them*  
  
Taiki had managed to fill up a bucket of water and splash it on both Usagi and Seiya while they were busy tackling the other three, Seiya managed to pin Yaten down and Usagi managed to get Ami. There little war game didn't end until about 1 A.M when they finally decided to go to sleep. They said their goodnights and went to their rooms. Usagi had to limp because on accident Minako fell on her leg causing her pain which she assured everyone would be gone within 24 hrs. Seiya went to his bathroom to change while Usagi waited in his room trying to get rid of the pain in her leg. About a minute later Seiya came out and sat on his bed. Usagi joined him and got under the covers. She looked up and saw that his window was still open and was letting in aa draft. She got up and went to close the window when she spotted something outside looking into the room....  
  
Usagi: AH!! *sticks her head outside* SHINGO! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Whats gonna happen? Is Shingo going to tell Kenji that shes been at Seiyas...(lets all pray for Usagi's sake that he doesn't!) Oh no, our poor Usagi has been caught on tape! Well heres a quick preview of Chapter 13.  
  
Preview Of Next Chapter:  
  
Shingo: I saw you Usagi, I saw you and I got it all on film...for papa to watch!  
  
DUM DUM DUM! Well I better go and start the next chapter...or maybe I should go and eat some food (I sadly enough have Usagi-chans eating habits -_-) Well Ja ne!  
  
Flames, Comments: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. It's A Deal

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Thirteen: It's a Deal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't sue me!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~What Happened Last~  
  
She got up and went to close the window when she spotted something outside looking into the room....  
  
Usagi: AH!! *sticks her head outside* SHINGO! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
~~~~  
  
Shingo almost fell from where he was sitting with the video camera still in his hands. Usagi stared at her brother for a long time as he got his balance back and looked at Usagi. Seiya heard her shout and went to see what was wrong.  
  
Seiya: Odango? *looks outside*  
  
Shingo looked at them both then began to climb back down the tree teeth holding onto the strap of the video camera. Uasgi looked at him then ran out of the room and out of the apartment and down the street after her younger brother.  
  
Usagi: OI! SHINGO!   
  
Shingo ran faster, video camera still clenched between his teeth. Usagi began catching up to him but he started to run faster. Usagi finally caught up with him and grabbed him by the back of the collar.  
  
Usagi: Shingo! What were you doing at the Kou's apartment? On a tree! With a video camera?!  
  
Shingo: I should be asking you the same thing!  
  
Usagi: Whaddya mean?  
  
Shingo: I saw you Usagi, I saw you and I got it all on film...for papa to watch!  
  
Usagi: *panicked* H-huh?  
  
Shingo: Usagi, daddy paid me to video tape your whole day out...so here it is concluded, Usagi sleeping over at the Kou's apartment, same room as her boyfriend, and the same bed...very intresting.  
  
Usagi: *pale* Shingo....come on, I'm going to see what you...you...taped! *drags him to the appartment, and into the living room*  
  
Minako, Seiya, Ami, and Taiki were sitting on the couch looking worried. When Usagi showed them Shingo Minako's eyes went wide. She explained to them about Shingo being paid to spy on her.   
  
Taiki: So you've been spying on Usagi-san, and agreed with your father that your going to show him the tape?  
  
Shingo: Hai!  
  
Usagi: How much is dad paying you?  
  
Shingo: 30 yen, and you have some explaining to do!  
  
Usagi: Just shut up and pop the tape in the VCR...by the way...wheres Yaten-kun?  
  
Minako: Oh him! I tried to wake him up demo he kept mumbling something about his beauty rest.  
  
Seiya: That baka! Minako would you please try and wake him up again. And if he doesn't want to wake up...push him out of the bed.  
  
Minako: *smiling* Okay.  
  
Minako ran to Yaten's room and the sound of a girl yelling filled the room. The followed by thump of a heavy body hitting the ground. Taiki shook his head when Minako came back in the room followed by Yaten who was rubbing his head. They both took a seat on the couch as Shingo put the tape into the VCR. Usagi held her breath as he did so, not sure what he had caught with his little video camera. He started filming Usagi's day when she got outside to meet the limo. Usagi let out a small squeak when she saw that he had gotten footage of when Aquaria had called Seiya 'daddy' before they stepped inside of the limo. Although he didn't get inside of the limo of course..he taped only some of the concert in fear that he would use all of the tape up. He luckily didn't get backstage but he did get when they were talking while the singers were signing autographs, from there he got when they were eating at the cafè. And to wrap it up, when they had there little war at the apartment and when Usagi had finally caught him. When the tape went off she jumped up and began tearing the video tape to shreds.  
  
Usagi: Die! Can't. let. this. be. seen! Die!  
  
Shingo: *jumping up* No don't! I need that or dad will be so ticked off!  
  
Usagi: Dad will be ticked off at me if he DOES see it!  
  
Shingo: Well it's your own fault, even without the tape I'll tell dad what happened. AND whats going on?! What happened with Aquaria calling him *points at Seiya* daddy? And what happened at the cafè? What are you guys hiding?  
  
The room became silent and no one even looked up at Shingo. Finally Usagi spoke up.  
  
Usagi: Listen Shingo, the important thing is that you don't tell papa what happened today, please?!  
  
Shingo: No way! I got paid!  
  
Ami: I think I know of a way to straighten this out.  
  
Usagi: *turns around and runs to Ami* Oh God Ami-chan, please tell us.  
  
Ami: Okay, since Tsukino-san already paid you, you have nothing to lose right? All you have to do is tell him that your tape fell and broke then make somethings up about Usagi-chan's day.  
  
Seiya: Good things of course.  
  
Shingo: Well I'm not doing this, I wanna see how your going to explain to dad what happened.  
  
Usagi: *jumping on Shingo* Listen you little brat. You are going to make up my day and you are going to do it NOW!  
  
Shingo: No way! Your not the boss of me!  
  
Usagi: *gets on her knees* Please Shingo! Please, for your one and only sister? Will you do it for me?  
  
Shingo: Nope!  
  
Usagi: I'll do anything! Anything at all! I'll leave you alone, I won't tell dad that you have a girlfriend! I'll do your chores!   
  
Shingo: If you don't want me to tell dad about your day out you'll have to be my personal servent!  
  
Usagi: Huh? Demo-  
  
Shingo: No buts!  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Okay..I'll be your personal servent for one week ONLY!  
  
Shingo: Okay Usagi, it's a deal...no matter what you will be there if I ask-even if you have planned a date.  
  
Usagi: Hold on a second! You didn't say anything about that!  
  
Shingo: Ahem! as I was saying, even if you have a date you will be there when I call you. If I say 'jump', the correct response will be 'How high'!  
  
Usagi: Alright, alright! As long as you don't tell.  
  
Shingo: I swear that I won't tell a soul! Demo how am I suspose to explain your absence.  
  
Usagi: Just tell em that I spent the night at Rei's, Niborsa's-who ever!  
  
Shingo: Okay...  
  
Yaten: Are we done with this whole I'm-going-to-tell-dad-if-you-don't-do-whatever-I-say charade?  
  
Seiya: Yes Yaten, we have gotten everything straighten out.  
  
Yaten: Good, I'm going to sleep now...the tike can sleep on the couch, I'm sleepy.  
  
Taiki: Yeah...Shingo you can sleep on the couch, you must be tired...  
  
Shingo: Yeah, all of this stalking Usagi is tiring.  
  
Usagi: well you go to sleep and remember this deal we have.  
  
Shingo: As long as you won't! Well I'm going to sleep, goodnight.   
  
Minako: Yeah, okay, goodnight Shingo.  
  
They all headed towards their rooms and Shingo grabbed a blanket and fell asleep within seconds.  
  
Usagi: *falling back into the bed* Whew! That was exhausting.  
  
Seiya: Well, you got everything straighten out though, didn't ya? *yawns and lays down on his pillow*  
  
Usagi: In a way, he got his way no matter what. I'm his personal slave now!  
  
Seiya: *slips his hands around her waist* Only for a week though Odango.  
  
Usagi: He'll make that week the longest week on Earth! Well goodngiht Sei-chan. *kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Seiya: Goodnight Odango.  
  
***  
  
(Misery's Bedroom)  
  
Quake: So Mis. do you know how your going to steal some energy without those girls in skirts showing up?  
  
Misery: Well they can't be everywhere, can they? I'll just keep an eye out, plus my Engery Suckers are a whole lot stronger then Magica's stupid Shadow Creatures!  
  
Huntress: Yeah, my sister knows what she's doing! She's not stupid ya know!  
  
Quake: Okay okay sorry. Well I hope you are prepared for them. Ja! *walks out of the room*  
  
Huntress: So when is your attack?  
  
Misery: My Energy Suckers were at first collecting energy for themselves, but now there just getting lazy...I think today I shoudl make my appearance.  
  
Huntress: Well I'm going to get some rest Misery...tell me how your plan goes when you get back, Ja ne!  
  
Misery: Ja!   
  
***  
  
(Kou's apartment-Next Day)  
  
Usagi was the only one asleep in the apartment, everyone else was in the kitchen eating bluberry pancakes while Usagi slept peacefully in Seiya's room. Shingo decided that she had gotten enough beauty sleep so he went to wake her.  
  
Shingo: USAGI GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!  
  
Usagi: *still asleep* I'll take a cheeseburger with no onions...and a large fry.  
  
Shingo: Usagi what the hell are you talking about?  
  
Usagi: and a large strawberry milk shake.  
  
Shingo: Is that all you think about?! USAGI!  
  
Usagi: WHAT?! *Sits up*  
  
Shingo: You were dreaming about food, so I take it your hungry!  
  
Usagi: Eh? Well anyway I better go and eat, I'm starved!  
  
Usagi walked out of the room and sat right down in a chair and started stuffing pancakes in her mouth. The others were about down and were putting their plates in the sink. When Usagi finished eating (which was done in about 1 minute) they all sat around the T.V.  
  
Seiya: Oi! That reminds me of something!  
  
Ami: What would that be?  
  
Seiya ran over to a bag which was in the far corner. He pulled out three video tapes and grinned.  
  
Yaten: *smiling* Oh yeah!  
  
Taiki: Would those be the tapes that we made for the girls when we were out of town?  
  
Seiya: They would!  
  
Minako: Tape? What are you guys talking about?  
  
Yaten: Let's watch em!  
  
Taiki: Well we can't....  
  
Seiya: Oh yeah...  
  
Usagi: Come on, I wanna know whats going on!  
  
Yaten: We filmed our trip when we were out of town.  
  
Ami: Oh! I wanna see how your time was!  
  
Usagi: Shingo go somewhere! Just go! You can't see the tape.  
  
Shingo: Fine! I'm going to Yaten's room, he has T.V in there.  
  
Yaten: Hey don't break anything!  
  
Shing: Don't worry, I won't break a thing. *to himself* This is amazing! First I sleep over at a trio of idol's house, my sister is dating an idol, and they treat me the same, like I'm a friend in a way! *walks into Yaten's room*  
  
Usagi: Okay now that he is out, let's see your visit on Kinmoku!  
  
Seiya: Which one should we do first?  
  
Yaten: Mine! Mine has Seiya!  
  
Taiki: Iie! I have Yaten!  
  
Seiya: *pops his tape into the VCR* Sorry, we are going to watch Taiki first!  
  
Ami: I'm a little confused....why do you have three tapes?  
  
Yaten: Because Ami-chan, we decided that we would each spy on each other on our trip, I spied on Seiya, Taiki spied on me, and Seiya spied on Taiki.  
  
Minako: *smiles* Let's see what Taiki-kun has been up to!  
  
The video started with footage of Maker yelling at Healer for looking at letters that s/he had on intended on sending to Ami. Then the T.V showed the scene of Maker sleeping peacefully in her bed drooling. Fighter had gotten a close up on her mouth and everyone in the room but Taiki laughed. The rest of the tape was of Fighter bugging Maker to tell her what she was thinking about. After the tape was over Yaten decided that he wanted to show his footage of Sieya/Fighter. It started off with Fighter walking down the halls whistling a tune, then s/he started yelling something without looking back, s/he had said: 'Healer! I know your behind me so I'll give you five seconds before I kill you!' The scene was hard to see since it looked like Healer was running as fast as she could to get away from Fighter. Then it jumped to the day they had a picnic outdoors. Everyone laughed at this but Seiya when Healer had thrown the rock at h(is/her) head. Next Taiki popped his footage of Yaten/Healer in. It started off with Healer sleeping chanting Minako over and over and over. Minako giggled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Yaten just blushed. Next day Healer decided to try and help in the palace kitchen. S/he got in the way and the chef yelled at her. Accidently she spilled the pot of stew on the chef who then was extremly mad at her. They enjoyed the movies and laughed at most of the parts. Shingo poked his head around the corner to see what was so funny.  
  
Shingo: Are you guys done watching that video tape I am forbidden to see.  
  
Ami: Hai Shingo, you can come out now.  
  
Shingo: What was so funny about it?  
  
Usagi: Oh nothing. These three here just did a lot of goofy stuff when they were out of town.  
  
Seiya: *glaring at Yaten* My head still hurts Yaten!  
  
Yaten: Is it my fault you didn't take pain relievers?  
  
Seiya: I wouldn't had needed them if a certain someone hadn't thrown a rock at my head!  
  
Usagi: *giggling* Aww Seiya, does it still hurt? *kisses his head*  
  
Ami: *stands up and stretches* I think we should be going now.  
  
Minako: Yeah, I know Artemis is probably starving now.   
  
Usagi: Hai! Oi demo matte! You guys, whe have a field trip to the Science Museum this Tuesday, we have to travel in groups of 12, its all High Schools and Crossroads Jr. High-Chibi-usa's school.  
  
Taiki: *smiling* Hey, whe have a group already.  
  
Ami: Well we'll see you guys later, bye!  
  
Minako: MATTE!  
  
Ami and Usagi: What?  
  
Minako: Do you guys really want to go home wearing the boys pajamas?  
  
Ami and Usagi: *blush* Oh yeah...  
  
Yaten: Hey! Are you three trying to steal our PJs?  
  
Minako: Ha! *runs to Yatens room to change*  
  
Usagi: Shingo, you can go home now.  
  
Shingo: Why? I'll leave when you leave.  
  
Usagi: Well won't dad think it's strange if we both come home at the same time?  
  
Shingo: Hai! Okay see ya home Usagi, Ja. *waves and walks out*  
  
Ami: Okay we better go and change so that we can go home. We have school tomorrow and I still have a little more homework left to do.  
  
Usagi: Okay...*walks to Seiya room and changes into her dress while Ami is in Taiki's*  
  
Usagi and the girls come back out and then leave. At Usagi's home Shingo was just explaining Usagi's day.  
  
Shingo: And so then she spent the night over at Makoto's. Nothing really happened so you were worried over nothing.  
  
Kenji Tsukino: I guess I should trust her...I mean she is a young leady who is maturing...in her own way. Thank you Shingo.  
  
Shingo: *to himself* Boy dad, if only you knew where she really was, you wouldn't be taking this so calm. *Aloud* Your welcome. *walks to the couch and turns the T.V on*  
  
Usagi walked in and was greeted by her mother.   
  
Ikuko Tsukino: Oh Usagi dear, welcome home...I have some breakfast for you if your hungry. Where were you dear anyway?  
  
Usagi: Oh that's okay mom, I already ate. I was sleeping over at a friends house, sorry I didn't call you.  
  
Ikuko: Oh that's okay, but your father was really worried. Well I better go and finish making Aquaria's bluberry pancakes. *walks back into the kitchen*  
  
***  
  
(Monday-School)  
  
Teacher: Okay students, it's another week of school, does anyone want to tell us what they did over their weekend?  
  
Yaten's hand flew up immediatly and everyone gave him a strange look.  
  
Yaten: Well...er it's kind of obvious that we were at the Three Lights concert-  
  
Teacher: Oh yes, I heard that you were having a concert, I also heard that some child called Seiya-san 'daddy' and you and Taiki 'uncle', do you have any idea who did?  
  
Usagi began to blush and Yaten thought for a minute before answering.  
  
Yaten: Well...we THINK we know what darling child called us that. *looks at Usagi then Seiya* Right Seiya?  
  
Seiya: *blush* Uh...yeah sure.   
  
Niborsa who was sitting next to Seiya and diagonally from Usagi began to giggle.  
  
Yaten: So anyway after the concert we had dinner with our friends and Usagi-chan's little cousin told us the funniest joke ever! Wasn't it funny Usagi?  
  
Usagi: *blushing and looking down* Yaten, it wasn't that funny!  
  
Ginkyu: *smiling* I say it was funny!  
  
Teacher: If it was so funny would you guys like to tell us the joke so we can have a laugh of our own. *smiling*  
  
Niborsa, Invie, Ginkyu, Makoto, Usagi, Minako, and the Three Lights all looked at each other then Yaten spoke.  
  
Yaten: Well you see...it was sort of an inside joke...so you guys wouldn't understa-*bursts out laughing* gomen, gomen...I just remembered what Aquaria said. So then everyone left but Minako, Ami, and Usagi and we had a party at our apartment. And we found out something! SEIYA AND USAGI CAN'T COOK!  
  
Seiya and Usagi: Hey!  
  
Yaten: *pulls out a picture* We left you guys in the kitchen for 15 minutes and you came out with smoothie on your face! Remember I took this picture? *sticks the picture in the air*   
  
Makoto: Usa-chan! You tried to cook? Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't cook unless I'm in the kitchen with you?!  
  
Usagi: Well...hey Yaten you can't talk! You can't cook either. Remember, we saw your attempt to cook to! Remember when you were out of town!  
  
Invie: Oh! You guys taped when you were....gone!?  
  
Taiki: Hai!  
  
Niborsa: Oh Taiki-san, Seiya-san, Yaten-san, Can I see it? Pretty please? I want to see how your...uh...home town looks!  
  
Seiya: Sure. Come over today, we've got three tapes.  
  
Hiwara: Seiya, can watch your video to? I would love to see your hometown to.  
  
Seiya: Uh...  
  
Taiki: Well...  
  
Yaten: No!  
  
Hiwara: Nani?  
  
Yaten: The tape contains private information that only our closest friends may watch. three of them saw it already, now were going to let the other four watch it. So anyway I was talking about my week. So tehn Seiya and Usagi went to wash the smoothie off of them. Next thing I know Usagi is running out of the bathroom, being chased by Seiya who had a big cup of water. THEN Usagi hid from him behind me and I ended up getting the cold water on me! So then we had a little war. I must say now that I think about it was stupid. The war went on until 1 A.M!  
  
Minako: *smiling* I say we throw a party for Taiki-san next! Actually Taiki and Ami!  
  
Minako's friends all expect Taiki began to grin at each other and Taiki started to blush.   
  
Yaten: Yeah that's a good idea! Seiya and Usagi could even give them advice!   
  
Seiya and Usagi: Oh shut up!  
  
The teacher quieted them down and continued the lesson. When the lesson was over he reminded the class about the field trip that was taking place tomorrow. At the end of the day Usagi was talking to her friends.  
  
Usagi: Okay, so whe need to write our names down on a sheet of paper to varify that we agreed to be buddies for the field trip. *Passes a sheet of paper around and everyone signs their names* Okay, now all I have to do is get Chibiusa to sign and I'll turn it in.  
  
Invie: Wait Usagi-chan. I'll take it home. Here I'll walk home with you, and as soon as you get Chibi-usa's signature I'll take it home and bring it home tomorrow. I know Niborsa will remind me more than enough times to bring it! *winks*  
  
Makoto: Matte! What about Rei-chan?  
  
Usagi: I got her to sign this morning so we won't have to worry. Okay we'll be going now! Sayonara! *walks home with Invie*  
  
***  
  
(Tsukino Home)  
  
Chibiusa: Okay so where do I sign.  
  
Inivie: On the next line.  
  
Chibiusa signed her name and handed the paper to Invie. Usagi opened the door just as she heard a scream in the distance.  
  
Invie: Uh oh! We've got trouble girls!  
  
Secret Star Power....  
  
Moon Gorgeous Star Power...  
  
Chibi Moon Love Power...   
  
MAKE-UP!  
  
The three senshi ran to the sound and found themselves at the park. There they saw a young girl maybe about the age of ten just floating above a monster that had a hole in the middle of it's stomach. The monster was standing next to a young man who was lying on the ground. The mysterious girl had in her hand a black ball and was smiling at it.  
  
???: Good job Energy Sucker! I should please my queen, and those so called tough Sailor Senshi aren't here!  
  
Sailor Moon: Well now we are!  
  
Chibi Moon: Here to proctect the past from devestation I Sailor Chibi Moon is here to save the day.  
  
Secret Star: Here to Protect the Moon Princess and the galaxy, I Sailor Secret Star is here!  
  
Sailor Moon: Here to fight for love and justice, Sailor Cosmic Moon is here!  
  
???: Oh so you do exist! Well allow me to introduce myself! I am Misery! Sent from the Dark Queen I am here to help take over the universe!  
  
Secret Star: Star Bewildered Truth!  
  
Chibi Moon: Sugar Love Supreme!  
  
The two attacks were aimed at Misery but a invisable shield blocked it. She smiled at the creature and it nodded. The Engergy Sucker stood fim on the ground as a slimy green hand exited the hole on its stomach and grabbed Sailor Moon. The hand squeezed Sailor Moon harder and harder and Sailor Moon felt weaker and weaker.  
  
Chibi Moon: Sailor Moon!  
  
A red rose came from no where and cut the hand in half. The hand retreated and Sailor Moon fell to the ground tired.  
  
Chibi Moon: Tuxedo Kamen-sama!  
  
Tuxedo Kamen walked up to Sailor Moon and helped her up.  
  
Tux: Sailor Moon, are you okay?  
  
Sailor Moon: I'm..I'm just tired.  
  
Secret Star: Sailor Moon! That energy thing isn't completly focused! Finish it off!  
  
Sailor Moon: Hai! Cosmic Moon Star Love!  
  
The only thing that was left of the so called Energy Sucker was a saphire then the shaphire disappeared.  
  
Misery: *not happy* Oh! So I guess Magica wasn't lying when she said you were strong. No problem, I have the energy I want! I will be back!  
  
Sailor Moon: Whew! Well I guess the peace is gone once again!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And there we have it! Wasn't that fun. Here, I'm going to tell you a little more about the characters I made up!  
  
Niborsa Feboko:  
  
Age: 17  
School: Juuban High  
Hair color (short) Light brown hair. (in a way she looks like Nabiki Tendo)  
Eye color Green  
Senshi Uniform color Light blue.  
Planet: Sakura  
Boyfriend: Mamoru Chiba  
Sailor Senshi: Sailor Destiny  
  
Invie Kou:  
  
Age: 17  
School: Juuban High  
Hari color navy blue  
Eye color brown  
Senshi Uniform color Black  
Planet: Sakura  
Girlfriend: Makoto Kino  
Sailor Senshi: Sailor Secret Star  
  
Ginkyu Kou:  
  
Age: 17  
Hair color Teal  
Eye color purple  
Senshi Uniform color Black  
Planet: Sakura  
Girlfriend: Rei Hino  
Sailor Senshi: Sailor Star Magic  
  
Magica:  
  
Age: 20  
Hair color (long) Black  
Eye color Green  
Creatures: Shadow Creatures  
Advance: Can hypnotize  
Gender: Female  
  
Misery:  
  
Age: 11  
Eye color Red  
Hair color (short) green  
Creatures: Energy Suckers  
Advance: Can use children for her own use  
Gender: Female  
  
Quake:  
  
Age: 18  
Hair color (short) Blonde  
Eye color Blue  
Creatures: Devil Cupids  
Advance: Can make any woman fall in love with him  
Gender: Male  
  
Huntress:  
  
Age: 19  
Hair color (long) Brown  
Eye color purple  
Creatures: Moon Demon  
Advance: Can make friends turn against each other  
Gender: Female  
  
~Kou Usagi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. FOUND!!

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Fourteen: FOUND!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I never will!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Tuesday-School Grounds)  
  
Usagi and her friends were sitting at a bench just talking to each other, mostly about their field trip that was today. They already handed in the paper work that of their group and were approved by the teacher. It was 20 minutes before the bell would ring annouces the beginning of the day.   
  
Ami: I heard since there are going to be so many students that their are going to have two 4 compartment trains!  
  
Usagi: Gosh, why are they making such a big deal out of this field trip to the Science Museum. I really shouldn't be going their in the first place! You guys know that science isn't one of my strongest points.  
  
Minako: *mumbling* Niether is math, Social Studies, English, or art!  
  
Taiki: This should be very intresting I think, we'll get to see all of the great inventions and learn a little more about the science world.  
  
Ami: Hai, I agree.  
  
Niborsa: I think it'll be fun, I mean it'll be my first time to a Science Museum on Earth! *giggling*  
  
Makoto: It's nothing much, it's like a school with ushers and guards! *laughs*  
  
At that moment two girls walked up smiling towards the group. In their hand one held a sheet of paper and the other a pen. Everyone turned their head and groaned.  
  
Usagi: Can I even ASK WHAT you two want.  
  
???: Usagi-CHAN, whats the problem, we just came here to ask these handsome men here a question.  
  
Seiya: *laughing* I don't recall you and Odango ever being friends.  
  
Usagi: Were not so don't call me Usagi-chan!   
  
???: Okay were sorry, aren't we Kori.  
  
Kori: Yeah, really sorry. Well me and Hiwara wanted to ask you boys a question. *batters her eyelashes*  
  
Yaten: what is it?  
  
Hiwara: Well as you all know we have a field trip today-  
  
Minako: Oh really? Never would of guessed!  
  
Kori: Well anyway, we have a group of girls in our group, demo we have a slight problem, we seem to have THREE spaces left open...so we were wondering...  
  
Taiki: Gomen, demo we already are in a group.  
  
Hiwara: *sad* Oh, that's to bad, well if you three change your mind...you know where to find us! *winks and walks away*  
  
Yaten: *mumbling* Yeah we know where to find you, the mental hospital!  
  
Niborsa: *giggling* Three Lights is a really popular group! How did you guys survive your last year here?  
  
Yaten: You got me! Taiki, Seiya, do you two know?  
  
Seiya: Dunno.  
  
Ginkyu:*yawning* I am up way to early! What, it's like 8:10?  
  
Invie: Yeah and if it wasn't for Nibo-chan you would still be asleep! *hits Ginkyu upside his head*  
  
Niborsa: Yeah, you would of gotten a detention for sure if you were late again!  
  
Ginkyu: Oh one detention couldn't hurt! You can't blame me, the time diference is big! On Sakura we would still be sleeping.  
  
Invie: Well your just going to have to get use to it! This is where we are going to live if you have forgotten!  
  
Usagi began to giggle and everyone looked at her.  
  
Makoto: What are you laughing at?  
  
Usagi: *points at the three arguing friends* I'm laughing at them! They're really funny!  
  
Ami: Usagi-chan, I wouldn't be talking, this is how you and Rei are in our eyes.  
  
Usagi: *stops giggling* No way!  
  
Everyone minus Niborsa, Ginkyu, and Invie: WAY!  
  
The bell rang and everyone headed towards their home room class rooms while on a far away planet a young girl was bowing before her queen.  
  
Misery: My queen, I have brought back energy. *hold the black ball in front of her which floats to the queen*  
  
Dark Queen: *grinning* Excellent, excellent, very strong energy. Demo matte. I heard that you had a little trouble along the way, the Sailor Senshi destroyed your Energy Sucker causing you to retreat am I right?  
  
Misery: *looking at the ground* Yes my queen, but I did manage to get energy from one Sailor Senshi- I believe her name was Sailor Moon.  
  
Dark Queen: Well I want you to get rid of the Senshi brats! They are holding me up.I want them dead, do you here me?!  
  
Misery: Hai! *disappears*  
  
Dark Queen: *smiling* I WILL rule this universe, I WILL have revenge for my mother, I WILL kill that princess, Princess Serenity. Everything will be under my control! *laughs*  
  
***  
  
(School)  
  
Teacher: Okay, it seems everyone is, now we all will- in an orderly fashion walk to the Train Station. There are two trains, one for the high schoolers and the other one for Crossroads Junior High. The one with red strips is ours. Once on the train I want you to quickly find a seat and wait for further instructions. Okay now that we have everything settled lets go! In a line class and stay behind me! *walks towards the door way and everyone forms a line behind him*  
  
Once at the train station the group of friends went straight to the last compartment. To their surprise Rei Hino was in one of the seats there. The seat were facing each other and had six seats on each side. The aisle was really small since the seats took up all of the room. Rei waved to them and they all headed towards where she was. Ginkyu sat next to Rei, Niborsa next to Ginkyu, Invie next to Niborsa, Makoto next to Invie, and by the window was an empty seat. Across from Rei who was by the aisle sat Ami, next to Ami was Taiki, Seiya set next Taiki and Usagi sat next to Seiya. Minako sat next to Usagi and Yaten sat next to the window.   
  
Seiya: Rei-chan, when did your school get here.  
  
Rei: Aw you forget, our school is the closest to the train station so it only took us like five minutes where it took you guys 10 minutes.  
  
Ginkyu: Okay rub it in why don't ya! Your school gets here in half the time we do! *laughs*  
  
Rei: *giggles and hugs Ginkyu* Okay I'll stop.  
  
The door to the compartment flung open and and teenage girl with black hair walked in smiling-Chibi-Usa!  
  
Chibi-Usa: *yelling* Usagi-chan, Seiya-san, are you in here?  
  
Seiya and Usagi's head snapped up and stared at the girl who had called to them. Minako and the others also looked up at Chibi-Usa and Ami waved to her signaling where they were. Chibi-Usa nodded and made her way towards them and took the empty seat next to Invie.   
  
Usagi: *confused* Chibi-Usa! What are you doing on this train, shouldn't you be on the train full of Crossroads students?!  
  
Chibi-Usa: Well yeah but the train got full so they sent me on this one. Lucky huh?!  
  
The train started with a jerk and they slowly started to move forward. the ride was maybe about five hours since the muesum was in Osaka (I really don't know the distance to there but lets just leave it at that okay?!) Usagi fell asleep on Seiya and everyone else but Chibi-Usa who was staring out the window thinking.  
  
Chibi-Usa: 'Where is he? Where do you search for a pegasus? Elios where are you, could you just give me a hint...I miss you...a lot!'  
  
Chibi-Usa finally drifted off to sleep to give her brain a rest. She woke up an hour later and saw that her friends were playing Black Jack with some cards that Makoto had brought.   
  
Usagi: Hit me! Damn it lost! *notices Chibi-Usa* Oh your awake. Mako-chan brought some cards for the ride, do you want to play?  
  
Chibi-Usa: *smiling* No that's okay Usagi-san, I'll just watch you guys play..does anyone have the time? *yawns*  
  
Niborsa: *looks at her watch* Er....its 10:47 Chibi Usagi.   
  
Chibi-Usa: Okay thanks. *sighs*  
  
Seiya: *looks at Chibi-Usa* What's the matter?  
  
Chibi-Usa: Just thinking about stuff Seiya-san.  
  
Ami: *pulls a card from the deck* Lemme see, I have 15. Your thinking about Elios-san aren't you Chibi-Usa?  
  
Chibi-Usa: *smiling* Hai!  
  
Makoto: *pulls a card from the deck* Yeah 21! Don't worry Chibi-Usa, he'll show up sooner or later you know that right. Your mother told you that you have to search for him, he's not going to walk right up to your door and knock. You have to be patient.  
  
Invie: Darn Mako-chan you won! Anyway Chibi-Usa don't give up, no matter what.   
  
Ginkyu: Yeah, our queen, Queen Shinju (Queen Pearl) always told us that nothing comes easy.  
  
Niborsa: Yeah, she would always saw you have to earn it.   
  
Chibi-Usa: Hai, your right.   
  
Taiki: I would like to meet this Elios you talk about, he sounds very intresting. *shuffles the cards and passes them out*  
  
Minako: He is, he comes from Elysion. He was a lot of help battling against Queen Nephlina. Let's play Old Maid.   
  
Chibi-Usa: He was one of my best friends, we would always talk before I go to sleep and I'd tell him about my day and he would tell me about his world. *tears form in her eyes*  
  
Usagi: Oh Chibi-Usa, please don't cry! We all promised that we would help you find him didn't we? We'll find him in no time, thats a Sailor Senshi promise.  
  
Chibi-Usa: *wipes away her tears* Arigato momma.   
  
Seiya: Well if were going to find him I think I would need to know what he looks like! *smiles*  
  
Makoto: Well, he has white hair, blue eyes (doesn't he?! I can't remember! ^_^()) and he is wearing white clothes. He did have a golden horn on his head but I don't know if he still does. If he want's to come out in public if you know what I mean.  
  
Yaten: Hm...he does sound intresting! *picks a card from Minako's hand of cards* Whew! No Joker.  
  
***  
  
(Outer's Apartment)  
  
Setsuna: It's a beautiful day today!  
  
Michiru: I agree, Haruka lets go take a walk. *walks to the kitchen and fills a glass with water*  
  
Haruka: Okay-hey where is Hotaru?  
  
Setsuna: *thinks for a minute* Hm...the last time I saw her she went to get a book from her room and that was 25 minutes ago...  
  
Michiru: Let's go check on her! *walks to Hotaru's room*  
  
When Michiru opened the door she saw a bright golden light fill the room and a very strong wind that had blown her into the wall.  
  
Haruka: *runs to Michiru's side* Michi-chan! Are you alright?  
  
Michiru: *stands up slowly* I'm...I'm fine.  
  
Setsuna: *looking worried* Whats going on in there?  
  
Haruka: All I know is that we have to get Hotaru out there! *runs to Hotaru's room but the same wind blows her into the same wall Michiru was knocked into* Ugh! *stands up*  
  
Setsuna: *yelling* HOTARU!  
  
The light vanishes and so does the wind. The three outers all look at each other then Setsuna carefully walked into the room followed by the other two. There was a black shadow in the corner, when Setsuna saw it she stopped.  
  
Setsuna: H...Hotaru? Where are you?  
  
A figure walked up to Setsuna with a smiling face, it was Hotaru! She wasn't the age of 10 anymore (thats the age I had her in the story), she was Chibi-Usa's size and she looked really happy to be her normal size again.  
  
Michiru: *gasping* Hotaru! You've grown!  
  
Hotaru: Hai, I will be needed in many battles so I will need to be my regular size.  
  
Setsuna: *hugs Hotaru* Hotaru!  
  
***  
  
(Train)  
  
Niborsa: *laughing* Seriously! If it wasn't for me Ginkyu would still be locked in that closet!  
  
Ginkyu: Yeah and it was all of Invie's fault!   
  
Invie: You have to admit that it was funny, anyway I wanted to see if you were smart enough to yell for help other than go to sleep!  
  
Ginkyu: Shut up baka! I'm going to torture you when we get home!  
  
The two started to argue causing everyone to sweatdrop. Chibi-Usa giggled and so did Taiki.  
  
Niborsa: What's so funny?  
  
Taiki: Well those two remind me of Yaten and Seiya!  
  
Chibi-Usa: They remind me of Usagi and Rei!  
  
Everyone began to laugh but Seiya, Usagi, Rei, Ginkyu, Yaten, and Invie.  
  
Usagi: Thats not true! When me and Rei argue its for a good cause!  
  
Makoto: And what would that be?  
  
Usagi: She was always teasing me!  
  
Rei: Well thats because your always doing stupid things!  
  
Usagi: Was not!  
  
Rei: Was to!  
  
Usagi: Was not!  
  
Rei: Was too!  
  
Everyone sweatdropped while Rei and Usagi argued. Then Seiya spoke.  
  
Seiya: Anyway Taiki, Yaten is always asking for it!  
  
Yaten: No, you always start them!  
  
Seiya: No you do!  
  
Yaten: No YOU do!  
  
Seiya: I do not!  
  
Yaten: Do to!  
  
Everyone else but Seiya, Usagi, Yaten, and Rei who were to busy arguing sweatdropped.  
  
Niborsa: Your right! They ARE like Invie and Ginkyu!  
  
Invie: What do you mean by that?  
  
Niborsa: Exactly what I said, you guys are as bad as them.  
  
Ginkyu: Oh, and your not in our lil arguments?   
  
Invie: As I recall your always the one who starts them!  
  
Niborsa: I do not! You guys always get me into them! But I know why you do...  
  
Ginkyu and Invie: WHY?  
  
Niborsa: Because your jealous of me! You two are mad that I'm the smartest one and want to get me in you petty arguments!  
  
Invie: Oh you wish!  
  
Niborsa: Come on, admit it! You guys wanna be just like me!  
  
Ginkyu: That would be the last thing I would wish for!  
  
Invie: Well Niborsa, you just started this argument you know!  
  
Niborsa: I did not!  
  
The remaining senshi who didn't get into an argument were laughing at them. A minute later they realized that everyone was laughing at them they stopped arguing and blushed. The train stopped and everyone got off. In front of the large building. Taiki looked at it opened mouth.  
  
Taiki: Okii desu, ne! (It's big isn't it?!)  
  
Ami: I agree!  
  
Usagi: That must mean that there is a lot of scientific stuff in there! *groans*  
  
Teacher: Attention class! High Schoolers, Crossroads Junior High students! Please over here! Okay thank you for your attention. We are each representing our own schools (thats what my teachers always tell me!) so be on your best behavior. Now, your guide will call out your name, so when your name is called please walk over to that guide thank you. Now we will start off with...um...this groups guide is named ELIOS, he will call out the students in his group.  
  
Senshi: ELIOS!  
  
The man who was named Elios fitted the real Elios's descrisption perfectly. He was wearing his usual clothes, he had white hair, blue eyes, but no golden horn. The man named Elios smiled at the group and winked.   
  
Elios: In my group I have, Chibi-Usa Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino, Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, Taiki Kou, Ginkyu Kou, Invie Kou, Niborsa Feboko, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, and Makoto Kino.  
  
The senshi made there way towards 'Elios' staring at him in shock. Once Chibi-Usa got near him she screamed with delight.  
  
Chibi-Usa: Elios-sama, is that you? Is it really you?!  
  
Elios: *smiles and kisses her forehead* So you still remember me do you? I would of thought that you had forgotten me.  
  
Usagi: *jumping up and down* Elios! I'm so glad your back! We all missed you! *hugs Elios*  
  
Elios: We'll talk inside, come on! *walks into the building*   
  
The others followed and Elios led them to a small bench where he and Chibi-Usa sat down. Everyone else surrounded them.  
  
Makoto: Elios-sama! What are you doing here? HERE even.  
  
Elios: I have come in search of the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Pluto had helped find you so I took this job so I could talk to you- Chibi-Usa-chan, who are your new friends? *looks at the Three Lights and Niborsa and her brother*  
  
Chibi-Usa: Oh, sorry, where are my manners?! *points to Seiya* Elios, this is my future father and Usagi-chan's boyfriend, Seiya Kou. *points to Niborsa* This is Niborsa-san, she's Mamoru-san's girlfriend, *points to Yaten* This is Yaten Kou, my uncle and Minako's boyfriend. *points to Taiki* This is Taiki Kou, he's my uncle and Ami-san's boyfriend. *points to Invie* This is Invie Kou, he isn't related to Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki though. He is Mako-chan's boyfriend. And this is Ginkyu Kou, like Invie he's no where related to Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. He is Rei-chan's boyfriend.  
  
Elios: *smiling* It seems a lot has changed since the last time I've seen you. New father, new friends, I take it they are also Sailor Senshi since you are sharing all of this information. Demo one thing I don't get, if Sailor Senshi are women...*stares at the boys*  
  
Taiki: We have the ability to change into women to help fight evil with the rest of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Elios: Oh, well it's nice to meet you all.  
  
Seiya: You to. *smiles and shakes Elios's hand*  
  
Ami: Well, as much as I would like to stay and chat to you Elios-sama I think we should go and take a look around the muesum, I mean we came all the way here.  
  
Taiki: Hai, Ami-chan is right.  
  
Yaten: You guys are unbelievable! Here we have the chance to just sit around and talk all day and you two just want to work!  
  
Taiki: Well that is what we are here for isn't it?!  
  
Elios: They're right, lets just take a look around. *gets up but Chibi-Usa holds onto his sleeve*   
  
Chibi-Usa: Wait Elios-san, I need to talk to you.  
  
Usagi: *smiling* We'll go ahead and talk to Elios-sama Chibi-Usa, well meet you up ahead! *motions for everyone to leave them alone*  
  
Makoto: Oh yeah, right...we'll leave you two catch up on a couple things.  
  
Everyone walked away leaving Chibi-Usa and Elios alone.   
  
Chibi-Usa: Elios, I really missed you a lot! *hugs Elios*  
  
Elios: *wraps his arms around her* I've missed you more Chibi-Usa.  
  
Chibi-Usa: *blushing* Elios, it's been a long time, a lot of things have changed.  
  
Elios: Yes I can tell. You look older and you have a new different father...how did this happen?  
  
Chibi-Usa: Your right, I am older. I am 13 years old. This is how this all worked out. You see the year I went back Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya had appeared coming from a different galaxy to seach for their princess, they came diguised as a famous group of singers called the Three Lights. At the same time Mamoru-san had gone to America to attend Harvard, but he never made it. Seiya fell in love with Usagi-chan but Usagi still was loyal to Mamoru. After finding their princess Three Lights returned to their home planet. Now they have returned and Usagi and Mamoru broke up. Usagi fell for Seiya and Seiya was still in love with Usagi. You see, they are truly destined to be with each other. The Moon Kingdom was now what they had thought, it was totally different. Princess Serenity was engaged to Prince Endymion of Earth, but she was secretly seeing one of her warriors, Seiya. And so on. I won't get into the story, I don't even remember half of it.  
  
Elios: Hm, well I like your change...but I know you haven't changed in the inside.  
  
Chibi-Usa: Elios....  
  
Elios wrapped his arms around Chibi-Usa and looked into her eyes. Chibi-Usa had tears in her eyes and was staring into his eyes. Elios smiled at her and kissed her! Behind the ledge that was directly behind the bench where Elios and Chibi-Usa were kissing were the group of friends were secretly watching me.   
  
Usagi: *crying* That was so beautiful!  
  
Rei: Usagi-chan shush! Were going to be caught.   
  
Seiya: Yeah Odango, I really don't feel like getting beat up but my own daughter!  
  
Makoto: Shh!  
  
***  
  
(Back to Elios and Chibi-Usa)  
  
Chibi-Usa: *only above a whisper* I...I...I love you Elios!  
  
Elios: *smiling* I love you to Chibi-Usa-chan.  
  
Chibi-Usa: *smiling* Come on, lets go find minna-san.  
  
Behind the ledge Minako was giggling and Rei was shushing her. Usagi was still crying and Ami and Taiki were trying not to look. Chibi-Usa's attention averted to the ledge as she studied it closely.  
  
Chibi-Usa: *folding her arms* Demo I think minna is already here! *looks over the edge* AHA! I KNEW IT!  
  
Everyone behind the edge looked up and blushed a deep red. At the same time they all started coming up with excuses of why they were spying on her and Elios.   
  
Chibi-Usa: Well I can believe that Usagi-chan would but you dad! Thats a shame.  
  
Seiya: Well, uh...er...well you see.  
  
Chibi-Usa: Okay! Anyway lets go and look around a bit!  
  
Minna: HAI!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kou Usagi: Yeah we found Elios! As you can see the field trip was a very important part in the story! So anyway everyone has a boyfriend/girlfriend (other than Hotaru and Setsuna). Were all done with tha-  
  
Aquaria: Wait! I don't have a boyfriend! Why is that?!  
  
Kou Usagi: Because! I don't want a five year old girl to get a boyfriend before me! It isn't right!  
  
Aquaria: Oh okay. Well you better get a boyfriend soon because I want one.  
  
Kou Usagi: I'm trying! So anyway I'll see you guys next chapter, I'll try to get it up by next week. Well Ja ne!  
  
Aquaria: Ja Ne, Ja ne, Ja ne, Ja ne!  
  
Flames, Comments: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
~Kou Usagi  
  
~Preview Of Next Chapter~  
  
Usagi Narrating: Aquaria has found a new friend, I believe her name was Oulan, she's Aquaria's same age to! I'm so happy for Aquaria, but for some reason my heart won't let me trust her, I wonder what secret this little girl has!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Aquaria's Friend   
  



	15. Aquaria's New Friend

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Aquaria's New Friend  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the other Sailor Senshi (u all know who I do own though), all rights go to Nakoko Takeuchi!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The air was full of the scent of flowers in full blooms, the sky was cloudless and the sound of children playing could be heard. Aquaria skipped happily down the path humming a tune to herself. Her purple eyes twinkling with delight. She stopped when she saw children playing tag on the hill and giggling. She wanted to ask if she could play but couldn't find the courage to go and ask them. She sat down on the bench and watched the children play. She closed her eyes wishing she was back home playing with her friends but she had to admit she really did like the time she was in now. Aquaria saw images of her parents waving at her and smiling ear to ear, her thoughts were interuppted by the sound of a little girl giggling near by. Aquaria slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was face to face with a girl with mid length violet hair and wearing a blue headband. Her eyes were red with no signs of life at all, she was wearing blue jean overalls and a sky blue shirt.   
  
Aquaria: Huh?!  
  
???: Are you okay, you looked like you were asleep! *smiling*  
  
Aquaria: Oh, I was just daydreaming I guess. My name is K....Tsukino Aquaria, what's yours?  
  
???: I'm Selin Oulan! I'm five years old, how old are you?  
  
Aquaria: *smiling* I'm five years old to!  
  
Oulan: *sitting on the bench* So did your parent's take you to the park?  
  
Aquaria: Well, I'm not with my parent's at the time. I'm visiting my aunt and uncle with my sister Chibi-Usa.  
  
Oulan: Oh okay. I'm by myself to. My parent's died when I was two so I'm living with my older brother, but he is out with his girlfriend. Do you want to go and play on the swings.  
  
Aquaria: *clapping her hands* Sounds like fun. *races Oulan to the swings*  
  
Oulan and Aquaria played at the park for about four more hours becoming friends without knowing it. Soon it was about 8 o'clock at night and everyone in the Tsukino home was getting worried.   
  
Kenji: Where could she be? She told me that she was going to be spending a little time at the park but it's really late now!  
  
Ikuko: Oh Kenji what if something happened to her! She's only five!  
  
Chibi-Usa: She is really young....*looking worried* At home she would run off sometimes but she wouldn't be gone for more than an hour!  
  
Shingo: Maybe we should go searching for her.  
  
Usagi: Hai! Shingo is right, we'll have search parties, in an hour we'll meet back here!  
  
Kenji: Okay right, Usagi, you go and search the park area, Shingo, you go and check by the mall,Chibi-Usa, go and look for her by the pond, Ikuko and I will search around the neighborhood okay?  
  
Minna: Hai!  
  
Ikuko: Okay then, good luck!  
  
***  
  
(Park)  
  
Aquaria: It's getting late, I should be getting home, my family is probably worried about me-  
  
Oulan: Aquaria please don't leave yet, I'm having to much fun. Please! Just ten more minutes?  
  
???: Aquaria? What are you doing here? You should be with Usagi and the others!  
  
Aquaria: *hugging the person* Seiya-san!  
  
Seiya: What are you doing here Aquaria? It's almost 8:30. You know you family is worried about you! *picking her up*  
  
Aquaria: I know, I was having a lot of fun with my new friend, her name is Oulan Selin!  
  
Seiya: *smiles at Oulan* It's nice to meet you Oulan.  
  
Oulan: *blushes then thinks* He's cute...*Aloud* Nice to meet you to. Are you Aquaria's cousin?  
  
Aquaria: *answering for Seiya* Iie. He's my cousin Usagi's boyfriend.   
  
Oulan: *thinks* Darn! *aloud* Oh, well- hey! Aren't you Seiya Kou?! Three Lights Seiya Kou?!  
  
Seiya: That's ri-  
  
???: *screaming while running* AQUARIA! AQUARIA WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!   
  
Aquaria: *jumps down from Seiya's arms* Usagi-chan! *runs and hugs Usagi*  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Oh thank God you're alright! You don't know how worried we were about you!  
  
Seiya: *smiling* I told you that they were worried!  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Seiya! What are you doing here?  
  
Seiya: I was just walking and I spotted her. It appears she made a new friend.  
  
Oulan: *smiles* Komban wa! I'm Selin Oulan.  
  
Usagi: *studies Oulan closly* I'm Tsukino Usagi, it's nice to meet you! *turns to Aquaria* And you little miss! It's time to get you home, it's almost your bedtime.  
  
Aquaria: *groans* Do I have to Usagi-san?  
  
Usagi and Seiya: Hai!  
  
Aquaria: Well, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow Oulan-chan!  
  
Oulan: *nods* Yeah, meet me here tomorrow at three!  
  
Aquaria: Okay! Ja ne!  
  
Seiya and Usagi: Sayonara!   
  
Seiya walked Usagi and Aquaria to their home to make sure they got there safely. When they arrived they were greeted by the whole family. Usagi explained to them where she was and how she made a new friend. Of course she didn't forget to tell them that Seiya was the one who actually found her. Chibi-Usa thanked Seiya along with everyone else. Seiya waved farewell and everyone went to bed.   
  
***  
  
( Chibi-Usa's/Aquaria's Room)  
  
Chibi-Usa: If momma ever found out what you did she would kill you ya know!  
  
Aquaria: I know, but I was having to much fun with my new friend Oulan. We played tag, slid down the slide, swung on the swing and talked.   
  
Chibi-Usa: So you really did make a new friend? It's good that you did though, dad was worried that you wouldn't be able to adjust to the time difference.  
  
Aquaria: I'm going to meet her tomorrow at three. Could you walk me to the park tomorrow Chibi-Usa? Pleeeaaassseee?!  
  
Chibi-Usa: Well I guess I could since I'm suspose to meet Elios-san at the Fruit Parlor, I'll drop you off on the way there.  
  
Aquaria: Oh thank you sis! Well oyasumi nasai. (goodnight)  
  
***  
  
(Next Day- After School on School Grounds)  
  
Usagi: No homework! Yeah!  
  
Yaten: *smiling* I feel so free!  
  
Seiya: *laughing* Yeah Odango, your free to watch Aquaria all day! Unless you want to have to search for her at 9 o'clock at night!  
  
Ginkyu: What happened?  
  
Usagi: Aquaria was out at the park til 8 o'clock at night playing with her new friend, her name was..er....Oulan.  
  
Ami: Well it's good that she has a new friend! Although she shouldn't be wandering around at night.   
  
Niborsa: That's right, she may be a Sailor Star Chibi Fighter but she's still a rookie at this whole Sailor Senshi thing.  
  
Usagi: Yeah, I better keep an eye on her I guess.  
  
Makoto: *leaning on a tree trunk* Well we have the day to do nothing but have fun, so what should we do?  
  
Usagi: Anything that has food is okay with me!  
  
Makoto: We should of guessed!  
  
Minako: We can relax at Crowns Fruit Parlor.  
  
Taiki: Sounds good to me.  
  
Minna: Me to!  
  
Usagi: *checks her pocket* Cool, I have 30 ¥en to spend!  
  
Seiya: Okay then let's go! *smiles*  
  
***  
  
(Dark World)  
  
Quake: So Miz, got any ideas for these so called Sailor Senshi?  
  
Misery: I have a plan and it is going to work fine!  
  
Huntress: Oh, I wanna know! So SPILL!  
  
Misery: Well I'm going to use young children as my hostages to get those Sailor Senshi. Of course they would never attack a child would they?! I've got a plan to disguise myself as a five year old girl by the name of Selin Oulan! So far I have made friends with one girl, her name was Aquaria Tsukino. She's the cousin of Usagi, and Usagi has this really cute boyfriend named Seiya Kou... *goes into her own world for a while*  
  
Quake: Uh oh! Looks like someone is a little love sick!  
  
Misery: *comes back to reality* Huh, wha? Oh yeah, so anyway I plan on being very close friends with her, then I'll still her energy and brainwash her! *laughs evily*  
  
Quake: Well you better pray that it works!  
  
Misery: Believe me, I know it'll work!  
  
Huntress: Good luck sis!  
  
Misery: Well I have to go and meet her at the park, ta ta!  
  
***  
  
(Park)  
  
Aquaria: *sits patiently on the swings* Hm...I wonder what is keeping her so long, maybe she couldn't make it, maybe she said tomorrow...  
  
???: Or maybe I'm just late! *giggles*  
  
Aquaria: *jumps from her swing* Oulan! You made it! *hugs her*  
  
Oulan: Of course I made, did you think that I would stand you up?   
  
Aquaria: Iie, I have to be home by 5 o'clock today Oulan.  
  
Oulan: Oh, that means we only have 2 hours to play!   
  
Aquaria: *claps her hands excitedly* Oh, but maybe you can come over my house and we can play longer.  
  
Oulan: That would be great!   
  
Aquaria: Come on, my house is about 5 blocks down!  
  
Aquaria and her new friend Oulan walked towards the Tsukino home and quietly slipped away. Ikuko heard the door open and close and went to greet them. She made them some sandwiches while they went to Aquaria's room and played video games. Ikuko was very excited that she had made a new friend that she went to check up on them every 10 minutes. Aquaria and Oulan soon got tired of video games and went to a coffee table to have tea and just talk. Oulan smiled happily while sipping her tea thinking about what kind of energy this girl had.  
  
***  
  
(Crown's Fruit Parlor)  
  
Makoto and her friends were sitting at a booth smiling and laughing with each other. Then Usagi remembered something.   
  
Usagi: Oi! You guys we forgot to invite Rei-chan!  
  
Minako: Don't worry about it, I called Rei this morning to see what she was up to. She told me that her school was another fesitval so she was going to be busy all this week.  
  
Invie: Oh a festival, when is this?  
  
Minako: She said it should be on the 30th.  
  
Taiki: Oh, so in about two more weeks, I think it would be nice to go to a fesitval.  
  
Usagi: *while eating* I hope she doesn't overwork herself like she did last time!  
  
Seiya: *curious* What did she do?  
  
Ami: She truly worked hard that year, she was so busy writing song lyrics and keeping up with Hikawa Temple.  
  
Ginkyu: That's a lot of stress.  
  
Minako: You shoould of saw her, of course a youma appearing didn't make it better. *sips on her milkshake*  
  
Yaten: Ah, a party isn't complete without a youma trying to kill everyone now is it?!  
  
Usagi: *looks at her watch* Uh oh! I gotta go, I'll see you guys later! *kisses Seiya on the cheek and rushes out of the parlor*  
  
***  
  
(Across the Parlor)  
  
Elios: Hm...so your sister is a Sailor Senshi huh? That's a pretty young age don't you think?  
  
Chibi-Usa: Yeah but momma wanted her to be a senshi like me and so did Aquaria.   
  
Elios: *smiling* It's good just be able to relax...  
  
Chibi-Usa: I agree, but I won't be doing a lot of relaxing with those baka monsters wont ever retire! *groans*  
  
Elios: *chuckles* Don't work Usa-chan, you'll be able to live a peaceful life, you live one in the future.  
  
Chibi-Usa: *smiles* Hai! *looks at her watch* Oh darn! I gotta go Elios-san, I'll see ya tomorrow okay? Sayonara! *kisses Elios on the cheek and leaves*  
  
***  
  
(Tsukino Home)  
  
Usagi: I'm home!  
  
Ikuko: *pokes her head out from the kitchen* Oh konnichiwa Usagi dear, Aquaria and her friend Oulan are in the living room. Would you do me a favor and check up on them?  
  
Usagi: Sure! *walks to the Living Room*  
  
Aquaria: *talking to Oulan* And so then when Usagi-chan wouldn't wake up Luna nearly scratched off her face! *laughing*  
  
Oulan: *giggling* You have a very fun family.  
  
Aquaria: Yeah, it's almost like being with my mom and dad. *smiles*  
  
Usagi: Ahem! Hi Aquaria. *smiles*  
  
Aquaria: USAGI-CHAN! *hugs her* Yeah your home, my friend Oulan and I have been having a good time.  
  
Usagi: Well that's good. *walks up to Oulan* your always welcome to our home Oulan! *looks at her closly*  
  
Oulan: Thank you, Aquaria is my best friend and I just love playing with her, she has a lot of energy! *grins evily*  
  
Usagi: *thinks* Her eyes are so..lifeless, her voice is filled with mystery and suspicion, something about her is off, I just don't know what it is yet...  
  
Chibi-Usa: *calling from the doorway* Ikuko-mama, I'm home! *slams the door shut and walks into the Living Room* Oh hi Aquaria, Usagi. Aqua. is this your new friend?  
  
Aquaria: Yeah, we've been playing here for a while!  
  
Oulan: Konnichiwa, I'm Selin Oulan.  
  
Chibi-Usa: *looks into Oulan's eyes* I'm Chibi-Usa, Aqua's older sister.  
  
Aquaria: Chibi-Usa, is Hotaru-chan coming over?  
  
Chibi-Usa: Hm...I don't know. I should invite her over, I haven't seen her in a while now. I'm going to call her. *runs to her room*  
  
Usagi: So Oulan, where do you live?   
  
Oulan: Uh...well, I live about 2 miles away, I live with my older brother, I just moved here a week ago as a matter of fact.  
  
Usagi: Oh, well welcome to the neighborhood. Well I'm going to my room for a while, call me if you need anything. Ja! *walks upstairs and knocks on Chibi-Usa's bedroom door*  
  
Chibi-Usa: Hold on a second. *opens the door and lets Usagi in* What is it Usagi-mama?  
  
Usagi: I don't know, Aquaria's new friend just seems a little, a little....suspicious. Like she's not human...  
  
Chibi-Usa: What are you saying? That you think that she's from another planet like the boys?  
  
Usagi: I don't know, demo have you looked into her eyes, they show no signs of life what so ever, like she's a andriod.  
  
Chibi-Usa: Well Usagi-san, I do feel a little weird around her but thats no reason to assume she's a monster or andriod of some kind.  
  
Usagi: I guess your right. So whats up with you and Hotaru?  
  
Chibi-Usa: No one answered so I left a message.   
  
Usagi: *smiling* Have you seen Elios lately?  
  
Chibi-Usa: Yeah, I just was at Crowns Fruit Parlor with him today.  
  
Usagi: I was there! I didn't see you!  
  
Chibi-Usa: *laughing* Well I didn't see you either.   
  
The two girls talked about their day until Ikuko called them down to have dinner. Oulan left a little after they all had dinner and she and Aquaria had schedule for another play day. Soon it was time for everyone to go to sleep after they said their goodnights. But Usagi didn't get to sleep long. About an hour later after she had fallen asleep she was awakened by an annoying beeping sound. Usagi sat straight up and began to walk around to find the source of the beeoing. Still half asleep she stumbled around the room knocking everthing from her dresser to the ground. Finally, fully awake she looked in her dresser drawer and found her Senshi Communicator.   
  
Usagi: Usagi here. Please don't say theres a youma!  
  
Seiya: Sorry Usagi, but there is! Were at the mall, right outside of it. Get here soon, Taiki is getting the other senshi to come, wake up Chibi-Usa and Aquaria. Hurry!  
  
Usagi: Hai! *turns the communicator off and runs to Chibi-Usa's/Aquaria's Room and rushes in* You guys get up!  
  
Aquaria: *rubbing her eyes* Momma...what is it?  
  
Usagi: Chibi-Usa get your lazy butt up!  
  
Chibi-Usa: It's almost midnight Usagi! *hides her head under the blanket*  
  
Usagi: Yeah and a youma is raiding the town! So get up!  
  
Chibi-Usa: Don't those damn things ever go to sleep?  
  
Usagi: I wish, now let's go!  
  
Moon Gorgeous Star Power...  
Chibi Fighter Star Power....  
Chibi Moon Love Power...  
MAKE-UP!  
  
The three senshi quickly and quietly slipped out of the window and headed towards their destination. Luna watched them from the corner of Chibi-Usa's room.  
  
Luna: *thinking* Be careful Moon decendents, don't let the enemy ever take your life.   
  
***  
  
(Mall)  
  
Star Healer: Star Sensative Iferno!  
  
The energy sucker dodged the attack and attacked Healer with it's extra hand.   
  
Healer: *struggling to get free* Damn...it's stealing my energy!  
  
Maker: Oh no, Healer! Star Gentle Uterus!  
  
The attack was aimed at the youma but it bounced off of it's arm and went right back to the Two StarLights.  
  
Fighter: Damn! *dodges the attack that had rebounded* Let go of Healer.  
  
Healers face was turning a deathy white color and she wasn't trying to get free anymore, as a matter of fact she was closing her eyes getting ready to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
SPACE SWORD BLASTER!  
  
Sailor Uranus's sword cut the arm in half which disappeared as soon as she had done so. Sailor Star Healer fell to the ground breathing slowly. Sailor Pluto helped Healer up, as she did so Healer slowly opened her eyes. She still was weak but she had enough engery to run or dodge an attack if she had to.   
  
VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!  
  
The youma jumped back just as the sound of Venus's voice met it's ears. Venus noticed Healer's pale face and ran to help her.   
  
Venus: Healer, what's the matter?  
  
Healer: *weak voice* D...damn youma...attacked me...took my...energy...demo don't worry. I'm...I'm fine. I'll live!  
  
STAR BEWILDERED TRUTH!  
  
SUGAR LOVE SUPREME!  
  
STAR BITTERSWEET LOVE!  
  
DESTINED HEARTS VIBRATE!  
  
STAR WILD MAGIC!  
  
All attacks succesfully hit and injuried the youma causing it to fall do to lack of strength. It was about to jump back up again when Sailor Moon stepped up.  
  
COSMIC MOON STAR LOVE!  
  
The youma let out a shierk of pain and disappeared completly. The only thing that was left, yet again was a sapphire, then that to disappeared.   
  
Healer: Good, that thing drove me crazy, first it wakes me up at midnight then it takes about all of my energy!  
  
Venus: *hits Healer* Don't joke now, your weak.   
  
Saturn: Hai, Venus is right Healer, you need to lay down!  
  
Everyone (but Outers): Saturn! You look bigger.  
  
Sailor Secret Star: You look older!  
  
Sailor Star Magic: And maturer.  
  
Saturn: Hai! I'm back to normal!  
  
Sailor Moon: *hugging Saturn* That's great!  
  
Mercury: How old are you?  
  
Saturn: *smiling* 13!  
  
Chibi Moon: Awesome!  
  
???: Well now that you all have had a warm up, let the games begin!  
  
The sky turned black and was overcast. There was a small tornado just feet away from them. The tornado disappeared and Misery stood there smiling.  
  
Misery: I'm glad you all made it!  
  
STAR ETERNAL BEAM!  
  
Just inches away from Misery the attack disappeared, everyone stared in shock as Misery shook her head smiling.  
  
Misery: Uh oh, that's not fair now is it? Attacking when your oppenents is ready. Now as I was saying, I have come to put you all out of misery...that is my name now is it. I could make you death slow and painful, or quick, you won't feel a thing. Which one do you want?  
  
URANUS WORLD SHAKING!  
  
NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!  
  
The two attacks combined and Misery just stepped aside like it was nothing, untouched.  
  
Everyone: Nani?!  
  
Misery: YOu'll never learn.  
  
STAR BITTERSWEET LOVE!  
  
STAR GENTLE UTERUS!  
  
VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!  
  
MARS BURNING MANDALA (is that right? Oh well)  
  
Misery put one finger up and all the attacks rebounded causing the sneshi to run for their lives.  
  
Misery: Now! Let's get some business done, you all are weak, very weak compared to my power, I will let you live if you discontinue to interfere with my plans. I'll let you decide, if the next time I attack you show up, I'm going to have to kill you. I'll let you decide. Bai! *disappears*  
  
Uranus: Humph! She doesn't scare me one bit.  
  
Venus: She scared me...I mean, she's not that strong!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop* right...  
  
Destiny: I don't know about you guys but I'm tired, extremly tired, plus we have school tomorrow.  
  
Saturn: What is it? One A.M?  
  
Chibi Moon: One A.M, God we have to get home you guys!   
  
Everyone: Hai!  
  
They all went their seperate ways and fell into a deep sleep as soon as they saw their own bed. Unsurprisedly (sp?!) they were all late for school. Ami and Taiki even. Aquaria spent her whole day playing with her new friend, not knowing what evil plan she had up her sleeve, or what she had planned next.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that was Chapter fifteen, geez! How long is this story gonna be? Hopefully it'll end in the mid 20s (like 25), anyway Review please, pretty pretty pretty please! I really appreciate it! Arigato! Until Chapter 16, JA!  
  
Comments, Flames: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
~Kou Usagi   
  
  
  



	16. Festival of Evil

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 16: A Festival of Evil.  
  
AN: Hello, it's Kou Usagi with ya now. Um...well people say that Misery/Oulan is a mean kid...I AGREE. For an 11 year old she's the meanest girl ever. Now this is what I have come up with. Misery...is my little sisters future self! my sis is four years old and is as bad as she wants to be...think about when shes 11! Thats the only thing I could think of that makes since, Misery is my sis's future self! Also this will be a very long chapter, probably the longest ever!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, if you try to sue me I'll sue!!! Wait...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Niborsa sat in front of the television eating some cookie dough ice cream from a bowl. She was alone in her apartment, her 'brothers' had decided to go to the groccery store and left Niborsa there to house sit. Mamoru was busy with college and work most of the time so she couldn't spend the day with him. Niborsa was just about to go and take a walk since she had nothing else better to do but her plans changed once she heard a knock on the door. Rei stood smiling infront of her.  
  
Niborsa: Oh Rei-chan! I'm sorry, Ginkyu and Invie went groccery shopping before we all starve to death. *smiles*  
  
Rei: Oh that's okay Nibo-chan, I came to see you anyway.  
  
Niborsa: *surprised* Huh, me?  
  
Rei: Yeah, you know we never did get to spend a lot of time together.  
  
Niborsa: Demo, what about your school festival, I heard that you would be spending the whole week working on it.   
  
Rei: *nervous giggling* Well you see...thats what I wanted to see you about hehe. I was wondering..er..if you could help me with it-I promise that after were done we'll go out for milkshakes-my treat! Please Niborsa, I need your help. I've only got Michiru-san to help me so far. Usagi-chan is doing Shingo's chores for some reason. Ami is studying, the boys are at the studio, Mamoru-san is at work, Hotaru and Setsuna can't help because their busy, Minako went to watch Three Lights and Haruka went off driving some where, and Mako-chan went shopping before I could catch up with her.  
  
Niborsa: *smiles* Oh okay, I'll help, it'll be fun, you don't have to pay for my milk shake though, I'm capable of it. Well, let's go.  
  
Rei showed Niborsa the way to her school but she couldn't actually see the school. The place was full of teenagers who had volunteered to help with the making of the festival. Many booths were up and some were just getting put up. There was a kissing booth, a dart game booth, a refreshment stand, a raffle stand and also an art booth. Through the crowd Niborsa could make out someone who looked familiar by the Art Booth. She had sea weed colored hair. Niborsa tugged on Rei's sleeve to get her attention.  
  
Niborsa: Rei-chan, isn't that Michiru-san?  
  
Rei: *smiling* Hai. Michiru decided that she would make her own booth and sell some of her art work.  
  
Niborsa: Oh, she paints?  
  
Rei: Hai, she's a very good painter to, her other talent is playing the violin.  
  
Niborsa: Oh wow, she really is talented. All I can do play the clarient (what a coincidence, I play the clarinet! ^_^).  
  
Rei: Oh really? You can play a musical instrument? How long have you been playing the clarinet.  
  
Niborsa: Back home I use to play for balls Queen Shinju would have..lemme see. I've been playing for five years. (I've only been playing for one -_-)  
  
Rei: Oh great! Nibo-chan you'll be great help to me! You see, I'm going to be singing for the festival, and my song requests a clarinet part, but no one at my school can play the clarinet, unbelievable huh?! Out of like 100 students no one plays the clarinet. So could you please fill in that space...please Niborsa?!  
  
Niborsa: *excited* Really?! You want me to play for your song? Oh that would be great!  
  
Rei: Oh thank you, arigato Niborsa-chan! You have saved my butt! Here, I'll stop by later today and give you the music.   
  
Michiru was talking to a nice young man who told her how much he enjoyed her art collections when she saw two familiar girls making their way to her art booth. Their faces were a blur in her eyes at first but then when they were about three feet away from her she could easily recongize them.  
  
Michiru: Oh Rei-chan, you've returned, *smiles* I see you've also brought another volunteer. Genki desu ka Niborsa-chan? (How are you Niborsa-chan?)  
  
Niborsa: Konnichiwa Michiru. I had nothing better to do so I thought that this should be intresting. I'm fine. Your booth is looking good. I didn't know you were such a wonderful artist. *stares in amazment at Michiru's potraits and paintings*  
  
Michiru: *blushes and smiles* arigato, it's a hobby of mine. Art has always had me enchanted with it ever since I was a young girl.  
  
Rei: I wish I had your drawing skills Michiru-san.  
  
Michiru: *smiles* Why steal mine when you have your own special skill. Your the best singer and fire reader I've seen. Sometimes I envy you.  
  
Rei: You do? Well you know *pulls on Niborsa's sleeve* Nibo-chan just told me her special skill is playing the clarinet, I can't wait to hear her play!  
  
Niborsa: *blushes* I'm not a porfresinal clarinet player, it's just something I did back home. I'm not the best their is...like back home, their was this one special man. His name was Kagayaiteiru Figum. He was a very intresting man. He had a great singing voice, he drew, played the piano and clarinet like he had been playing ever since he learned he had fingers, and he wrote poetry beautifully, my dream ever since I layed eyes on him was to be as talented as him.   
  
Michiru: Oh, this Kagayaiteiru sounds very intresting indeed.  
  
Rei: I agree, very extroadinary. *stars in her eyes* I would of loved to be as talented as him. Well anyway we need to help set up booths.  
  
Niborsa and Michiru: Hai.  
  
Rei: First we will finish up Michiru-san's booth then we'll help my friend Kirameku (means sparkle). She's running a booth for buying raffle tickets.  
  
Niborsa: What is the prize if you win?  
  
Rei: The prize is a new bike. It really does look nice, I wish I'll win it.   
  
Niborsa: Maybe I'll enter to. *smiles*  
  
Michiru: What needs to be finished up with my booth is to put the finally pictures up along with price tagss.  
  
Niborsa and Rei: Okay.  
  
About 15 minutes later the three girls had finished putting up Michiru's beautiful artwork and the prices. They all believed that they deserved a break and went to relax at the Refresments Stand. At an elementary school something bizarre was happening.  
  
Misery's Voice: Come students, come children, to a land of fun. Just follow my voice and thee shall be rewarded. I'll take you to a place with no worries, a place with no work, a place were you and sing and play merrily. Just follow my voice and I'll take you there....  
  
One by one all of the students in the school got in a straight line and left the classroom, they looked like they were in a trance. They left their teachers looking bewildered for why would well behaved students get into a line and leave just like that. Many went to inform the principal but their was nothing that he could do.   
  
Principal: Quiet, please all of you quiet! Thank you. I do not know what to do, it is truly unsual of all of your students to just get up and walk away, they certainly weren't ditching, for they would choose a different approach than to just stand up and walk away. *hand on his forehead and looking down* I don't know what to do, I'm sorry but I do not have an answer for you. how about we call the police to search all over town. That's the only thing I can think of.  
  
***  
  
(Somewhere in Tokyo)  
  
Misery's Voice: That's it, follow me, here we go, to the place of fantasy and love.  
  
The children snapped out of the trance and all looked bewildered. They all frantically tried to find out where they were and WHY they were on an isolated building.   
  
Girl: Huh? What? How did I get here?  
  
Boy: Where's the exit?   
  
Girl 2: It's dark in here! I wanna go home!  
  
Boy 2: Yeah me to.  
  
Boy 3: Let's look for an exit!  
  
Before the childeren could reply to the idea they heard a girl laughing. In the darkness one boy could make out a pair of glowing red eyes.   
  
???: Hello children, I see you've made it here in one peice, now let's have some fun! *laughs and sends a black energy ball at the kids*   
  
Black barriers trapped the children and to make sure that they didn't try and escape electricty was the second layer of the barrier. The kids looked frightened and helpless. Little did they know the barrier was stealing their engery and brainwashing them to also support the Dark Queen. Misery licked her lips as she saw the energy ball get bigger and bigger. The children's eyes were at first lifeless and now they were pitch black. They to had a look of evil in their eyes. The barriers disappeared and the kids kneeled on one knee showing their respect for Misery. Misery inspected each one closely to make sure they were fully brainwashed and under her command. Misery led them out of the building and once outside a black light fell one them, and they disappeared.   
  
***  
  
(Mamoru's Apartment)  
  
Mamoru had just arrived from work and was very tired. He plopped down on the couch and turned the television on as he went to the kitchen to fix himself some tea. On the news a local reporter was investagating in a case about over 200 students disappearing from an elemetary school. Mamoru ran to the T.V and watched it in horror as parents sobbed and teachers shook their head. The police told everyone to keep an eye out for wandering children and that they believe that it was the work of a kidnapper but could not prove it. Tokyo was given a curfew for 8:30 and the curfew would stand until they found the children and the person who was behind all of this. Mamoru turned to another channel to see that they to were investigating on the 'Missing Children' case. Every channel was on that topic. Mamoru felt a funny feeling then he sat to think.  
  
Mamoru: 'Could the enemy be behind of this? What do they need innocent children for though? I don't think a kidnapper could of done it, from what I hear it sounds like someone put them under a spell. I think the senshi need to her about this.  
  
***  
  
(Rei's School)  
  
Niborsa: Whew, that was tiring! But I can't wait for the outcome.  
  
Michiru: I agree, this festival will be very nice. All I have to do is get Haruka to come. *smiles*  
  
Rei: Oh, does Haruka-san not like crowds of people?  
  
Michiru: Not really,but not a lot of people do either. *giggles*  
  
Rei: *snaps her head towards the sidewalk* 'I feel evil lingering around. Is it that Misery girl? Is she up to her tricks?' *stands up*  
  
Niborsa: Rei-chan, are you okay? Whats the matter?  
  
Rei: 'Damn, I can't feel a thing! Maybe it was my imagination?!'  
  
Michiru: Rei-chan?! Rei-chan!  
  
Rei: *snaps out of it* Oh what? Sorry.  
  
Niborsa: What's wrong?  
  
Rei: I could of sworn I felt evil somewhere around here, but then it disappeared without a trace.  
  
Michiru: *looks worried* Oh dear...well I think we should be going, we'll talk to the senshi about your thoughts.  
  
Niborsa: *nodding* Hai, I agree with Michiru-chan.  
  
The three girls stood up and began their journey home. Rei kept having a strange feeling that the evil was around her but then the feeling disappeared. When she thought she felt the presence of evil all she saw were children happily playing. Rei tried to forget about the strange feeling but they wouldn't leave her alone. At home Rei went to read the fire, only to see Ginkyu patiently sitting on the the top step waiting for her.  
  
Rei: *surprised* Ginkyu-chan! What are you doing here?  
  
Ginkyu: *standing up* Oh nothing, just thought I'd drop by and see what you were up to Rei-chan.  
  
Rei: *walks up and hugs him* I'm sorry if I had you waiting, Niborsa, Michiru, and I were working on my school festival.  
  
Ginkyu: I've only been here for about 10 minutes, Invie and I just got back from the store.  
  
Rei: *plays with his hair* You did that on purpose! Come home as soon as the work is done! *giggles*  
  
Ginkyu: *smiles* That's the plan! *kisses Rei*  
  
Rei's senshi wristwatch communicator went off at that time. Rei sighed and flipped it open.  
  
Rei: Yeah?  
  
Usagi: Hey Rei-chan, Mamoru-chan just came over to inform us that we need to have a meeting at my house today, I don't know what about...is Ginkyu-kun over there?! Hi Ginkyu! Anyway you two try to make it over here soon okay? Ja ne!   
  
Rei: That baka! She didn't even let me respond! Anyway let's go.  
  
***  
  
(Tsukino Residence-half an hour after Usagi had called everyone*Usagi's Room*  
  
Usagi: *sitting next to Seiya* Okay Mamoru-kun...what is it that you wanted to tell us?  
  
Mamoru: Well, I was watching the news today and something fishy is going on. Today, this afternoon more than 200 students just up and left their classroom. Just left it, all of them. No one knows where they are at the time either, the police are doing everything they can. They think it was the work of a kidnapper but come on! How is a kidnapper going to make 200 kids just get up and leave their school? A curfew has been set until they find the children.  
  
Niborsa: *nodding* I think you right Mamo-chan, I must say thats a baka theroy the police came up with. Do you think Misery is the cause of this?  
  
Mamoru: *nods*  
  
Yaten: Why would that girl kidnap kids when she's still a child?!   
  
Ami: Who knows, she must have some needs for them.  
  
Setsuna: We need to figure out what those needs are!  
  
ChibiUsa: *worried* If she is after children....*looks a Aquaria*  
  
Michiru: Uh oh...  
  
Usagi: Aw don't sweat, I pretty senshi no ai, Sailor Moon will protect this girl even if my life depended on it!  
  
Luna: Are you sure YOU can handle that responsiblity?  
  
Usagi: Hai! *worried* And if I don't her parents will kill me! *cries* I'm to young to die!  
  
Minna (but Aquaria): *Sweatdrop*  
  
Rei: Usagi shut up and grow up!  
  
Usagi: *sticks her tongue out* Make me!  
  
Rei: I will!  
  
Minna: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Artemis: Rei, Usagi!  
  
Usagi and Rei: *blush* Gomen.  
  
Haruka: So what can we do?  
  
Taiki: All we can do know is wait for an attack...  
  
Ikuko: *yelling from downstairs* Aquaria honey, Oulan is here.  
  
Aquaria: *looks at Usagi with pleading eyes*  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Go ahead.  
  
Aquaria: Thank you mommy! *runs downstairs*   
  
Hotaru: I say we should try and find these children soon, who knows what that girl is up to.   
  
Minna: Hai!  
***  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
Oulan: Hi Aqua-chan, what's up?  
  
Aquaria: Oh nothing. Come on, let's go to the park!  
  
Oulan: Okay! *smiles*  
  
***  
  
(Dark Kingdom)  
  
Huntress: Do you think Misery knows what she is doing? I mean, what if she fails?  
  
Quake: Don't worry sis, I'm sure Miz is going to come back, you saw all of those kids she brought back right?  
  
Huntress: I'm still a lil worried.   
  
Quake: Okay okay, if it makes you feel better I'll go and keep an eye on her.  
  
Huntress: Thank you.  
  
***  
  
(Park)  
  
Oulan: Hey Aquaria, do you wanna race to the drinking fountain?  
  
Aquaria: Sure! You better watch out because some of my momma's friends race with me and I EVEN beat THEM! *giggles*  
  
Oulan: Okay, let's see who wins!  
  
Oulan was behind her but catching up. She knew she was faster than Aquaria but she thought that she would let her win this race. Behind some short bushes Quake hid watching Misery. Oulan knew that she was being watched but didn't know by who. Stopping she turned her head each direction trying to sense who was spying on her and WHERE they were. Quake, knowing that it would be just minutes before his little sister would find him quickly changed his clothes which to the many people of Earth would consider strange. His clothes transformed into a a pair of sun glasses, a white shirt with the color sticking out and a pair of blue jean shorts. Oulan slowly moved over to the shrubbry not knowing what she would find, but she knew what ever it was she was stronger than. Moving the branches out of the way she saw the face of her older brother. Quake stood up and smiled his best smile at Oulan.  
  
Quake: Um..hey little sis! *ruffing up her hair*  
  
Oulan: *yelling in a whisper* Quake! What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm working?!  
  
Quake: Ah relax Miz, Huntress was getting worried about you so she sent me to come and check up on you.   
  
Oulan: Sh! My Earth name is Oulan! Don't ruin any of this for me okay!  
  
Aquaria noticed that she and Oulan were no longer in their so called race and decided to stop. It took Aquaria a minute to locate her friend, when she found her she saw Oulan yelling at what seemed to be a bush. Aquaria ran over to see what the fuss was about then she spotted Quake and learned that he was the one Oulan had been yelling at.  
  
Aquaria: Hey Oulan, what's the matter? Who's that guy? *points at Quake*  
  
Oulan: Uh...this is my older brother I was telling you about, Aquaria Tsukino meet my brother Shi (means death) Selin.  
  
Quake: Huh?  
  
Oulan: *Pokes Quake in the ribs* Right, SHI??!!  
  
Quake: Uh..yeah, I'm Selin Shi.  
  
Aquaria: Nice to meet Shi! *smiles*  
  
???: Aquaria, momma wants you home!  
  
???: Yeah Chibi Chibi Odango, come on!  
  
???: *turns to the person* Chibi Chibi Odango?!  
  
???: *Hand behind his/her back* Hehe.  
  
Aquaria: *smiles* Usagi-chan, Seiya-san, I'm over here!  
  
Seiya and Usagi made their way over to the little one and the so called brother and sister. Shi took one look at Usagi and went totally ga-ga. His eyes were on Usagi but no thoughts came across his mind. Aquaria ran into Usagi's arms and introduced both Oulan and Shi to Seiya and Usagi. Oulan was smiling her best smile at Seiya and Shi was still staring at Usagi. Although both of them were oblivious to this. (Don't ask how ^_^())  
  
Usagi: It was nice meeting you Shi, well Aquaria saw goodbai to Oulan, it's almost dinner. And I don't want to be late for dinner! Momma will get mad at me.  
  
Seiya: *teasing* That's a lie Odango. Your just hungry!  
  
Usagi: Oi! *hits Seiya in the back*  
  
Aquaria: Bye Oulan, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Oulan: Yeah okay. Bye!  
  
Seiya, Aquaria, and Usagi all walked away leaving Shi and Oulan standing there. Shi still was staring at Usagi even though she was not in sight. Oulan left her child shape and changed back into Misery. Misery, seeing that her brother, Quake was still staring, not blinking, Misery shook her head and slapped Quake upside his head.  
  
Quake: *In pain* Ow! What the...  
  
Misery: You like Usagi don't you?!  
  
Quake: *smiling* Usagi...*goes into his own world*  
  
Misery: *hits Quake AGAIN* Quake! Wake up! I've got news for you, the guy you saw her with is boyfriend, shes not avalible!   
  
Quake: *snapping out of it* What? She has a boyfriend.  
  
Misery: *sighs* Hai, the famous Seiya Kou...*smiles*  
  
Quake: *teasing* Oh so thats the guy your obsessed about?!  
  
Misery: I'm not obsessed with him, I just think he's cute-okay, more like hot!   
  
Quake: *smiles* Well if your done here I say we go home, I'm tired and hungry.  
  
Misery: Hai!  
  
The two were surrounded by a black light coming from the sky. The two disappear along with light, gone to their own planet.  
  
***  
  
(Next Day-Mall)  
  
Usagi: Waaaahh! I'm running out of money!  
  
Rei: *covering her ears* It's not our problem, if you hadn't spent so much at the Food Court you might have more!  
  
Makoto: Please you guys don't fight! I'm begging you, not today!  
  
The six girls had decided to end their weekend with a day at the mall. ChibiUsa and Hotaru had decided to go to the movies and Ikuko and Aquaria baked cookies. The boys were in the studio. Also Niborsa had left her brothers with weekend chores to do.  
  
Ami: Come on, let's go to one more store before we leave okay?  
  
Girls: Hai!  
  
Niborsa: Let's go check out that new store, um..I think it was called Styletopia....I heard it has all the latest fashions!  
  
Minako: Well if it has clothes I'm in!  
  
Usagi: *looks in her purse* I have 50 yen left, I guess I could use a new dress. Let's go! *breaks into a dash*  
  
Rei: Usagi-chan wait! Why are you running?! *runs after her followed by the others*  
  
***  
  
(Other Part of the mall)  
  
Misery: Hehe, *looks around her* These people have so much energy, and their wasting it! Don't they know what other uses they could do with it? Like give it to Dark Queen for starters! *laughs and points her finger out in front of her just as a blue ball of light left it* Hehe, surrounder humans!  
  
People every where just froze, stopped what they were doing, as if time had stopped. One of Misery's Energy Suckers appeared and started to steal the innocent people's energy. Misery sat happily on a black cloud as she watched her energy ball get bigger and bigger. The six girls had just left 'Styletopia' and were getting ready to leave when they found out it was strangely quiet for a mall.   
  
Usagi: *shocked* No way! Why is it so quiet...where is everyone?  
  
Makoto: Is the mall closing?  
  
Rei: I don't think so...but I DO think the Sailor Senshi better look into this.  
  
Girls: Hai!  
  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER...  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER...  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER...  
MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER...  
DESTINY GRACEFUL POWER...  
MOON COSMIC STAR POWER...  
  
MAKE-UP!  
  
The six Sailor Senshi ran until they heard the faint sound of a girl laughing.  
  
Sailor Mercury: I bet it's Misery!  
  
Sailor Moon: Yeah, it probably is, she seems happy to, thats a bad sign!  
  
Sailor Mars: I can see her, she's collecting energy in some sort of globe thing, and that thing is getting big, we better help those people quickly!  
  
JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!  
  
Misery was hit and she accidently dropped the ball, the sound of glass breaking filled the girls ears. Misery looked panicked and mad.  
  
Misery: You! You! You baka senshi! I will kill you, I will kill you all!  
  
MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!  
  
Misery dodged the attack with ease as she slowly lifted her left hand. A black dome surrounded the senshi and started to electrocute them. The senshi screamed out in pain as they felt weaker and weaker. Destiny's staff appeared in her hands.   
  
DESTINED HEARTS VIBRATE!  
  
Destiny's attack only made things worse, the dome became smaller and smaller and the senshi felt so weak and useless. Then a miracle happened. A bright light fell onto the senshi and the dome completely vanished. The light was so bright Misery had to shield her eyes as the senshi stood there looking amazed. The inner senshi's transformation pens appeared before them then they disappeared. At first the inners look scared but then felt relived once they saw new pens take their place. (I'm feeling a little creative today ^_^) Their new transformation objects were tiaras (not the senshi kind, like princess's tiara). They were each the color of the senshi's mini skirt and had three points. On the left and and right point their was a diamond, and on the top point was the the senshi's plantery sign. The light vanished leaving the tiaras infront of the four inner senshi. The senshi all looked at each other before they got the idea. They each threw up their tiara's in the air and called out of their own transformation words.  
  
VENUS GALAXY POWER...  
JUPITER GALAXY POWER...  
MARS GALAXY POWER...  
MERCURY GALAXY POWER...  
  
MAKE-UP!  
  
The tiaras landed on their heads, just as they did a red/green/blue/orange light fell from the tiara and onto their bodies. Makoto's hair left it's ponytail and fell loose to her shoulders, Minako's trademark ribbon also disappeared. When their transformation finished Sailor Moon and Destiny stared at them in amazment. They all had their planets sign inbedded on their forehead, on their chest inbetween their bow was a red/blue/green/orange star, they each had rainbow colored star earrings and their transformation tiaras were still on their heads. The bows on their back were still the same length as they were when they were in 'Super' Senshi form. The inner senshi looked determined and angry. Misery looked a little scared seeing the senshi had moved to another level of power.  
  
Misery:...what..what...what happened?  
  
MARS FIERY RAGE!  
  
Dozens of fire disc's flew from Sailor Mar's finger tips and surrounded Misery. Misery was getting burned and she didn't like the idea of being attacked by the Sailor Senshi.   
  
MERCURY ICY LOVE!  
  
(Mercury did her attack like she did when she was doing 'Mercury Bubble Blast' and) Millions of frozen hearts hit Misery HARD! (hey, It's ice!)  
  
VENUS ANGRY CUPIDS!  
  
Venus was surrounded by millions of tiny cupid arrows, they each stopped then found out what their target was. The heart shaped tips hit Misery.  
  
JUPITER THUNDERSTORM STRIKE!  
  
Lightning, and water fell on Misery leaving her shocked, wet, and cold. Misery was now ticked off and afraid, her favorite outfit had been ruined!  
  
Misery: *squeezing rain out from her hair* ARGH! I'm going to get you Stupid Senshi! The next time you see me will be you last! *disappears*  
  
Sailor Moon: *looking at the senshi* Oh wow! You four look so cool! And those attacks....you so totally kicked Misery's butt!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I love being in this form, its kawaii and powerful!   
  
Sallor Mars: Yeah, did you see how afraid Misery was?!  
  
Sailor Destiny: Yeah, she looked like she was about to cry! *laughs*  
  
Sailor Mercury: You guys, we should change back, these people may wake up anytime now.  
  
~Detransform~  
  
Usagi: I think we should go now, I've been through enough today, I know you guys agree with me.  
  
Niborsa: *yawns* Yeah, I better go and make dinner... I know those Invie, and GInkyu can't cook. *giggles* Theres a warning for you, Rei-chan, Mako-chan. Don't eat anything made by Inive and Ginkyu.  
  
Rei and Makoto: *giggling* Thanks for the tip!  
  
The all left the mall just as people, who were Misery's victims were finally waking up. Minako headed home and discovered that she was the only one home, beside Artemis. In her room she explained everything to Artemis and should him her new Transformation Tiara.  
  
Artemis: Oh, a new transformation. That's very good, now we have twice the chance of beating the Dark Queen and her generals.   
  
Minako: Yeah, you should see our transformation to, were bigger, better, and more gorgious! *stars in her eyes*  
  
Artemis: *falls over* Minako-chan, don't get to overconfident.  
  
***  
  
(Outer Senshi Home)  
  
Haruka: Come on Hotaru, it's bed time.  
  
Hotaru: But Haruka-papa, I'm not a child anymore, I'm 13! Why do I have to go to sleep now? It's only 8:30.  
  
Michiru: *giggles* She got you there Haru-chan.  
  
Setsuna: *sipping on her green tea* Fine Hotaru-chan, you can stay up until 9:30. Demo then, it's lights out.  
  
Hotaru: *smiling* Hai! *runs to her room*  
  
Haruka: *chuckles* You know, in a way she's like Kitten.  
  
Michiru: Oh, and how is that?  
  
Haruka: She always gets her way!  
  
***  
  
(Next Day-Hikawa Temple)  
  
  
It was the crack of dawn and Rei had awaken to read the fire. The air was fresh, and the world was asleep, she liked the peace, she loved the feeling. Rei sat infront of the fire and took her fire reading position. The fire took several different images that were all a blur before she saw a clear image of Sailor Chibi Star Fighter. She was crying out many tears, a black gloved hand placed it's hand over her mouth and pulled her towards her. The fire image disappeared and didn't give out any other useful information. Rei jumped up but kept her eyes on the fire.   
  
Rei: Aquaria....uh oh!  
  
Yuuichirou: *peeks away the corner* Rei-chan, are you alright? What are you doing up so early?  
  
Rei: Oh I'm fine Yuuichirou, I'm just...don't worry about me. *smiles*  
  
Yuuichirou: Are you sure.  
  
Rei: Positive, now you can go back to sleep.  
  
Yuuichirou: If you say so Rei-chan. *walks back to his room*  
  
Rei: *sighs* I have to warn Usagi-chan, and Seiya-kun!  
  
***  
  
(Juuban High-Lunch Hour)  
  
Usagi: I'm so tired...I don't think I can eat!  
  
Everyone stared Usagi in shock but then recover when they hear her stomach growl. Usagi giggled and everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Usagi: Or maybe I can! *giggles and starts stuffing her face*  
  
Makoto: I hope we don't have a lot of homework today, I agreed to help Rei-chan with her festival.  
  
Niborsa: Oh she asked you to. Michiru and I helped her last week.  
  
Ami: How is it coming along?  
  
Niborsa: It's looking pretty nice, I think it's going to be so fun!  
  
Yaten: Is there a lot of work to be done still?  
  
Niborsa: It didn't look like it last week...why?  
  
Yaten: I agreed to help her on Thursday.  
  
Seiya: So you want to do as least work as possible huh? You should really come to the gym with me one day.  
  
Yaten: *looks offended* Why would I be seen in public with someone like you?  
  
Usagi: *sweatdrop* You guys...  
  
Makoto: Can't we have a peaceful lunch, once?  
  
Minako: Please? We get enough of this from Usagi-chan and Rei.  
  
Usagi: Hey!  
  
Yaten and Seiya: Hai...  
  
Minako: You know, I was talking to Artemis yesterday and he said we have a chance of winning this battle with the so called Dark Queen.  
  
Invie: Why shouldn't we be able to beat her, if you can beat her mother how hard can her daughter be?  
  
Taiki: It may be pretty hard. I mean, she saw her mothers death back on the moon, her mother was killed by Usagi, she's had many years to hold a grudge against Usagi and had a long time to plan her revenge...  
  
Ami: Um Taiki-chan, could you please stop right there! *looks at Usagi who is looking pretrified*  
  
Taiki: Oops,hai.  
  
Usagi: *setting down her chopsticks* I'm gonna die! *starts crying*  
  
Minna: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seiya: *Hugs Usagi* No you won't, I believe that you can do it, and so do your friends.  
  
Usagi: *smiles and kisses Seiya* Hai, arigato...all of you...for your friendship.  
  
Makoto: Hey Usagi, well be friends til the end.  
  
Minako: Yeah..you were there to help us when we were down..literally! *smiles*  
  
Niborsa: Usagi-chan, you know none of us will let you down, and we would just kill ourselves if you were majorly injured.  
  
Usagi: *smiles* hehe, you guys are the greatest!  
  
Seiya: *puts his arms around Usagi and kisses her forehead*   
  
Makoto: *leans back on Invie* Come on, the bell is about to ring, I think we should get to class if we don't want to be tardy.  
  
Minna: Hai!  
  
***  
  
(Tsukino Home-Usagi's Room)  
  
Usagi was still at school, so Artemis and Luna decided to have a little meeting while the senshi were still away.  
  
Luna: So they got to a new senshi level, that's funny Usagi-chan didn't mention it.  
  
Artemis: It probably slipped her mind, you know how our princess can get.  
  
Luna: Yeah, but I'd think that she would at least tell me if it was senshi business.  
  
Artemis: Looks like she didn't, now we have to think what to do of the 'Missing Children' situation.  
  
Luna: *yawns* The police are of no help to us, anyone could have the kids, and we don't know where the captor is.   
  
Artemis: But we do know WHO the captor is...  
  
Luna: Correction, we have a hunch who it may be. You never know, maybe it could be a new enemy from a different galaxy.  
  
Artemis: Don't say it Luna-chan! We have enough trouble with this enemy, I'd hate to think if we had to fight two seperate enemies at the same time.  
  
Luna: Well anyway, do you think the other senshi will get to a new level like the senshi did?  
  
Artemis: Hopefully, I think they would. But they all have different stage names. Like Seiya and Usagi are the Cosmic Senshi, Taiki and Yaten are the StarLight Senshi...even though Seiya is still apart of the StarLights to he got a different stage than the other two. Princess Serenity's Court are the Galatic Sailor Senshi, and the other four are still the regular sailor senshi, they should hopefully evolve.   
  
Luna: What about, Aquaria, ChibiUsa, Niborsa, Invie, and Ginkyu?  
  
Artemis: I doubt that Aquaria and ChibiUsa will, and the other three grew up on a different planet so they probably already evolved in power.  
  
Luna: Hm...  
  
***  
  
(Rei's School)  
  
Teacher: I would like to thank everyone who is or helped us in the making of our school festival, this will be a great year, and a great festival. Now, before the bell rings I would like to remind you all that everyone who is volunteering for the festival please meet here an hour before the festival begins.   
  
Days had past and lucky for them Misery hadn't shown her face since the one incident at the mall. It was the day of the festival and Niborsa and Rei had been getting together everytday to practice the song she was about to sing. Rei had finally began to relax and go back to her daily activities without having to worry about the festival. Usagi and Seiya had gone to the mall that very day to buy Aquaria and ChibiUsa new kimonos. Although she promised that she would, Rei kept forgeting to tell them about the image in the fire she had seen. That night at the festival, the senshi weren't the only ones there...  
  
***  
  
(Festival)  
  
Usagi: Oh wow, this looks better then last year!  
  
Makoto: Hai, they went all out didn't they.  
  
Ginkyu: Oi! Isn't that Michiru-san's art booth.  
  
Rei: *smiling* Yeah, you guys should check it out. She hasn't the coolest art work!  
  
Niborsa: Hey you guys, I'm going to go and by a raffle ticket. Come with me Mamo-chan. *pulls Mamoru to the raffle ticket booth*  
  
Usagi: *looks at Rei* Rei-chan, what's the prize?  
  
Rei: A bike, I'm going to go and buy a raffle ticket later.  
  
???: Kitten!  
  
Usagi: *turns around* Haruka-san! You made it!  
  
Haruka: Yeah, Michiru talked me into it.  
  
Seiya: Did Setsuna-san and Hotaru come along to?  
  
Haruka: Yeah, there over there with Michiru.  
  
Minako: Why don't we say hi.  
  
ChibiUsa: Yeah, I want to talk to Hotaru-chan.  
  
The group of friends made their way to Michiru's booth which was surrounded by many students. By the looks of it they were all of Michiru's fans. Most of the art work was gone and Hotaru was having a hard time trying to help everyone.  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Michiru-san, Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-san!  
  
Michiru: *turns* Oh, Usagi-chan. What a pleasure to see you guys made it.  
  
Minako: We wouldn't miss this for the world! *winks*  
  
Aquaria: *looks at the pictures* Oh...Michiru-san, who painted those pretty pictures?  
  
Michiru: *smiles* Why I did Aquaria honey. Do you like them?  
  
Aquaria: Yeah! There really pretty!  
  
Taiki: Whoa Michiru-san, your selling a lot of portraits and paintings.  
  
Michiru: I never knew how many people liked my artwork.  
  
Haruka: *hugs Michiru* Who couldn't resist a pretty girl who sells pretty artwork?  
  
Michiru: *blush*  
  
Rei: *looks at her watch* Ack! Time flies! I've got to go and get Niborsa, we're on in 15 minutes! I'll see you all in the auditurium! *runs away*  
  
Minako: Do you guys think that we should make our way to the auditurium?   
  
Usagi: Sure...as soon as we make our way to the Sushi Stand...I'm starved. Come on Sei-chan! *drags Seiya to the booth*  
  
Makoto: *sigh* When will she ever grow up?  
  
Ami: I don't know, but I hope soon.  
  
Setsuna: *smiling* Why don't you guys go on ahead, we have to clean up this stand.  
  
Minna: Hai! *runs towards Seiya and Usagi*  
  
***  
  
(Ice Cream Stand)  
  
Niborsa: *^_^ smile* Thanks for paying for the ice cream Mamo-chan. *kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Mamoru: *smiles and looks at the sky* I never noticed how dark it was.  
  
Niborsa: *leans her head on Mamoru's shoulder* Hai, it's very romantic!  
  
Mamoru: *Kisses Niborsa*  
  
???: Nibo-chan, we need to go to the auditurium! *pants*  
  
Niborsa: *breaks away and turns to Rei* Rei-chan, what is it?  
  
Rei: We need to go to the auditurium, we play in 10 minutes!  
  
Niborsa: Oh! *kisses Mamoru* Come on Mamo-chan, you can walk us there.   
  
Mamoru: *smiles* Alright, it'll be my pleasure.  
  
Rei: *smiles* Arigato Mamoru-sama!  
  
The three walked towards the tall building and walked in. Mamoru took a seat in one of the chairs while Niborsa and Rei went backstage. Just a couple minutes later Usagi and the rest came into the audioturim and took a seat by Mamoru.   
  
Usagi: Mamoru-san, do you have the time?  
  
Mamoru: *looks at his watch* Hai, it's 8:45...Rei and Niborsa should be on first.  
  
Minako: Cool.  
  
Yaten: Can Rei-chan sing real well?  
  
Ami: Hai! Very well.  
  
***  
  
(Backstage)  
  
Niborsa: *shaking* Oh Rei-chan, I'm having second thoughts, theres a lot of people out there who are going to hear me play. I-I...  
  
Rei: *puts her hand on Niborsa's shoulder* Nibo-chan relax, you'll be find, trust me!  
  
Niborsa: *smiles* Hai. Arigato for your support.  
  
Rei: And thank you for filling in the clarinet solo!  
  
A tall man wearing a telephone headset made his way to Niborsa and Rei and tapped Rei on the shoulder.  
  
Man: Hino Rei-san? Your on in five minutes.  
  
Rei: *smiling* Arigato.  
  
***  
  
(The Audioturim)  
  
The lights dimmed and everyone quieted down as they waited for the act to begin. Usagi knew that Aquaria was afraid of the dark and knew that she would scream so she quickly put her hand over Aquaria's mouth so she wouldn't shriek. A pink light shone on the the floor and Rei made her way on the stage as her musicians followed. Once everyone was ready to begin all of the light went out and Aquaria screamed so loud Usagi jumped up from her seat. A bright light shone on the stage and Misery appeared on the stage.  
  
Minako: No!  
  
Usagi: Not tonight!  
  
Misery smiled at everyone in the audience and began to talk in the microphone.  
  
Misery: Koban wa Minna! Sorry but their was a slight change in the program. *smirks* Energy Suckers! Come fourth and steal minna's energy! NOW!  
  
Engery Suckers appeared from beneath the the floor and smiled at everyone. The senshi who were in the audience hid underneath the seats and Niborsa and Rei hid behind the curtain. There were about 34 Energy Suckers and they were stealing everyone's energy.   
  
Setsuna: We've got henshin!  
  
Taiki: Let's slip out quietly so Misery or her pawns don't catch us!  
  
Ginkyu: Demo what about Rei-chan, and Niborsa-chan?  
  
Mamoru: They can transform behind the curtain, let's go!  
  
The Usagi and the rest made their way outside of the audioturium and found a safe place to transform.  
  
Moon Gorgious Star Power...  
Fighter Gorgious Star Power...  
Venus Galaxy Power...  
Healer Star Power...  
Mercury Galaxy Power...  
Maker Star Power...  
Secret Star Power...  
Jupiter Galaxy Power...  
Magic Star Power...  
Uranus Planet Power...  
Neptune Planet Power...  
Pluto Planet Power...  
Saturn Planet Power...  
Chibi Moon Lover Power...  
Chibi Fighter Star Power...  
(Tux transforms also)  
  
MAKE-UP!  
  
The senshi ran back into the audioturium and found Mars and Destiny fighting off the Energy Suckers but now doing such a good job of it.  
  
URANUS WORLD SHAKING!  
  
A couple of the the Energy Suckers disappeared but new ones just replaced them. Tuxedo Kamen and Magic ran towards the stage quickly grabbed their love ones. Misery's attention averted from her Energy Suckers and looked at the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Misery: So you showed up, eh?  
  
Sailor Moon: Stop stealing energy! I pretty senshi no ai will not let you continue stealing innocent people's energy. So in the name of the Moon, I Sailor Moon shall stop you!  
  
Misery: Oh I've heard that line a hundred times, you can stop it!  
  
STAR ETERNAL BEAM!  
  
The attack was aimed at Misery but she disappeared right before the attack could touch her. She reappeared behind Fighter and started choking her. Uranus ran to help Fighter, she tried to bring the sword down on her but Misery was to quick and she grabbed Uranus's wrist. She let go of Fighter and smiled at all of them.  
  
Misery: Hehe...is that all you can do?  
  
Secret: No, we can do a lot more damage!  
  
STAR BEWILDERED TRUTH!  
  
Misery, who didn't sense the attack got hit and had a few scratches on her arm. She looked around them and then she spotted Chibi Fighter who was hugging Sailor Moon's legs. She studied Chibi Fighter for a while then she saw Aquaria's smiling face on Chibi Fighter's face. A few white ribbons flew away from her wrist and captured Chibi Fighter. Chibi Fighter screamed abd the senshi gasped. Misery held Chibi Fighter close to her and smiled.  
  
Misery: I like this child's energy, and she reminds me of someone I know. So if you haven't already, say goodbye to her, for this will be the last time you'll ever see her smiling face! *disappears with Chibi Fighter (her Energy Suckers disappear also)*  
  
Fighter, Sailor Moon, and Chibi Moon: Aquaria! NO!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CLIFFHANGER! I love cliffy hangers! If you wanna know whats gonna happen in the next chapter you've got to review, I won't post the next chapters till I get a lotta reviews! Mwhahaha....REVIEW! Anyway I'm starting a new Seiya and Usagi story called Sailor Moon: D(estiny). BUT I won't post it until I'm finished with this, (or maybe sooner..) and I assure you I'll finish! I already have two of the chapters done so if you want me to finish this soon ya betta review! ^_^.  
  
My Email: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
My SEIYA AND USAGI WEBSITE: Http://www.Geocities.com/Kou_Usagi2000 I'm accepting all of the Seiya and Usagi fanfics so if you have one you would like to post it on my site please email me ^_^. Until Chapter 17 JA NE!  
  
~Kou Usagi  



	17. Downfall of Misery

__

Sailor Moon

A Forbidden Love

Written by: Kou Usagi

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, all rights go to Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Kodansha, Japan!

Chapter 17: The Downfall of Misery

Chibi Star Fighter began to come around about 10 minutes after her abduction. She found herself in a small cage surrounded by a fire. She then saw Misery near her; she went right through the fire and came out without a scratch on her. Misery kneeled down to where she was Chibi Star Fighter's height and began to tease her.

Misery: Oh look, the little Star has awakened. Are you ready to be killed or do you believe that your friends back there will come to rescue you?

Chibi Star Fighter: I believe the Sailor Senshi will come and rescue me! They are my friends and friends stick up for each other.

Misery: Do you really believe they would risk their lives to save yours? Listen kid, it isn't as though you are a princess of some kind. You're just an annoying senshi in training who got caught. Didn't they teach you the first rule of being a Sailor Senshi? If you're caught, you're done!  


Chibi Star Fighter: Iie, momma and daddy said that if you get into a big pinch then your friends will always come through for you. And I believe they will! **Moon symbol glows on her head**

Misery: Nani? What is this? **Exams the symbol closely** You…your one of them, your also from the moon! If I give you to the Dark Queen…then she will do away with you and I will be rewarded! **Sneaky smile**

Chibi Star Fighter: LEAVE ME ALONE AND MY FRIENDS ALONE! **Moon symbol shines brighter and her clothes change to her Princess clothes (purple with long transparent sleeves), Princess Aquaria faints from over powering herself**

Misery: Chibi Star Fighter is…. That little girl I was hanging around with…. Well she sure is full of surprises and be as small as she is that tyke carries a lot of power…Princess of Moon…iie…she must be princess of the future Moon. The Dark Queen told me that there was only one princess and that is Princess Serenity and this girl doesn't fit Princess Serenity's description. **Turns to leave** when you wake little princess I will be back and then finally…. The Dark Moon Crystal will be complete!

***

(The Auditorium)

All of the senshi were quiet no one said a word. Sailor Mercury was busy trying to find out where Chibi Star Fighter was being held captive while Sailor Moon sat on the edge of the stage with Fighter. The rest of the senshi were leaned up against the walls waiting for Mercury to find out where the small warrior was.

Mercury: **With her goggles on** I'll be able to pin point there exact location in a minute…yes I got it…what?

Jupiter: What is it Mercury?  


Mercury: Misery and Chibi Star Fighter don't seem to be on this planet.

Sailor Moon: **jumping up** then where are they?

Mercury: **typing on her computer** they seem to be on an asteroid close to the Moon.

Uranus: Then lets go we have no idea what that lil gaki is doing to Chibi Star Fighter!

Senshi: Hai!

They all gathered in a circle and focused their power, their tiaras shone and they all disappeared.

(In Space)

Mercury: **with her goggles on** We are almost there…I can see it! Just a few more meters!

The senshi neared an asteroid and took landing there. The asteroid strangely had plants growing on it…. Expect the plants were back and rotting. Right in the of the asteroid was a towering building that seemed to look like it was about to collapse any minute.

Sailor Moon: Come on lets go! **Runs ahead**

Fighter: Sailor Moon, wait! **Grabs her hand and pulls her back just as the ground where she was about to step fell**

The shrubbery began to grow at a fast rate until the senshi had to look all the way up to see it.

Neptune: **gasps** It's a maze!

Misery's Voice: **cheerfully** Konnichiwa Sailor Senshi-sama! I'm so happy you all could make it, if you would like to save the young Moon Princess you will have to face a few obsactles to get to her…good luck!

The senshi ran ahead into the maze but then Sailor Neptune stopped…something didn't feel right…something was just off about all of this.

Pluto: Sailor Neptune?

SUBMARINE REFLECTION!

Sailor Neptune aimed her mirror at a side of a maze and it glowed bright white then two creatures stepped out of it. One was a girl and the other was a girl, they each had plants covering them from head to foot. The only feather the senshi could see was their black eyes. The girl took off her headband, which was made of thorns and threw it at the senshi. The headband trapped the senshi and started to get tighter and tighter around their waists. The senshi cried out in pain, which just caused it to get tighter. The Plant Girl laughed at the sight and so did the boy. Uranus reached down for her sword and removed it from its case with difficulty.

SPACE SWORD BLASTER!

Uranus cut the thorn headband in half and it disappeared. All of the senshi fell to the ground trying to catch their breath and the two Plant Creatures sighed in disappointment. The Plant Boys eyes glowed red and he stared at the senshi as his eyes glowed brighter and brighter. Then he zapped them at the Sailor Senshi and….

SILENT WALL!

Sailor Moon: Arigato Sailor Saturn.

Mars: That's it…let's burn these weeds!

MARS FIERY RAGE

The two began to cry as they got fried but refused to give in.

Dead Scream!

The Plant Creatures fell back and began to cry more; they were acting more like two two-year-olds then the enemy!

VENUS ANGY CUPIDS!

The little arrows pinned the two against the maze walls leaving them completely helpless.

STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!

And the two were gone, never to bother the senshi again.

Jupiter: If Misery wants to play like that…. *cracks her knuckles* then so do I!

Chibi Moon: Come on, let's not waste time, the sooner we get there the better.

Sailor Moon: Right! Come on!

A Little Later….

Venus: **panting** I…can't...go on…anymore!

Mars: Tell me about it!

Healer: We've been walking for ages…

Sailor Moon: Don't…give up you guys…. Aquaria needs us…

Jupiter: Mercury…can you see how far we are from the castle?

Mercury: Iie…my computer refuses to work.

Uranus: Shimatta!

Chibi Moon: Uranus…can't you just cut a path for us?

Uranus: I can try…demo I don't think it's gonna work!

SPACE SWORD BLASTER!  


Uranus cut the hedge evenly into two…and it grow back. All of the senshi groaned.

***

(Inside The Castle)

Princess Aquaria watched painfully as the Sailor Senshi tried to reach her. Misery grinned at the picture before her then turned to the young princess.

Misery: Your friends are so pathetic…if it were me, I would of left a long time ago…move on with my life.

Princess Aquaria: **closes her eyes as a few tears falls down her cheek** That is what makes us different from you…A Sailor Senshi never forgets…A Sailor Senshi would do what ever she could to help…and I'm sure that there is someone in your life you would risk your life for. Someone dear to you.

Misery: **blasts dark energy at Aquaria** Shut up! You don't understand me; you are only a mere child.

Princess Aquaria: I know that I am small. Daddy once told me that even though I'm small I have a big heart…and I'm sure that goes the same for you.

Misery: **blasts more dark energy at the girl** I SAID SHUT UP!

Princess Aquaria: Misery…*weakly* If you trust in the Sailor Senshi we will be able to help you. The Sailor Senshi are your friends…

Misery: If the Sailor Senshi are my friends why didn't they protect my parents?

Princess Aquaria: Nani?

Misery: **softens** when I was only five my parents were attacked by a yuma…they my brother and sister somewhere safe while they went to face the yuma. My parents died trying to protect their family…and if those baka Sailor Senshi would of came…they would still be with my right now. The Dark Queen raised us…she showed us life from a different point of view. Today you stick up for your own self…don't depend on anyone at all…just yourself. That was when I learned that the Sailor Senshi were my enemy and that I must destroy the enemy. **Looks up to see Aquaria staring at her with sympathic eyes** Shimatta leave me alone! **Blasts more energy at her and Aquaria blacks out **You think you know so much don't you princess? I'll show you…I'll show you that the world you know is not at all the world you know! **Picks up the sleeping princess and leaves**

***

(Maze)

Venus: Is it me…or did it get hotter.

Kamen: It deffintly got hotter.

Mercury: **typing into computer** Oh dear Kami-sama!

Fighter: What is it?

Mercury: It seems the asteroid has lost it rotation around the Moon…it's being pulled into the Sun!

Senshi: What?

Maker: How long until we get under the Suns rotation?

Mercury: Exactly two hours!

Pluto: Come on let's hurry-nani?

The hedges disappeared and the senshi looked around.

Destiny: Look! It's the castle, right ahead!

Secret Star: Is it a trap?

Neptune: Most likely!

Just then 14 floating, purple bubbles landed on the asteroid and swallowed each of the senshi into one of them. The bubbles started to move at a fast rate to the castle. Sailor Moon stared out of the bubble.

Sailor Moon: _Dear Kami-sama…please let Aqua-chan be alright…_

The bubbles each landed on top of the castle and disappeared leaving the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen standing on top of it. Right before their eyes a long staircase going down into the castle appeared. Sailor Moon was the first to trust them.

Sailor Moon: Come on you guys…It's time to show Misery what the consequence for kidnapping is!  


Saturn: Demo…Sailor Moon it may be a trap.

Sailor Moon: It may be a trap it may not be a trap, we won't know unless we find out. **Walks down the steps followed by Fighter then the rest**

At the end of the stairs the senshi found themselves in a dark room, it's only light coming from a candle which was slowly dying in a corner. Sailor Moon looked around her and saw nothing but dark walls…then she saw a small black figure in one of the corners, Chibi Moon also saw it and neared it. The figure didn't move an inch, it's face facing the wall (and no this is not a Blair Witch Project story so don't start thinking they all are going to be killed by some strange unseen being okays? Okays!) 

Chibi Moon: **smiling** AQUARIA YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!

But Aquaria didn't move Sailor Moon ran towards the frozen girl and hugged her tight.

Sailor Moon: Aquaria you're all right! You had us too worried! Aquaria? **Looks into Aquaria's eyes and Aquaria smirks as her black eyes slightly twinkling**

Aquaria pushed Sailor Moon away from her with her right hand and Sailor Moon went crashing into the stone wall on the other end of the room and all of the senshi gasped. Fighter ran by her side and helped her up.

Sailor Moon: **tears in her eyes** Aquaria?

Aquaria stepped into the little light they had with an evil smirk and her black eyes shining. She had black hair instead of blonde and she wore it down and her purple dress was now black. The Moon symbol was still on her head but it was black instead of golden yellow. Misery stepped out from the darkness and placed a hand on Aquaria's shoulder. 

Misery: I'm so happy you all could make, I see you have met Princess Aquaria.

Chibi Moon: What have you done to my little sister?

Misery: What have I done? Well let's just say I 'improved' your little sister. Like it?

Sailor Moon: That's not Aquaria…it can't be! It just can't. Aquaria would never hurt anyone.

Misery: Yes she was a little soft wasn't she? I brought out the hatred in her, and with her powers she'll be able to defeat you all with one blow. And when she is done with you I shall present her to The Dark Queen and finally the Dark Queen will have her revenge on you Moon brats! Aquaria if you will.

Aquaria stepped up and slowly raised her hand so that it faced the senshi.

Fighter: Aquaria don't, this is not you!

Aquaria: That's what you all think! You think just because I'm littler I'm not capable of anything! Well I'll show you! **blasts energy at the senshi** SHINE! 

The senshi all hit the stone wall and could barely get up. Sailor Moon stood up and the Imperium Silver Crystal shone as bright as it could. She began to slowly walk up to her future daughter and Aquaria blasted more energy at her, but Sailor Moon would not give up.

Sailor Moon: **soothing voice** Aquaria…honey don't. We all love you and want to help you. Find the goodness in you heart.

Aquaria: Iie! **Covers her ears** your just trying to confuse me! I won't let you, I won't let you! **blasts more energy at Sailor Moon**

Sailor Moon was thrown back a little but she was still on her feet. Sailor Chibi Moon slowly stood up and went to Sailor Moon's side, so did Sailor Star Fighter.

Chibi Moon: Sis I'm sorry all though times I called you names and said you could never be a Sailor Senshi. I was being mean I know…please come back to us, remember when you said that when you were going to become a Sailor Senshi you would always have a pure heart…remember?

Aquaria: I remember when you made fun of me and always said I was stupid. I also remember how you would always try to ignore me when you were at the balls, you would talk to your friends and never pay any attention to me. YOU! 

STAR BITTER SWEET LOVE!

Sailor Chibi Moon fell to the ground but got back up again with difficulty, her sister seemed to be getting stronger.

Chibi Moon: I know I did and I'm sorry. I always thought I was to cool to hang out with my little sister, but that's not true. I'm happy I have you as my sister. You would always try to make me smile when I had a bad day, that's what I love most about you.

Fighter: Aquaria don't do this to yourself, what would your parents say?

Aquaria: My parents…*softens then looks up with eyes that could kill* Enough! Who cares?! No one cares, I only care for myself, no one else.

Sailor Moon: That's not true, you care for your friends, your family, and everything else on this blue planet. Do you really want to live like this?

Aquaria: Yes! I don't care about this planet, I don't care what happens to me as long as I get my revenge on all of you for what you have done.

Fighter: Aquaria…Do you really want to die? You have so much to live for. You don't want to do this do you?

Aquaria: Leave me alone! **Blasts more energy at Fighter**

Fighter went flying backwards and into the arms of Sailor Jupiter. 

Sailor Moon: **shouting** SEIYA!

Aquaria: **soft voice** Seiya?

Sailor Moon and the rest of the senshi turned to Aquaria who was looking down at the ground as though trying to remember.

Aquaria: Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Seiya? Sailor Senshi…

Pluto: She's trying to remember!

Aquaria: **holds her head** Iie! Iie! Die! Die! Die! Die! **Blasts energy at all of the senshi**

All of the senshi were electrocuted by Aquaria's strong energy. Sailor Venus was the first to raise but then fell back down.

Sailor Venus: **weakly** Aquaria…don't let Misery fool you…we all know there is good inside of you. You love Usagi, Seiya, and Chibi-Usa way too much to harm them, now try to remember.

Aquaria: **meekly** Minako-san…Sailor Venus…Aunt Minako. Crystal Tokyo…home…NOOOOOO! **Blasts energy at everyone** don't try to get me on that side! Iie! Die! DIE!

Chibi-Usa: Aquaria! Try to remember!

Pluto: Chibi Princess!

Aquaria: **puts her hand down** Chibi Princess? Only…Setsuna-san called me that…

Sailor Moon: **runs to Aquaria** Aquaria don't give up!

Aquaria: Friends…family…love. Mommy, Daddy…Chibi-Usa?

A bright light fell on Aquaria, Sailor Moon, Fighter, and Chibi Moon and they were gone.

Oh you thought that was it? I don't think so! On with the chapter!

(The Moon)

Sailor Moon was standing wearing Neo Queen Serenity's dress and Chibi-Usa was wearing her Princess Chibi-Usa gown. And Seiya was wearing a light blue…almost white tuxedo with a cape that was gray in the inside. He held a gray object in his hand, which looked like an angel. It had wings on the triangle body but no head (REMEMBER THAT!). The angel was extended to become a staff almost as tall as Seiya himself. Aquaria still was wearing the same clothes but her eyes were softer and they were back to their regular color: purple. 

Aquaria: Where…where am I?

Neo Queen Usagi (I say that because it's not Serenity yet, she's just dressed like that): The Moon Aquaria.

Aquaria: Nani? 

Neo King Seiya: Aquaria look deep in your heart…is this really something you would do?

Aquaria: I don't know.

Princess Chibi-Usa: Aquaria you know we all love you, even though it doesn't seem like I love you I really do…with all my heart, same with the senshi and Seiya and Usagi. 

Neo Queen Usagi: **kneeling** Now tell me…do you want to live like this, with no one to love, in complete isolation?

Aquaria: No…

Neo Queen Usagi: Then take our hand Aquaria honey, and you'll be able to live the life you want.

Aquaria: Promise?

Neo Queen Usagi: I promise!

Seiya put his hand out palm up and Chibi-Usa puts her hand on top of his with her palm up so did Usagi. Aquaria looked at their hands and then at the three. She breathed in deeply and smiled as she placed her hand on theirs with her palm down. A strong wind swept over Aquaria and when it passed the Aquaria everyone knew appeared.

Aquaria: **jumps into Usagi's arms** Mommy…daddy.

The three appeared back in the castle on the asteroid headed to the Sun. The Senshi all smiled and sighed in relief to see Aquaria had returned to normal, Misery on the other hand was not.

Misery: Okay maybe you can bring ONE child back to your side but can you handle this? **Young children lined up facing the senshi with black eyes and each other them were smirking**

Magic: The missing children!

Mercury: So she did take them!  


Misery: **laughing** I heard the senshi would never hurt a child…is that true? Attack them my loyal followers!

The children did just that…they all cornered the senshi all but Sailor Moon, Chibi Star Fighter, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Chibi Moon.

Sailor Moon: Misery how long can you get? Using innocent children to do your work!

Misery: I can got lower than that, believe me Sailor Moon. But since these are children and I know the Sailor Senshi would never lay a finger on children then this seems easier…and fun to watch!

Sailor Moon: _How can we stop these children but not hurt them also?_

Chibi Star Fighter: I think I know what I can do. **Runs to the children and in front of the helpless senshi**

The building began to shake and Sailor Moon fell on her behind.

Healer: What was that?

Mercury: Were getting closer to the Sun…we have only 25 minutes to get out of here!

Chibi Star Fighter closed her eyes tightly and began to hum a relaxing tune. Her Moon symbol replaced her tiara and the light from it beamed onto the children who stared at it in amazement. The children began to lighten up and there eyes returned to there regular eye color. Chibi Star Fighter took a deep breath in and smiled.

Chibi Star Fighter: I told you that I could do it!

The children fell into a deep sleep and each disappeared one by one. Sailor Moon hugged Chibi Star Fighter just as the palace shook again.

Tuxedo Kamen: We've got to get going now!

Misery was in the corner not moving at all, she didn't want to be seen and yet she didn't want to die either. 

All of the senshi gathered in a circle as the castle shook more and more. Misery watched them focus there power then leave the asteroid of death. 

Misery: **whispering** Quake, Huntress….I love you both..

The asteroid was less than 5 miles away from the sun…then from the heat of the sun it parished.

***

  
(Planet Earth)

Destiny: We all made it!

Chibi Star Fighter: Everyone but Misery. I think she had good in her. At least now she is with her parents.

Sailor Moon: **pats Chibi Star Fighter's shoulder** Now she will find peace Aquaria.

Chibi Star Fighter: **hugs Sailor Moon** Minna…gomen nasai for causing you sooo much trouble. It was my fault I let her brainwash me. 

Chibi Moon: And I'm sorry for being so mean to you. **hugs Chibi Star Fighter**

Tuxedo Kamen: Chibi Star Fighter, how did you help those children?

Chibi Star Fighter: Easy. I just helped them remember the people who they love and also this blue planet. 

***

Dark Queen: So…Misery has failed, and I had so much hope in her. Oh well. Quake step up now!

Quake: **bowing** I will do my best to find those of the Moon Kingdom and take revenge for my sister.

Dark Queen: That's exactly what I want to here. Here is the Dark Moon Crystal **a black crystal floats to Quake**. I want them all dead. I am one step closer to ruling this universe **looks into her crystal ball and sees Chibi Moon, Chibi Star Fighter, and Sailor Moon** and destroying those annoying Moon descendents!

The end of Chapter 17! Dang 17? I don't believe it! Where will this story stop? Anyway I had an idea that I'm going to do for the end of this story, it's gonna be like a special and I promise it will be cute. But the only way I will finish this story before the year 2003 is if I get enough reviews! Please pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please review…I don't care if you HATE it review it please! Thank you all and Happy belated 

ThanksGiving!

~Kou Usagi

Written and Fnished: November 25, 2001!


	18. Another Surprise From The Future

A Forbidden Love

BY: KOU USAGI

DISCLAIMER: I **sigh** don't own Sailor Moon. Darn…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small boy probably the age of eight was crying a little knowing that this would be goodbye to his parents. They stood in front of a colossal palace and sat on the edge of a water fountain. The boy began to cry even more and his mother held him tight.

Boy: I don't wanna go mommy! I wanna stay here!

Boy's Mother: Oh Seiki don't cry, it won't be that bad.

Boys Father: Seiki you'll probably have tons of fun, Aquaria and ChibiUsa went to the past two so you won't be alone.

Boy's Mother: **smiling** And it won't be like you don't know anyone, you will…demo they will be younger versions of us.

Seiki: But…

Seiki's Father: **pats Seiki on the shoulder** Oh come on Seiki, do it for us…the Sailor Senshi really need your help.

Seiki: Okay…I'll go.

???: Wait! Don't forget about me!

Seiki turned around and saw a pink ball of fur running towards him, then the small fur ball jumped onto his shoulder.

Seiki: **smiling** Diana!

Diana: **licks Seiki's cheek** Come on let's go already! I want to see Small Lady and Chibi Hime!

Seiki: Okay…*turns to his parents* I'll see you guys soon! Bye!

Diana: Bye!

The Seiki waved until his arm nearly fell off then he took out a Time Key he had gotten from Sailor Pluto. He shoved his arm that held onto the key in the air and they were gone as quite as a wink. His parents smiled at each other and walked into the palace.

CHAPTER 18: Another Surprise from the Future, Who could it be?

During present time Earth Usagi leaned against a tree trunk and sighed while looking at a piece of white paper that was covered with red markings. 

Usagi: Baka school! Humph! Take that! **Hurls the paper as hard as she could**

A young man about her age was walking by at the exact moment the golden haired girl hurled her test paper out into the supposedly empty street. He saw the wad of paper coming towards him…but he couldn't move fast enough. He fell over with the wad of paper embedded into his face. Usagi gasped at the sight before her and ran to the man.

Usagi: Oh gomen nasai Sei-chan! I-I didn't know it was you.

Seiya got up and shook his head. He opened the paper and smiled at Usagi.

Seiya: Don't worry Odango Atama, I'm fine. I would have chucked a paper like this too.

Usagi: **Blush** Oh gimme that! **Grabs the paper** Is there garbage can anywhere? Momma and Papa can't see this!

Seiya: **sighs** Odango. Well come on, the guys are waiting for us at Crowns Parlor.

Usagi: Oh…that was today.

Seiya: **smiles and takes her hand** Hai. Come on Odango.

The couple was about to turn and leave towards the little shop when all of a sudden Usagi heard a high scream and the crunching of leaves. They turned then looked at each other when they hadn't heard anything for a while. Then they heard something that sounded extremely like 'Itai'. Usagi took a step towards a row of shrubbery where she heard the sound. It didn't take long until a small lavender haired boy jumped out from behind the bushes while sneezing. A startled Usagi jumped back a foot knocking her and Seiya over. The small boy walked over to the couple who was seeing stars and his eyes grew wide. Usagi's focus came first and she was the one to see the boy's features. He was wearing a knitted gray sweater and black blue jean pants. He had ocean blue eyes and pale skin. He looked about Aquaria's age, but other than that Usagi had no idea who he was! Seiya sat up and shook his head then helped a puzzled Usagi up. The boy's eyes went even wider then he immediately kneeled in front of the two. 

Boy: **with head still down** Queen, King! 

Usagi and Seiya both looked around frantically then pointed to they're selves.

Seiya/Usagi: Who me?

Usagi: Um I'm sorry demo do we know you?

Usagi asked while eyeing him carefully. He looked like someone she knew but she just couldn't place her finger on it…

Boy: **Bows** Gomen nasai, I should of introduced myself first. My name is Chiba Seiki. Son of Mamoru and Niborsa Chiba. 

This time Seiya and Usagi's eyes widened and they stared at the boy.

Seiya: Y-your from the future aren't you?

Seiki: Hai!

Usagi found this VERY interesting so she began to examine him more. She stared him in the eyes for a few seconds then gave him a quick look over.

Usagi: OH MY GOD! You are their son. You look exactly like them! **Pinches his cheek** You are sooooooo kawaii!

Seiya detached Usagi from the scared boy and gave him room to breathe. Seiki still didn't know how to act in front of the rulers of the planet he lived on. He bowed his head slightly and breathed in heavily. Usagi and Seiya sweatdropped. 

Usagi: Um you know…you don't have to bow, were just your SEMI average teenagers right now…late for a meeting. 

Usagi told him remembering what they were going to do first. Rei would surely have her head now! Seiki relaxed a little but he was still sweating. He was about to speak when Diana jumped onto his shoulder and let out a meow.

Diana: Were you going to leave me in those bushes alone Seiki-san? I was all tangled and my fur and all messed up. And I wanted to look nice when I saw mama and papa! **Looks up** Oh! Usagi-san! Seiya-san! **Jumps to each other their shoulders and licks their cheeks** Long time no see!

Diana leapt into Usagi's arms, who cuddled her and rocked her in her arms as if she was a baby.

Usagi: Diana! Oh don't worry you still look super kawaii like you always do! 

Seiya stared at the cat trying to see if he knew her as well as the cat claimed to know him. Finally coming to the conclusion that he must have met the pink cat in the future he began to introduce himself to the cat. 

Seiya: Konnichiwa, I'm…

Diana: **jumps into Seiya's arms and purrs** I already know whom you are King Seiya demo you probably don't know me do you! I'm Diana, daughter of Artemis and Luna! 

Seiya thought this over for a bit while the cat smiled up at him.

Seiya: You mean the CATS Luna and Artemis?

Usagi: Who else? Now that we've got the introduction out of the way I think we better get over to Crowns before all of them kill us. **Turns to Seiki** Seiki-chan, you're coming right. Mamoru-chan and Niborsa-chan will be there.

Seiki's face lit up and he began to jump up and down. After a while of seeing what he was doing he immediately stopped and blushed thinking how he humiliated himself in front of the two. But Seiya and Usagi didn't think it was strange at all, seeing how hyper Aquaria always was it was something they both expected. Usagi held out her hand to the boy and he timidly took it not knowing if this was a proper to do this, but it would also be rude to reject the hand. Diana talked to them none stop about the things that had been happening in the future although Seiki stayed extremely quiet. When they first opened the door Usagi was met with a very angry Rei. 

Usagi: KOWAII! **Hides her face and Seiki jumps behind her**

Rei: Usagi! Your 30 minutes late!

Usagi: **laughs nervously** But I'm early in America!

Aquaria: **runs to Usagi** Usagi-chan…huh? **Looks behind Usagi and gasps** Seiki?

ChibiUsa turned around from the booth she was sitting in and smiled as she to went to see Seiki.

ChibiUsa: Chibi-Mamoru! **Messes up his hair** Chibi-Mamoru it's been such a long time how are you. God you're still as cute as ever! 

Aquaria: What are you doing here? **Crosses her arms over her chest**

Seiki: **angrily** Mama and Papa told me come back, what's it to you?

Usagi: **puts her pointer finger on her temple** You guys can we PLEASE discuss this AFTER I eat? Please I want desserts! **Whines**

Rei: **sighs** Whatever, just as long as we find out who this kid is.

The six made their way back to the booth while everyone stared at them. Especially Mamoru who had heard ChibiUsa referee to the little boy as 'Chibi-Mamoru'. They waited as Usagi hurriedly ate her chocolate cake waiting for her to explain. After Seiki had saw Niborsa and Mamoru he felt butterflies in his stomach, to afraid to confront them at the time he decided to sit by Usagi and Seiya who had been incredibly nice to him. Aquaria glared at him from across the table and Seiki just stared at his Strawberry Milk Shake, not touching it. 

Ami: **says patiently** Usa-chan…who is the little boy you walked in with.

Diana: **peeks her head out from Seiya's jacket** Don't forget about me!

Inner Senshi: Diana?

Diana: Mew!

Usagi: Diana-chan! You've got to stay in there, your really not suppose to be here! **Gently pushes her head back in Seiya's jacket**

Rei: So Usa-chan, you've got some explaining to do. 

Usagi: Iie, I'll let Seiki do that. **Smiles at Seiki**

Seiki bravely jumped down from the booth and bowed his head then looked back up at them. His eyes stayed glued on Niborsa and Mamoru for a minute then he looked at the others. 

Seiki: Konnichiwa minna-san. My name is Chiba Seiki. Son of Mamoru and Niborsa. Glad to meet you all.

Niborsa who was lazily sipping on her milk shake heard what he said and started to choke. Ginkyu began to pat her on the back and Niborsa waved him away.

Niborsa: **says weakly** Check please.

***  
  
(Mamoru's Apartment)

Usagi: **yelling from the kitchen** Mamoru-chan! Do you have any milk for my chocolate chip cookies?

Rei: Usagi! The last thing Mamoru-san could care about is food don't you think? Now sit down and let's figure out what's going on.

Usagi: **walks into the room** What's to explain? Seiki is Niborsa and Mamoru's son. I think that about explains it all. 

Invie: My little sister, I can't believe you. You're only 17. Tsk tsk tsk. 

Niborsa got irritated by this and hit him over the head with one of Mamoru's heavy, hard cover study books. Invie ended up with a huge lump on his head.

Niborsa: Shut up baka!

ChibiUsa was still exclaiming how cute he was and how big he had grown since the last time she had saw him. The others sweatdropped.

Usagi: ChibiUsa! Let Seiki breath!  


Seiya: **chuckles** She looks exactly like you did a few hours ago Odango Atama.

Usagi shut her mouth without saying another word. Seiki dusted off his shirt then found himself face to face with Aquaria.

Aquaria: Okay you're here, great…now go home!

Usagi: **surprised** Aquaria! Be nice!  


Aquaria: Demo…

Usagi: No buts!

Aquaria: Humph! **Glares at Seiki**

ChibiUsa: **takes a seat next to Elios where she would be safe… **Yeah Aquaria don't be so harsh on your future husband!

Aquaria: **turns red** HE IS NOT MY FUTURE HUSBAND!

Seiki: That's right! Why on Earth would I marry a girl like her? **Sticks out his tongue **

Makoto: Whoa! **Breaks the two up** These two are as bad as Rei and Usagi.

Usagi/Rei: We are **NOT** that bad!

Yaten: You know, this is pretty funny. All these kids from the future giving you guys heart attacks, man I wish I had my camera!

Usagi: Don't worry Yaten-kun, you next. 

Yaten: **gulp** Don't play like that.

Usagi: **sly smile** Who said I'm playing? I think it would be nice to see you faint.

Yaten: **scoffs** Fat chance! I would take it manly.

Minako: **eyes him** Oh really. Well in that case I'll just ask ChibiUsa to send-

Yaten: **nervous laughter** Aha, that's okay, you don't have to do that.

Seiki: Lady Minako, I don't believe your future selves would let a two-year-old come back to this time.

Ginkyu: Oh yes, now back to Seiki. Tell us about yourself.

Seiki: **bows** Yes Sir Ginkyu.

Senshi: **sweatdrop**

Mamoru: Seiki, why so formal?

Seiki: Mama and Papa always taught me to be polite.

Usagi: God Mamoru-chan, were you always this strict?

ChibiUsa: Don't worry, Seiki-chan has always been such a stick in the mud. Always bowing, never talking when not spoken to-

Usagi: **smiles** If only you were like that ChibiUsa-chan.

ChibiUsa: Shut up!

Niborsa: Does anyone have an aspirin?

Mamoru: Uh…I do.

Niborsa: Good, give me the whole bottle.

The senshi sweatdropped and Seiki stood his ground in the middle of the room not daring to do anything.

Niborsa: S…Seiki could you come right here for a second.

Seiki obeyed and sat right in between Mamoru and Niborsa.

Niborsa: How old are you?

Seiki: Eight.

Usagi: Wow, Aquaria and Seiki aren't that far apart in age, no wonder ChibiUsa said they should get married.

Minako: Oh yeah, save the fact that they hate each other!

Rei: Demo you know the same thing happened with Seiya and Usagi. 'Member Usa-chan couldn't stand him. Now look at them…*nods her head to Seiya and Usagi who are kissing* Oi! **Takes a glass of water and sprays them in the face** (You know I did something like that to may cousin and her boyfriend…jumped on them while they were kissing, yeah I know I'm mean!) 

Usagi: **wails** Rei! That was mean now I'm all wet!

Rei: Well then if you and Seiya would just pay attention to the subject…

Usagi/Seiya: **Blush a deep crimson**

Usagi: **Yawns** Can't we talk about this some other time, I think we already got to know Seiki enough. 

Rei: Usagi you are so self-centered.

Usagi: Iie! I have to get home because my momma would kill me Rei! 

Rei: Where should Seiki-chan stay?

Usagi: Mamoru-san's apartment.

Mamoru: Demo, I have work and school.

Usagi: Just drop him off at my place, I'm sure momma wouldn't mind, Seiki and Aquaria could have playtime.

Aquaria: There is no way that gaki is coming into our home!

Usagi: Aquaria…you've already lost.

Aquaria: Demo-

Usagi: **Places a hand over Aquaria's mouth** Well we've got to go, see ya 'round minna! Let's go ChibiUsa-chan!

ChibiUsa: Hai! **Kisses Elios on the cheek** Bai minna!

(Next Day)

It was 8:10, class had started and Usagi was still probably sleep at home the teacher guessed. The senshi sighed and wondered to themselves when their Moon Princess would finally grow up. 

Sensei: Okay class, settle down settle down. I have just received word that we have a new transfer student from Denmark (hey I had to watch a video on that in S.S). I would like for you all to welcome Selin Shi. Shi…

The door to the classroom slowly opened and a boy dressed in the Juuban High School uniformed walked in. It was Quake.

****

To Be Continued…

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I personally can't wait until this year ends! Let's see it's 8:23 P.M in Illinois time, so I've got about four more hours' left! I can't wait! Oh and thank you for the reviews and don't stop reviewing either! ^_^(). Hm…oh and if you think I talk to much in these sections just email me to tell me to shut up…oh course it doesn't mean I will it just means I'll be getting something in my mailbox other than porn! Okay HAPPY NEW YEAR! Oh yeah I said that already didn't I? Maybe I should just shut up!

~Kou Usagi


End file.
